Gone forever?
by Ash Woody
Summary: Rosemarie Hathaway, young, witty, beautiful and charming yet none of these characteristics helped neither her nor her companions. When Rose was 21 tragedy struck, something no one expected, but how will Rose and Dimitri overcome this obstacle? After LS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction, so I'm kind of nervous; please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

_**Gone forever?**_

Prologue

As he hit me again, I still refused to whimper or show him any signs of weakness. Every day it was the same routine, he would come in gives me breakfast (dry bread and bottled water) (which I refused to eat but a week without food, yea I gave in!) then he would ask me if I wanted to-do it the hard way or the easy way, first time he said that I laughed and asked him if he could get anymore cliché, he then turned around and asked me, "How well can you laugh with a broke and a few bruised ribs? I closed my mouth, I could almost hear the "Zen Lesson" my comrade would have given me "Rose, angering people who have authority over you only sets you back from your goal", and the authoritarian person would be my capture, Jason, and my goal being escape! Oh and by the way my name is Rosemarie Hathaway I'm twenty four and I was kidnapped two years and eight months ago.

**Very short but it's just the Prologue! Sorry about any mistakes I've made, first time writing and all! Let me know what you thought of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, I was so nervous! I thought no one would be interested never mind liking the story, so thanx to;**

**Infinity-love**

**Twilighternproud**

**Ari222**

** belikov**

**SKDanielle16**

**Sunayna4sho**

**Loventherussian17**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**And last but not least,**

**Valover**

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I make, still kinda new at this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**And now for...**

**Chapter 1**

A sharp, stinging pain brought back from my thoughts. I could feel his hand print burning my left check. "Good morning Rosemarie, how are we this morning?" I looked up slowly, my neck stiff from the way I had hung my head these past few hours, just thinking. "okay and how are you?" I had learnt that if I was polite, the torture sessions, the long rambling speeches didn't last as long; in fact they were just about halved in length. "I'm really good today, but you know what would make me even happier, aaah yes you do!" he stated, I knew what he wanted, Lissa or more importantly Lissa dead. "I told you before , the bond broke, I got shot, I died and came back without the use of spirit and I no longer need spirit to survive so I no longer have the bond therefore no longer connected with her!" he hit me again, hard! "And I told you not to talk back to me, maybe Blake should come in and teach you some manners, do you remember your last date with him? He said he does and enjoyed it very much and can't wait to set up another one! Interested?"He taunted me. At the mention of Blake panic shot through me. Of course I remembered it's not easy to forget a broken arm, broken jaw, bruised ribs and a leg broken in three places. I looked up at him, "I'm sorry for being rude, please excuse my previous lack of manners?" I decided to place nice. "Yes, it seems you have found your manners again, good! Remember to use them next time, matter of fact every time you talk to me from now on!" "Yes I will" I mumbled softly. "What was that?" "I said yes I will!"

"So, are you ready for your breakfast?" "yes sir, I am ready thank you!" he smiled down at me, as always when I saw him smile or pull a smirk onto his face and sometimes when he laughs it seems so familiar like I have seen it somewhere before. I looked at him, his features I recognised them but I could not put a name to the face where I had seen them before. As he turned to pick up the tray and place the food on it, I looked up; shock ran through me, the door was open! This was it, my chance to escape! "Wait it could be a trap" a small voice said, but right now I could easily ignore it! I'm gonna make a brake for it! Blake, shit he always stood outside the door to open because the door could only be opened from the outside, well the doors open so maybe Blake had to go and do something. This was it I was going to try and escape. Jason wasn't focused on me, I stood up slowly and quietly walked up to Jason positioned myself the way Dimitri, sigh no don't think about that now focus on the task at hand, I clocked him on the back if the head and he went out like a light but as he went down I tried to catch him, tried to catch him, but my weak muscles could not support both of our weights and I let him go, he landed on the floor with a loud thud! A voice called from outside the door, a voice that would haunt me for the rest of my life, Blake! It had been a trap, shit. I was a trained guardian, a deadly killing machine and yet I was still terrified of him. He still managed to hurt me, "how can you be a good guardian if you can't even help yourself." The small voice again, "go away" I instructed. "I was tied up when he hurt me and broke my bones and hit me and and and! "Yo Jason, what's going on there?" I had to think fast, "Ow Jason, no please don't!" I whimpered out. I hope he bought it. "Oh yea man, please can I join?" An idea came to me, if lure Blake into the room I could lock him in here, ha ha ha I laughed his defences been used against him!

I suddenly felt giddy, I might actually escape, "what like the last five or six times you've tried" "No please stop nodding your head, I don't want Blake to join us!" oh yea darling, Rose we gonna have another date hey." He walked into the room and froze obviously shocked by the whole situation, Jason on the floor, me standing next to the door was not what he was expecting because there he was frozen, mouth open. I ran towards him, it was do or die time!

I ran at him, as fast as I could and he stood there still shocked didn't react and move out the way or even try and braise himself for the fall. Even though he was human he still packed a lot of muscle and when I ran into him it felt like running into a brick wall. We both grunted as we hit the floor but with my damphir reflex's I shot up ran towards the door and slammed it shut behind me. I stopped for the moment, to catch my breath and to take in my surroundings, I was in a lounge. When they brought me in, I was unconscious therefore I had no clue what town, even what country I was in. It had been three years since they had "stolen" me, my stomach dropped at that thought, 3 years how the hell did I survive? Bang, bang, bang, a loud banging brought me back to reality, he was trying to break down the door, and I panicked could he really break it down? I didn't know but I wasn't going to stand around and find out. I ran into to the other side of the room and into the kitchen, I saw the back door and started towards it but stopped, "were there people outside?" "Where in the world am I?" "How am I going to get back to the court?" "what's been happening since I've been gone?""How's Lissa been and Dimitri and Adrian and Mikhail and Sonya?" Dimitri, sigh. I miss him, oh god I miss him so so much I missed being held in his big warm arms, his beautiful accents words whispering his love for me in my ear telling me how much he cared and telling me how he would never leave me- what a thought he would have never left me but then I went and left him. I felt warm tears roll down my face at this realisation, everytime something good happened somethi-"crash" a loud crash shock me from my thoughts, Shit Blake must have broken the door down. I turned and pulled the back door open, as my eyes landed on what was outside; I froze too shocked to move!

**So what did you think? Just wanted to let you know that I am South African and if I say things you don't understand just let me know! Thank you for reading! ")**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for you response to the last chapter, you guys are awesome!**

**I don't me mind you guys giving me advice; in fact I appreciate it because it is making me a better writer! So thanx to:**

**xMusicLover18x**

**Sunayna4sho**

**Roseskyangel**

**Loventherussian 17**

**RozaDimka**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**LissasGuardian756**

**And then to **

**Sweetsundown**

**I tried to make the chapters smaller, but I have no idea what they will look like when I post it, so yea next chapter will probably look better! Chapter 3 has already been written and I just need to type it out so! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so far chapter 3 double the length of this chapter!**

**So on with chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Chapter 2**

Previously on Gone forever?

"I turned and pulled the back door open, as my eyes landed on what was outside; I froze too shocked to move!"

Present...

The moon, the first time I've seen the moon in three years, absolutely breathtaking, it was so large and up close. Funny how when I was at the academy all I wanted to do was be in the sun, live with the sun and sleep with the moon, but now I'm glad that the first I saw when I gained my freedom was the moon, the symbol of the vampire, the vampires I'm going to go home to, no matter what!

Just then I heard Blake scream "where is that bitch? I'm going to kill her!" "Shit", I mumbled under my breath. I turned and ran! I heard dogs barking "double shit!" now I understood perfectly why Dimitri made me run all those practises, oh how I wish I could go back to simple times like that, wake up in the morning practise, school, practise and hang out with the gang then go to bed. I guess it wasn't as simple back when I actually had to live like that with all my "problems" which were nothing compared to the ones I had to face now!

In the distance I heard Blake scream "she's left the house circle the gardens and block her in! Wait if they could circle the gardens how may were there, wow no luck at all! A little while later I started to slow down as there was a brick wall in front of me, I looked left and right and as far as I could see the wall carried on.

I was willing to bet that this was the gardens boundaries. Ok so now just to get over it! Over to my left there were trees alongside the wall, great! I talk off towards the trees when I reached the trees I looked up and looked for the strongest branches. When I found the perfect one, I climbed up until I reached the top of the wall, I jumped and landed on the wall, but lost my balance and fell forward, only managed to correct myself just before I landed, I landed and rolled to absorb to blow.

I felt strange; I was free, free for the first time in 3 years. I stopped to catch my breath. I heard cars in the distance, excitement ran through me, "nearly there" I thought!

I ran towards the sound, stopping every now and again to see if I was still heading in the right direction. I saw lights a head, I forced my legs to move faster, I broke through the last bushes and stumbled onto the road, I landed on my hands and knees and looked up just in time to throw myself backwards and out of harm's way, while the car swerved and just barely missing another car on the other side of the road.

It was safe to say there was a lot of hooting and brakes screeching. A young lady got out of the car that nearly hit me, she scanned the area until she found me, still sitting in the exact position that I had landed, "sorry miss are you alright?" it took me a second to realise that she was talking to me "uum, yea I'm alright, this is going to sound odd but what state is this?" the look she gave proved that my question was indeed very odd. "Uum you're in Montana, near Missoula!"

I was absolutely shocked to say the least, so close to the school! This made me feel ecstatic, I knew the area I lived here plus minus 12 years. "do you need me take you somewhere, poloice station, hospital, anything?" "could you manage the nearest mall, I uuh need to call my parents to come and pick me up!" I quickly added the last part after seeing the look of confuton on her face, but she quickly recovered and said "sure hop in!"

15 minutes later we were pulling into the parking lot of the mall , "Thank you for the ride I appreciate it!" "are you sure you don't need anything else" she asked for what seemed like the hundredth time I smiled back and politely rejected her offer yet again, she reminded me so much of Lissa, she just met me and she was been kind to me and what it seemed like she actually cared for my wellbeing, "see just proves there are some good people in this world, not everyone is like Jason and Blake!"

That annoying voice said to me, but I panicked at the mention of their names what would they do now? Would they go after me or not? Hopefully the latter! i cant think about that now I had to focus on getting back home? But back to Abigail, the driver and very kind lady, I felt very bad because while she was chatting away at me, I took her cell phone and cash out of her wallet and as soon as I don't need the phone anymore I will hand it over to the police, I think!

As she drove off, I took her phone out of my pocket and dialled the only cellphone number Ive ever bothered to memorise. The phone rang a couple of times and then was answered, "Adrain Ivashkov speaking how may I help you?" He sounded tired, drawn out and sober? "Hello Adrian guess who? "Rose?"

**So, howzit (btw howzit means how is it) going? Good I hope! Sorry for any mistakes and leave me a review, tell what you thought of it and where is needs to be fixed or improved! **

**Thanx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I confused anyone in the other chapter! I meant to say I'm trying to make the paragraphs smaller but I end up saying chapters instead, so again sorry guys!**

**Nice long chapter for you!**

**Thanx guys**

**I get so nervous when I click the reviews button but when I read them I get this warm and fuzzy feeling inside, so I just wanted to say to the reviewers thank you so much! And to those who don't review, thanx for clicking my story!**

**So tons of thanx to:**

**Sunayna4sho**

**Kshadow**

**RozaDimka**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**xMusiclover18x-you made me laugh when I read your review!**

**Loventherussian17**

**.**

**Roseskyagel**

** belikov**

**Pretty Little Mockingjay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 3

Previously on Gone forever?

As she drove off, I took her phone out of my pocket and dialled the only cell phone number I've ever bothered to memorise. The phone rang a couple of times and then was answered, "Adrian Ivashkov speaking how may I help you?" He sounded tired, drawn out and sober? "Hello Adrian guess who? "Rose?"

Present...

It felt odd to hear his voice after so long. "Hey", I replied softly, "Rose is that really you? It can't be your dead, we had a service and it just can't be you! Who hell the hell is this?" "Adrian, it's me Rose, your Little Dhampir I'm alive! Silence! No sound was coming from the line; I don't think he was even breathing.

"Rose where are you, why didn't you call me earlier?""I'm sorry for waiting until I fucking escaped to call you Adrian, how selfish of me! Why didn't I consider your feelings in this equation! And where was I? I was kidnapped Adrian!" I snapped but then instantly felt bad, here I was asking him for help, but I end up shouting at him, great!

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way, it's just your alive! How?" "Uum Adrian I don't think we should discuss this over the phone! Yeah and I'm also sorry for snapping at you! I'm in Missoula near the academy; this was the closet place that I could get from where I was!" "OK can you get to the academy?"

"I don't have a car and it's a good two hours from here!" "Are you telling me that the great Rosemarie Hathaway can't steal a car?" Ha ha, it felt good to speak to him again; he always made me feel better, no matter the situation!

"No, I don't think I will have a problem with that!" "Okay so I'll fly out there as soon as the plane is ready and I see you at the academy!" "Uum don't you have to book ahead to fly out of court and land at the academy?" "Rose, you forget the power of a royal name and a fat wallet!" "Well okay then I'll see you soon then!" He hung up the phone after I spoke.

Just then my stomach growled, god I did realise how hungry I am! "That's because you knocked him out before he gave you breakfast, that's gratitude for ya!" That voice is really starting to annoy me!

I took the money out of my pocket and I counted it, $25 not much, I thought I took more but anyways! What do I want to eat, so much choice after so long without it. "Maybe when you walk through the mall you'll see something you like!"

So I turned to enter the mall, there were so many people in here, after 3 years of only seeing Jason and Blake and now and again seeing one or two of their "henchmen", I wasn't used to large crowd, I suddenly felt claustrophobic and very confined!

I passed a shop and this heavenly smell drifted past me! I knew what I wanted! Doughnuts! Ok so I'll buy a couple of doughnuts and make my way back to the academy! I walked over to the shop and saw the selves covered with so many, rainbow sprinkled, chocolate covered, caramel filled, and vanilla covered so much to choose from! I felt like a kid in a candy store, giddy and excited. "Excuse me Miss but do you need any help?" I looked up slowly with a wide smile on my face!

I walked away with four doughnuts and a bottle of water, feeling quite happy for the first time in a long time. Walking through the mall and everyone was giving me strange looks! What I thought haven't you guys ever seen a girl eating doughnut. In the space of five minutes I inhaled all the doughnuts, wishing I had bought more!

Ok so now to get a car! I casual walked out the mall and into the parking lot, swerving through the parked cars pretending to be looking for my own car, as not to tip the car guards off! When I found when they looked like it would fit in easily, a red Mazda of some sort! Mazda's are reliable right? Anyways I'm going to use it. So I walked up to the car, waited until the guard looked away and raise my had and attempted to smash the glass, attempted!

"Ouch! Son of a bitch that hurt!" people in the parking lot turned around and looked at me; I wasn't that loud was I? That when I realised that I had set the alarm off. "Oi, what do you think you are doing?"A stocky short female car guard asked/shouted at me while running over to where I was standing!

"uum I locked my keys in the car and I don't want my boyfriend to find out because then he ould think I'm a ditz and I cant have that, even though I am one! So I was going to break the window and then tell him someone tried to hijack me!"

"Oh okay, don't you need help?" I down at her "uuh yea, please, wow I think I broke my hand, ouch!"I decied to play the role to its fullest! "Mmmh" she mumbled deep in thought, just then she raise her hand and hit the window with the back of her torch! For a second nothing happened but then it cracked and suddenly shattered into tons of tiny pieces!

"thank you some much for you help, I really appreaciate you help!"I smiled down at her, she smiled back but she had barley any teeth it took all of my self restraint not to gag because what little teeth she had left probably couldn't be counted as teeth, rotten small green things! I said my goodbyes and chased her away as politely but as fast as I could! Which wasn't very fast at all!

So I hopped into the car, put my hands under the steering wheel and tried to start the car, but all I suceded in was shocking myself after some relly nasty words and a few tries later I got the car started.

A little while later I was pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road, ok so now I just need to get to the academy and then I'm home free. Literally! I sang along to the song on the radio very loud, people in the cars next to me gave me weird looks but being me I just flipped them off and sang even louder, knowing that I was very off key but I didn't care!

I pulled off down towards the school, a single road that was hardly ever used! After about 20 minutes of driving a red light started flashing on the dashboard, I looked down! Wow could my luck get any worse? The light was flashing to tell me that my feul tank was empty or nearly empty! I looked at the onboard computer and it said 10 km's! Dam! So I continued on trying to get as much out of the remaining fuel I had.

When the car eventually stuttered to a halt 12km's later, I was stuck. I thought about walking the rest of the way there but I though about the fact that it was still a 45 minute drive and if it took 45 minutes to drive imagine how long it would take to walk!

I sat in the car for aout ten minutes when I heard a car approaching, I looked up and in the car was a couple. "oh god please don't let them be murderous thieves, because the way my luck was going thats probably what I'd get. They pulled off and got out the car, my guard immeadatiliy went up!

I got out of the car slowy and cautiously, weary of the couple! "Sorry miss you looked like you might need some help." The young woman said. Something about them was so familiar and then it clicke, "your a moroi and you", I pointed to the male, " your a guardian aren't you?" The couple nodded in unison, the male stepped towards me, hand out, "Guardian Will Kovec and this is Caitlin Badica", I smiled at them.

" Yea my car, aah yea it kinda ran out of gas!" "oh ok, do you need a lift!" "Yea, but in the opposite direction you guys are going, oh and by the way my names , Guardian Hathaway. Junior." I quickly added after seeing their confution, "didn't she die?" "No, I didn't!" I said back a little too quickly. "why does everyone think I'm dead?" " well we all heard you were kidnapped while trying to save the Queen and if they don't find someone after 6 months the authorities count them as being dead! Yeah, I think the queen and that Belikov guy along with Lord Ivashkov arranged a furnral for Guardian Hathaway, I mean you."

A furneral, wow! That would just about explain why people thought I was dead. "so where did you need the lift to?" "Saint Vladamirs actually!" "we just came from there, they aren't letting anyone in, something about a important Royal moroi politician was going to visit and they needed the area to be secure!"

No, Adrian a politician? He hated politics, I specifically remember him telling me that he had better things to do that be a part of politics! I guess people can change! I looked up at the couple, "actually I have to-" I was cut off by another voice. "wow whats this two dhampirs and a moroi outside the wards, mmm I'm in the mood for a snack! What about you Elizabeth?" a male voice said. I spun around and faced the owner of the voice, my guard went up!

Strigoi, shit!

Will and I jumped at the two strigoi but Will being the only one with a stake he had to take the dominant posisition while I just defended Caitlin. At one stage it seemed like he had the strigoi but he stumbled and the strigoi grabbed his head and twisted, shock ran through me.

The scene from Spokane played through in my head, "Isaiah simply stopped the attacked, grab Mason's head with both hands, and gave a quick twist. There was a sickening crack. Mason's eyes went wide. Then they went blank." I felt sick, angry, hate, sadness and pure rage pass through me, I ran forward grabbed Will's stake and passed it through the female strigoi's heart, she screamed and then nothing, she was gone.

"Will, no Will youve got to wake up, wake up, Will wake up" Caitlin was now shaking Will. "Hey, hey he's dead! We gotta go, I don't know where the other strigoi went, he could be anywhere! We gotta try and get back to the academy so we atleast have some protection!" " No, no ,no, I'm not leaving Will, I promised his family he would see them again!"

I was at a lose on what to do, should I force her to get in the car or should I leave her? "No, they come first remember!" "What would you like to do?" I asked softly. "please help me lie him down in the car, on the backseat." I bent down and picked him up as gently as I could and we placed him on the backseat, I looked up and saw silent tears rolling down her face, my heart broke for her!

"Can you please drive, I don't think I'm up to it!" I looked at her shocked she just met me and here she was asking me to drive her car. All I know is that if I was her I would have never let a stranger drive my car! But it is a very nice car, I thought! "no you should help her because it is the nice thing to do and not because you like the car!" I jumped in the drivers seat, started the car and pulled off!

When we arrived at the academy, there was an eerie atmosphere is the car! "Duh there's a dead dude lying right behind you!" I scowled, the annoying voice was back! "SSSHHHH leave me alone!" "Huh?" crap I spoke out loud and it was your entire fault!

"Aaah nothing just thinking!" Great now she thinks I'm weird! I got out the car and walked to the main gate. A big muscular guardian greeted me, "sorry miss but we are not allowed to let anyone enter!"

I decided to give him some of my Rose attitude, "well if you had let Guardian Kovec in earlier along with his ROYAL Moroi, we would all have one more guardian walking this earth and killing evil beings but no, you decided you reject them and send them back to wherever, where they were later attacked but strigoi and now you have a dead guardian and a traumatised Moroi on your hands. So please go and explain that to your superiors!"

He swallowed deeply. A few more words were exchanged and five minutes later we were pulling up to Saint Vlad's offices. We got out the car and headed in. All eyes turned and landed on us, nope they all landed on me! I turned to Caitlin, "are you going to be okay?" She nodded, then softly said "I'm going to sort out what they going to do with Will's body."

"Okay, I'm going to go see Guardian Petrov."

I walked up to her office door and knocked, "come in", she sounded tired. I walked in slowly, "please take a seat, I'll be with you now!" she said while pointing to the chairs in front of her desk. "Okay, what can I help you wit..." She trailed off as she looked up from the papers she was reading, she trailed off when she recognised me. "Rose?" "Hi!" "So I'm guessing you're the reason Lord Ivashkov suddenly decide to visit the academy at such short notice!" "Uuuh yea, I guess. Has his plane landed yet?" "Nope, but it should be landing soon!" "Why haven't you asked if I was really me, or how are you alive or what happened?" "I know what happened Rose, you were kidnapped and as for the other questions, I, I never believed that you were dead! I thought that if you were dead some strigoi somewhere would be boasting about the fact that he killed the famous Rosemarie Hathaway! And no strigoi was, so I knew you weren't dead!"

There was a knock at the door, "come in" Alberta shouted. A tall male guardian stepped in, "You wanted to know when the plane was landing, and well it's just landed!" "Thank you" she dismissed him!

She then turned to me, "Are you ready?" I nodded and then slowly stood up and walked down to the landing strip. Alberta standing beside me, I looked up just in time to see the airplane door open!

**Wow, that was a long chapter; in fact it was about 2670 words. Longest thing I've ever written!**

**So I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it was as interesting and fun to read as it was to write!**

**Leave me a review and I might just put a certain Russian in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have described so torture but I wouldn't count it as M as it is not described in much detail, but I thought let me rather cover myself and place a warning! So warning, moderate violence and torture is described in this chapter.**

**Thanx for the wonderful reviews, they make me feel really good!**

**Sunayna4sho**

**.BelikovxX**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**Loverntherussian17**

**Olivia Williams**

**RozaDimka**

**Roseskyangel**

**Vamp4ever8**

**Kshadow**

**xMusicLover18x**

**Lady Lyon**

** belikov**

**LissasGuardian756**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**So the Russian and a few other people get to find out about Rose!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Previously on Gone forever?

She then turned to me, "Are you ready?" I nodded and then slowly stood up and walked down to the landing strip. Alberta standing beside me, I looked up just in time to see the airplane door open!

Present...

As I heard a heavy footstep in set staircase I panicked, I turned and hid behind Alberta. I was embarrassed, being tortured and beaten over 3 years would have left their mark on my body and they did! My nose had been broken many times, so it sat crocked. I had cut my hair after Blake had pulled me around the room by it! My arms and legs had been cut and slashed as a means to get me to give up the information about Lissa!

Most of the time I blacked out from the pain before he was even finished, the only thing I remember is screaming and the pain, oh god the pain! "Rose, why are you hiding being Guardian Petrov?" I heard him ask.

I stepped out from behind but I looked down, not wanting him to see my scarred face, "Rose? Rose what's wrong? Please look at me!" I slowly raised my head, as I looked up he flinched! I felt sick; one of my friends is disgusted at my appearance! "Oh Rose, what did they do to you? How, how did this happen? God Rose I'm so sorry!" it was then that I realised he wasn't disgusted, he was shocked! it must be worst than I thought.

I started sobbing, I no idea why I was crying I was so happy. "Rose what's wrong?" "Nothing, everything, its just 3 years and now you're standing here with me, me I thought I would never get out and yet I standing here! Look I'm here!" I cried ecstatically.

He smiled sadly at me, "Yes Rose, your standing right here but all I want to know is how? How did you finally escape after 3 years? Surely you must have tried to escape many times before, what made this one different?" "Yes of course, I tried..."I slowly trailed off, what did make this one different. Jason had left the door open, but Blake had been outside so surely if Jason had forgotten then Blake would have reminded him about the door but Blake was normally the one to close it.

So if the door had been left open that means they must have planned the whole thing. Why didn't I see it before, there was no one in the house, no one in the garden. The dogs, I specifically remember dogs barking, why they hadn't set them loose against me! This whole thing had been planned but why? Why had they let me free?

I turned cold, my stomach dropped. "Wait, wait. Why did they let me go? Adrian, something's going on, there was no one outside! Whe- when I woke up after they took me, they said I shouldn't escape because people wer-were all over the grounds and they were told t-to kill me if they saw me out on the grounds wit-without Jason or Blake! Why wasn't there anyone outside? "

"Rose, what the hell are you talking about?" "I, I, I don't, Blake he could have ran after me and he could have caught me easily, they, they let me go, that's why I escaped! I didn't escape!" Adrian, who had walked up to me during my rambling, grabbed my face, forced me to look into his eyes and then calmly said, "Rose, I want you to calm down and listen to me, everything is going to be alright."

I suddenly felt very calm and I thought everything is going to be alright, so I shouldn't worry about anything, it all turns out alright in the end anyway! In the back of my mind I heard a small voice say "its compulsion that's all it is, everything is still messed up and it won't go away with a few words!"

He broke contact with me, smiled and said "sorry it was kinda necessary, you were freaking out and I didn't know what to do except that." I smiled weakly at him, "don't worry about it." "Adrian, did you meet the person we came here to meet?"a female voice called out from inside the plane. "Uum honey please come out here and great everyone." Adrian called out; I gave him a shocked look.

I looked around everyone, there's four people, who's everyone? I gave him a weird look; he looked down at me amused but also sad. "Eeew, it's like so nature'y here, I mean is that mud, Eeew!" Adrian sighed, "Amber, I would like you to meet Rosemarie Hathaway, Rose this is Amber Ivashkov, my wife." Too say that I was shocked would be an understatement. "Your married?" I blurted out suddenly. "I'm sorry, uum congratulations, uum I don't know what to say, you got married. Why?"

He looked at me amused, "Rose, what cant I get married?" "No, uum yea just you! Wow, I mean you Adrian Ivashkov, the player! When did you get married?" he seemed highly amused by the situation, "About a year and a half, after you were kidnapped."

Suddenly the whole situation came crashing down on me again, we were standing in the academy by the landing strip with everyone standing around staring at us. A few moments ago we could have been in our own world, hell we were in our own world!

My mood plummeted; I turned to Amber and shook her hand, not knowing what else to do. Ok it was awkward and I panicked! "Do you want to go back to the court now?" I looked up at him, "Now?" I squeaked. "Yes Rose what did you think I came out to see you and then I would say 'ok good to see you bye!'?" I don't know what I was thinking, but I wasn't expecting it to be that easy to get home. "Aaah yea lets go home!" I felt odd, I was about to get on a plane and go home.

I turned to Alberta, smiled at her. "Hope everything goes well!" I turned to get on the plane, but then quickly did a 180 and ran and gave Alberta a hug, never in my life I would have thought I would hug her; she seemed shocked at first but recovered quickly and put her arms around me.

I stepped back and looked at her, "Thank you!" I added quickly, "for what Rose I haven't done anything? She laughed at me. I laughed back, I guess she really didn't do anything but it felt like the right thing to say at the moment.

I shrugged and stepped away and walked towards the plane without another look back. Once inside the plane I took the closet seat to the door as possible, eager to get going. Amber sat down on the opposite side of the plane from where I was. I turned and gave her a weird look, which she tried to ignore but I could see that it annoyed her. Ha ha this is going to be fun, I think I've found a new hobby.

Adrian joined us a little while later and took a seat next to his wife. Wow I still could not get used to saying that, he got married. The plane's engines started and before we knew it we were in the sky. I pushed to chair back and turned slightly, I was going to take a little nap! Just as I was about to doze off I felt a slight tap and my shoulder, what now I thought?

I looked to see who tapped me on the shoulder, it was the airhostess, "Miss would you like a blanket?" I nodded and a few minutes later I was snuggled up warmly and made a happy sound, it was an odd sound and it made me laugh. I laughed and laughed and eventually I laughed because I was laughing so much, Adrian looked amused and Amber has a spectrum of emotions on her face, anger and disgust were the most prominent ones that I could see.

After I calmed down, I decided I was indeed going to take a nap. A bump woke me up, the plane had landed. I was at the court. Aaah, I was so nervous, I was home. But the question was did I still have a home here? What had Dimitri been doing since I've been gone? How was Lissa and Christian and Mikhail and Sonya and Eddie and and and! So many questions were moving through my head and every single one of them made me more and more nervous. "Rose, Rose?" I snapped back to reality. "Yeah?"I said but it came out like a question.

"Are you ready?" When Alberta asked me that question I nodded automatically because I was in fact ready, but now when Adrian asked me I didn't actually know. I started hyperventilating, "What if they don't want to see me? What if they hate me?" "Rose, why would they hate you?" "I don't know!" "Rose, I need to tell you something. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I didn't want to because if it turns out that it wasn't you I didn't want to get their hopes up!"

Oh joy now I've got to give my friends the best surprise of their lives and I knew how much Dimitri hated surprises! "Okay now I'm not getting off this plane! Adrian, you know how much Dimitri hates surprises! I can't do it; I can't get off the plane! I'm not getting off the plane!" "Rose everything is fine! Belikov, well I think he is going to have to deal." I could tell he was hiding something, "what is it Adrian?" It's nothing; I can't explain it you just have to see for yourself!"

I was taken back, there was something he was hiding and it was about Dimitri. Adrian stood up quickly and walked out of the plane. I followed him out shortly after, I looked up and saw no one I recognised, walking next to Adrian I could feel everyone's stares and I could hear their whispers. I kept my head down and continued walking, well that was until I heard a familiar voice call Adrian's name my head snapped up, "Lissa" he called out soundly quite breathless.

She walked right passed me barley even noticing that I was there, but what shocked me the most was the fact she was pregnant! And huge. I stood behind her eyes wide and frozen; Adrian looked over Lissa's shoulder and smiled at me apologetically, Lissa noticing this stopped what she was saying and turned to lokk at me.

She probably didn't recognise me and first but as asoon as she did I was embraced in a bone crushing huge and she commenced soaking my shirt with her tears. I held her as she cried, barley even noticing that I was crying as well continued holding her! Eventually she looked up, still crying, "Oh Rose, I thought you were dead. After I saw them carry you away I thought that I would never see you again, Rose please never leave me again! Do you know how hard it is living without you? Very very hard! And boring!"

"Of course it would have been boring, there was no one to argue with Christian and no one to tease Sonya and Mikhail over being too loud!" "Oh Rose, truly I've missed you!" "You're a poet but you just don't know it!" She gave me a weird look. "It's good to have you back!"

She looked at me, "Oh Rose, what happened?" She didn't wait for my reply, she raised he hands, placed them on my face. I felt the hot and cold sensations and then nothing. I took a depth breath through my nose, which I haven't done in years because it was physically impossible! I burst into tears, "Lissa you shouldn't have done that but thank you, thank you so much!"

Just then her phone rang, she suddenly seemed nervous, she was shifting back and forth and biting her lip, right then I wished I still had the bond so I could see what was with the sudden change in her mood-"okay, I'll meet you and Adele there." Because of my rambling I hadn't listened in on her conversation.

"Uum, I've got to-"I cut her off, "Its fine you go ahead I'm going to go and speak to Hans and try and get a place to stay tonight." "Excuse me; you are staying at my place tonight in your bedroom, where you belong!" She sounded like she was scolding a child, "Yes of course. What was I thinking? I'll stay by your house but I don't want to intrude in on you and your family!"

"Rose you lived with us before you were taken, it's no big deal. I'm sure Christian won't mind!" She informed me. "Your pregnant, wow how far along?" I asked in weak attempt at changing the subject. She smiled at me, knowing exactly what I was trying to do, "I'm seven and a half months along and we're having a baby girl and her name is going to be Katarina Rose Dragomir-Ozera." She answered a one long breath. "You gave her my name?" "No actually there a rose bush just outside her nursery window and it seemed fitting!" I gave her a weird look.

"Rose, I'm joking. You don't have to be serious all the time. Yes of course I named her after you, you've saved my life so many times and I couldn't save you so I did the only thing I could."She sounded kinda off to the end, I touched her shoulder. "If you forgot, you did save my life. Remember I was shadow kissed." She smiled at me, "Yes I did save you." She seemed proud of herself.

As I was about to reply my stomach growled. When she looked down at my stomach amused, but then she noticed what I was wearing. "What are you wearing, Rose?" I looked down, "well I didn't have time to change when I escaped or was let free or whatever!" she suddenly looked confused but let it go, "Come on, I saved your clothes, there still in your room at the house." "My room?" "Yes, your room, it's still the same as you left it. Nobody but me has been in there since, well since you were taken."

"Wait where did Dimitri sleep?" I asked confused. "Well for the first couple of weeks he didn't sleep he stayed up all the time following leads and questioning people and just trying to find you, eventually I had to ban him from working on your case. When I told him to get some sleep he told me he couldn't go in the room. Rose he was bad. When he saw them taking you way he cried and screamed and Hans had to get five guardians to restrain him!" "Oh!" "He hasn't been the same since."

I felt sick, "You said he was bad, did he get better?" "Well after Adele came into his life he got a lot better!" "Adele, who's Adele?" The look on her face could only be described as SHIT! "Uum, no one, it's no one!" "Lissa, did he move on?" Shoe looked at me sadly, "not really, I mean whenever he hears your name his aura lights up and then he gets all depressed. He still loves you deeply and nothing will change that. But he met this woman and he seems happier but not exactly happy!"

Surprisingly, I was happy he met someone. If I had died I would want him to move on and try and be happy without me. I would want him to try and live a normal life, well as normal as possible for a guardian. "Good, I'm glad he, glad that he tried to move on I guess!" Lissa looked surprised, "You're not angry? Why?" "Lissa if I had died, I wouldn't want him to be sitting around moping for the rest of his life! And no I'm not angry, he has every right to do that he is a grown man. He can make his own decisions on what is right and what is wrong!"

Lissa looked surprised, "Your okay with the fact he has a girlfriend!" I thought about it, "Yes and I'm not just okay, I'm happy." Just then the most beautiful, accented voice on the planet called out, "Queen, her majesty, Lord Ozera has requested you; he is in the throne room." I felt him approach and stand behind me. "Sorry miss but I need to borrow the queen." He said to me.

Okay, I thought, this is it I'm going to turn around and show myself. I had butterflies in my stomach. I turned slowly and said "It's alright Comrade, you can borrow her!"

**Okay, please don't kill me! I thought, hey let's give the big guy a break even he deserved a chance to find happiness! Remember he thought she was dead. I bet you're wondering why! You'll find out soon!**

**This is the longest chapter yet! Just over 3000 words. Ha ha, so we'll get the reunion in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think or where I need to improve!**

**Thanx. **


	6. Chapter 6

**From now on any italic writing is when Rose is dreaming.**

**Thanx for the wonderful reviews,**

**Pretty Little Mockingjay**

**Kshadow**

** belikov**

**Olivia Williams**

**Twilighernproud**

**Loventherussian17**

**Dimitri Belikov Lover 96**

**.Hathway**

**Rachael Grixti**

**xMusicLover18x**

**roseskyangel**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**RozaDimka**

**Sunayna4sho**

**That emmy gal**

**Vivalajuicy94**

**And last but not least:**

**Lissa guardian756**

**Ok now I have thought about this question. I have decided that I'm not going switch POI's, its a suspense story and I don't want to let anyone know what's going on in his head or their relationship. **

**Don't worry about Rose's jealousy. Her jealousy is coming along with her anger, sadnesss, hatred and lots most emotions. She has only just seen him again, she hasn't exactly seen and talked to everyone yet! She certainly hasnt interacted with them yet!**

**OK so I hope that all your questions were answered!**

**OK now for the reunion! Hope you enjoy it! And remember this is a Rose/Dimitri story so they will end up together! But the trick is how and when they get together! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Chapter 5**

Previously on Gone forever

Just then the most beautiful, accented voice on the planet called out, "Queen, her majesty, Lord Ozera has requested you; he is in the throne room." I felt him approach and stand behind me. "Sorry miss but I need to borrow the queen." He said to me. Okay, I thought, this is it I'm going to turn around and show myself. I had butterflies in my stomach. I turned slowly and said "It's alright Comrade, you can borrow her!"

Present...

He stood there staring at me, eyes searching my face. Silent, for a long time. "Rose?" he finally said. "Is that really you?" Before I could say anything, I was embraced in the tightest hug ever. "Oh god Rose, I've missed so much. Rose" he cupped my face "how, how can you be here, you died, the house burned down. You were in it and we buried your body! We had a funeral." I was now my turn to cup his face as he was getting hysterical towards the end!

"Dimitri, Dimitri everything's ok. I'm right here. It's not a trick or anything. I'm really here, just like you and just like Lissa, I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere!" he stepped back and looked down at me "God you're beautiful, I've missed you so much! How, what happened. You were at the house I heard you, you were screaming. You sounded like you were in pain, oh god you sounded like you were in so much pain!"

I froze, "what house, Dimitri" I was so confused, "Dimitri, what are you talking about, no house burned down. I was in the same house, same room for all three years. The only time I left the room was when they clean it once a week." He looked up at me confused, "I heard you screaming, it was you I know your voice!" I looked down, "He used record me screaming when Blake tortured me!" I mumbled quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry Rose can you please speak up I can't hear you?" he asked softly. "He used record me screaming when Blake tortured me!" I said louder. "Jason said that Blake liked to sit and listen to it." Dimitri looked sick, he hugged me again but this time he picked me up, just like he used before I was kidnapped! "Roza, I'm so sorry! I wish" he took a deep breath and continued, "I wish I could have helped you!" I smiled at him. My stomach growled again, bringing us to back to reality.

"You're hungry, would you like to go to lunch with me." He asked, I smiled at him and was about to say yes when I remembered he had a girlfriend. "What about Bell?" "Bell? Who's bell?" I gave him an odd look, "Isn't your girlfriends name Bell?" realisation crossed his face and then he started laughing and I have a feeling that he was laughing at me! "Oh you mean Adele, she'll be okay. She is going out to lunch with some friends?" "Well then in that case I would love to join you for lunch!"

He lead me to a small cafe and then to a two sweater table, we sat down as the waitress approached us, "Hello Guardian Belikov, how are you?" she smiled at him. He looked up at her, "Hello Sandy. I'm good today and you?" he said being his usual charming self. "I'm good! Would you like your usual?" He smiled up at her, "Yes please, Rose what would you like to eat?" "Uum, can I have a burger and chips, please." With her barley sparing me a glance, "and anything to drink?" "A Doctor Pepper please."

She smiled at him and walked off; I don't think she even gave me a single glance in the entire time she was here! "Ooh somebody likes you!" I teased; he blushed and said, "Rose, I don't know what you're talking about!" "Ha ha," I laughed. It felt good to just sit and tease him; it felt just like old times.

"It feels like nothing has changed, that was one of the things I loved about us, comfortable and friendly!" he said with a sigh. The world came crashing down around me once again, wow that has been happing a lot. "Are you happy" I repeated the same question he asked me while we were on the run. He looked up at me, thought about the question and took a deep breath.

"Sometimes I think about it. Sometimes I wonder if I am happy. I find that I satisfied in the relationship," he stopped when I gave him a weird look, "Not like that Rose, is your mind ever not in the gutter?" I smiled at him. "Niet," I replied back. He smiled at me, "A"- he was cut off by the waitress bringing us our drinks.

Dimitri smiled up at Sandy and thanked her! I just sat and looked at him, I noticed a small scar running along his hairline and then disappearing into his hair. I reached forward unconsciously and touched his forehead, he jerked his head up, shocked at what I did I pulled my hand back quickly, embarrassed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I looked down.

He reached over and pulled my chin up, "Rose its okay." I looked up and slightly smiled. "What happened there?" I pointed to his forehead. "Well, when you or when I thought you were in the house and it caught a light I ran inside to try and save you. But I couldn't find you and the roof collapsed and I hit my head!"

I instantly felt bad, "Oh Dimitri, you shouldn't have gone inside the building. You shouldn't have risked your life."I scolded him. He looked like a schoolboy that was being shouted at. "Rose, I would do anything for you!" as he said that tears sprung to my eyes.

Just then the food arrived; it was a good distraction for me. I think I set a new record for the shortest time ever taken to eat a burger. Dimitri signalled the waitress and she brought him another cup of coffee. I scrunched up my nose, "How can you drink that stuff it's disgusting." he gave me an odd look, "This coming from the woman who just dipped her fries in her doctor pepper!"

I laughed. We were having a good time; we just talked and talked about everything and anything. Before we knew it the cafe was closing. They brought us the check and when I saw the total I offered to help him pay even though I had no money. When he pointed this out, I just laughed and shrugged it off.

He told me that he invited me out and that he would pay, I then teased him about him being a gentleman. He then turned around and said anything for a pretty woman! This made me blush and we walked out laughing. "Dimitri" a high pitched voiced squealed out! "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Dimitri mumbled something in Russian turned around, "I'm sorry Adele I got caught up talking to an old friend."

"Really, well what have I told you about speaking to girls that I don't know?" she asked in an equally high pitch as when she called him just now. "Uum I don't mean to interrupt but we were just talking and I held him up sorry!" "Excuse me, I'm not talking to you so don't talk to me!" I stood there, shocked. My only thought was that, this bitch did not just say that to me.

Dimitri, obviously knowing that I was losing my temper, intervened and introduced me to Adele but she wasn't interested. She kept going at me, "Don't you know who I am I'm Adele Lazar, royalty and who are you, some low Dhampir." I smiled put my hand out and said "Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, the low Dhampir guardian, nice to meet you!" I had the satisfaction of seeing her face pale when I said my name! "Guardian Hathaway, so nice to meet you!" she smiled sweetly at me, it was so nice to see her entire motive change!

"Don't bother," I turned to Dimitri and hugged him, "It was so nice to see you again, and she is such a jewel! You're so lucky to have her!" He looked down at me, suddenly looking sad. "I have to go, maybe we can catch up again tomorrow!" I thought how he can be with this woman, she's, and she's indescribable! And the comment about the low Dhampir. I honestly have no clue what Dimitri saw in that woman!

I turned and walked off to Lissa's house. When I got to the house I rang the dor bell and a little while later Christian opennned the door, and a split second later I was engulfed in a large hug, what is it with people and their hugs! "Wow it is really you! Your hair, never I thought that you would have short hair!"

While I was with Dimitri I didn't worry about my appearance, he didn't make me feel like I was different. He made me feel like I hadn't changed and everything was the same as it had been before I was kidnapped. I had totally forgotton about my hair, the hair that Dimitri loved, he hadn't mentioned anything.

"Well yea the situation called for it and I did it!" he gave me an odd look. "Come in, you look like you've had a long day!" I thought back to everything that had happened today, this morning I woke up in a room that, well, a room that I thought I would never leave and now I'm sitting a lounge acting like nothing happened over the past 3 years!

"You hungry Rose?" "Na, just finished lunch with Dimitri!" "Rose, lunch was four hours ago!" Christian said in shock. I just shrugged and lay back while yawning. "Would you mind if I headed up stairs and have a shower and go to bed?" "Not at all Rose." Lissa replied softly.

I smiled and thanked them again for letting me stay there with them in their home, they then told me it was not a problem! After a long hot shower, I walked into my old room! I see what Lissa meant when she said it was exactly the way I left it. I looked over to the bed, walked over to it slowly and lay down.

I turned over and was met by Dimitri's aftershave, I looked up at the sidetable and was surprised when I saw a pile of western novels. She wasn't lying when she said that he wouldn't step into the room, I looked up at the closet and saw his clothes still in the cupboard.

I stood up and walked over to the closet and picked up one of his shirts and smelled it. I put it on with a pair of boxers I crawled into Dimitri's side of the bed and fell asleep.

_I was running, I could hear Blake's laugh in the distance, "Oh Rosie, run, run as fast as you can!" he sounded so close. "Shit he's catching up to me, I need to go faster!" I ran until I reached a wall, ok so you just need to climb over this wall and then your home free. But look how high it is, how in god's name am I going to get over that? I looked along the wall, trees to my left and a break in the wall on my right! _

_Ok so if I turn left I climb and if I turn right I get to walk out through the wall. There might be guards at the break/ gate in the wall, but my legs are so tired. I made my decision and turned to the right, but I stopped, "What if there are guards there?" In a snap decision I decide to walk into and along the forest boundary thus covering myself if there are any guards at the thing and if there aren't well then I would rather be safe than sorry!_

_I made a run for the whole and when I got there I realised that it was indeed a gate, with guards! One of guards turned around and walked into the post and I caught a glimpse of a gun! "Shit, their armed!" the guard turned around and looked at the forest, crap he heard me! I took a step back to get deeper and allow myself more coverage but I stepped on a twig. The guards head snapped up, "Hey, who's there?" he shouted. He pulled his gun out and started toward the forest more importantly towards where I was!_

_I turned to run and bumped into something! "Oh Rosie, you ran but not fast enough!" a cold voice said to me, the something which out to be someone said to me, Blake! I screamed in fright. The guard ran through the bushes and trees with guns poised to attack. I froze, like a deer caught in the head lights, I stood staring at the gun. "Blake sorry to bother you but this girl," he grabbed my arm which in turn made Blake grab my other arm and a tug away started, "this girl here was outside by herself and Master Jason told us that if we saw her outside by herself we must shoot and sight! She has seen the way out of the grounds and cannot remain here as she may escape and let loose on our whole organisation that we have so carefully set up here!"_

"_No!" Blake shouted, "She's mine, she's with me!" With that he pulled my arm, hard. I screamed and stumbled towards Blake. "Sorry dude, but orders are orders!" he picked the gun up and aimed, "No Clark, don't you dare, you son of a bit-"too late! As the bullet hit my chest, I screamed and shot up!_

"Rose, rose. Rae you ok?" Lissa hugged me; I looked up at her and touched my chest. I was so sure that it was real, I could feel the bullet pierce my chest, and I felt hot tears run down my face. I was covered in sweat, panting hard and shaking! I felt the bed shift and then move as Lissa moved and sat on the bed. "Rose are you ok? Christian and I could hear you screaming, we got scared!" "It was just a dream, a dream nothing else!" I said more to myself than anyone else.

"Well, it must have been some dream the neighbours were just over to see if everything and everyone was alright, they thought we were murdering you!" I looked up at Christian after he spoke and saw him standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry for waking you!" He started laughing, "Rosie, we weren't asleep we were sitting watching TV downstairs, you did something much worse than wake me up you made me miss half my program! Lissa threw something at him and chased him away. The door closed and the bed shifted when Lissa lay down.

I then felt skinny arms encircle me, "Christian went down to watch TV. Rose, do you want to talk about what happened?" I knew she wasn't talking about the nightmare. Did I want to talk about it, was I ready to talk about it. I slowly shook my head, "No thanx, I don't think that I can talk about it now!" "Ok, but when you are ready to talk about it, just remember that you have a lot of people around you that love you, some a little differently from others because I'm sure you don't love Dimitri how you love me!" She smiled when I laughed at her pathetic joke. "But just remember I'm always here for you, no matter what!

I decided to change the subject, "Dimitri's girls a gem isn't she?" "Oh, Adele, she's wonderful isn't she? She's such a good friend; we go to lunch and shopping every Saturday!" I frowned and mumbled softly, "Well it seems she has taken my place in everyone's live!" "Rose" she scolded, "she was here for us when you weren't. When you were gone she helped us get through everything." She stopped when she saw me pale or when she realised what she had said.

My greatest fear had just been confirmed, not Blake coming after me again, but my friends and family feeling as if they had been abandoned by me. I felt lightheaded and then all I saw was black!

**Ok guys, how you today? I'm good! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The plot from here starts to pick up! **

**Thanx!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating yesterday I only just finished this chapter!**

**Ok another warning for this chapter, some descriptions of moderate violence and references to rape. **

**Thanx for the response to the last chapter! You guys make me smile! I got 16 reviews and I'm ecstatic, but can we try and make it 17? Why 18 you ask, while everyone asks for round numbers (10, 20, 30, 40...) I thought I'd been different and ask for something different and 18 was half way between 16 and 20! You guys make me laugh! But anyways thanx to;**

**Marylou23**

** belikov **

**sunayna4sho**

**xMusicLover18x**

**Rosemarie**

**.Hathaway**

**Loventherussian17**

**LostInLoveAlways**

**Pretty Little Mockingjay**

**Twilighternproud**

**Lissas Guardian756**

**Olivia williams **

**Roseskyangel**

**.BelikvoxX**

**And last but not least, (p.s it's good to be last but not least, it means you're still as important as the first one!)**

**RozaDimka.**

**Ok now for your questions,**

**This story is based after Last Sacrifice, so yea basically this is a continuation of Vampire Academy and the series but this just has my own plot, Rose was kidnapped when she was 21 and now she is 24. So Lissa is still queen and Dimitri is still Christian's guardian and he was a strigoi!**

**Remember that everyone, including Lissa, is still shocked that Rose is still alive and back. Lissa is also pregnant, so she has the mood swings and hormones. But then again Adele might or might not be up to something! Don't you think that Adele taking Rose's place in everyone's lives is suspicious? Or maybe it's just me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Ok so on to chapter 6**

**Chapter 6**

Previously on Gone forever?

My greatest fear had just been confirmed, not Blake coming after me again, but my friends and family feeling as if they had been abandoned by me. I felt lightheaded and then all I saw was black!

Present...

I sat at the kitchen table, my head down, looking at the breakfast which they had served me; it consisted of two eggs, 3 pieces of bacon, two pork bangers, fried tomato and two slices of toast. I just pushed my food around my plate. Lissa and Christian were chatting animatedly to each other barely even noticing me.

"So Rose do you think we should do it today?" I looked up and said my genius response, "Huh?" "Weren't you listening?" "Aaah, no?" It came out like a question. "Should we go and talk to Guardian Croft about getting your old job back!" I felt my eyes go wide, "my old job" I said quietly.

Did I really want to get my old job back? Right now I didn't know if I wanted to? Maybe, I might take my old job back, but I don't know right now! I looked up at her and answered honestly, "I don't know if I want my job back right away, I think I'm going to wait until I'm settled down and know exactly what I want! If that's ok with you guys!" I added the last part after seeing their shocked faces. Christian recovered first, "Of course it's ok with us, and you've been sponging off of us for a while now!"

Lissa hit him, "Don't listen to him Rose, you've been through a lot and you have every right to wait until you're ready and we'll be here to support you no matter what!" This was obviously an attempt at trying to get me to talk about what happened last night when I had fainted. I didn't want to tell her that over the past 3 years I have started fainting more and more, I think it might be a survival reaction.

When Blake and I had our "dates", as he liked to call them, I would generally black out half way through the "dates." When it first started I thought it was because of the pain but then when I realised that sometimes I blacked out when Jason used to talk about hurting my friends and family, one of the times I remembered when Jason was trying to get the information from me.

He told me that when he had Dimitri and Lissa, he would torture for hours and hours on end. He told me that he would tie up Dimitri, he would turn him around and he would whip him and he said that he would not use the leather whip but that he would use the steel whip. I tried to ignore him; he then said that he might even get, Elijah and some of his other strigoi friends to turn Dimitri back into a strigoi.

I paled and was sick to the core, tears streaming down my face, when he continued describing the things he would do to Dimitri, I broke into violent sobs. I still remember the exact words he used, "Oh, you obviously don't care about your man that much, how about your best friend? What if I brought her in and tied her to the bed and let my men ravage her body over and over, mmm how would you like that?"

I started screaming and then I just passed out. I woke up twelve hours later, alone in my room covered in my own vomit. I cleaned myself up and threw away the clothes. At least this morning I woke up in clean clothes with clean sheets. The room had been cleaned and the first thing I thought when I had seen the room was Lissa.

When I had come down Lissa had forced me into the kitchen and cornered me. She had told me that she had not meant what she had said, she blamed it on "pregnancy hormones" She had said that Adele could have never replaced me in hers nor Dimitri's life. And that they both still loved me and that would never change! She then told me to sit down at the table because she would be serving breakfast soon.

There has got to be something going on with this Adele chick, she seemed so familiar. It was just like with Jason, her features were so familiar but I couldn't put a name to the face! Something in side of my head clicked, I shot up, Lissa and Christian both got big frights. "This is going to sound like an odd question but do you have a picture of Adele?" they both gave me really odd looks, Lissa pointed toward the book self and told me that there was a photo album which should have a picture of her in it.

I walked over picked up the large photo album, sat down on the couch, opened up the large book and looked at the first picture on the front page. There was a picture of us all, all being; Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Sonya, Mikhail, Mia, Adrian and there in the back was Adele. I was shocked; she was around before I was kidnapped. I thought back to the day that this photo was taken, it was Eddie's last day at court, he was moving on up and leaving us here. He had received his charge and had to move over to France, which was where his charged lived. He had received an Ivashkov lord, Adrian's Uncle or something.

I don't remember when I had met Adele, "Hey when did we meet Adele?" "Um, about 3 years ago just before you were taken!" Lissa said the last part slowly and quietly, saddened by the thought. "Cool, thanx" I tried to think about when I had met her?

I turned the page and there was a picture of Dimitri and I, we were grinning broadly at Mikhail and Sonya's wedding about 4 years ago, we were dancing and we didn't have a care in the world, only if I could go back to those times. I would give anything to go back. I guess it's true, that you don't know what you have till it's gone!

I turned towards the back of the book, where a picture of Adele and Dimitri was sitting. It was a picture of their faces but the smile on Dimitri's face was fake, how couldn't she see that. I looked at her in the picture. Suddenly a memory came back to me.

I was sitting in a park with Dimitri watching Lissa address a crowd of people, so far she had done wonders as queen. With Jill but her side, all the way! I had just turned 21 and was loving the freedom to drink whenever I wanted, not that I didn't do that before but hey at least I'm legal now, where as Dimitri was not liking the fact that I could drink now. When I had pointed out that drank before I had turned 21 and he didn't seem to have a problem with it then why should he have a problem with it now! He shook his head and said and I quote, "Roza, Roza Roza. I have always hated it when people drank!" That was then followed by an odd look from me.

We sat on the picnic blanket, waiting for Lissa to finish her speech and join us for lunch. "I'm so hungry!" I whined, "I think I'm going to die of starvation!" I fake fainted backwards into Dimitri; I had my hand against my forehead and everything! "I highly doubt that Rose you had breakfast 4 hours ago." He said while giving me an exasperated look. I looked up at him grinning, and then I gave him are-you-serious look, "You said it yourself, 4 hours how did I ever survive?" I said dramatically. He replied by rolling his eyes at me.

"-and I would just like to thank you for coming to the opening of this public park in honour of the guardians that have put their lives up, to save us!" a round of applause followed her speech. She hopped off the stage, well more like floated down the stairs. I stared at her trying to figure out how she walked down the stairs so gracefully.

But then something caught my attention, the opening of this public park. I thought that this had been a park for years! I looked around and saw banners and freshly painted coverings and tables with chairs. Dimitri obviously seeing my confused look, "this had been a park before but they've fixed it up and donated it to the guardians, not that a park would help save and bring back the lives of guardians that saved Moroi"

Lissa probably heard the last part of it, "Yea I told the council but hey they wanted it and as queen I have to listen to the majority as well as the minority and Dimitri your right doing this doesn't bring fallen guardians back!" "But if you do know a guardian that has fallen or even just a guardian, you can come here and think in a peaceful place about whatever you want, I guess this is a small step toward Dhampir rights!" I stated without really thinking about what I had said!

"I think you and Dimitri must have swopped brains when you were sucking each other's faces!" an annoying voice sated sarcastically, "Christian, do say that I'm not going to try and stop Rose if she tries to hit you!" Lissa scolded/warned him. I grinned at him. Just then a young woman walked over to us, the guardians swopped in and stood in front of Lissa in a split second. "Oh!" the women gasped and stepped back in fright. Lissa dismissed the guardians and they stepped back immediately. "Hi, um sorry, Good afternoon her majesty, I am Adele Lazar. I have heard so much about you and I just wanted to meet you. You're my role model and I want to be just like you!"

Before I could stop myself, I snorted. She turned to look at me but then got caught up when her eyes landed on Dimitri. "Hi!" she smiled, "what's your name?" she tried to flip her hair over the shoulder but it was tied up. I laughed at her "Dimitri," I said long and drawn out, he looked down at me and smiled, "can we have lunch now?" He laughed at me but it was Lissa who answered me, "Always the patient one hey Rose!" I decide to ignore her jab and started eating some fried chicken.

Adele looked out of place, Lissa always being herself offered Adele lunch and she accepted she kept flirting with Dimitri, while I was sitting on his lap. I felt jealousy flare up in me, I stiffened, and he's mine! How dare she undress him with her eyes? "Dimitri we should go and see your family again soon, I mean remember Olena she practically begged us to stay for another week last time, and I know how happy you are around your family!"

He looked embarrassed to be the centre of the attention, "yea I would love to go back to Russia with you!" he said while he smiled to me. I laughed and rolled into him! A few hours later we stood up and packed away our picnic things and we stated home. Well the way of course after we said goodbye to Adele, I ignored her and she was happy to be ignored by me. I put my arm around Dimitri and stood inside his jacket with him it was starting to get cold now.

She hugged Dimitri and passed him a piece of paper, he looked confused and opened the paper, and it said "Call me! Anytime!" And it had her number bellow in her untidy writing, worse than mine and that is saying something. I huffed and lowered my head; Dimitri worried about me asked what was wrong I gave him a look that said everything. He then said "Roza I have eyes for you and only you, you are my world and nothing change that!"

I was abruptly brought back from the memory by someone shaking me; I focussed back in and saw Dimitri sitting on front of me on his knees with his hands on my shoulders, "Yes?" I asked, he gave me an odd look but carried on, "are you ok?" I nodded and asked him why he was here and he said he was here because he was Christian's guardian and Christian needed his help with something.

I thought back to last night, "Uum, Dimitri I need to talk to you, can you come find me, well I'll be upstairs but come and find me anyways!" I asked, he looked up at Christian and shrugged, he turned to me and said "I can talk now!" he moved his arm signalling me to take the lead and show him where I wanted to talk. I walked upstairs and waited until he followed me up, it took a while. "What are you getting to old to climb upstairs now?" he gave me a don't-start-this look.

There was a couch at the end of the hallway, I pointed at it and asked "Would you like to sit there or in the room?" "Couch" he said a little too quickly, I decided not to pursue it. We went and sat down, I took a depth breath and started my speech, "last night Adele said something and so did you, you said something along the lines of she doesn't mind being with a Dhampir,"I thought back to the memory, "what you see in her?" I blurted out, he looked up at me surprised, "Who?" "Abele?" it came ut as a question because I couldn't remember her name, "Adele." He corrected, but then tought about my question, then answered "She's fun I guess and and she doesn't mind being with a Dhampir."

Back to reality, I continued my earlier question, "why would you want to be with someone whose only "OK" with you being a Dhampir and after her comment about me being a lowly Dhampir just proved she doesn't think that dhampirs are worthy. And you said shes fun I guess, those don't sound like convincing foundations for a functional and happy relationship, you should have said that she made you want to be a better person or she made you feel loved when no one else did!"

He just stared at me and then finally said, "I couldn't have said those things about mine and Adele's relationship," I flinched when he said that, just hearing him saying kinda proved that it was true, he stopped when he saw me flinch but then continued, "I can't say those about the relationship, because this relationship isn't about those things, she doesn't make me want to be a better man, she doesn't make me feel loved in fact she makes me feel like my body is loved, like she's with me for my body and looks!" he raised his head and looked up at me, " the only relationship that has ever made me feel that way, made me feel loved and desired not only for my body but for me as a person as well, the only relationship that made me want to be a better man and made me a better man, the only relationship I've ever regretted losing is the one I had with you."

During his speech my stomach dropped, I felt like I had been punched, repeatedly, in the stomach and chest. I stopped breathing but as he said the last part my head snapped up and I sat and stared at him, he suddenly looked nervous. "Rose say something!" "You regret losing our relationship?" I asked flabbergasted, he nodded! I sat back and sighed, he stood up and said, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything" then started to walk away, I panicked, here he was opening up his heart which he never does and I'm rejecting him. I stood quickly and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at me, crap now that I stopped him what to do now?

I panicked like I did earlier but this time I didn't think about my actions, I reached up and kissed him. We kissed until we heard a gasp and someone running back down stairs!

**Ok, maybe this is the restart of the relationship or maybe its not! Ha ha I feel evil! Ok, I'm starting the next chapter now. I just cant stop writing, I'm so addicted. Ok so please can we try and get 18 reviews!**

**Thanx!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not answering any messages but I don't know how to! Ok I will explain why Sonya and Adrian didn't dream walk her, remember she hasn't really sat down and talked to Adrian yet. So all will be explained.**

**Oh I don't want to offend anyone but it's just not practical to start a new paragraph every time a new person speaks, I can't stand reading stories that have tons of little paragraphs. As I said earlier it just not practical and you end with something that like 20 pages instead 16. The point of a paragraph is to show one idea. So each new paragraph has its own point and main idea. **

**I know how to write a story and I know how to use paragraphs so yea I will try and make them smaller but sometimes it just not possible! Sorry if I offended you or upset you but yea.**

**Ok, I have decided to update every two days. This allows me enough time to get the chapters working and to correct any grammar or spelling mistakes! Also I barely have enough time to complete the chapters! I am going to make the chapters slightly longer kinda of like payment because you have to wait longer! **

**Thank you for the reviews;**

**Rachael**

** belikov**

**xMusicLover18x**

**loventherussian17**

**Katie**

**.In..Tale**

**Olivia williams**

**Lissasguardian756**

**Mnemosinne **

**RozaDimka**

**Roseskyangel**

**.BelikovxX**

**Pretty Little Mockingjay**

**Ok the next chapter. The kiss continued!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Previously o Gone Forever?

I panicked like I did earlier but this time I didn't think about my actions, I reached up and kissed him. We kissed until we heard a gasp and someone running back down stairs!

Present...

We both pulled a part with surprising speed. We looked at each other, I thought what the hell did we just do and then thought "Wow", and I just kissed Dimitri. I felt giddy, like a naughty school girl. I giggled despite myself. Dimitri's head snapped around to me, I turned my head slightly to the side, wondering what he was going to do. But when he did speak it was not what I was expecting, "what the hell was that, Rose? I'm in a relationship, a good relationship. You're just an ex-girlfriend on a jealousy trip."

"Well Dimitri," I shouted at him, "you could have pulled out at any time, but you didn't! If I'm not correct but I heard you moan, am I wrong? And a jealousy trip, I'm trying to fucking help you. She called me a low Dhampir, so you can imagine what she thinks of you. So don't go down the road of a jealous ex, I'm only trying to help you. Dimitri, I care about you, I love you and I'd rather see you happy with someone else than not happy at all." I cried.

He looked taken a back, I was so close to tears and sobbing, I could feel the tears starting to pool at my eyes. I started to run towards my room, but Dimitri, as I had earlier, grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him, "No!" I screamed, "Let me go, Dimitri, your hurting me, let me go!"

He let me go as I told him that he was hurting me, looking shocked. "Rose" he began, "I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and upset and just trying to hurt you. I was just trying to cover myself and I don't know I'm sorry."

"Well congratulations, you succeeded." I sobbed turned around and ran into my room and slammed the door and through myself on the bed, just in time it burst into tears. I started sobbing, violently! My whole bed shook with every sob that escaped my mouth.

Five minutes ago I was ecstatic, over the moon some would say. I felt like a million bucks but now all I feel is like a million bucks just ran over and trampled me. I faintly heard knocking at the door and my name being called. "No, go away!" I shouted. I heard a sigh and then the door opening, he froze when he entered the room, looking around the room. I realised that this was the first time he had been in here since the kidnapping.

I sat up worrying about him, "are you ok?" I asked him. His head snapped over towards me, he nodded. I continued to sit on the bed and then a thought came to me, "Would you like to get your stuff and move it into, where your staying?" the last part came out as a question. I realised I didn't know here he had been staying these past three years.

"I stay with Adele in the royal Moroi housing and yea I'll take some of my stuff if it's ok with you!" Tears collected in my eyes once again, "what did you think that you would kiss him and all would be right in the world? That he would just up and leave her? He probably happy where he is and why does he have to leave? Just because of one silly little kiss.

" I actually didn't know what I was thinking, but it certainly wasn't this. "Yes, it's your things, you have every right to your stuff and where you want to put it, you don't have to take everything right now, there space in the cupboard if you want to leave things here." He gave me an odd look, "you would allow me that even after all the hurt I've caused you!" I thought about it, would I really allow him anything after all the heart ache he caused me

. I mean after the lust charm, when he had said that it was only the charm that made him want me, during Christmas when he avoided me and made me think that he was going to leave me, after he was turned back into a Dhampir again the statement of Love fades, mine has and when we were in the jail cell while I was visiting him and he told me to go away that he didn't want to see me again and when he was being questioned by Reece and he told Lissa to make me go away.

But it was I realised that no matter what he did to me, no matter what he said or did I would still love him! I took a deep breath when I came to this conclusion; he was still waiting for an answer. I exhaled roughly and breathed in again, preparing myself for what I was about to say next also to allow myself time to think about what I was going to say next.

"I love you and nothing, nothing will ever change that, no matter what you say and do I will never ever stop loving you. Ever once of my being pushes me towards you and I can't do anything about it and I hate it, I hate this power that you seem to hold over me and you know you have it because time after time you hurt me and, and then you say one little thing or do something and I come running back into your arms like nothing happened!"

"Rose I-"hut tried to cut me off, but I stopped him, "No Dimitri, let me finish! The lust charm, I was so happy that day in the gym when I saw you but then you ruined it for me. And then you saved me from Natalie and all was good! After I kissed you, just before Christmas, you broke my heart about even considering taking Tasha's offer and then you told me you loved me and I forgave you in a split second. When you were turned strigoi, my heart was absolutely smashed and in Russia but then that wasn't you so I just forgave you!"I took a deep breath and then continued.

"And don't get me started on that day in the church! And yet I still forgave you, took you back with open arms! No matter what I have always, always fought for you and nearly died a few times while trying to save you! So you leaving your stuff here, is actually on par with heaven, it's such a pleasure compared to the other stuff you have put me through!

I was out of breath, tired from my long speech even though I didn't mean to say half of those things, I still felt good to get it off of my chest! He continued looking at me; I sighed and said "you can speak now Dimitri." "I don't know what to say, I just, I just never thought that..." he trailed off, I was suddenly over come with guilt, earlier (unlike him) my intention was not to hurt me but to inform him, but it turns out I did end up hurting him.

But I needed to know what he wanted or was going to say! "You just never thought what?" I asked him softly, hoping that I didn't sound as hostile as I did earlier. I heard him sigh. "I just never thought that all of these things would affect you as much as they did, but then again I've never been able to think clearly when around you!"

I gave him a harsh look but softened it when he said the last part of his sentence. He didn't say much but then again that was Dimitri for you. I felt this warm fuzzy feeling when I thought about the last part of his sentence, "then again I've never been able to think clearly when around you!" I felt myself smile and turn my head slightly! "And there he goes again with that one little thing that makes you forget everything that he has every said that had hurt you!

"You just did it again, I, I forgive you and I don't know why!" "You said it earlier so many time and you don't know why! YOU FREAKING LOVE HIM!"My little annoying voice screamed at me! But then I realised something, "that's one of the reason you are you! Your charming Dimitri Belikov, one of the greatest guardians that ever lived. Beautiful, graceful and deadly! And I guess that why I love you!" I started out softly but then spoke normally towards the end.

I sniffed and turned away and lay down, I could still feel his presence in the room. The room was quiet, in fact the whole house was quiet, and they must have left to give us privacy and some space. I heard him taking a few steps and then I felt the bed shift as he sat on it. He placed one single hand on my shoulder.

We sat like that for a long time. "Why, why did you move on with her? Why do you love someone else? Why does this keep happening to us, as soon as we get happy we get separated from each other!" the questions just kept pouring out of my mouth. He sighed and kept silent for a moment.

"Rose, I thought you were gone. Gone forever. I thought I would never see you again, but here I am arguing with you and I happy about it. Never would I have thought that would be happy to argue with someone! Let alone you!" "_**Gone forever?**_" I asked gobsmacked. I barely noticed that he had dodged the question about love and why we kept getting separated when we were finally happy.

I didn't know why he skipped the second question, but I did know why he had skipped the last one, he didn't know the answer. It was either Karma being a bitch or fate telling us we shouldn't be together! As I said earlier we both didn't know the answer and I don't think anyone did. He still had one hand on my shoulder, I rolled over. "I suppose we should go so we can go find ou- your charge!" I slipped up while I was speaking but then corrected myself.

Just like that, the caring emotional Dimitri was gone and in his place there was Guardian Belikov, the badass! He stood up and said "you're right, let's go!"

Two hours later we found them sitting in the cafe we were in yesterday. Two hours of walking around the court like lost puppies, until some guardian told us he had just seen them in the cafe. I thanked him like 20 times before Dimitri had dragged me away. He asked why I had thanked him so many times and I told him that my legs were sore and that I was hungry!

He laughed but said nothing else. When we got to the cafe, I threw myself into one of the chairs and made like I was dying. They all rolled their eyes at me, just then Sandy trotted over, "Guardian Belikov!" she squealed, "Whoa, you should do an audition for Alvin and the Chipmunks next movie because I think your voice reached a pitch that would kill dolphins!"

I said trying to imitate her. Dimitri and Lissa shot me dirty looks and Christian laughed and gave me a high five "Yoh Rosie I've missed you. "Well more like your comments, they're nearly as good as mine!" I chose to ignore him, well that was after I punched him. He cried out and turned to Lissa and told on me! "Baby!" "Dickhead!" "Asshole!" "Pussy!" "Manwhore!" "Stripper!" "Cock sucker!" "Rose!" Lissa scolded me for my last comeback. "

Ha ha it's good to have you back!" Christian said while patting my back. "Where are you going?" I asked in a panic. "Home, the place where we live, me cassa! Would you like any more examples?" "What? Why?" "Coz Rose, you have to leave the restaurant when you pay the bill." I glared at him. I looked up at Dimitri and Lissa, "Come on Rose, I'll make you some food at home."

Lissa said being her normal sweet self! I smiled and stood up and followed them out and back home. I walked into the house and went straight to the lounge, where I had been earlier. I walked to the couch and saw the photo album sitting on the couch, I had forgotten about it. Ok so it's time to see if Adele really is the one that reminded me of Jason.

I looked at her picture and my stomach dropped. They looked nothing alike, I thought I was on to something, turns out I was wrong! I slumped down. I sighed. "What's wrong Rose?" I heard Dimitri ask, I tried to act like nothing was wrong. "Nothing why?" I know he could see through my façade.

He was about to say something, but then Lissa called his name, he gave me a look that said he was not done here. He walked up to her and she passed him the phone, he looked at it as if it was going to bite him. He cautiously raised it to his ear and said "Yes Adele, what you want?" I heard a faint voice on the other line, she was talking fast.

"Adele, I told you that I have a job and I don't always have to tell you where I am. I am a grown man; I don't need to report in with you." She said something else on the phone. He smiled tightly and then said; "Fine if you feel that way then I will ask Lissa if I can stay at her house!" then he hung up!

I couldn't stop the smile that worked onto my face. My smile was so big that my cheeks started hurting. "Are you ok Rose?" Lissa asked slightly worried about me, I nodded stood up and walked with a bounce towards the kitchen and got myself something to drink. I received odd looks from everybody!

"A few minutes ago you were upset about the fact that you hadn't had any food and now you're grinning like the fool you are! Lissas the one who's pregnant and has the moon swings not you!" Christian said trying to annoy me. I turned to Lissa and asked, "A girls night upstairs?" she smiled like I had and nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll see you up there in 10 minutes" she said, "I have some things to take care of!" I nodded and walked up stairs and into my room. I lay down on the bed and just thought about what had happened in the past few days. I frowned at the fact that yesterday morning I woke up in that room, the room that still haunted me! I thought I had something with Adele trying to get Dimitri and Lissa, but why? Maybe she was just doing what Tasha had done, but in a more subtle way!

"Ha ha ha." I laughed, "You know our life is bad when you considering kidnapping subtle." Lissa walked into the room and said, "Rose what you have been through, anything is subtle!" I patted the spot next to me and she sat down on the bed and rubbed her stomach. "Whoa, she's been really fussy today and won't stop moving on my bladder."

"I saw you kiss Dimitri earlier," she suddenly blurted out. I let out a breath, it had been worrying me the whole day, I mean Dimitri has a girlfriend and him kissing me, well me kissing him, and Adele finding out or someone telling her, "That's the same as her finding out!" My little voice said sarcastically. But it had a point.

"It was my fault, I kissed him. He pulled away from me and he started to tell me off. He was upset about it and please don't tell Adele." "Rose she's my friend, I can't lie to her. But Rose you're my best friend and I'm not going to rat you out but if she asks I'm not going to lie to her but I won't go out and tell her. But I think Dimitri should." She was right, Dimitri should tell her and as soon as I see him I'm going to tell him to tell her.

I picked my hand up and moved it towards her stomach, but I stopped not knowing whether she would mind or not. She smiled tightly but let the previous topic go. "You can touch it if you want." She grabbed my hand and pulled it towards her stomach but also stopped before her stomach, allowing me freedom in case I didn't want to touch it.

I moved my hand closer and placed it on her belly, it felt a little bump and then it disappeared. I pulled my hand back in alarm, she started laughing. "Rose, don't worry she just kicked, you didn't hurt me or her!" she grabbed my hand and placed back to where it was before I pulled it back. I rubbed it slightly. "You're pregnant!" I cried, "You're so young. Happy tears rolling down my face.

"Rose I'm the same age as you!" we were both crying by now. I laughed at her. This reminded me that she was my best friend and I decided to tell her everything! I froze, I didn't know how and what to say. I started breathing in short pants, Lissa immediately picking up the change in me and asked, "Rose what's wrong? Are you ok? Must I go call someone?"

"No no. I'm fine. It's just," I paused for a moment, "I need to talk to someone, I need to tell someone what happened and I need to take this weight off of my shoulders." I heard her stop breathing, she tried to look nonchalant, but I could tell that she was nervous and excited all at the same.

"Oh ok, you don't have to do it now, that's if you don't want to. I mean I don't need to know, but, but if you need to tell me, I'm here for you and I always will be." I had to laugh at her beat-around-the-bush tactic, she was being typical Lissa trying to find out or get what she wants without trying to seem obvious or to eager.

Everything that had happened over the past three years played through my mind like a movie. The worst part was that if it had been a movie, I would have said, that it was shit and unoriginal but I guess in the movies, the damsel in distress gets rescued by her hero, he almost dies trying to save her but in the end she gets her man and everything is right in the world. The typical happy ending

Too bad I haven't got mine yet. "I need to talk to you, I'm not ready to tell you everything but I need to tell you, I need to tell you the things I can, while I still can. I might not have this courage to tell you in the near future."I added the last part when I saw her face screw up in confusion.

"I don't know where to begin," I sighed. Looked down and heard Lissa ask, "Why don't you start from the beginning Rose, it'll be easier if you work from the start to the end." I nodded, "your right that way when I tell you, you will understand. But Liss I, I can't tell you everything and please just, just don't push me when I can't tell you." She nodded.

"Well I guess the beginning is the night I got kidnapped." I began.

**Ok guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am going to start chapter 8 now. I am aiming for 4000 words for the next chapter and maybe 5000 for the chapter after that. But we will have to see how it goes. Ok guys until next time!**

**Thanx for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I have described torture and murder in this chapter! So be warned!**

**Wow, you guys are amazing. You guys make me feel so happy and stuff.**

**I have reached one hundred reviews! You guys are awesome, the best ever!**

**So thank you so much to:**

**Lulubelle09**

**Vamp4eva**

**RozaDimka**

**And Pidgeons Fly354**

**Loventherussian17**

**Twilighternproud**

**.BelikovxX **

**Katie**

**.In..Tale-my one hundredth reviewer! **

**Vampsrock94**

**Roseskyangel**

** belikov**

**Pretty Little Mockingjay**

**Marylou23**

**Lissasgaurdian756 **

**The reason I made Adele so "hateable" or unlikable is so that I won't feel bad when I do, what I plan to do to her **

**Ok, now to find out how Rose was kidnapped. I tried to make it realistic, so yea I'm sorry if it's not.**

**Now for Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Chapter 8**

Previously on Gone forever?

"I don't know where to begin," I sighed. Looked down and heard Lissa ask, "Why don't you start from the beginning Rose, it'll be easier if you work from the start to the end." I nodded, "your right that way when I tell you, you will understand. But Liss I, I can't tell you everything and please just, just don't push me when I can't tell you." She nodded.

"Well I guess the beginning is the night I got kidnapped." I began.

Present...

I thought back to the night that I was taken. We had gone out for dinner, outside the wards. We all had begged Lissa to stay inside of them but she said no she had hired extra guardians for the night, so there would be plenty of protection. When I pointed out that we are attacked almost every time we leave the wards, she just referred back to the extra guards.

Off we were to this fancy Italian restaurant. When we got there we were greeted warmly and showed to our seats. We ordered our food and had a great time. When we were leaving the restaurant it was quite late, well late for humans anyways. When we walked out it was 12 am.

I was completely sober as I only drank Coca-Cola. We laughed at something Christian had said while we moved towards the car. The parking lot was empty; the guardians excluding Dimitri and me did a sweep off the area and deemed it safe or well free from strigoi.

One had said he found a group of humans around the corner but we deemed them harmless. How wrong we were! I heard a girl scream, every ones head snapped up "Get Her majesty, Lord Ozera and Lord Ivashkov into the car, "I heard a guard say. Then another say, "Hathaway, Diskov and Smith go investigate!"

Dimitri caught my eye and I nodded to tell him to go on. Three of us walked around the corner to investigate what or where the scream had come from. When we rounded the corner, we stopped all shocked there were three men and a woman but she was in any harm, actually she stood there grinning.

"Well done Britney, very good babe!" one of the men said. Which I could now identify as Blake. "Well, well, well." said another, Jason. "If it isn't Rosemarie Hathaway, Queen Vasilisa's guardian and bond mate." How the hell does a human know about guardians and my now non-existent bond?

"I bet your wondering how I know, how I know about bonds and guardians and all that stuff." I nodded, turned my head and asked, "How do you know?" he smiled coldly at me, "Well my dear Rosemarie, do you remember your little visit with the Keepers? Well I do."

I was taken aback by this, "have we meet before?" I asked hoping the answer was no. "Oh not face to face, but I saw you around. You see after your little visit, everything changed. I liked my life there, it was all simple but that was before you came but then you showed up and messed it all up."I had my wife and kids, we were happy. Then you came and everyone wanted to be just like you and Belikov, heroes!"

"Wow, this guy's a nut case" I thought. "After you left everyone started to talk and then they started to do stuff. All the Dhampir wanted to be guardians, my kids left the compound. They went and trained and studied and became guardians. Two out of three died in the first year, all because of you. Gavin and Grant died because of you. It was your fault, I can't hear their voices or see their faces again, because of you." he all but screamed out.

Whoa, ok was not expecting that! "Have you guys found out what the problem was yet? Over," a voice asked over one of my colleagues walky-talky's. It snapped us all out of our own little worlds. "Roger that. Aaah yea. Some guys is accusing Hathaway of something, we'll be there in five. Over." He replied back.

Just then Jason waved his hand and the other two men stepped forward, the three of us guardian tensed and when the two men approached us, Diskov and Smith jumped forward and started to fight. I kept eye contact with Jason watching his every move. I saw a shape move out of the corner of my eye and turned to face my new threat. The woman

"Its all you fault my children are dead," she said with a sneer. Jason's wife. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, you're a Moroi and I'm a guardi-"I got cut off when she came at me with a knife. I just barley dodged her blow.

"Ma'am I don't want to hurt you." I said trying to remain as calm as I could. "Hurt me, you don't want to hurt me. Well you took away my children, you murdered them. You've already caused me more pain than anything else." She screamed at me.

I was so shocked by this that I froze, I could faintly here Diskov shout, "Hathaway, what the hell? Watch out!" but it was too late, something hit me in the back of my head. I felt a sharp pain and then nothing. All I saw was black.

I pulled myself out of the story to look at Lissa. She had tears running down her face. "Do you want me to stop?" I asked softly. She shook her head and answered, "No please carry on." "Are you sure?" she nodded.

I went back to the story.

I woke up, my head hurt. My body hurt. My everything hurt. I rolled over and then groaned, opening my eyes it was blurry at first but then I focused in. I was in a room, the room I now know that I would spend the next three years in.

I sat up quickly not knowing where I was. Where's Dimitri? I thought. Everything from last night or what I thought was last night came back to me. I shot out of the bed and ran straight to the door. There was no handle! "WTF!" I thought. "How the hell do you open this door?"

"Maybe you aren't! Maybe this is actually a wall or maybe they sealed you in so you can't escape!" I started to panic. "What if they had sealed me in? How was I going to get out? How were they going to get in? Where was I supposed to get food from?" all these question swelled around my brain.

I looked around the room, there was another door. I made a run for it and ripped it open. "Dammit!"I screamed as it had turned out to be the bathroom. The room had no windows. The room only had a bed, side table, lamp, a couch and the bathroom door.

No TV, no bookshelf, nothing. Unlike when Dimitri had kidnapped me while in Russia. They didn't want me to be happy or content. I realised they wanted me to suffer; they wanted me to get bored. Maybe they even wanted me to go crazy!

"Fucking hell! I'm so sick of fucking getting kidnapped. Fuck!"I screamed. Maybe I have already lost my mind with me screaming at myself and all. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and start crying. I was so frustrated.

I had to try and make a break for it. I walked up to the side table picked it up and threw I against the door/wall thing. It moved a little bit, I stepped back in amazement. I picked up the table again and repeated my earlier actions only this time the table shattered into pieces.

I, yet again, noticed the difference between this time and when Dimitri had kidnapped me. I had been in the lap of luxury with him. The best and strongest of everything and most aesthetically pleasing decorative items. But not this time, this time I got cheap ugly shit from the neighbourhood garage sale.

I scowled, if you going to kidnap someone why not do it right, I thought. Just then the door clicked I turned and backed up against the furthest wall away from the door. A man walked in, the same man from last night. "Well Rosemarie, it's nice to see you up and moving. I mean after the second day of you being out, I was starting to worry that we would be able to have a little chat!"

Second day? "How long was I out for?" "Oh the last time you saw your friends was three nights ago." Three nights, crap. I thought it all happened last night. "Oh and Rosemarie I don't appreciate what you did to my table!" "Table?" he pointed towards it.

"How'd you know?" I blurted out. "Ha ha ha ha,"he laughed, "My dear it has been shattered how could I not know it was you? You're the only one who has been in this room. Plus those do help!" he pointed to something behind me, I turned and looked up. A camera sat high up on the wall.

I scowled at it. I turned back to him, "What do you want?" I asked him. "Mmm, what do it I want? Money? No I got that. Happiness? No, since my children have been taken away from me that's no bound to happen. Maybe, revenge? Aaah that's it!"He said while tapping his chin.

He turned to me, "I had to feel how it was to have my family be taken away from me, no you and your family are going to feel the same." He turned to the door knocked twice and said something the door open to reveal a man. "Oh and Rosemarie don't even bother trying to escape, this door can only be opened from the outside."

Just before the door closed I heard him say, "Don't forget, I'm watching you!" I stood and stared at the door for a long time afterwards. When my legs got tired I turned, walked towards the couch and sat down. What the hell was this guy's problem? I asked myself.

Ok, I need a plan. I looked around, there two cameras in here. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom, please don't let there be cameras in here! Turns out there weren't for which I was grateful. Ok so he is a creep but not a perverted creep.

I ran some cold water and splashed it on my face, trying to wake myself up. I looked in the mirror and was surprised at what I saw. There was dried blood on the side of my face; I raised my hand to examine the side of my head. I winced when I touched it, pulled my hand back and saw crimson on my fingers.

I need to clean myself up; I looked over to the shower. I slowly stripped down, my body was in pain, and I looked down to find out why. And I was shocked at what I found, my body was covered in bruises, scratches and red marks. The worst one being on my stomach, it looked as if someone had kicked me over and over again.

I stepped into the shower and started to wash the dried blood and dirt off of me. The hot water eventually turned cold so I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. "What am I going to wear now?"I thought as I looked down at my blood and mud redden clothes.

I sighed; I turned back to the mirror. I no longer had blood on my face but now I could see the bruises. I looked like I had just come from war. Wincing, I slowly turned to enter the main room. There was a pile of clothes and a tray on the bed. I cautiously approached the bed. The clothes weren't too bad a pair of shorts, red shirt and underwear.

On the other hand the food looked gross. It was apiece if bread or what I thought was bread. A piece if whitish, creamy coloured thing sat next to a bowl of what looked to be dirty dishwater. I ignore the food and picked up the clothes. I walked into the bathroom and place the clothes on the closed toilet seat.

I picked up the pair of shorts and examined them, blue demine. I placed them aside. As I bent down to pick up the shirt a note was on top of it, curious I picked it up.

Measured your size while you were unconscious. The clothes should fit perfectly.

J.

My stomach dropped at the thought of him touching me, gross. But he did have neat handwriting. "God Rose, only you would think of something like that in a time like this!" I said to myself. I put the clothes on, trying not t think about to whom these belong to.

My stomach growled. I didn't fancy eating that stuff on the plate; maybe I could eat the pieces of the table. Those look far more inviting, laughing to myself I walked out but realised there was another side table next to my bed, looking over to the door I realised the pieces had been cleaned up.

Another note had been left on the new table, this time it held small delicate writing. "Please place the clothes at the end of the bed if you would like them to be cleaned" I read the note out loud. Well my clothes need to be cleaned but I aint letting them get their hands on them.

I yawned, it was then I realised how tired I was. Walking over to the bed I picked the tray of food up and placed it on the side table. Just a five minute nap, won't hurt. I lay myself down on the bed and closed my eyes.

I woke up when I heard a bang. I looked over to the door and saw a young woman their along with the man. "Rosemarie, this is Hannah, she'll be looking after you!" Pssh like I need to be taken care of. "Well Mr, Mr.? What's your name?"I inquired

"Jason, Jason Ivashkov." Royalty huh. If he was royalty, then why was he at the keepers? I continued my earlier statement, "Well Jason Ivashkov, I do not need to be taken care of. Thank you very much." "Trust me; after Blake's going to be done with you, you are going to beg me for Hannah. Now go give her your old clothes so they can be cleaned." He said with final authority.

I nodded and got the clothes and passed them to Hannah. He signalled for Hannah to leave, she walked to the door, knocked twice and said something just like Jason had earlier. But this time a large man stepped through the door and told the person on the outside of the door, something. Unlike Hannah and Jason who spoke softly, he spoke in a loud booming voice.

While he was speaking to whom was ever outside the door, I realised he was speaking Russian. "Dam, now I really wish I had learned Russian," I thought. "Ok Rosemarie, this here is Blake. Now we are going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them as clearly and honestly as you can." He spoke slowly, I felt like a kid in kindergarten all over again.

"Don't patronise me." I said in a haughty voice. "I'm not a child. I can understand people we when they talk normally." Jason just smiled, gave a small waves of his hand and the large man stepped forward and slapped me. I landed on the floor with a thud, my hand resting on the now heated and painful cheek that had just been slapped. I gasped; it hurt it stung like a bitch.

"Now Rose, may I call you that? You see, Jason over here likes manners. Don't particularly like them myself but hey with you I'll make an exception. Now if you don't use manners around or when talking to him, well let's just say you've received a subtle warning. You're only warning at that. Am I understood?" I nodded my head.

"Now Rose do you want to do this the easy or the hard way?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing, "Ha, ha, ha. Could you get anymore cliché? Wow, you sound like one of those cheesy cops of off one of those 80's shows!" He raised one eyebrow; suddenly he looked so familiar, "Have we met before?" I asked. "I mean obviously you were with the keepers but I don't know!"

"No you've met one of my siblings. When you were at the compound I kept my distance from you and your posse. I didn't want to let my-" He shook his head and stopped. "Whoops almost let you know about me and my dysfunctional family..." the look on his face was priceless; in the first part of the 'speech' he stopped himself from saying sibling

. At least that's what I think he tried not to say. But his statement in the second sentence took me by surprise, "you know about me and my dysfunctional family." What did that mean? He turned around and left the room with Blake.

I zoned out of my story when I saw Lissa yawn. I stood up; she was quite startled by my sudden movement. "What, what's wrong? She asked. I gave her my hand a pulled her up, "Come on sweet heart your tired, we can carry on tomorrow." "I'm not tired" she said but then yawned again. I gave her an amused look. "Ok ok maybe I am a little tired." She said with a laugh.

We walked out of my room and into hers; Christian lay under the duvet, fast asleep. I could tell coz he was snoring like a diesel engine. When I pointed that out Lissa slapped my arm and said good night. I also said good night and turned to leave the room. I was hungry.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal and went and sat in the lounge. I felt strange to do something normal. I felt as if I was in a dream and any minute now I was going to wake up and be back with Blake and Jason.

That thought terrified me; I didn't want to go back. I never ever wanted to see them again. I placed my now empty cereal bowl on the coffee table and pulled my legs up to my chest. Two days since I had escaped but it felt like a life time ago. I thought back to my time at the academy, it felt as if I was looking at someone else's life. That couldn't have been me, I couldn't have been so happy then because of the sadness and emptiness that I feel inside me.

It couldn't have been possible for one person to have so much to go wrong and right in their life. But with me anything is possible right. I mean I've died twice, found out how and brought back two strigoi to life, fallen in love with my teacher and became a royal guard straight out of school, which was unheard of!

"Rose?" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world say. My whole body was covered in goose bumps and I shivered uncontrollably. "Yea Comrade it's me. I'm just thinking." I answered back. He walked around the couch and stood I front of me. I lifted my head to look at him.

It took all of my self control not to gasp or jump him. He was shirtless with only a pair of tracksuit pants on. His muscles on for show, I licked my lips and thought "Mmmmh!" "Why are you crying then?" he asked softly. Shocked by this I raised my hand to my face and for sure I was crying. "Just remembering stuff." I said trying to be nonchalant but he saw right through it and me.

"Rose, don't play games with me!" He said using his mentor voice/tone. "I'm not, I just. Why Dimitri why does it always have to happen to me? Why does all this bad stuff just keep happening? And to me. Why always me?" he didn't say anything but he wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to comfort me.

We sat like that for a long time, not saying nor doing anything. "Lissa thinks you should tell Adele about the earlier kiss. I mean I know that if I was in her position I would rather know, so there aren't any secrets and all that stuff. It is your choice, but I said that I would tell you. So do what you may."

He thought about this, "Your right I should tell her. But after I do, I probably wouldn't be able to see you afterwards and she's probably going to speak to you about leaving me alone." I sighed, "It's better to have an honest open relationship, that to have one full of lies and deceit." I said. He laughed, "Now who's giving who the Zen life lessons hey?"

I laughed, "Yea I had a good teacher!" I said and then looked up at him. We caught each other's eyes and just sat there. I felt the over whelming feeling to kiss him but unlike earlier I held myself back and said, "I should get to bed it's getting late." He nodded, "Me too."

I nodded and stood up and walked up stairs, what was that down there? I shook my head to clear it and continued on my way to my room. I walked in and lay down on the bed. I looked over to the side table and saw the pile of Dimitri's books. I stood up a walked over to them. Picking the top one up and examining it. It looked brand new compared to his other ones. It had a piece of paper sticking out from in-between the pages.

I carefully lay the book down and open it to where the paper sat. I was a photo of me and him. I was on Dimitri's back with my legs around his waist; this was taken during one of our workout sessions here at the court. I turned the photo over and saw writing on the back; I sat on the bed and read the note.

Dear Dimitri...

Have a wonderful 27th birthday.

Rose said that you liked Western Novels, so I asked the man in the bookstore and he said this was the latest one on the market. Hope you enjoy reading it!

Love Lissa and Christian.

I felt tears pool at my eyes and I had no clue as to why. I nodded place the card back in the book, picked up the half finished book and walked to the guestroom where Dimitri was staying and knocked on the door. After a few minutes and some shuffling from inside, the door opened to reveal a half asleep Dimitri.

I pushed my hand with the book forward and gave it to him, "Rose, what's going on? Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" I looked at him for a few seconds and then said, "No, it's important that you have this now, um it was on the side table and I need the space. Right now!" he looked confused, "What do you need the space for at 1 o'clock on the morning?" ok time to think.

"I just need the space ok! God why are men so nosey?" I said while trying to sound astonished, which I kind of was when Dimitri gave me an odd look and shut the door. He believed me, or wasn't going to argue with me, but anyways he believed me.

I stood outside his door for a few seconds, then I shrugged and walked back to my room and lay down, before I knew it I was asleep.

_A sharp, stinging pain woke me up. I looked around the room; I was back with Jason and Blake. "Rose I'm not going to ask you again, where is Vasilisa?" "I don't know!" I screamed. Jason said something to someone and then I was pulled but by my arm dragged out of the room, through a corridor and into another room. _

_I gasped as I saw what, more like who was chained to the wall. "Dimitri!" I cried. He was chained up facing the wall, shirtless but that was not the reason I cried out along his back there were thin red lines, tons of them. they were all bleeding, I flinched when I saw him get whipped again and again,, he cried out in pain and begged for them to stop, he begged me to help him._

_I started screaming at Blake, screaming at him to stop hurting Dimitri. But he just laughed and whipped him even harder. "Randy, go and show Rosie, how her big strong man screams like a little girl!" Blake said. A tall blond man walked up and punched Dimitri in the side of his head, Dimitri grunted in pain. _

_I saw Randy take out a blade and cut Dimitri's cheek, still Dimitri did not scream. "Oh he's acting tough in front of his girl!" Blake said causing everyone in the room to laugh excluding me and Dimitri. Blake nodded towards Randy and then Randy slit Dimitri's throat. I screamed and fell down to my knees. "Dimitri, Dimitri, No he can't be gone!" I sobbed out. _

I felt someone shaking me; I opened my eyes and saw brown ones in front of me. I scrambled back in fright but ended up hitting my head on the headboard. "Rose? Is everything ok? Are you alright?"I recognised Dimitri and started sobbing, "Your alive, you're not de-dead. God it felt s-so real. I thought you w-were dead, I, I s-so happy your alive."I threw my arms around him, still sobbing. He just sat there rocking me back and forth not even asking me what I meant, figuring out that it had something to do with the dream.

"Everything is going to be alright. They are not going to hurt you anymore. You're safe I've got you!" he kept saying over and over. When I finally calmed down enough to speak, I said "It's not me that they were hurting it was you. You begged me to help you and I couldn't, you begged them to stop but they didn't. It was so horrible, they killed you!"By the end of the sentence I started sobbing again. Dimitri not letting his confusion hold him back, started to rock me again. He said comforting things in Russian.

I felt myself starting to drift off and I fell asleep in my comrade's arms!

**Ok, so what did you think? I thought let me be nice for once and not end on a cliff-hanger. So I was nice. Ok this chapter was 4600 words. Strangely it was my favourite chapter to type. I hope this story is not to boring! So please review and let me know what you think of my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok if anyone can tell me how to send pm messages I would appreciate it! I have tried to go to messages and outbox and haven't seen anything that would tell me how to send messages.**

**Alright, I'm sorry for what happened in the last chapter with the names of the reviewers, I looked on my laptop and I had typed out everything properly and everyone's names were fine but in the chapter that was up on fan fiction the names were half in and half out with missing letters and things. So I just wanted to apologise, I think it was just a technical error.**

**Please remember that it has only been a few days since Rose has got out. She hasn't experienced everything yet. She still has to talk to everyone; she still has to get back into a routine and still has to start living her life again. So Rose will start to interact with everyone.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I know I say this every chapter, but you guys are awesome. The best ever! I can't believe I have 130 reviews and I haven't even reached 10 chapters yet. So happy.**

**Twilighternproud**

**aR**

**LissasGuardian756**

**Marylou23**

**Lulubelle09**

**Kshadow**

**Fruit-Salad818**

**Vampsrock94**

**Cambraycowgirl44**

**xMusicLover18x**

**RoseJr**

** belikov**

**Roseskyangel**

**Loventherussian17**

**RozaDimka**

**Olivia Williams**

**Bad-Ass God**

**.In..Tale- let's see if it puts your name down correctly this time.**

**Someone didn't leave their name but thanx anyways.**

_**For those of you who love Dimitri and Rose, ther is an important message for you at the end oof this chapter!**_

**We find out about Adrian in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Chapter 9**

Previously on Gone forever?

"Everything is going to be alright. They are not going to hurt you anymore. You're safe I've got you!" he kept saying over and over. When I finally calmed down enough to speak, I said "It's not me that they were hurting it was you. You begged me to help you and I couldn't, you begged them to stop but they didn't. It was so horrible, they killed you!"By the end of the sentence I started sobbing again. Dimitri not letting his confusion hold him back, started to rock me again. He said comforting things in Russian.

I felt myself starting to drift off and I fell asleep in my comrade's arms!

Present...

The next morning I woke up groggily, I tried to roll over but was held back by big warm arms. I stiffened what the hell? Then I remembered waking up and seeing Dimitri and crying. I grimaced, I cried last night and in front of Dimitri. Why is he still here? Surely after I fell asleep he would have left. God that man is confusing.

First he tells me, no I have a girlfriend and then he says that he has only ever loved me and it's only me that ever made him feel loved and then tells me I'm on a jealousy trip. This man is making my head spin and toying with my emotions. "Mmmmh" he mumbled in his sleep and turned slightly. I looked over at him and sighed.

What am I going to do? What are we going to do? This whole situation blows! "God that sounded cliché" I shook my head. I tried to get up but Dimitri's arms tightened around me, "Dam!" Time to think, I could elbow him, no. Maybe I could wiggle my way out that seems safe. I took a deep breath, "OK, I can do this." I started to move my body up the bed.

I moved my body from left to right and started to slowly slide up the bed. Half way up and Dimitri woke up, "Rose, what are you doing? Where am I?" he asked looking around. Shit, "I need to pee!" I said while trying to keep a straight face. "Why are you in my room?" "I'm not?" it came out like a question as I was highly confused. "Dimitri, you're in my room. Last night..." I trailed off, not knowing what happened.

"Aaah yea." He said remembering. "I heard you screaming. So I came through and found Lissa sitting over you and trying to wake you up." I looked at him confused, not remembering Lissa there last night. "She was tired so I told her I would stay with you until you were alright, but I ended up falling asleep. Sorry I was going to leave once you fell asleep, but yea."

"It's ok but I still need to pee." I said. He gave me an odd look. I pointed to his arms which still rested around my waist. He released me immediately and apologised, I waved it off got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom across the hall. I didn't actually need to pee; I just needed to get out of the room and away from him. I needed to think without having him around to pull me away or distract me from my train of thought.

Ok what am I going to do about Dimitri? We couldn't go on the way we were, messing around and not really knowing what we were doing. We could ignore each other, that would just lead to a build up and we would explode or go crazy. But we could be mature and be friends, we could act civilised and be adults and talk about problems and work through them. I decided to talk to him and sort it out like the mature adult I was. Or was trying to be. "Then again Dimitri could do the right thing and dump her and be with you." that annoying little voice said, but it was right.

Yea I wish he would do that would make everyone's lives so much easier. I flushed the toilet to keep my cover and walked out. I carefully snuck up to my door and looked around the corner to see if he was still in there. Hey, just because I was going to talk to him and act like a mature adult around him doesn't mean I have to start acting like one now. I smiled when I saw the room empty, I was about to walk in when a voice asked "What are you doing?"

"Christian you scared the shit out of me." I said, turning around. Christian stood there looking at me; he was carrying a large bundle. He started laughing at me when I jumped about a meter in fright. "Just checking my room, you know you can never be too careful." "I see!" he said while giving me the Rose-is-crazy look. He turned and walked downstairs. I waited till he was downstairs until I got ready to take a shower. I dressed in the bathroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen but stopped around the corner when I heard Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian and Christian in a debate.

"I think it's a good idea." Lissa said.

"We should wait, I mean it's been three days and its bound to leave a mark, let's wait another week and see if she settles down before we start talking about counselling or medication." I heard Dimitri say.

I paled but continued to listen in, this whole situation reminding me of when I had confessed to seeing ghosts in the infirmary, "I hate to admit this but Belikov is right, we should wait and see if Rose settles down and if she doesn't then we can take it from there. Liss remember it's only been three days. Maybe at the end of the month we should decide on what action to take. But I don't think we should decide without Rose present. This is her we are talking about and we should allow her the choice on what action to take." Adrian said.

I was shocked, Adrian had said a very good point and I hoped that they listened to him. "No, I'm still going to talk to Doctor Reddy." Lissa stated. I heard someone sigh and then Dimitri say, "Lissa, if Rose finds out about you talking to a psychologist about her she is going to shut down and not talk to anyone about it. We should wait; she will open up soon and talk to someone. Maybe it might be you but if you go and talk to the doctor, it won't be you. It won't be anyone." He sounded defeated towards the end.

He was right, if I had to go and talk to a doctor or a psychologist person, I would mess them around and not tell them anything. What happened to me, I need to deal with not someone else. I have too much on my plate and worrying about what Lissa is going to do or what she is going to meddle in, is just too much. I have to worry about the fact that I didn't escape, that Jason and Blake are up to something. Also, I have to figure out what's going between Dimitri and me.

I backed up slowly and walked out the back door, trying to avoid the gang. I stood on the back porch and looked at the garden. It was dark outside and the moonlight barely lit the garden and it was covered in shadows. There was no sound, complete silence. The only thing that proved that it was real and not some illusion was a breeze that blew through from between the trees. It was so peaceful and tranquil, quite the comparison from the stress I have experienced over the past how many years. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, knowing that this peace would not last long and that something, more like someone, was going to end it soon.

About ten minutes later, I heard the backdoor slide closed. "Well it lasted longer than I thought it was going to." I thought out loud. I looked over to who had come outside, Adrian. He walked over to me and sat down, then patted the spot next to him signalling me to sit down. I smiled tightly but sat down anyways. I looked down and waited for him to say something. A little while later he took a deep breath and began, "Rose." He stopped, I felt him slump, his shoulders falling forward and his head hanging.

I was shocked, I started to worry. "Adrian are you ok?" I asked turning my body so I could face him. "Rose I don't know where to start. After 3 years, I thought you were dead and then you call me like nothing had happened and you just. Rose you were kidnapped and we thought you were dead and then you called me and said hey. Do you know what that does to a person?" I put my arms around him, trying to calm him down. "It's ok; it's going to be alright. Don't worry. Shh!" I rocked back and forth.

It's strange how everyone says the same things when trying to comfort someone, it may differ slightly but it's still the same principle. Everyone says it's going to be alright, it's all going to be okay, everything is right in the world. It's all very comforting but it's hardly ever true. It's not actually going to be alright, it's not ever going to be okay. And yet we still say it, we still hold our loved ones and tell them these things, even if we don't believe it.

I guess we still have to tell them those things, tell them things that will make them feel better, even if it is just for a little while. During my internal ramble, Adrian just sat and looked at me. He was slightly amused. "Your aura, its swirling but I can't decipher the colours. There's black but that's to be expected after what you've been through. There's a little yellow, you're slightly happy and there's blue and purple, a lot of them. Depression. But there's cream and white, with a pinkish colour. I have never seen it before, on anyone."

"Is that bad?" I asked slightly worried about what he had said. He examined me again and then said, "I don't know, as I said earlier I have never seen anyone with these colours before. I'll call Sonya and ask if she has encountered it before and what it might mean!" I nodded, "How are they, Mikhail and Sonya?" "Good, good. Sonya just had a baby." He said, smiling. "Everyone's having a baby, it seems." "I'm not." He said laughing.

"No you're not." I said. I felt comfortable sitting in silence. "What happened Rose?" he finally asked. I was glad he wasn't beating around the bush, but I wasn't happy that he had asked it. "Adrian, I don-"he cut me off, "Okay you don't want to talk about that then let's start with something easy, mmm, how you got out?" "He left the door open, I knocked him out, looked him in the room and ran outside, jumped over the wall and I was home free!" I wanted to say that but instead I said, "I was let go." He looked confused, "Rose they wouldn't have just let you go." "I know and that's what worries me."

He looked taken aback, "they must have wanted something from me or wanted me to do something. I'm worried because I don't know what I'm supposed to do about the fact that they are probably sitting there waiting for me." "They? Rose who is they?" "They are Jason and Blake. Jason Ivashkov and Blake Madison." Adrian flinched when I said Jason's surname. "Do you know him?" Adrian shook his head, "I have a large family and he could be anyone. I mean he could be my cousin or my distant uncle. Maybe he even married into the family."

"Adrian, when a couple get married they take the man's surname. But you're right you do have a big family. A very big family." He shook his head, and said "Rose if a man marries a royal and his family tree has a large amount of that royal blood in it, he gets to choose whether or not to take his or his wife surname. But I will go into the family archives and look him up. Did he mention a wife or anything?" "No not that I know of. Mmm."I thought and then it hit me, Britney. The woman he used to lure me around the back of the restaurant. "Britney, he used her to get e to come around the corner. Yea she's his wife. She was Moroi but I don't know if she was royal. She attacked me and accused me of killing her children after they had become guardians."

He suddenly looked confused, "Rose wait you just said to me they were both Moroi, right?" I nodded wondering where he was going with this, "Well Rose if they were both Moroi how come they had Dhampir kids?" that floored me I had not thought of that before. They had both mentioned their kids, how I had killed them but how could they be? "Maybe he had a mistress? No, she said her kids and so did he." God something else for me to worry about great. "Why the hell would they say our kids, if they couldn't have dhampirs together. Aaag I'm so stupid why didn't I see this before?"

He seemed to think about it, "Maybe it was a cover story. Maybe he just used it so that he could..." Adrian trailed off not knowing what he wanted to say or more likely not what Jason was up to. "Maybe Jason Ivashkov wasn't even his real name. Maybe he purposely gave you the wrong information so that if you did escape or was let free or whatever, you could not go to the authorities and point him out." I threw my head into my hands,, I hadn't even thought of going to the police or guardians, but now if I did I couldn't use the only piece of evidence I had. That was not true I knew what he looked like.

"No, no, no." I cried in frustration, "This is all so confusing, why my life couldn't be simple. Wake up in the morning, eat, dress, go to work, eat, come home, eat and go to bed! Huh, why couldn't it be like that safe and orderly?" Adrian put his hand on my back and said, "You would go insane, your life would be boring and you wouldn't be you. You are the way you are because of what has happened to you and who has happened to you." I laughed, it sounded sad and forced. "Great now I have you feeding me inspiration Zen crap as well. I could barley survive with one person doing it and now there's two of you guys. Must be a man thing! How the hell am I going to survive?"

He laughed, it was rich and warm but it had fatigue in it as well. I looked at him, he looked bloody tired. Like dog tired, almost like he was ready to pass out any second. "Adrian, when last did you sleep?" he looked sheepish and shrugged, "Honestly I don't know. On the plane the other day I sleped a little bit and then yesterday for about an hour. This job has been keeping me really busy!" I smiled sadly at him and stood up, grabbing his arm pulling him up beside me. "Whoa Rose where we going?" I looked at him a said, "Have you seen yourself lately, you looked like you haven't shaven in days. Your clothes are all scruffy and you stink."

He looked offended at my comments but allowed me to pull him inside. "You my dear, are going home and taking a bath, shaving and going to bed." I said, he tried to say something but I stopped him. "No! How are you supposed to do your job if you are going to pass out? The only way to help or work better and faster is for you to be on top of your game." I hoped that he would take the bait and he did. "Your right, if I want to do better at my job. I have to be and feel better." He took a deep breath and walked out of the front door.

"How the hell did you get Adrian to stop working? I have been trying to get him to go home and sleep for two weeks now. Two," Lissa held up two fingers, "he's always at the office, before I get there he's there and he leaves way after I do. And I'm queen; I have the longest working hours out of everyone." She seemed impressed and unbelieving all at the same time. Pregnancy, it fucks you up! I laughed out loud at my thought and everyone looked at me oddly.

"It's nothing. Just me being me!" I said trying to clear the air about me randomly laughing. Well random for my friends but for me not so much. I walked into the kitchen picked up an apple and bit into it. "Mmmmh!" I moaned only then realising how hungry I was. "Good this apple is so good." I said alerting my friends as to why I moaned. "You would think Rose was the pregnant one not Lissa with the way she goes on about food." Christian said, teasing me. I bit a piece off of the apple and trough it at him. It hit him in the head and he stopped mid-sentence, I had interrupted him. I saw Dimitri raised an eyebrow and step back away from Christian.

I was highly amused and quite happy with myself; I had caused such a reaction from him. "Oh, you would think Christian was the one pregnant with the mood swings he has!" I said mimicking him and get his voice spot on. I saw Christian hand twitch. The whole room was silent in anticipation of what was going to happen. "Oh twitchy," I continued to tease him. "You know they say if you play with fire, you wet your bed. Now that explains so much!" I heard a growl and he jumped over the couch and tried to attack me but I stepped out of the way just in time.

"This looks like it could be fun. Just like old times hey?" Lissa stood there watching us, while Dimitri had sat down and read the book I had given him last night err I mean this morning. I laughed at my pathetic excuse as to why I had given him the book so late or early or whatever it was. I need the space, ha ha. He must have been tired because he didn't fight me on it. "Christian calm down you know she is just messing with you and if you let her know that it bothers you, she's just going to keep doing it." Lissa stated, he looked over at her and nodded, "Your right, one of us has to be the mature one around here."

"Oooo, I better step up then hey." I said just to piss him off. Lissa gave me that don't-start-Rose, but I could tell she was also very amused by the whole situation. Just then a cell phone rang and Dimitri answers it, "No!" and then hung up. He could probably feel the whole rooms attention on him because he said, "I don't want to talk to her." He then continued reading. "Ok weird." I said slowly but walked into the lounge area and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Some movie was on, I was really interested but hey its TV you just sit and watch.

Turns out it was about, this guys who murdered people and never caught, then this young female cop looks at the case and solves it. So predictable, but it was a break from my own life and its mysteries and worrisome things. I laughed at some of the gory bits of the movie and scoffed at the fight scenes of the movie. "Wow, the movie was?" I said waiting for someone to give me an adjective to describe this movie. "Interesting?" Dimitri supplied.

He had started watching it after I told the actors off on how fake the fighting scenes were. "Yea the funniest part was when Rose started screaming at the TV, saying how fake the fights looked. And I quote, 'What a stupid bitch, you can't fight in high heels. Yea it would love to see you do a double kick, punch combo in a pair of 9" stiletto boots. Not possible!" Christian said quoting my exact words. Feeling the need to defend myself I said, "Well you know what it's true. I once tried to fight in a pair of three inch square heel boots and I nearly broke my neck. So how would a cop be able to do that when me, a highly trained kick ass, fucking, bad ass guardian can't even do it."

They all rolled their eyes at me. The door bell rang, no one got up to answer it, so it rang again. "Is anyone going to get that?" I asked. They all shrugged, so I stood up and walked to the door to see who it was. I wished I hadn't. "Oh hi Adele it's you." I said in a bored voice. "Rose," she said in a high excited voice, "I can call you that right?" I decided to mess with her, "No, please call me Miss Hathaway or Guardian Hathaway." Her face fell, "Are you serious?" I pretended to think about it and then said, "Yep, I mean those are my official titles. So I wanna be called by them." "Oh ok."

She seemed down, cool! "So I can I help you?" using my full on Rose bitchy, attitude voice. I looked her up and down. Pulling my face into a grimace like I saw something wrong with her outfit, she suddenly seemed uncomfortable under my gaze. "Um, is Dimitri here?" "No!" I said and then slammed the door and walked back into the lounge, "Who was at the door?" Lissa asked. I panicked, "No one they had the wrong house so I directed them to the right house." "

"Rose you haven't been here at court for years so how could you give directions?" I smiled, "I can't. That's the genius of it all. Now he's going to walk around the court for hours till he finds the right place." I pretended to be smug about the fact I had just sent some poor bloke on a wild goose chase. Even though I hadn't. She bought it and scolded me about miss leading some poor man. I just shrugged it off and told her that someone should have gotten the door before I did.

I saw something more outside on the porch; I squinted to see what it was. Adele, shit. She looked pissed off, I laughed, and I just slammed the door in her face. I then realised that I was sitting next to Dimitri and I had told her he wasn't here. Oh well, time to mess with her yet again. I moved closer to Dimitri and he picked his head up at me. "So cowboy, what this epic story about this time?" I asked while pointing to the book.

He smiled at me, "Rose you ask that about all the books I read and then you laugh at me when I tell you." I rolled my eyes, shook my head and said in a high exasperated voice, "That's because they're all about a guy named Johnny or, or Bob. About this guy that rolls into town and is an outsider and he gets rejected by everyone and then some outlaw, criminal thingy type person come into the town and he stop him and all the girls fall in love with him and, and then something happens and he gets cast out and his chicky gets taken by this bad guys and he saves her. The end I have no bloody clue how on earth you read these things."

He gave me a comical look and it was then I realised that Dimitri Belikov had come out to play. "So you've read this book then hey? And here you're telling me you can't read these things." "Omg, are you telling me that is the plot? Omg isn't that the same thing you read while we were at the academy?" he gave me a sly smile, "The characters name is Wayne. But yea pretty much the same plot." now have you ever seen dogs get confused? You know they do that thing when they turn their heads to the side and make a funny little noise. Well yea, I just did that.

He started laughing at me, "What?" he asked. "Why the hell are you reading it then?" "Because the plot line is the same it's just the characters are different and different characters can make the story seem different? You tell me, all those vampire movies where they drink animal blood. They've been around since I was what five. Yet people are still interested in them. This Twilight thing is so predictable. For about thirty years, that plot has been around but now look at all these youngsters going mad for it."

"Twilight? What the fuck is twilight?" I asked confused. Realisation dawned on him, "it this book/movie about a family of vampire that don't hurt humans. Bunch of rubbish. That's not the point." I thought about it, who the fuck wants to go and watch a bunch of vampire suck so bunny rabbits dry? "Romance novels. The gut and girl hate each other in the beginning but then end up living happily ever after in the end. But people still read it. It's the same with these." He pointed to his book, he had a point.

"Never considered it like that, but they are still rubbish." I said. He just rolled his eyes and laughed at me. "Rose, Rose, Rose."

**Hi guys! Ok so what did you think?**

_***Did you guys hear? Richelle Mead said that if she won the CBS award for Spirit Bound, she would write a story about Rose and Dimitri visiting his family! I know it's so awesome! I was in the mall when I read it, I think I screamed!**_

**No flames for what I said in the above chapter about Twilight. I was to make it as if they really did see Twilight and I think that's what he would think about it. i made up the movie they were talking about in this chapter, so don't go and look for it! ")**

**So please review, even if it is to tell me that the story is crap and you hate it. **

**Thanx.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark chapter for you guys, coz I was in a dark mood while writing it. It contains mild sex references and death =)**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews,**

**Vamp4ever8**

** belikov**

**(.In..Tale) ****let's see if this put your name up properly! =)**

**xMusicLover18x**

**A.J.2121**

**.BelikovxX**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**Lissasguardian756**

**XxMissleKidxX**

**Roseskyangel**

**Loventherussian17**

**Twilighternproud**

**Olivia williams**

**And someone didn't leave there name again-but thanx for the review anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 9

Previously on Gone forever?

"Twilight? What the fuck is twilight?" I asked confused. Realisation dawned on him, "it this book/movie about a family of vampire that don't hurt humans. Bunch of rubbish. That's not the point." I thought about it, who the fuck wants to go and watch a bunch of vampire suck some bunny rabbits dry? "Romance novels. The guy and girl hate each other in the beginning but then end up living happily ever after in the end. But people still read it. It's the same with these." He pointed to his book, he had a point.

"Never considered it like that, but they are still rubbish." I said. He just rolled his eyes and laughed at me. "Rose, Rose, Rose."

Present...

We sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to follow up the previous conversation with. I looked over at the door, I don't know where Adele went and I really didn't care. As long as she stayed away from me I'm fine. God I can't stand her and I didn't know why. I mean before I was taken, plenty girls, yes girls because a woman would have more respect towards herself and the man, threw themselves at Dimitri. "That's because he never spared a glance at them, when he was with you, and now he is dating one of them. Maybe it's also because it seems too suspicious that she arrived just before you were taken."

That shocked me, I felt myself pale, and what if she had something to do with my kidnapping. What if she, just like Tasha, wanted me out of the way so that she could get to Dimitri? I felt instantly guilty at the mention of Tasha's name. She had been executed by means of lethal injection. They had found her guilty, two weeks after I had pointed her out. Her trail was on a Wednesday and she was executed on the Friday, and then buried on the Saturday. I still can't believe it, Christians only family was gone. All because of me being with Dimitri.

I remembered back to the day she had been executed. We were sitting in the guardian headquarters, as she had requested Christian, Lissa, Dimitri, her guardian boyfriend dude who I couldn't remember the name of, and me to be her final witness's. I had been hesitant at first but decided to go anyways. Some big, stocky guardian came out and told us that she was ready to say her goodbyes to us. They walked through barley noticing that I hadn't moved from my seat. When Dimitri got to the door, he realised that I was with them, he turned and faced me.

"Rose? What's wrong? Aren't you coming in?" I thought about it, "No, I have nothing to say to her and I don't want to see her until she has been tied up and is ready to pay for what she did." I said but then regretted it when I saw the pained expression on his face. He then turned cold and emotionless, "If that's the way you feel, then fine Rose. Stay out here and I call you when they are about to kill her." He turned and walked through the door and into the holding room.

The only reason I had been a bitch just now was because of the guilt. It had been eating up at me since they announced she was guilty. Even more so when they announced that she was to be executed on the Friday. I remembered turning to Dimitri and saying, "they can't kill her, can they? She's royal. No she can't be executed." He shook his head at me, "Rose she committed treason, she's a traitor and she has to be executed. It's the way to put other people in their places and to remind people of the laws and their consequences."I dint speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

Just then they all came back from the room and sat down wordlessly beside me, I saw Lissa had tears openly running down her face and I saw Christians eyes all puffy and red, he was holding back the tears. Then I looked at Dimitri, he had his guardian mask on, but I could see everything in his eyes. There was hurt, anger, betrayal, sorrow, regret and so much more. His expression made me feel the worst. I would have preferred him to cry out, release his emotions instead of locking them away, allowing them to build up on him. The only problem with that was he was going to explode.

I gingerly put my hand on him but he recoiled back as if I was acid and had just burned him. I sat frozen with shock and fear, fear of what he might do. He softened when he saw my expression and sat back again picking my hand up and sitting with it in his. "I'm sorry Roza; I'm just stressed right now." I nodded my head almost mechanically and muttered "Ok." I was shaking like a leaf. The guardian from earlier came into the room again but this time from another door. "Everything is set. Please come through now." We all followed him, I kept my head down. We walked through a door, when I heard Lissa gasp my head shot up.

We were walking through the cells where they kept prisoners, just before and after trail and just before execution and also when they were going to be transferred from one jail to another. I couldn't remember what they were called. Grasping cells, no. Just then the guardian shouted, "open holding cells door two." That's it holding cells, I had one or two shifts here guardian the outside doors. Only three out of the ten cells were occupied.

When the door was opened, we were all stopped and then searched, patted down. The guy who was checking me went a little too high up my leg and Dimitri pulled him by his arm and told him to watch where he was putting his hands, the guy laughed it off and told him, "Don't know what she might be hiding up there." He then turned and winked at me, I grabbed Dimitris arm and pulled I'm away telling him to ignore the pervert. As we walked around the corner, the big guardian said to me, "I apologise for James's actions. If you would like, I could report him for you. you're not the first one he has done that to and I'm just itchy for an excuse for him to get fired."

Dimitri answered for me, "Yes please Guardian Howell. Touching a woman like that without her consent. Disgusting." I tried to raise an eyebrow at Dimitri but only succeeded in raising both. We were pushed into a room and then locked in. The room had a glass window which had a view of Tasha who was strapped into a chair with a machine behind her which had three vials connected to a tube which was in her arm. Along with her there was two men in the room, one had a white lab coat on and the other had the guardian uniform on. The doctor nodded towards us.

A man started saying something; I turned to listen, "Natasha Julie Ozera, born 2 February 1978, has been charged with first degree murder and high treason, for the homicide of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. Today the 17 March 2008, she will face her crimes and be put to death by lethal injection. The first injection will numb and place Miss Ozera to sleep. The second will stop her lungs and the breathing and the third and final injection will stop her heart. Miss Ozera, is everything clear? Do you have any question or final words?"

"I understand everything clearly. No questions but I do have final words." The man in the room nodded and signalled someone or something. "Please go on Miss." She nodded and took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, I know that this doesn't help or change anything but I just want you to know that I am. I regret noting in my life. Everything I did served a purpose and I would not change a single thing." she nodded towards the doctor.

I felt cold, I didn't know what I had expected but it certainly wasn't this. I thought she would be begging for mercy and for forgiveness, not sitting with dignity and telling us she lived a life with no regrets. I heard the machine turn on, it made a sickening noise. I saw the fluid from the first syringe be pushed through the pipe and into her and a few seconds later she was out. The doctor then pressed another buttons and the same thing repeat with the second syringe but this time her chest stopped moving.

In the corner of my eye I saw Lissa turn a place her face in Christian's chest. the third syringe was then emptied. I felt sick, very sick like I was going to throw up any second. I turned and bent over the dustbin, throwing everything I had eaten for breakfast. I kept throwing up until there was nothing left, even then I continued to dry heave. I was vaguely aware of someone rubbing my back and speaking soothing words to me.

I heard someone say, "Time of death 11:00 am," I heaved once more. I sat back and leaned against whoever was holding which turned out to be Dimitri, as always. I sniffed and turned around pushing my head into the crook of his neck. It's entirely my fault, I thought. If I had just shut up and allowed the dead guy to take the blame it would all be okay right now. I faintly heard Dimitri asking me if I wanted to go home. I nodded and stood up and walked home.

That night while lying in bed I told Dimitri about my earlier thought on the fact if I had just kept my mouth shut, she would still be here with us. But what Dimitri said shocked me, "Roza, if you hadn't said anything about her, she would have continued and did something even worse to get you out of the way. She might even have tried to kill you herself." His voice grew dark and dangerous towards the end.

I came back to reality, when I heard Dimitri's frantic calls. "Roza, oh god Roza you scared me. Don't do that again. Are you alright?" "Yea just thinking well remembering stuff." "Why are you crying?" I raised my hand to my cheek and sure enough I was crying. "Sad memories Comrade, just sad memories." He nodded, "I'm heading up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, "yea I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled up at him. I sat for a while longer, just thinking about stuff.

I stood up, turned off the lights downstairs and walked up to my bedroom. I changed into my and walked across to the bathroom but as I stepped in the room I noticed it was filled with steam. Someone must have showered, Dimitri. I turned to the basin to brush my teeth but stopped when I saw Dimitri, with only a towel on which was wrapped around his waist. A high pitched girly squeak came out from my mouth, Dimitri's head shot up and he looked at me through the mirror.

I looked down, "I'll come back when you're done."I turned and bolted from the bathroom. I walked into my room and closed the door. I giggled, I just saw Dimitri shirtless and basically naked. "You've seen him naked, what difference does this make?" I scowled at the little voice. "Oh go away." I muttered out loud. Yes I have seen him naked before but this was different, more erotic. It was like one of the silly romance novels we spoke about earlier.

In a pompous, mocking voice I began:

"As the steam swirled around him, I gasped. It was a magnificent site. I felt my whole body ache for him. He was luring me in, making me crave his manliness. His raw passion and angel sculpted body. I swooned and he bent down to catch me as I fell. 'You saved me', I cried, looking up at him through hooded eyes. He smiled down at me and said, 'anything my lady!'" I laughed at my own silliness and then said, "see anyone can write that crap. Even me!" I laughed at myself again.

I jumped when I heard a knock at my door, "Come in." The door open and Dimitri stuck his head in and said, "I'm done in the bathroom." I nodded grabbed the edge of the door opening all the way. "Thanx," I then walked into the bathroom and proceeded to wash my face and brush my teeth and hair. I then walked into my room and lay down on my bed, and then thought what should I do now? I lay there and thought about it.

Just then a thought occurred to me, I wonder if that apple that rolled under the bed is still there. I mean it was over three years ago. Suddenly I was excited; I looked under the bed but found nothing but a dusty box. Curious, I pulled it out. I opened but was then met with a cloud of dust. After a couching fit, I was able to see what was in the box. It was my old school stuff. All my school books, textbooks and library books that I hadn't returned. Along with some pictures and odd thing that I had forgotten about.

I looked through my old writing books; mostly it was doodles and attempts at drawing cartoon characters. I had to laugh at my pathetic attempts at trying to draw Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. The only reason I knew it was supposed to be them was because I wrote their names underneath the pictures.

I then turned to the pictures of Lissa and me, from the Halloween party. One from me just after we had gotten back to the academy. It was a picture of my side where I had a gigantic bruise from training. I remember telling Lissa something about child abuse and her teasing me about it was more like animal abuse.

It was good times, and then there was one of mason and me at the ski lodge, just before he died. I was saddened by this but also happy, I remember the day this was taken, the day just after he hurt his ankle. God that felt like a life time ago. It actually felt like a memory from a movie, like a replay from one.

Turned to the next picture and I frowned, it was one from the banquet I had attend with Lissa while we were at the lodge. That one my mom had pulled me from. It was just a picture of Lissa and me standing side by side. I placed the picture on my nightstand and closed the box and pushed it underneath the bed. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

_I looked around, I hadn't been here for a while .Adrian's grandmothers garden, "Adrian get out here." He slipped out from behind a tree, looking wary. "I_ _told you to get some sleep and now you here doing this. It's going to wear you out and your gonna collapse or something."_

"_Nah little Dhampir, I'm fine sleped for a few hours earlier. I'm right a rain now." He smiled at me. Then something hit me. "Why did you do this while I was kidnapped, god knows I could have used a getaway?" _

_He looked down, "well I did do it when I thought you were alive. Afterwards when Belikov came back with the body we all thought you were dead and I didn't see the point of trying coz I thought you were dead."_

_I felt guilty here I was blaming him and stuff well he thought I was dead. He was right, what was the point of trying to dreamwalk someone if you thought they were dead. You wouldn't be able to get through to them._

"_But if he had, then this whole Adele thing wouldn't have happened!" True, but then I wondered was Dimitri with Adele before or after he thought I had died. Only one way to find out, "Adrian, when did Dimitri start dating Adele?"_

_He looked taken back by my question, not expecting a sudden change in topic. "About two months after the fire I guess." He stated. So he only tried to move on after I had "died." I nodded. "Ok I spoke to Sonya and she doesn't know."_

_I looked up at him in confusion, "About what?" "The colours in you aura." "Oh!" didn't really affect me in anyway so whatever. I had bigger problems to deal with like Adele. "Wow, green has just shot up and taken over your whole aura Little Dhampir, your jealous of someone or something, but more likely someone."_

_He seemed smug, "I am not jealous of her. She can go to hell for all I care." I stated in defence, knowing that I was actually jealous of her, ever so slightly. "Yea, you're jealous. So tell me, who is it?" "I'm not jealous, I just really don't like her." I folded my arms like a five year old._

"_So who is it." He coaxed me, "Adele!" I huffed out. He was taken aback but then he grimace, "Oooo, I don't like her either." He scowled. "Whoa what's up with that face hey?" he thought about it and said, "We worked together on this royal banquet thing and then she asked for my number saying if she needed anything she could get a hold of me straight away with no fuss and stuff, so I thought 'okay no problem.' And I gave her my number and she gave me hers."_

_He stopped, "Okay, that still doesn't explain why you don't like her." He held his hand so I stopped, and he continued, "Let me finish how are you ever going to hear the story if you interrupt me all the time?" "It was once." But I shut my mouth when I saw him glare._

_He took a deep breath, "well after the banquet was done, I didn't see her for a while. I started getting these messages about how she would like to see me again and other stuff." He said other stuff too quickly and I picked up that he was trying to avoid the "other stuff," so I asked, "What kinds of other stuff?"_

"_She said she..." he mumbled the last part to softly for me to hear. "Adrian speak up I can't hear you." I teased but was not expecting what he said next. "She said she wanted to have sex with me and suck- and do thing to me. And my wife saw the messages and I got in trouble."_

_That floored me, and then I thought of something. "Didn't you only recently get married?" "Yea about a year and a half ago why?" "And the house fire was before that?" "Mmmmh, yea about a month after you were taken. Where are you going with this?" _

"_Well if the house fire was a month after I was taken and he started dating Adele two months after that, that means she was technically cheating on Dimitri." I stated I was suddenly quite happy. Adrian started to say something but it was fuzzy. One of us was waking up._

I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock, 2:38 am. I can sleep in for a few hours, nice! I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up. I lay still for a few moments, and then I stretched. "That felt good." I stated. "Eew Rose if you have a boy in there at least keep it down."I heard Christian say from the other side if my door. "Christian I don-"but I was cut off when Lissa said, "What she has a man in there that I don't know about."

Shit, I thought. Lissa walked into my room with a now unplugged hair straighter in a towel with some green paste smeared over her face. I paled, "Hi." I said not knowing what else to do. "Where's he?" "Who? No I don't have anyone here, Christians just being a jerk."

Her face softened, "Oh ok. I'll see you later then." She then turned and walked out. Mood swings, check. Christian stood outside my door and mouthed sorry. I frowned and threw my pillow at him. "Rose, stop throwing pillows at me." He said trying to alert Lissa as to what I had done.

"Both of you stop it now." I heard her shout. "Wow she's got the mother part down." "I heard that!" Shit, I laughed. "Christian I need your help." I heard her say. "Coming dear." he said with a grimace and me being the mature adult that I am, I pulled a tongue at him. He pulled one back.

I was lying on my bed, planning on having a lazy day and just sit around doing n, when Dimitri walked past in his uniform; I got a look at his ass when he walked past me. Dam fine! I giggled at myself, which then turned into full blown laughter at the fact that I actually giggled.

Dimitri then looked into the room to see if everything was alright. I gave him two thumbs up. He arched an eyebrow at me but said nothing. He shook his head and walked away. I sighed happily, "Ok I need something to do today." I said trying to figure out what to do.

"Why don't you come to work with us today?" Lissa asked walking into my room fully dress. "Nah, I want to do something interesting today." I said. "Like what?" she asked sarcastically. "Oi Miss Queeny I have something to do today." I said with a smirk trying to act cool.

She gave me a knowing look and said, "Since you have nothing to do, why don't you clean the house?" I pulled my face up into a grimace. "Seriously?" "Yea why not, the house need a good clean and well you have no plans for today. So it's settled your cleaning the house today."

She walked out of my room before I could fight her on it. I glared at the door, angry that I had to do housework. But at least I had something to do today. I heard Lissa say goodbye from downstairs. I lay in bed for another hour, just lazing around.

I got and, took a shower and dress in comfy house clothes. I walked downstairs and looked at the house, it looked bloody clean. Shrugging, I thought "hey got out of doing housework." I walked outside to have some fresh air.

I heard psi hound barking and the night of my escape came rushing back to me. My good mood vanished, replaced by a dark one. I needed to find out about Jason or whatever his real name was. I ran upstairs and changed into a more decent outfit.

I then walked down to the old library, this place was seriously old. I then walked over to the librarian and asked her where the royal family bloodline charts were. She smiled at me, trying but failing to look friendly.

I smiled tightly at her and nodded, I turned to walk towards where she pointed but she stepped in my way. "May I ask you as to why you would like to see the bloodlines?" I frowned but said, "I would like to see who I'm related to on my farther side of the family and why do you want to know why?"

She smiled sweetly at me, or like earlier she tried to, and said, "Standard procedure for all Dhampirs." This shocked me; this was another thing that showed how we, as dhampirs, were discriminated against. She stepped out of my way.

I walked into the room, it was huge and dusty. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust everything but one thick book. Curious I walked over to it and looked down at it. It was the Dragomirs book.

I opened I the last used page, there was Lissa and Jill. It stated their names, birthday and their parent's names and next to Lissa's name it said Queen and the date she had been crowned. I flipped through the book, looking at it.

There was Cyrillic and English writing throughout the book. It was fascinating looking at the different generations of the Dragomirs and many of the members had Queen or King written next to their names. A family of leaders just like Lissa strong and powerful.

"I should become a poet," I said to myself. I closed the book and walked over to the Ivashkov's book. It was very thick; in fact there were three all together. Two of them as thick as a ruler (30cm) and the other one, the one they were using now, were about half a ruler.

I flipped it open to the last page, just like I had with the Dragomirs book. I looked down at the page and realised that it was for this year. I tried to think about how old Jason must have been. I think he was around about 27-28 years old.

I flipped through until I found the right years and scanned the pages. On the next page I found him, or what I thought was him. What did he say his wife's name was? Kelly? Amy? I knew it was some singer. I thought about it really hard. Britney!

I looked at Jason's spouse and found Britney Ivashkov. "Yes, god! Thank you!"I said quite loudly, happy that I had finally caught a break from all this bad luck that had been happening. I read Jason's information.

It read:

Jason Ivashkov

21-09-1984-

Parents- Olga Ivashkov-Popov & Dmitry Ivashkov

Married Britney Munroe on 18-05-1999

Hey, check they spelt Dimitri's name wrong, or they spelt Dmitry wrong. Yea they spelled Dmitry's name wrong. But then again I'm biased. Or used to be, I still am. Very confusing, he's not mine but I still think of him as mine.

Ok can't think about that now! Just then the Liberian came in and told me that the library was closing. I closed the book and a large cloud of dust filled the air around me. I started coughing and waving my hand in front of my face trying to get fresh air.

I walked out of the room, past the librarian nodding at her and out of the library. It was starting to get light outside, must have been in there for a while. Oh well, I headed home and as I walked into the front door I was grabbed by someone.

**Ok guys I'm so sorry about the wait. I had so many weddings to go to this weekend. Something about the wedding festivities with the royal wedding and all.**

**This chapter kinda boring, mostly it was a filler chapter.**

**I'm going to start the next chapter now and it should be done a little earlier. Hopefully!**

**Ok guys please review. It makes me type at like super speed.**

**Thanx.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update. My dad took my laptop away from me for a while. But I wrote two chapters out on paper so going to try and up load them as quick as possible.**

**I also had problems with my document manager. Has anyone else had this problem over the past three to four days?**

**Thanx for all the reviews, I bet you guys wanna know who grabbed her.**

**So thanx tons and tons to:**

**Shirin Belikov**

**Vamp4ever8**

**Loventherussian17**

**Promise Me You'll Love Me**

**DimitriandRoseforever**

**SassYNoles (for five reviews!)**

**.BelikovxX**

**Bad-ass God**

**xMusiclover18x**

**krazy1twilight**

**Olivia williams**

**Twilighternproud**

**MelanieRoseHathaway**

** belikov**

**Ok you guys want more emotion between Dimitri and Rose, so you'll get more emotion.**

**Rose is 24 in this fan fiction.**

**No, no one has notified Roses parents, yet but soon they won't have to. **

_**Ok guy some new for you. Richelle Mead didn't win the CBS award for Spirit Bound BUT she said she is still going to write the story! Yay!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 11

Previously on Gone Forever?

I walked out of the room, past the librarian nodding at her and out of the library. It was starting to get light outside, must have been in there for a while. Oh well, I headed home and as I walked into the front door I was grabbed by someone.

Present...

I screamed and pulled myself out of the persons arm and then punched them, really hard. It was only when I heard a squeal and then a scream that I realised that the person was Lissa, she was holding her nose while blood ran down her arms and face.

I raised my hand to my mouth and said, "Oh god Liss! Are you ok? I'm so sorry. Oh god, is it broken?" I said out in a rush. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall with my hands behind my back and then being handcuffed.

I realised that the royal guard deemed me a threat to the Queen and had me restrained so that I couldn't harm her anymore. I heard Lissa scream for them to let me go and that it was all a big mistake.

They asked me if that was true and I nodded, and said "Just a big misunderstanding." They asked what had happened and Lissa said, "I was going to the kitchen when I heard a noise from outside. So I walked to the door and as I was about to open the door, Rose, here, did and hit me in the face."

I gave her a shocked look, she never lied. They asked me if that was what happened and I nodded. They took Lissa into the kitchen to clean her up but one remained behind to unlock the handcuffs.

As he undid them he grabbed my shoulder and said, "Awful convenient how she was standing right by the door you think? Also its strange how there is blood on your knuckles, hey? Almost like you punched her!"

I gave him a shocked look, as he walked away he said, "Better watch you're back from now on Hathaway!" I got chills down my spine. That was a threat that I knew I couldn't take lightly. I nodded my head at him and walked into the kitchen to see how Lissa was.

Surprisingly it was Dimitri who was taking care of her. "Is it broken?" I asked, causing Lissa to jump in fright but as usual I didn't scare Dimitri. "No, you didn't catch her on the nose but just to the side of it. Its only bleeding but she is going to have a black eye though."

Thank you! I had felt guilty, thinking that I had broken her. "What were you thinking Lissa? Did it occur to you that I was kidnapped and grabbing me as I walk through a door isn't such a good move? God I could have done so much worse to you than give you a black eye."

She looked down, "I'm sorry Rose. I, I wasn't thinking. I got home earlier and you weren't here and I just thought, well I thought the worst. I started to panic. I called the guardians, god I was so scared but then somebody told me that you went to the library and that you were fine."

She sobbed; I guess it wasn't very clever of me to just leave the house without leaving a note to say where I was. But then again I didn't think that I was going to be out for that long. I bit the bullet and said, "I should have left a note saying where I was. But next time, warn me before you grab me."

She nodded, just then Dimitri said, "There we go. All done. Just keep ice on it, it'll make it feel better but tomorrow you're going to have a gigantic bruise." He smiled down at her and she looked down blushing, embarrassed.

What Dimitri said to Lissa reminded me of when my mom had punched me in the face, a few years ago during Christmas.

(Rose isn't dreaming, she's just remembering!)

"_She shook her head. "No. You're going to have some pain though. I'll give you something for that before you go." Her smile faded, and she suddenly looked nervous. "To be honest Rose, I think most of the damage happened to, well, your face"_

_I shot up from the bed. "What do you mean 'most of the damage happened to my face'?"_

_She gestured to the mirror above the sink on the far side of the room; I ran over to it and looked at my reflection._

"_Son of a bitch!"_

_Purplish red splotches covered the upper portion of the left side of my face, particularly near the eye. Desperately, I turned around to face her._

"_This is going to go away soon, right? If I keep the ice on it?"_

_She shook her head again. "The ice can help... but I'm afraid you're going to have a wicked black eye. It'll probably be at its worst tomorrow but should clear up in a week or so. You'll be back to normal before long."_

Blinking back into reality, I smirked at Lissa. "Looks like your gonna have a black eye for the next week or so. The worst day is going to be tomorrow. And its gonna hurt, like a bitch," I said informing her of what Doctor Olendzki told me all those years ago.

She looked up at me, "I can't have a black eye. I have important meetings all week! I can't go out looking like that." "Why don't you get Adrian to heal you? Or Sonya?" "Great idea Rose, I'm going to ask Sonya, she's better at it."

I laughed at her; she was trying to play around the fact that Adrian still hadn't learnt how to heal properly. What had he been doing all this time? "Has he got better at it?" I asked. She smiled sadly at me.

"He's just recently got off the medication." She said softly. This shocked me, "Medication?" It came out as a question. "Yea he had a breakdown and the doctor told him that he has to either take the medicine for a while or go to a clinic, so he chose medicine."

Wow I mean I guess we were all waiting for the breakdown, it sounds horrible but it was true. It was bound to happen. He was going snap and it was just a matter of time before it happened. "But I thought that his drinking and smoking stopped the effects." I said.

"He stopped after he got married. She didn't, approve of his vices." Lissa said. I nodded knowing exactly why she felt that way. But if it was the only thing keeping him sane then I think that I would have allowed him to stay on them but with less of them.

"So you said he's just recently got off them. What did he do? To get off them I mean?" "Well he has to see a therapist every week and he has to cut down on his magic use." "Like what?" She thought about it.

"Well, he is not allowed to dreamwalk anyone. He can't look at peoples aura's for two long. Oh and he not allowed to heal, that much. He can do plants and like small scratches and stuff." Not allowed to dreamwalk hey, I'm going to have to have a talk with him about that.

"What if he does comply with those rules?" I asked. Lissa looked down and softly said, "He would be permanently placed on the drugs and will not be allowed to come off from them. Why did he say something to you?" No he did something, I thought

She glanced up at me when she asked the last part. I can't let him be placed on the drugs again. I saw how miserable Lissa was while see was on them. I shook my head and said, "Nah just wondering. So what's for dinner?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Lamb roast, with baked potatoes and sweet corn." She said allowing me the change in subject. I smiled at her, "Mmm can't wait. I'm just going to go shower all this dust off of me and I'll be right down."

I walked out of the kitchen just in time to hear the doorbell ring. I paused to listen to who was at the door. I grimaced when I found out who it was. Adele. "Whoa Rose. What with the sour face? Did Lissa trick you into eating a lemon again?" I heard a sarcastic voice say.

I thought back to the time, not long after we graduated, Lissa and I were I the kitchen, cooking. Ok she was cooking and I just tasted the stuff she cooked. She would ask me if it tasted alright and I would give thumbs up or down. She asked me to pass her the bowl which was behind me.

So I turned around and got the bowl and as I turned around to give Lissa the bowl she said, "Taste this!" So I opened my mouth and she put it in. Turns out is was a piece of lemon, but I had already started chewing way. I pulled a funny face and she started laughing.

She was laughing so hard, I was left wondering how she wasn't rolling on the floor. Then I heard more laughing but it was deeper and manly. I turned and looked at the door way and there stood Dimitri and Christian, laughing their heads off at me. I shook off the memory and turned back to the people in the lounge.

I smiled at him and replied, "No, I just realised that I have to eat dinner with you, Christian." He looked away, no comeback. It wasn't Christian that was the problem person here tonight and it wasn't Dimitri or Lissa.

I walked upstairs and showered, trying to take as long as I could. I walked down stairs, wearing jeans and a simple black T-shirt. I walked into to the dinner where everyone else was. I nodded to everyone and took my seat, which was as far away from her as I could.

Adele was the first one to speak to me, "So nice of you to join us Rose. And for you to dress up as well." I took a deep breath and simply replied, "Darling I think you need to get your eyes checked. I'm not dress up. And if you think I am then I would hate to see your house clothes."

I smiled and dished up my dinner. I heard Christian coughing on whatever he was drinking and Lissa was trying very hard to laugh. Adele looked flustered, "I was being sarcastic." I smiled up at her and said, "You know sarcasm is the lowest level of wit. It's so easy to mean the opposite of what you say."

This time Christian didn't cough, but he did burst out laughing. Adele looked like she wanted to rip my head off. She did something that shocked me; she turned to Dimitri with fake tears. He just looked bored but said, "You two leave each other alone. If you have to be separated like two year old, it can be arranged." And just like that, all my comments and witty remarks dried up.

I felt as if we were back at the academy and he was scolding me as my mentor. I didn't feel 24 years old anymore, I felt as if I was 17 again. I just nodded my head and continued eating my dinner. Adele on the other hand continued.

"But Dimka! You heard how she was talking to me. She was patronising me and she made me feel like a child." She huffed. "Adele," he began slowly, "you thirty and she twenty four. She is younger than you, so be more mature than she is and ignore her."

And now it didn't even feel 17 anymore I felt as if I was 3. I felt cold inside, I saw Dimitri's look of guilt, out of the corner of my eye, when he saw how he had hurt me. "Rose I didn't mean it that way." He began but I held my hand up and stopped him.

"No need to explain Dimitri. Because I think my childish mind might not be able to comprehend it." I said but as I said it, I realised how childish it sounded. I stood up picked up my plate and said, "If you would excuse me I'm not hungry anymore."

I place my plate in the kitchen and walked up to my room. I sat down on the bed; I pulled my knees up to my chin and rested my head on them. Yea Adele felt patronised when I spoke to her, how do you think I feel now that Dimitri said those things to me.

I heard a knock at the door, but I knew who it was. "Go away Dimitri. I don't want to talk about it now. Actually I just don't want to talk to you. You think I'm childish, so you know what you're going to get childish."

The door opened and Lissa walked in. I was shocked, I stood up and wiped away the few tears that ad rolled down my face. "Lissa, I thought you were Dimitri." She smiled, "I know, I heard what you said and I know he doesn't think your being childish, he just."

"So what did he send you up her to apologise for him?" I said, trying to be a bitch. "No, he didn't. But what he did do was, stand up and walk no stomp out of the house and into the garden. But Rose I came up her to tell you that's his aura was so full of guilt and sadne-"I cut her off.

"I don't care. He should have thought about what he was going to say before he said it." I said trying to be nonchalant about the fact Dimitri stormed out of the house but inside I was really worried about him.

I scolded myself, he was a grown man he could take care of himself and doesn't need me to go after him and see if he is alright. Oh who am I kidding I want to go and see if he was ok. Lissa looked down at me expectantly; I rolled my eyes and said, "Ok ok I'm going!"

So here I was, on a windy day/night (for vampires) walking around the court, looking for Dimitri. I had been everywhere. I stopped and thought about where he might be. And then it hit me the chapel. He goes there when he feels upset or when he wants to think.

So I turned and sprinted to the chapel, by the time I had reached the chapel I was out of breath. I was huffing and puffing and standing half bent over with my hands on my knees. I walked into the chapel and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar outline of Dimitri.

I walked over to where he sat and slowly slid in next to him. He hadn't moved an inch since I had been here; he sat with his arms on his knees and his head in his hands with his eyes closed. I sat there watching him.

"Rose I can feel you staring at me stop it." Without thinking I replied back, "I'm not staring I'm admiring you." and a soon as I had said it I thought, "Shit what have I done now. Why the hell did I say that?" he smiled, not bothered by my statement at all. I turned my body and put my head down. "I'm sorry about those things that I said about you at the dinner table, I wasn't. I wasn't." He seemed to struggle with the last part so I decided to help him out.

"What Dimitri. You weren't what? Trying to hurt me? Mmmmh, you weren't thinking? What Dimitri tell me." I said in a haughty voice, a look of guilt passed over his face but this time it didn't affect me. I sat there waiting for an answer. When I didn't get one, I continued, "Dimitri I love you. I have no freaking clue why, but I do. I know that you loved me once. You understood me once and I understood you, but what you did tonight, well it shocked me I didn't know who you were. All I know is that wasn't the Dimitri Belikov I once knew, the Dimitri Belikov that I love."

With that said I stood up and walked out of the chapel, not waiting or wanting to see his reaction. I rounded the corner and walked into someone, "I'm so sorry I didn't se-" I stopped when I saw who I had walked into. Adele. God it's like she's stalking me or something. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked in a shrill voice. "I said I was sorry, I didn't see you there. Okay sorry, my mistake if I was not looking where I was going." I held my hands up to show that I was backing down.

I walked past her but stopped when I heard her say, "Is your lack of observation skills why you failed as a guardian?" That hit a sore spot; I took a deep breath and turned around."Excuse me? What did you just say? My lack of what?" she suddenly looked nervous, but said, "Your lack in observation skills!" Her voice wavered while she was speaking. "My lack of observation skills!" I said in a high voice. "Wow, I didn't know that you studied guardianship? Where did you study, I have to go visit this place, where they teach Moroi about being guardians."

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked. "Well you must have been taught something about observation skills in order to come to your conclusion about mine. Let's play a game, its called Did you know? I'll start. Did you know that I killed countless strigoi before I even graduated? Did you know that I was charged with treason and I had to spend time in jail, just because of Dimitri's jealous ex? Did you know that I was the youngest ever royal guard and that I'm the only guardian who received a monarch as her charge straight out of school?" I crossed my arms.

She just stood there eyes wide, looking at me. I continued, "Did you know that I have saved, Lissa, Christian and Dimitris lives countless times. Did you know that if it wasn't for me Dmitri would still be a fucking strigoi now? So if it weren't for me, your life would be a peachy and nice as it is!" I was shouting at the end. I remembered what Adrian had said she had done. "Oh and by the way you should tell Dimitri about your messages and late night calls to the married Adrian Ivashkov, or I will." I threatened.

"How do you know about that? He said that he wasn't going to tell anyone. That's private!" She said. "Well unlike you, who has to steal friends from other people, I have real ones and real friends don't keep secrets from each other." I said. "What like you did with yours and Dimitri's relationship, while you were at school and underage?" She blurted out but the covered her mouth and said, "Oh shoot. I shouldn't have said that. Lissy told me not to tell anyone."

I stood there frozen to the spot, "Lissy" had told Adele one of my biggest secrets. Something I have begged her to keep a secret and to tell no one of and she had promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone about. I felt betrayed, sad, angry, hatred and so many more. If that got out and went to the authorities, Dimitri would be in big trouble, he would go to jail for statutory rape, even though I had consented it. I was underage and what we did was illegal no matter which way you slice it.

I closed my eyes and said, "If that information gets out. Dimitri will be in a lot of trouble and if you really care about him, you won't say anything about it." She smirked. "It just might be worth it if I get to see you in trouble." I could not believe her, "Adele, if you let that information out, I won't be in trouble. The worst thing that would happen to me was that I would probably put through counselling and have to see a therapist but Dimitri on the other hand, he would."

I had to stop as my throat closed up and tears pooled in my eyes, it hurt to think of what would happen to Dimitri if the secret got out. I forced back a sob and continued, "If that information got out Dimitri be placed in jail like Tarasov and he would be stripped of his guardian title. I don't know about you but I don't want to see him in that position. Even if you care half as much as I do, you would forget that you even know that information but I can promise you that if you tell anyone about it, I will pull you in and say that you were a witness and that you with held information and you two will be charged with some or other crime."

She nodded and then said, "I care twice as much as you do for Dimitri!" Ha ha ha, likely but I said, "then you'll keep this information to yourself." "I'll see if I want to or not." I snapped, I walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down, I grabbed her head in a head lock and said, "Well now I'll see if I want to snap your neck like a twig or not!" she shook her head as much as she could and said, "Not, no, not!" which I then replied, "To which situation mine or yours?" "Both, definitely both!" I released her and stood up.

She place her hands around her throat and simulated coughing, oh god what a drama queen. "If you want me to chock you hard enough for you to really cough, I am more than willing." She shook her head as an answer and stopped fake coughing. "Good." I turned and walked off but yet again stopped when I heard her say, "I guess it's a good thing I got you out of the way when I did, because now Dimitri's all mine!" I felt my whole body freeze, it feel as if my blood had run cold and my heart had stopped.

I walked up to her, grabbed her by the neck and said, "Is Jason Ivashkov his real name?" She went from looking shit scarred, to nervous, then to confused and then to a mixture of all three. "What the hell are you talking about? Who is Jason Ivashkov?" I faltered, "The guy you hired to kidnap me." Her eyes went wide, "Kidnap you. No I just charmed Dimitri into falling in love with me. I showed him what a real woman can do."

The grip around her neck tightened, "Your lying!" I said in a voice that could match a strigoi's. "I'm not! Do I really seem like the type of person that would deal with kidnappers? I'm not. After the day in the park, I corned Dimitri and will as I said earlier, I charmed him. I told him that if he ever wanted to see what a real woman can do to that gorgeous body of his he must give me a call. And a few months later he did! You know after you left him."

Left him? "Yes left him, you know you were an idiot to do that." It was only after she had answered that I realised that I had spoken aloud. "I didn't leave him, who told you that I left him?" I asked in confusion, "No one I just assumed that you did. He called me and seemed so distraught and sad, I just assumed. You did leave him right?" No, I didn't. I didn't leave him. But I didn't say this I said, "No I was kidnapped by people. One of the nights we left the wards and I have just got back."

Her eyes widened, tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't know. I-I-I just assumed." "You said that already and you know what they say to assume is to make an ass out of you and me." I snapped I heard her gag. I realised my hold on her throat and she crumpled to the ground. I looked down at her and said, "Just stay away from me from now on!" She nodded frantically. I slowly walked home; I opened the front door and kicked it shut.

As I walked into the lounge, I was met by three worried pairs of eyes. Dimitri, Christian and Lissa were sitting on the couch. What Adele had said earlier came back to me, "'What like you did with yours and Dimitri's relationship, while you were at school and underage?" She blurted out but the covered her mouth and said, "Oh shoot. I shouldn't have said that. Lissy told me not to tell anyone.'" I glared at Lissa as I walked past, noticing that the bruised on her face and eye had increase and was not turning purple.

"I'm going to bed." I said in a bored tone. I walked upstairs and feel asleep in my clothes from dinner.

_I was running. It felt as if I had been running along time. I heard a cold laugh and a malice voice say, "Oh Roza darling. It's your comrade. I'm going to get you and when I do, ha ha. You're going to be mine forever." Shit Dimitri is catching up on me. Wait why am I running from Dimitri? Memories came back to me, of Dimitri and me. But he wasn't Dimitri anymore, he was a strigoi again. It was then I realised that I felt the endorphins rushing through my body._

_I stopped and hid behind a tree, trying to catch my breath. I looked down and realised that I was wearing a white dress, it felt like it was silk. My feet were bare but covered in cuts from running through the woods barefooted. "Oh Roza!" He sounded close, shit. I took off running again, until I was met by a big green maze. I ran to the entrance and weaved through the maze only stopping when I had reached dead ends. That was when I saw a break in the maze; I ran up and through but came to a screeching halt when I saw where I was._

_Galina's house. I had just run in a giant circle. I heard a twig break behind me, so I spun around. I saw a shadow, a very tall one. As he came towards me, I backed up. he turned his head to the side and said, "Roza, what the matter? Are you scarred of me?" I shook my head. "No? Well you should be."Suddenly he was right in front of me. He bent down and kissed my lips and then slowly trailed down my cheek to my neck, where he bit me._

I woke up in a panic, not knowing where I was. I had tears running down my face. It was just a dream. Just a dream. God these dreams I have been having lately are weird. I shook my head. My clothes were all constricted and rumpled up. I changed into pyjamas and crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

**So guys what did you think? I would just like to apologise again for the late chapter but I didn't have my laptop.**

**The next chapter has all ready been typed up and is ready to go.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Thanx**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have just figured out how to use Fan fiction. I have so many alerts and favourites, I'm so happy. So this chapter goes out to everyone who has done that!**

**Yes they did find out about there relationship but Hans did not find out that it took place when Rose was underage.**

**Please don't just say the chapter was confusing, please tell me exactly where it confused you, but I am going to try and "unconfuse" (I know it is not a real word I just can't think of the right word right now!) you.**

**Summary of previous chapter:**

**Rose punched Lissa**

**A guardian threatened her**

**We found out that Adrian had a breakdown**

**Dimitri and Rose had a fight during dinner**

**Rose spoke to Dimitri in the chapel**

**Adele caught Rose on her way home**

**They threatened each other**

**We found out that Adele had nothing to do with Rose's kidnapping (like most of you expected)**

**Lissa had told one of Roses secrets**

**Rose's dreams are getting worse.**

**If you are still confused please let me know! **

**I don't understand the review about "that was good but needs more chapters," this story is still in progress, so of course there is still going to be more chapters and with the plot line that I have in mind quite a few chapters to go. **

**You guys really really make my day! I love it when I read reviews and even when I read some flames. Ha ha, they really make me laugh when I read them****. If you don't like this story fuck off and go read something else! Thank you!**

**Anyways thanx tons to:**

**.BelikovxX**

**Vamp4ever8**

**My 2 guys**

**SassYNoles (three times )**

**Loventherussian17**

**Sunayna4sho**

**Promise Me You'll Love Me**

** belikov**

**MelanieRoseHathaway**

**xMusicLover18x**

**And Pidgeons Fly354**

**LissasGuardian756**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess**

**Pretty Little Mockingjay- I am so happy that I inspired you!**

**Olivia williams- you might be onto something. But you'll find out in the next few chapters!**

**Twilighternproud**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 12

Previously on Gone forever?

I woke up in a panic, not knowing where I was. I had tears running down my face. It was just a dream. Just a dream. God these dreams I have been having lately are weird. I shook my head. My clothes were all constricted and rumpled up. I changed into pyjamas and crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

Present...

When I woke up the next day I felt empty, the dream from the night before freaked the hell out of me. I lay on my bed not moving or saying anything for a long time. I just lay there and thought about things, I thought about my life and how it's taken all these twists and turns and unexpected things were just popping up everywhere and there was nothing I could do about them. There was nothing I could do about the fact that I was kidnapped, except to accept it and move on. I mustn't let it control my life. But that is easier said than done.

I also could do anything about the fact that Dimitri has a girlfriend except that I could wish them well and smile even though it's killing me inside. "You have never smiled around Adele; you have always either glared or grimaced around her." My little voice said. It was right, I never smiled in front of her, didn't show her any friendly emotion. She stole my man and I can be bloody well cold if I want to. There was a knock at my door, o told the person to come in.

Lissa slowly walked in and pointed to the bed and said, "May I?" I nodded my head; she sat down by my feet but said nothing else. I knew I had to say something, "Fat penguin!" She looked at me confused, "What did you say?" "Fat Penguin!" She arched one eyebrow, "Why did you say that?" I smiled and said, "I wanted to say something that would break the ice." She exhaled in an amused way, and laughed a little.

"Why would you need to break the ice?" I didn't want to hurt her but she did tell my biggest secret, something she promised she would do. "Because that's what strangers have to do that with each other." "Strangers?" She was extremely confused. "Well my best friend wouldn't have told some other chick, my biggest, illegal secret. No some person that I don't know did that because I sure as hell know that my best friend is trustworthy and can keep secrets."

She looked down, feeling upset and hopefully guilty. "I'm sorry Rose, it just came out. I mean it's like I was in control of myself when I said it. It was like it wasn't even me, it felt as if I was watching my body say it while my mind was saying no!" I was extremely shocked by this; I thought she was going to beg for my forgiveness, but her she was telling me that she couldn't stop herself from saying it, like she had been compelled!

It hit me hard if Adele had been compelling her? "What element has Adele specialised in?" She looked momentarily confused but said, "I do not know. She has never told us and we have never asked her what she had specialised in. But with her personality, I would say water or air. No way is she fire or earth." I gave her a side look, "What about Spirit?" She looked taken aback, "No she would have told me if she was a spirit user. All the late night talks and lunches gossiping about things, she would have told me."

"But it still doesn't hurt to ask now does it?" I said with a sly smile, "Rose don't do anything stupid, I know that look on your face."She scolded me. I smiled at her, yet again. "Fine if you feel like that you can ask her what she is." She rolled her eyes at me but agreed. That was easier than I thought it was going to be, I thought that we were going to walk away in a huff and not speak to each other for a while and then watch a movie or do something together and stop fighting and laugh about the fact we had fought.

"So when are you going ask her?" I asked curious. She looked sheepish; I thought here we go she is going to back out now. "I kinda invited her and Dimitri to dinner." She muttered softly but I heard her clearly. So that's why she seemed sheepish, she wasn't afraid to ask her she was afraid to tell me something. I tried not to feel hurt by this but it was too late. I was hurt but I didn't show her that what she had implied affected me.

"Ok, so what are we having?" I asked trying to slightly change the subject, she didn't seem to notice. She smiled at me amused, "Are you always thinking about food? Well, we are having. Mmmmh what are we having?" she pulled her face up and thought about her question. "We could have steaks. No, we are going to have a barbeque with French fries and salad." I gave her a look, French fries and salad? "Lissa, why eat something fatty and oil with something health and non fatty?"

She thought about my question, "You're right what about potato salad instead of just normal salad. Or we could have, roast vegetables." I pulled up my face at both choices but I chose to have roast vegetables, just to surprise her. When I said that I wanted the vegetables her eyes bugged out of her head and she must have asked me at least five times if I was sure. I just smiled and nodded at her, "Oh and we must invite Adrian and Amber. It'll be good for us all to catch and bound." I said, with a slight sly smile.

In fact all I wanted to do what to tell Adrian about what I had found about Jason and Britney. She looked excited and suddenly very giddy, "Your right I'm going to call them right now!" She stood as fast as someone who is seven months pregnant. I grabbed her arm and said, "Why don't I go and call them, I am a little faster than you, but then again a snail is faster than you!" She slapped my arm but allowed me to call them while she went into the kitchen to start cooking.

I called Adrian, but Amber answered. I asked her if they would like to come and she agreed and said that she would be delighted to come over with Adrian and have dinner with us. I hung up and walked into the kitchen, and asked, "Aren't you supposed to go to work?" She panicked and started to wash her hands, but then she stopped she turned and looked at me and pointed to her face and said, "I can't go to work with this thing on my face." I took in her face and noticed that the bruise had gone from light purple to almost black.

I grimaced, and apologised. She turned back to the chopping block and continued cutting whatever she was before. I leaned against the counter and we made small talk. Before we knew it was time for diner and everyone was starting to arrive. Adele and Dimitri were the first to arrive. We stood outside and had glasses of wine, well actually it was just Adele and Christian drinking wine, while Dimitri and I had a beer and Lissa just drank sparkling water.

We all laughed and were being happy and cheerful. That was only because I was ignoring Adele and she was avoiding me, which I was happy about. That means she had listened to me last night. I was chatting to Dimitri and Christian, when I heard a sequel. A sequel so high pitched, that I was surprised that even Adele could reach that pitch. I turned and looked at what happened and then I burst out laughing.

Adele had spilled her drink on her dress, red wine splashed down on her. But that was not why I was laughing, I was laughing because she was lying on the porch on her butt. Her heel on her shoe had snapped and she had fallen and landed on her ass. I was also laughing because of the expression on her face; it was a mixture of anger, embarrassment and sadness. She shrieked yet again, "This is Ivory silk, and it's ruined. It cost like $4000 and these shoes they cost like $2000."

Lissa rushed to her side from inside the house, closely followed by Amber and Adrian. Lissa told her to come upstairs and change into something else and that she would wash the dress and try and get the wine out. So they were on their way upstairs, while we informed Adrian and Amber of what had happened while Lissa was letting them in. Christian offered them both drinks and Amber had a glass of white wine while Adrian just had a beer.

Then I remembered why I had invited him over. "Hey Adrian. I went down to the library the other day or yesterday, I can't remember but I went into the family archives and blood lines and I found out some stuff about Jason. He is in fact an Ivashkov, I-" I was cut off by Dimitri choking on his drink. He placed his beer on the table and continued chocking. I walked over to him and started patting/ hitting his back trying to help him.

"Are you ok?" I asked him and he just nodded. When he stopped he told me to go on. Shrugging, I continued, "He is married to a Britney Ivashkov. Son of Dmitry Ivashkov and some chick." When I said Jason's fathers name Dimitri dropped his beer and turned pale. He started to stagger backwards. I was shocked by this behaviour, I walked over to him slowly pulled out a chair and made him sit on it. I asked Adrian to go and fetch some water.

Amber followed him and Dimitri and I were now alone. "Are you ok? You seem pretty shaken up. Is anything wrong? Must I go and call Adele?" All throughout my questions, he had been shaking and nodding his him, but when I asked the last one his head snapped up and he quickly said no. I gave him a weird, so he said, "She's just been all over me lately. Too clingy and always wanting to hold me or put her arm around or like sit on my lap. It's just really starting to get old, fast!"

I stood back, and gave him an incredulous look, "If she annoys you that much why don't you br-" I stopped myself; not wanting to complete my sentence because I knew that it would upset him. All I wanted to say was if she annoys you so much break up her and come and live with me. He seemed as if he wanted me to go on, like I had all the answers. "You should sit down with her and talk to her about it. The only way to sort out problems is to confront them and hide or run away from them." I said.

I decided to take my own advice. "Dimitri what are we?" He seemed confused, obviously not understanding my question, so I decided to elaborate. "I mean us as a couple. Our relationship?" Realisation lit up in his eyes but then a saddened and depressed expression replaced it. "Rose. I'm with Ad-" "Adele yeah I know. I didn't mean romantic relationship but like friendship or something. I don't think that I can just cut you out of my life!"

He nodded in understanding, "Friends?" I smiled back at him as an answer. He then asked, "Sit down and talk with her?" Everything in my body was screaming at me to say no but my mouth said yes. He smiled at me, "what should I say to her?" As I was about to speak Adele cut me off? "Say what to whom?" Adele and the rest of the group came back out. He turned to her and sighed; "You, I need to talk to you." he pointed inside towards the lounge. She looked as if someone had told her that her puppy had gone missing.

She walked inside and Dimitri followed her. We all kept silent for a while after they went inside. Lissa turned to me and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I had to give Adele one of your tank tops to wear. She is a little bit curvier than me but still smaller than you." I shot her a look. Her eyes widened and she tried to apologise but I waved her off telling her that I was joking. Then I thought about she said. "You gave her my clothes. Why?"

She seemed to be speechless for a while, but Christian replied for her. "Come on Rose she needed clothes and she wouldn't fit into Lissa clothes." I gave him a look and said, "She could fit into your clothes." "No, why would I let her wear my clothes?" I smirked, he scrunched up his face when he realised what he had said. He was about to say something but I cut him off, "No way buster, you already said what you said and there is no way to take it back."

He scowled and said, "Lissa compel her to forget." Something clicked in my head and I turned to Lissa and said, "Don't forget." She thought about what I said and then she nodded. Christian, Adrian and Amber all looked confused and Adrian said, "Sometimes I swear to god you guys still have a bound. And that you guys are as crazy as they come." I smiled sweetly at him and said, "See I knew you understood me."

I heard the sliding door open; I turned around to see Adele and Dimitri walking ou of the house. Dimitri walked straight to Lissa and they had their own hushed private conversation. I scrunched my eyebrows up, trying to decipher what they were talking about. I gave up after awhile. I turned back to Adrian going to try and finish our earlier conversation, after Dimitri interrupted us- which I had made a mental note of to talk to him about later.

"So it turns out that Jason is in fact an Ivashkov. Dmitri, his father. Do you know anyone in your family by those names?" He thought about the question, "there are a few Dimitris in my family but I don't know of any Jason's!" I walked inside and wrote down all the names of the family members of Jason. I walked out and handed Adrian the paper. He looked down and said, "Aaah Rose you spelled Dimitri wrong. You spell it like Belikov's name, not Dmitri."

"Why do you want to know about Dmitri and Jason Ivashkov?" I heard Dimitri asked with anger and hatred in his voice. I was taken aback by the tone of his voice. I was frozen in place, not knowing what to say or do at this moment in time. I have heard Dimitri angry, I have even heard him furious but I have never heard him with so much hatred in his voice or even in his body language. The whole way his carried his body screamed his emotions.

"Rose," he walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Rose you need to promise me that you won't go near him or Jason. Rose they are very dangerous. Rose, they are bad men. I need you to promise me that you won't go looking for them." I nodded, "I promise you." He nodded curtly, "Good." I swallowed hard and looked around, just then noticing that Adele was not here. She had left and with my clothes.

"Wheres Adele?" I asked to no one in particular. Dimitri answered me, "She is at home." I tired yet again to raise one eyebrow, but I failed. "With my clothes?" He nodded and said, "When I get my clothes, I will fetch yours." I was shocked by this, "why would you need to fetch your clothes?" He smiled sadly at me, "Rose Adele and I broke up!"

**Sorry I just had to finish it here. It seemed like the perfect place to stop.**

**So until next time! Thanx**

**Oh and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok now to address the reviews.**

**Ok you guys want a Dimitri/Rose scene so I gave you one and it was really fun to write.**

**Dani, I am sorry to say this but your review made me laugh. First you tell me that my story is far too predictable, then you tell me I should make Rose run away. I don't want to be rude but that is one of the worst and most predictable plot lines out there, short of Dimitri leaving Rose pregnant and then returning, so I am not going to use that. I have a plot line in my mind and it has a few twists and turns in it. **

**Secondly if you would like me to update once a year that can be arranged, I update when I have the chapter ready. Sometimes it is just not possible to write 5000 words in two days, I have to go to school, do sports along with homework and by the time I start writing it's like 7pm and I stop writing at about 11pm, so I can only write for about 4 hours. **

**Since you think it is such a waste of space then I won't be thanking my reviewers anymore, I guess they know who they are and should not be thanked for reading my story.**

**Why should I ditch Lissa, she is only trying to help out a friend-even if that friend is a conniving bitch! Sorry if I seemed a little rude, but I just wanted to clear it up! **

**So I won't be thanking you guys by name anymore but I will be doing a general thank you to all my reviewers, you guys make my day, and a few of you make me laugh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 13

Previously on Gone forever?

"Where is Adele?" I asked to no one in particular. Dimitri answered me, "She is at home." I tired yet again to raise one eyebrow, but I failed. "With my clothes?" He nodded and said, "When I get my clothes, I will fetch yours." I was shocked by this, "why would you need to fetch your clothes?" He smiled sadly at me, "Rose, Adele and I broke up!"

Present...

My eyes widened, I felt so giddy, happy and ecstatic all at the same time. But then they all came crashing down when I saw Dimitri's face, he looked sad and upset. It was then I realised he must have cared for her a little bit. It felt like I had a whole in my chest. I knew Dimitri, he doesn't do anything half way, he wouldn't have moved in with her if he hadn't at least cared about her. "Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

He smiled at me and nodded, "Everything is going to be all right." I nodded, knowing very well how horrible break ups can be, whether you are on the receiving or giving end. I remembered when I broke up with Adrian, it was horrible. It took us so long to become friends again it was really awkward when we saw each other after the break up. I'm surprised that we have gotten along now, since we haven't spoken to each other since around the time of the break up.

I caught Adrian's eye and smiled at him. I saw Dimitri's smile fall, shit he thinks there is something going on between Adrian and me. I shook my head at Dimitri trying to signal, well signal that there was nothing going between us. He looked confused but he turned away and walked toward Lissa while Christian told us that dinner was ready. I walked over with a plate, I put it out and he placed a piece of meat on my plate, or at least what I thought was meat.

It was a lump of something black, I sat down and stuck my fork in it and picked it up. I scrunched up my face in disgust, "you burned it. What a waste of food." He glared at me, "If it is such a waste, you cook next time." My eyebrows scrunched together, I have given up trying to raise just the one, "Yea, unless you want the barbeque to blow up I suggest you let someone else cook. Someone that is neither you nor me."

He nodded, "The only reason I cooked was because apparently men are supposed to barbeque and women are supposed mingle." "Couldn't you have let Adrian or Dimitri cook." I then thought about what I had said, "Yeah you should have let Dimitri cook." I heard Adrian shout, "Hey!" I shot him a look that said like-you-can-cook. He shrugged and smiled at me. "Fine next time Dimitri can do the cooking, if mine is so bad." I heard Christian say in the back round.

"Good we can finally agree on something." I said just to try and annoy him. "Wow Rose it's so good to have you back. Especially with your comments, your wonderful comments!" Christian said with a tight smile. I smiled broadly at him; "it's good to be back." I said, while stretching my arms out behind me and my legs straight ahead. Lissa laughed at my antics, this felt like old times. Everyone was here and mostly having a good time, but with an extra addition.

But at least I liked her, Amber, even though she was a snooty royal Moroi, she didn't really bother me. We didn't clash, but then again we haven't really spoken to or interacted with each other. She was talking animatedly with Lissa while the guys sat at the table with me and we having their own conversation. Well actually it was just Adrian and Christian talking while Dimitri and I added a few words here and there.

Adrian and Christian were having a conversation, well more like argument, they were arguing about whether Manchester United or Liverpool were the better team. Right now they were discussing the players strengths, right now it was Rinaldo or something to that effect. "I heard he has one testicle." I said this got everyone's attention; they all turned around and looked at me. Christian then turned around and said, "Well that proves it, Liverpool is far better, and all the players are intact!"

Adrian shot me a look that said thank you so much. Meanwhile Christian thought about what I had said and he turned around and gave me a what-the-fuck look. "Where did you hear that?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. I wasn't thinking about his question, instead I was staring at his eyebrows wondering how the hell he did that. "Rose, Rosie?" he was waving his hand in front of my face, I slapped his hand away from my face.

He held his hands up in surrender, while saying, "Whoa!" Lissa asked if I was okay, I nodded and gave her a smile. They gave me side looks, which all said that Rose is going crazy. "Ok guys, I don't appreciate the Rose-is-going-crazy looks. I spaced out while thinking about something..." I thought about what I was going to say, trying to choose my words wisely in order not to alert the others that there was something indeed wrong with me, "I was thinking about something that was important?"

It came out like a question because it wasn't really important but I tried to make it seem as if it was. Dimitri raised one of his eyebrows but didn't say anything else, I knew the he knew that I was lying and he would probably confront me about it later on. Great stuff! Adrian shrugged and tried to continue he argument about how great Manchester United was. I just rolled my eyes at him, typical male so draw by sports.

We continued dinner with this fashion, Christian and Adrian arguing, Lissa and Amber talking about different fabrics for the dress that Amber had just designed for this up and coming dinner party she was attending and Dimitri and I just sat there thinking about stuff. When everyone had finished we just all cleared the table and went inside. Lissa had asked me to wash the dishes while she and Christian cleaned up outside.

With a rather loud sigh, I set off to work. I rolled up my sleeves-literally, and started washing the largest pile of dishes ever, well not really when I had detention at the academy sometimes they would make us wash dishes. These dishes were for the entire academy and the piles were huge. Anyways I started to scrub away at the dirty plates and cutlery. I was almost done when Dimitri walked in, carrying another large pile of dishes.

"Oh my god. I just finished with this lot." I pointed to the drying dishes that I had just finished washing. He smiled at me and placed the pile on the side of the sink. He stood there for a minute and then said, "Would you like me to help you?" I turned my head sideways, his smile dropped. I laughed at him, "of course I would love some help."Thank you comrade." The old nickname slipped out of my mouth without me even thinking about it.

His eyes widened and a huge grin spread over his face, "you don't know how I've missed you calling me that." I smiled at him and walked towards him, "I knew you liked that name. Come on we should start." I elbowed him. We started to wash the dishes, while mucking about. Just as we were about to finish, I pushed my hips out sideways and bumped him which caused him to spill water on his shirt. I burst out laughing when I saw the look on his face.

Due to Dimitri's nature, he was kind of a neat freak and he had dirty dish water all over his nice, neat white shirt. I was about to say something, but I was met with a mouth full of dirty dish water. It tasted extremely foul, I spat it out. "Eeew! That tasted disgusting." He had splashed me and it went in my mouth. He was just about rolling on the floor with laughter; I took this opportunity and tackled him to the ground.

We went down with a thud. He grunted as his back hit the tiled floor of the kitchen. I was straddling his waist grinning triumphantly. My arms were above my head, I looked down at him. He had a mischievous smile on his face, and I immediately thought shit what is he up to? His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me and rolled over. He was now on top of me with his body pressed against mine, while my legs were still wrapped around his waist.

We were both laughing; I could see the joy and happiness in his eyes. He looked down at me; I looked into his soft chocolate brown eyes. The ones that I could stare into for hours, the ones that I did stare into hours, like after we used to make love and when we used to spar in the gym and end up in the same position we were in right now. Even though they were brown, they were far more beautiful than any blue, green and hazel I had ever seen.

He leaned forward and kissed me, a peck right on the lips. My lips were tingling and I felt them pull up into a full smile, he leaned down once again and kissed me again. This kiss was more of a make out than anything else. I started to respond to his lips but then stopped. Just a few hours ago he had broken up with Adele and now he was kissing me. Was I the rebound girl? Technically Adele was the rebound girl for me, so was I the rebound for the rebound?

I shook my head and he immediately stopped kissing me. "Rose what's wrong?" He asked looking very confused and shocked. "Dimitri, you just broke up with Adele! What do you think she and the others will think if they see us kissing just hours after you broke up with her? They are going to think that you left her just for me and I can't be the woman who broke up a happy couple."The look Dimitri gave Rose just proved that he had indeed broken up with Adele for her.

"Oh Dimitri, why?" "Well it was for you exactly, she was upset that we had spent so much time together and she accused me of cheating with you. And she broke up with me because she didn't believe me then there was nothing going on between us." "Even though there was?" I said not really to him but to myself. "What are you talking about?" "Dimitri, the kiss, you falling asleep in my bed, the other night on the couch, this, what we did here. This isn't exactly what friends do with friends."

He thought about it, before he could say anything else I said, "We might not have done it on purpose but we still did it. I know that it isn't exactly lock us up in jail stuff, but when you in a relationship with someone and you kiss and sle- fall asleep with someone else isn't quite commitment." I was going to say sleep with someone else but then I would have dug our grave even deeper. He nodded, "your right Rose. I'm sorry."

He rolled off of me and stood up, gave me his hand and pulled me up next to him. I heard a sigh, we both spun around to face Lissa standing there in the door way. She nodded to the both of us and told us to clean up the floor and me to meet her upstairs when I was done. Dimitri told me to go on and that he would clean up. I nodded and said thank you. I walked upstairs and knocked on her door. I was told to come in.

I pushed open the door and slowly walked in; she was lying on her bed rubbing her stomach. She patted the spot softly. Signalling for me to lie down next to her. Cautiously I walked over and sat on the bed near the edge of it. She didn't hesitate, "Rose what I saw down there wasn't right and I'm glad you stopped it before it got too far." I was shocked by how cold she sounded. She actually sounded just like Tatiana.

"Why the hell are you so cold? Lissa I'm your best friend not some random Dhampir that has been sent to you to deal with. It's me Rosemarie Hathaway, daughter of Janine and Abe..."I trailed off, just then realising that I hadn't told my parents that I was alive. That could wait for a while, "Lissa why are you trying so hard to be like Tatiana, when being like that was the reason she was killed." I stopped when I saw Lissa flinch.

"Rose, I'm queen. I need to act like this so people respect me and listen to me when I tell them to do things. They weren't doing it before and when Adele told me to act like this everyone started to listen to me and do the things that I have asked them to do. It's amazing Rose, it's like they want to do things for me because they want to make me happy." My guard went up the moment I heard Adele's name. "Did you ask her what she specialised in?" "What? Oh Adele, yeah I asked her but she wouldn't tell me."

I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. I smiled tightly, "Did you ask her why she didn't want to tell you?" she seemed to think about this and then she said, "I wanted to ask her but something stopped me, it's like she deliberately didn't want me to know." She has to be a spirit user. An idea occurred to me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Where are we going?" "Well Adele just broke up with a man that she claims to love, so she must be heartbroken. And it is our job, as females, to comfort her."

She smiled and told me that I was right. So here we were thirty minutes later, walking to Adele's house with back packs in hand, well my hands, Lissa knocked on the door, there was shuffling on the other side of the door. A few minutes later the front door had been opened and there stood Adele in all her glory. Her appearance seemed dishevelled, her hair was messy, make up smudged and MY clothes were messy. I emphasised my because well there mine and I want them back.

I decided to put some Rosemarie Hathaway attitude in there, "Wow you look grieve stricken." "What are you doing here Rose and Lissa?" I was surprised at the amount of malice in Adele's voice when she said Lissa's name. I was expecting it when she said my name but there was hardly any there at all. It was more of a given up tone that anything else. "Well we decided to come and visit knowing how hard it is after a breakup." I surprised myself when there was genuine care for her in my voice.

I immediately scolded myself for having positive emotions towards my enemy. She had done something to Lissa and who knows who else! She looked shocked; she was probably trying to decide whether the emotion in my voice was real. "Can we come in?" Without waiting for an answer, I pushed the door open and walked in. "Mmmmh nice place." I said with heavy sarcasm in my voice. I saw none of Dimitri in it. "Decorate all by yourself?" I asked already knowing the answer.

She must have known that I knew that answer to that question because she didn't answer me. Instead she asked me if that was all and I said no. I sat down on the couch and asked if it was alright for me to sit down. She just rolled her eyes at me, "Please sit" I gestured to the couch across from me. It was just then I knew what had happened when we had got here. She had someone else in this apartment. Using the skills I had acquired from my guardian training, I scanned the room.

My eyes landed upon a cupboard, the rug in front of it was pushed backwards. Typical, "I wonder, if when you accused Dimitri if sleeping with me, did you let him know about your little escapades?" she looked outraged, "Ho-What the hell are you talking about?" Her little stutter in the beginning let me know that she did in fact know what I was talking about. I nodded towards Lissa and she nodded back, turned towards Adele and looked at her aura.

I thought back to the walk over here. "Lissa I need you to look at Adele's aura. And then tell what she is." She sighed, "Rose, I told you. I already tried that. If she is a spirit user she is hiding it really well." This is where my plan came into play, "I am going to annoy her, make her angry, bring her to the edge, and make her so furious that she will lose her control and then you will look at her aura and it will show you what she really is. When I nod towards you, you look. Okay?" She nodded

I was brought back to reality by a gasp. It came from Lissa; her eyes were wide and her hands over her mouth. "Yo-You're a spirit user! Why didn't you tell me?" Adele looked shocked and then she regained her composer. "Yes I am a spirit user. I didn't tell you because then my plan would be ruined." She flinched as soon as she had said that, not wanting us to know about her "plan." "What is your plan?" I couldn't help myself from asking.

She looked me up and down, "Ha ha. Why would I tell you?" "Because that's what all the evil villains do. Well at least in the cartoons that's what they do." Dam another comment that I could have gone without saying! "I can't see why Dimitri would waste his time sleeping with such a juvenile!" That stung, my age had always been a sore spot when it came to Dimitri's and my relationship. We both knew that it could turn out to be a problem. Yet we still went ahead with the relationship, but I don't not resent nor regret anything we did.

"Well at least I could get a guy without having to compel him into liking me. God what is it with you Lazars and compelling people, first Avery and now you. God you guys really need to get a life." Her face remained black until I had said Avery's name. Her face twisted up into a cruel smile, "So you've met my daughter." I was enjoying my victory until she said daughter. Before I could speak Lissa screeched, "Daughter? Avery is your daughter?"

Adele looked smug, "Yes she is my daughter. I do not like to tell people, because of what she had done and how she had did it." "Did what exactly? All see did was compel Lissa into trying to kill herself and Adrian to like her." I said not seeing the connection about what Avery was supposed to do and how she was supposed to do it. Then it hit me, Avery was compelling Lissa just like Adele was. They had something big planned; the only problem was that I didn't know what it was.

"You and Avery planned something didn't you? Something to do with Lissa isn't it?" I said trying t figure out what she was thinking. "You're a clever little thing aren't you? Typical Dhampir so intuitive and observant. I take back what I said the other night, you do not have a lack in observation skills." She turned thoughtful. I was hoping to sidetrack her. "Thank you? So what did you want to do?" "Now Rosemarie, do you really think me that dumb?"

Oh she doesn't want me to answer that question, does she? I was about to open my mouth when Adele jumped and grabbed Lissa. I froze, not knowing what to do I couldn't fight her, after three years of barely an exercise my muscles weren't up to the task of fighting somebody. I did the only thing I could do, I screamed for help. Lissa's personal guards came running in. The three of them stopped as soon as they saw the situation.

They were judging it from every angle. I saw one, a big burly man; nod and they all sprang at once, at attacking from all sides. It all happened simultaneously, they man who nodded earlier struck out and knocked Adele out, another one caught Lissa as she fell while the other caught Adele before she hit the ground. The closet door flew open and a skinny moroi man with his pants around his ankles run out of it a tried to make a break for the door.

He didn't get very far; the guardian who had incapacitated Adele grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. He pulled handcuffs from his back pocket and started to repeat his rights while handcuffing him. I wondered why they had gone to such great lengths in order to subdue them. Just then I heard one of the guard say, "Her highness, are you ok?" Shit she is the queen, I totally forgot. It all made sense now that they would arrest anyone who would try and harm her.

Just then the big man, who I now decided was the boss, pointed towards me and one of the other guards walked towards me turned me around and handcuffed me, telling me my rights. I was too shocked to say anything but Lissa wasn't, she was screaming at them to let me go and that I was innocent. The guard who was holding me stopped for a moment, but continued when the boss motioned for him to continue. I am really starting to dislike that man.

I was placed in the back of the SUV, next to the half naked man and an unconscious Adele. I looked over towards the guy; he seemed confused that I was here. He asked me, "Why you here? You didn't do anything!" I shrugged knowing very well that this was the second time that I had been arrested for something I didn't do and unlike him they hadn't told me what I was been arrested for. I looked down at my feet, they closed the door to the car as Lissa came running out of the house.

She banged on the window telling them to let me go and that I hadn't done anything. Out of nowhere Christian appeared along with Dimitri, both looking very confused. I sadly smiled at Dimitri and shrugged, letting him know that I had no clue what had happened. The driver got into the front seat; I was surprised to see Hans driving. He looked in his review mirror and then did a double take when he saw me sitting in the back.

"Hathaway? Is that you?" I nodded, suddenly too tired to speak. Fifteen minutes later I was placed in one of the interview rooms, like the ones that you see on the cop shows. When I was un-cuffed, I rubbed my wrists as they had rubbed my skin almost raw. I sat down on one of the chairs, the furthest one from the door; see if necessary I could have some time to defend myself if a threat came through the door.

The real reason I sat this side was because in all the cop shows this is where they, the cops, sat and I just wanted to see what they were going to do about it. I slumped down on my arms, really tired considering the fact that I had been up for quite a while. I could feel them watching me from the other side of the glass. I pulled a tongue at the glass, just then the door opened I shot up and put my tongue away.

Hans along with a young woman walked in and closed the door behind them. "Croft, you have to know that I didn't do anything. I was just there visiting with Lissa, that's it." He sighed and gestured for me to sit on the other side of the table. Rolling my eyes I stood up and walked around the table and sat down. He walked and sat down in front of me and placed a file down with a few pieces of paper hanging out of it.

He opened it and went through it until he pulled out three or four pieces of paper. He placed them down in front of himself and started to read them, sighing he began, "Okay Rose, I have read the reports that the guardians have filled and what the people at the scene had said and it seems that you are free to go as you have nothing, out of the order." I shot up and said yes turned to the door ready to leave but the woman stood in front of it.

I turned back to Hans and gestured to that chick, "Um, could you please ask your girlfriend over there to make like Tom and Cruise!" He looked confused at what I said, so to inform him I said, "Please ask her to move!" He seemed to get it, but instead of asking her to move he told me to sit down. "Rose this is Rachael. At the request of Miss Dragomir, I have assigned her to you." I'm confused, "For what?" He seemed taken aback, "Rose, she told me that you had discussed that you wanted a trauma councillor, so that's what's Rachael's for." What we certainly did not discuss this, I was going to kill her!

**Hey guys! So what did you think? Please leave me a review, I love reading them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok Dani you have obliviously never written anything in your life before and never done maths either. Two days of four hours writing= about eight hours of writing which I can get about one and a half chapters done. Also I'm glad you're not going to read my story anymore. I told people that if you don't like my story, don't fucking read it, it makes no difference to me whether you are reading it or not!**

**Some of you think you know how Dimitri, Dmitri and Jason are connected. But I am not going to tell you that you are wrong or right. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**So for this chapter I am just going to do a general thanx to all my fantastic reviewers. You guys make me smile so much and some of you even make me laugh! Also I would like to thank all my dedicated reviewers**

**Hey guys I also want to ask, are there any good VA fan fictions your reading? I'm reading a few but most of them are coming to an end. So if any of you have suggestions please leave me a review and tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 14

Previously on Gone forever?

I turned back to Hans and gestured to that chick, "Um, could you please ask your girlfriend over there to make like Tom and Cruise!" He looked confused at what I said, so to inform him I said, "Please ask her to move!" He seemed to get it, but instead of asking her to move he told me to sit down. "Rose this is Rachael. At the request of Miss Dragomir, I have assigned her to you." I'm confused, "For what?" He seemed taken aback, "Rose, she told me that you had discussed that you wanted a trauma councillor, so that's what's Rachael's for." What we certainly did not discuss this; I was going to kill her!

Present...

So here I was sitting in Rachael's office, for the past hour, she was discussing how keeping all my feelings in was very bad for me. She told me that one day they were going to burst out and I would not be able to control them and that I could hurt someone and I could even end up hurting myself, emotionally and physically. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be at home in bed with my comrade's arms around me.

"Ok listen, please can we continue this like tomorrow or something, I am tired, cold and not in a very good mood." I interrupted her, with whatever bullshit she was feeding me at the moment. She was speechless; this might have been due to the fact that I had only said about five words in the past hour of her "chatting" to me about me. She wrote something down on her clipboard and for the millionth time this hour I wondered what she had written down.

She then told me that I was free to go but I had to come in every Wednesday, Hans had ordered me to see her once a week from now on, I nodded and got up and started my long trek home. I walked through the door not even bothering to knock. Everyone was sitting in the lounge, it seemed that they were waiting for me to get home because as I walked through the door they all shot up and started asking me questions.

I just shook my head and made my way upstairs, walked into the bathroom and closed the door, slide down it. I sat with my back pressed against for a long time just thinking about what had happened earlier. I could hardly believe that Adele and Avery were related, I don't know why I had seen it before. I guess I had other things on my plate to distract me. I threw my head back against the door and it hurt like a bitch but it made me feel so much better.

I did it again and it felt good, I considered it again but as I was about to do it there was a knock at the door and a gentle voice called my name. "Dimitri please just go away. I want to be alone right now." There was a few seconds of silence and the he said, "Rose you're in the bathroom and I need to use it." I felt my stomach drop, he didn't want to see me, and I guess it made sense. I reached up to the counter and pulled myself up.

When I unlocked the door, he walked in and closed it behind him. I turned to go but he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around while pulling me into a hug. This whole sequence of actions made my, banged up, head spin. I felt my legs start to give way, sensing this he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me up. I rested my head on his chest. "I thought you needed the toilet?" He smirked down at me, "I had to get you to unlock the door somehow, didn't I?"

I laughed he was right if he had continued calling my name I wouldn't have unlocked it. Strangely enough I was upset about him tricking me into opening the door. I was quite happy knowing that he would want to help me even if I didn't want him to. I smiled up at him; it felt nice just to be in his arms again. "Come on we need to get you to bed, you've had a long day and I assume you need to get some sleep, you look dead on your feet."

I nodded and stepped out of his arms, unlocked the door and walked into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed, head hanging slightly. "Are you ok?" I heard him ask from the doorway, nodding I said, "Just hit my head and now I have a headache but it will go away soon enough." I stop up and took out a pair of pyjamas, I heard the door close. Slowly I stripped out of my clothes and pulled my pyjamas on. I lay down in my bed. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

_I was sitting in room; it was all white, everything including the table, chair, the walls and even my outfit. I looked around; I couldn't see a door anywhere. I jumped up and ran to the wall feeling along them with my hands. When I saw that there wasn't one, I started to panic. "Somebody let me out. Please can somebody help me? Hey can anybody hear me?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. It seemed as if the walls started to close in on me._

_I screamed as loud as I could, and then suddenly I was in a grey room. The walls were made from some time of metal; unlike the other room this one had a door. I ran towards it but I was pulled back by my arms, I looked down at them. I had large chains attached to handcuffs around my wrists. I pulled at the as hard as I could. The door ahead of me opened and a man and a woman walked in, wearing lap coats._

"_Rosemarie calm down." The woman said she had a cruel voice, "Please let me go. What did I do? Why am I here? I just want to go home." I cried out trying to get some information. The man remained silent the whole time. The woman shook her head and turned to the man and said, "Ever since Belikov died, she's been like this." My cries ran dry and my blood went cold when I heard this. Dimitri's dead? "No, no, he can't be dead. Dimitri can't die. No it's just a joke; you're trying to piss me off." I sobbed._

_This couldn't be happening, how could I live in a world where he doesn't? My heart ached at the thought, meanwhile the man said, "Elizabeth I told you not to tell her again. Now I'm going to have to drug her again so she doesn't hurt herself." Hurt myself, again? When did I ever hurt myself? He pulled out a syringe and walked towards me while I back up away from him as quickly as I could. He grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve._

_I was shocked by look of my arm, it was covered in scars. Running from my wrist down do my elbow, it looked as if someone had dragged their nails down my arm, with a glance at my nails I realised that it was me who had done that to myself. My nails had been filed right down till they could be counted as nails anymore. I shook my head at him as he pressed the needle into my arm. I cried out in pain as it penetrated my skin, I then moaned in pleasure as I felt a warm feeling move out through my body._

_I opened my eyes to look at the man who had given me the injection, but instead I was faced with familiar brown ones with a red ring in it. "Roza I just love to hear you moan. Do you like when I bite you like this?" he pointed down to my inner thigh where I saw multiple bite marks. Without realising it I nodded, he smiled at me. "I told you that you would enjoy it when I turned you, I was finally so happy when you agreed for me to awaken you!"_

_It was then that I realised the whole scene had transformed yet again, right now I was back on the bed at Galina's estate in Novosibirsk, the only difference now is that I felt light headed. It was from the loss of blood that Dimitri had taken from me, he was going to turn me into the worst thing he could. I was better off dead, than being a strigoi. I tried to say something, anything that would make him stop but I could say anything._

_It was like someone has disabled my jaw, I shook my head. He caught me shaking my head and he looked up. He smiled at me; well it was more of a smirk really. "You want me to stop?" I nodded, "Well then tell me to stop." I tried to but I still couldn't. "Well then I'm glad you told me to compel you into keeping quiet until the process is done." I made a strangled noise; well tears flowed down my face. I felt myself start to pass out._

_He sat up a bit his wrist, placing it to my lips. I tried to clamp them shut, but it was like I wasn't in control of my body because my lips opened and I felt his blood flow in to my mouth. The last thing I remembered was feeling this cold sensation flow through my body and then I blacked out._ I woke up, but I kept my eyes closed, I knew that if I opened them I was going to cry. Those dreams are getting more and more realistic every day or night.

I felt someone shift on my bed, oh god it wasn't a dream. I'm a strigoi. No don't want to be a strigoi, oh god why did I say yes? "Roza, Roza wake up. Come on, you're not a strigoi. It was just a dream, open your eyes and you will see." I heard a frantic voice say and then someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes, took one look at the Dimitri that sat in front of me and I burst into tears. He wasn't a strigoi, nether was I.

He didn't even ask me what was wrong; he just sat with his arms around me, rocking me back and forth and mumbling things in Russian. I picked up on a few things he was saying like, it's going to be alright and it's all over you don't need to worry. I nodded and stopped sobbing shortly afterwards. He pulled backwards and looked at me moving some of my hair away from my face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I thought about his question, would him knowing that his being a strigoi still haunted me affect him badly. I had no idea if he was still hung up on the fact or had he grown to accept it. I grimaced, "It was about you," was all that I said and he understood. "Me being a strigoi?" He asked straight face, but I could see the tension in his forehead. I picked my hand up and placed it on his forehead, trying to push the lines out.

His face relaxed slightly but constricted up when I nodded answering his question from earlier. "Hey don't worry about it, it was just a dream right?" He nodded but didn't seem convinced by my response but his face once again relaxed. I looked over at the side table. "So early." I groaned and he chuckled softly. "Yea it is. Come on lets go get some hot chocolate." I smiled up at him and stood up following him out of my room and down to the kitchen.

I sat at the counter while he made the drinks. "Doubling is the secret." I said reminding him, he laughed out loud and said, "Yes Rose. Doubling the chocolate." It reminded me of that time at the academy after I had "frozen" during field experience and he had asked to speak to me. He, yet again, downed his drink. "How did you do that?" He seemed to consider this, shrugging he said, "Well when you live in Siberia, during the winter it does get quiet cold. So if you want something warm to drink you have to drink it quickly otherwise you are going to end up with pieces of ice in your drink."

My face fell when I heard this and then I burst out laughing, I was laughing so hard my stomach was sore. He seemed amused by me, "If you find that funny I would hate to see how you would react if I told you that you have to put water in a freezer to stop it from freezing solid." I stopped laughing when I heard this. "What are you talking about?" he smiled at me, knowing that he had caught my interest. "Well the temperatures drop so low that they can freeze boiling coffee. What do you think it would do to water?"

I thought about this, "Ice?" he nodded and said, "Yes ice, but if you water, which would be easier to melt small little ice blocks or a giant piece of solid ice?" "Small ice!" He nodded, "Correct. Also you have to turn off the water at night so that it doesn't damage the pipes when it freezes." I felt my eyes widen, "Seriously?" He nodded and so for a couple of hours we sat there just talking about Russia, I loved the way his face lit up when he spoke about Russia and Siberia.

He looked so happy discussing his family and his times at his academy, I found out about some of the things that he did and laughed at most of them. We laughed some of the things he did as "pranks" well mostly I laughed because they were pathetic. I also hinted that I knew about what his sisters used to make him do, dressing up like a doll and being married. I had the satisfaction of seeing him blush bright red.

We had finished the jar of hot chocolate so Dimitri had switched to coffee and I had switched to soda. I felt hyper, the caffeine in the hot chocolate and soda was starting to get to me, and I jumped up and grabbed his hand pulling him from the chair. "Where are we going?" "Let's go to the..." I trailed off thinking about where we could go. "Gym. Let's go to the gym and spar like old times." I was about to pull him out the door when he said, "So we are going to the gym in our sleepwear?"

Laughing, I told him no and that we must go get dressed. So at little while later, here we were, sparring in the gym just like old times, but old times like when I was brought back to the academy, I was useless. He had pinned me about fifty times. My body was sore and my muscles were ready to give up. Dimitri suggested that we should stop and stretch, because I was going to be sore the next day. When I pointed out that he could have used that knowledge during our first training lesson, he just laughed at me.

We headed back to the house, and it was empty except for Lissa and her guards. I turned to Dimitri, "Didn't you have to go to work today?" He shook his head and told me that he had a free day. Lissa's black eye looked painful and swollen and she seemed to have bruises on her arms and neck from last night, which reminded me that I had to have a little chat with her about something. I told Dimitri that I would see him just now and that he should take a shower because he stank. He elbowed me but went upstairs anyways.

I went and stood next to Lissa, "So apparently we had a discussion about my trauma counselling!" she jumped in fright when I began talking, but then her whole body sagged with guilt. "Rose I knew that if I talked to you, you would not let me get one. Rose, no matter how much you deny it you need one, I hear you waking up every night in tears, sometimes even screaming and it pains me to hear so m much fright in your voice. So I spoke with Dr Eveleigh and she told me that you were suffering from textbook PTS."

I looked down; I didn't want to be slapped with a title like PTS sufferer. I was a guardian, a tough bad-ass fighter; I could be affected by silly little things like that. "Lissa I'm fine. I am dealing with my problems my way but the point is I am dealing with them. I have already found out about, well about my kidnappers family and I'm going to approach the guardians with this information." She seemed sceptical about my statement but said nothing else on the matter.

I decided that I needed to work my way around the elephant in the room and said, "I thought you were going to ask Sonya to heal that for you." Pointing towards her bruised face. She nodded, "I am as soon as they get back." They being Mikhail and Sonya, "Where are they?" "At the academy attending to some business." I was at the academy less than a week ago and I didn't see them nor did Alberta mention that they were there.

"At Saint Vladimir's?" She shook her head, "St Tritons in Texas." This baffled me, first of all I didn't know that there was a St Tritons and secondly why were they there? "Sensing my confusion she said, "There was an attack on the school so extra guardians were sent along with a few spirit users." Crap another attack on a school. "Have these attacks been happening a lot lately?" she thought about this and then shook her head, "No not really only about seven in the past five years."

Seven is a large amount even spread over five years. Dimitri came down dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. "If you will excuse me I have to go and fetch my stuff." We both nodded and I decided to let Lissa know about my thoughts. "Liss can I speak to you. It's very serious, I want you to please not try and control my life. If I wanted a trauma counsellor I would have gotten myself one. Please before you make any decisions concerning me, I want you to consult me first ok?" She nodded.

"Thank you. May I please use your phone?" She nodded and passed it to me. I flipped it open and looked through her numbers, hoping and praying that she had my mother's number. She didn't, so I gave her back her phone. "Did you call whoever you needed to call?" I shook my head and told her that she didn't have my mom's number. She then told me that Dimitri might have it on his phone. I nodded she was right I thought. Dimitri should have her number and then my mom should have my dad's number."

With a sigh, I sat on the couch. "What would you like to do today?" Lissa asked me. "Dunno! I wasn't really planning on doing anything today." I said in a bored tone. "Well I was going to watch a movie. Want to join me." I nodded without hesitation. "She walked over to the movie drawer and called out a bunch of movie names but only one caught my attention, Twilight. Why not, I want to see what all the fuss is about it and why Dimitri seemed to hate it so much.

We settled in and watched the movie, I laughed really hard when I saw him glitter. What bullshit honestly, also the fact that they don't have fangs, a vampire with no fangs isn't even a vampire at all. Also if he is such a bad-ass vampire why does he drive a Volvo? I mean honestly aren't vampire supposed to drive like fast sleek cars. I thought about what the vampires in my world drive but I didn't know anyone but the guardian who actually drove cars. And we drove super cool SUV's which could take out any obstacle in front of it!

Lissa asked me what I thought of it and I gave her an honest answer, while she told me that it was one of her favourite movies of all time. She told me about New Moon and Eclipse and insisted that we have to watch them; she was reluctant but put New Moon on anyways. The only part of the movie I liked was when the wolf guy was in her room shirtless, I nearly fell off the couch when I caught sight of his abs.

But when that vampire guy, came onto the screen all shirtless I cringed, it was worse than seeing Christian shirtless when I pointed that out Lissa actually laughed. By this time Dimitri had come back with his stuff. He was now sitting on the couch that was next to the one Lissa and I was lying on. "So I see Lissa has roped you into watching Twilight series, hey Rose." "When we talked about it the other day, I just wanted to see what could make you dislike it so much. And now I see why."

He laughed, Lissa had just placed Eclipse on and we sat and watched that. I have to admit that the Riley guy was kinda cute and so were some of the wolf guys. But that was about the only good part about this movie. Vampires breaking into pieces and sounding like a plate being smashed and falseness of the fight scenes ruined the movie. When that was done, I was hungry. I got up and strolled to the kitchen followed by Lissa and Dimitri.

Lissa placed something into the microwave and told me in twenty minutes I would have something to eat. Which I decided was more than enough time for me to shower and change out of my gym clothes. As I started to walk up the stairs, I realised how hard I must have worked my muscles because they were sore. So sore that every step that I climbed I groaned in pain. By the time I reached the top of the stairs I was ready to collapse.

I just about crawled to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stood in the shower for as long as I could, just allowing the shower to message all my muscles, it was only when I heard someone knocking on the door and telling me that the food was ready. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the door just as she was about to knock on the door again and she ended up hitting me in the face.

All she did was laugh, she grabbed my arm, pulled me into my room where she had layed out clothes and told me to get dressed. I got dressed and then went down stairs to have dinner turns out dinner was actually pizza and popcorn. Simple and but yummy. We all sat around the kitchen enjoying our dinner and for once, since I have been back, it didn't end in a fight. We all laughed and joked around. Finally we settled into the lounge and watched a bit of TV.

During an ad break, Lissa reminded me about calling my mom. So I asked for Dimitri's phone and I went outside, scrolled down until I saw my mother's name and number and I pressed the green phone. It rang a few times and then she answered, "Guardian Hathaway speaking, how can I help you Belikov?" "Mom, it's not Dimitri. It's Rose." I heard a gasp on the other side of the phone and then a thud. I pulled the phone away from my ear when I heard a few voices scream my mother's name.

She had fainted; someone had picked up the phone and asked who it was, turns out that someone had been my father. "Hey dad! How is it going?" "Rose? Is that you?" Smiling I said, "Yeah dad it is me. Alive and kicking." I heard him exhale roughly, "It can't be I was at your funeral. How?" He asked confusion clear in his voice. "This isn't something that I think we should discuss over the phone dad." "Your right, where are you now?"

There was a crash from inside, "Listen dad I have to go, but I'm at the royal court." I hung up before he could say anything, turns out that the crash I heard was just Lissa knocking over a glass and it landed on the floor. Shaking my head, I handed back Dmitri his phone, he asked if everything was alright, nodding I told him that my parents were going to come to the court to see if it was really me and not someone else.

Christian and Lissa had gone upstairs to bed, so Dmitri and I were alone in the lounge. Some movie came on and one of the characters names was Jason. I felt like I was going to throw up just listening to his name. It reminded me of how Dimitri had reacted when I mentioned their names yesterday. I thought about why he would have reacted that way. Then it hit me what If Dmitri was Dimitri's father. I felt my face drain of colour. It was like my heart had stopped beating.

I turned slowly towards Dimitri; he didn't look like Jason in any way, which I took as a good sign. But then again Dmitri looked just like his mother. Could he be related to such a monster? Only one way to find out. "Dimitri, what is your father's name?" He looked taken aback at my question but recovered. "Why do you want to know?" I tried to act nonchalant about my reason for wanting to know who his father is.

"All the years we were together you never said anything about him and I'm just curious." He seemed to buy my excuse, he turned thoughtful. The look on his face seemed to convey a thousand different messages. Most of the sad and depress ones, but there was also anger. He picked his head up and said, "My father's name is Nicolai Badica."

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry it took me long to post but I had trouble with my internet! **

**OK guys I just want to know would you like me the thank you guys by name or would you like me to do a general thanx?**

**So review and tell me, what did you think about this chapter. Oh and if I get enough I might even out a little lemon between Rose and Dimitri. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright, this chapter has an M rated scene and is not suitable for viewers under the age of eighteen or for those who do not wish to view it. I have marked it so you can scroll past it.**

**I would just like to welcome all the new readers and reviewers to my story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**OK PTS is Post-traumatic stress syndrome, it occurs when a person is put through a lot of stress and then is suddenly taken out of that situation.**

**Yes I have started another story and a number of one shots but I want to finish Gone Forever before I post another story. Soon I will be posting the summary of my new story and you guys, as my readers, can tell me what you think of it.**

**Thanx to all my reviews, for the reviews and the story suggestions, I highly appreciate them all! **

**I bet none of you was expecting that Dmitri and Jason aren't actually related.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 15

I turned slowly towards Dimitri; he didn't look like Jason in any way, which I took as a good sign. But then again Dmitri looked just like his mother. Could he be related to such a monster? Only one way to find out. "Dimitri, what is your father's name?" He looked taken aback at my question but recovered. "Why do you want to know?" I tried to act nonchalant about my reason for wanting to know who his father is.

"All the years we were together you never said anything about him and I'm just curious." He seemed to buy my excuse, he turned thoughtful. The look on his face seemed to convey a thousand different messages. Most of the sad and depress ones, but there was also anger. He picked his head up and said, "My father's name is Nicolai Badica."

Present...

My mouth gaped open, "Nic-Nicolai B-Badica?" Was all I managed to stumble and stutter out. He nodded, "What's wrong Rose?" Damn I thought I was on to something, Dimitri being related to them. Sighing, my whole body slumped down and I shook my head in disappointment. That would have been too easy and with the luck that I had been having lately I should have guessed that wouldn't have been the answer.

"I just thought, I don't know I guess I thought that you were somehow related to Dmitri and Jason Ivashkov." I said in a bored tone, his whole body tensed and he gripped my arm, really tightly, "Rose is that what this is about? I told you to stay away from them." I cried out in pain when he started to shake me, while still gripping my arm, hearing this he immediately stooped what he was doing and looked down at me. He realised that his grip was hurting me and he released me.

I pulled my arms back and rubbed my arms where he was holding me. Hus face showed guilt, anger and sadness, I looked down not wanting to see all those things which permanently scarred his face nowadays. He must have mistaken my actions as a reaction to him having hurt me, he placed his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his, "Rose I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you it is just that I don't want you to get involved with these people."

I nodded still not saying anything, lately since I had been back he had been trying not to hurt me, whether it be physically, emotionally or mentally, but he had ended up hurting me everytime. I watched him with tears in his eyes; I stared back with a blank face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I knew that it couldn't be good. He tried yet again to apologise, "Rose I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you; you have to know that I wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt you!"

No not after this, I thought, after this you are going to think about what you say and do to me. I said, "Dimitri, you didn't hurt me that badly. Remember I have died, been shot and survived years of torture, so one little Chinese bangle is not going to hurt me but I think you should think before you say or do anything else to me." With that said I got up and walked off heading towards my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I was extremely curious as to know why he wanted me to stay away from them. I honestly thought it was because they were father and son, but now I found out that they weren't! Wow life throws you curveball doesn't it? I highly doubted that Dimitri would tell me why he didn't want me near them, not that I wanted to be around Jason, it's just that fact that he had asked me so strongly not to go near them and it was that which had sparked my interest.

Sitting down on my bed I began to wonder what it was that had Dimitri so, angry, and so hateful toward them. It was only around Victor and the topic of his father that he had been like that, protective of me. I closed my eyes and opened them slowly. Life was just getting to hard, I wish there was away to make it easier. "Well at least Adele has been taken out of the picture temporarily." I said out loud. I wonder what they are going to do with her, now that she has attacked the queen.

Who knows, she is Lissa's friend after all and maybe she'll cover for Adele like she has done for me many times in the past. I hope she doesn't, I need her out of the picture for as long as possible, so that I can solve the more pressing problems before I attend to the annoying ones or should I say annoying one. I placed my head on the pillow. _"She's lying." I heard a female voice say. "How can you say that when there is no proof?" A male voiced asked, distinctively Dimitri._

"_Proof, you've got proof, she has just told you that she saw ghosts. Either she's lying or simply gone mad!" I recognised the voice as Kirova's. The only person who replied was the doctor, "Mad? No she's simply last touch with reality. I think counselling sessions may bring her back." "What do you mean 'lost touch with reality'?" I heard Dimitri ask in a strained voice. I heard a sigh and the doctor answered yet again._

"_Look at the facts, a teenage girl who has just recently witnessed her friend getting killed, well actually murdered and then having to kill his murderers and the way she hacked that strigoi to death I'm surprised that this, symptom or reaction wasn't more violent. You should be happy that her mind decided to deal with the trauma by hallucinations and not her attacking one of her classmates and from what I have seen she has the skills and it would be extremely easy for her to kill one of her class mates."_

_What the hell are they talking about? Kill my classmates, lost touch with reality, hallucinations? Then it hit me; I was back at the academy, in the clinic and back when I had admitted to seeing ghosts. But this was a lot different than what had happened all those years ago. I listened back in, "-not a good idea, I don't not think that Rose will take lightly to be shipped out of the academy just because she told us she sees ghosts. Maybe I should talk to her; she is in shock and just needs to calm down. Her guard will be up if we all enter at once, one of us must go alone." I heard that last part of Dimitri's sentence._

_I did not like where this conversation was going! Where were they going to send me away to? The dream transformed and I was sitting in a car with Dimitri beside me, in front of me was Alberta and Stan. I Looked over at Dimitri, he looked sad and depressed, he almost seemed like he was about to cry. I raised my arm to touch his shoulder but my arm stung; I looked at it in curiosity but was met with bandages._

_Flashbacks showed reminded me of what I had done, they showed me taking a stake and cutting my arms, moving the stake from my wrist up to my elbow. Then I was walking to Dimitri's room covered in blood and then passing out. I faintly remembered waking up in the clinic and them telling me that this was enough and that I couldn't hurt myself anymore and that I had to go and spend time at a mental hospital, at least until I was semi-better._

_Without realising it I was sobbing and crying out, "Dimitri I don't want to go. Please don't make me go. I didn't mean it, I'll stop." I grabbed his arm and clung to it. He placed his hand on my hair and smoothed it out while mumbling to me in Russian. This made me sob harder, "Don't you care about me? If you really cared about me you won't send me there. Dimitri." He hadn't said anything yet but it was Alberta who spoke next, "Rose stop it. This is for your own good. We all care about you and that is why we are sending you there."_

"_No, no, I hate you all. I hope you all die on the way back home." I sobbed and turned around trying to open the car door. I felt warm arms grab my hands and pull them till I was facing the front. It was Dimitri; I looked at his face he had silent tears running down it. Without thinking I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could. "If you really loved me half as much as you said you did, you wouldn't force me to go there." I snapped._

"_Rosemarie," I heard Stan snap, "This is hard enough on Belikov as it is and now you're making it worse for him. So for once in your life shut up" I scowled at him but it was in vain because the scene had switched yet again. I was now sitting on a bed, with some nurse walking around me tidying my room and giving me my medicine to drink. My whole body and mind felt numb, I looked down and noticed my body wasn't as defined as it once was._

"_Now Rose please try and behave for Mr Belikov today. He is coming to visit around ten, so make sure you are not too busy." She said just before walking out and shutting the door. Ten, ah man that's when my macaroni art class takes place. After I had said it, I couldn't believe it. Here was Dimitri coming to visit and I'm worrying about macaroni art classes. Somebody knocked on my window and told me to get dressed._

_I stood up and could help but look at my arms, they were covered in purplish scars, some new others old, I flinched maybe it was a good idea for me to be sent to this place. I pulled on a jersey and a pair of nurse shoes. I walked out of my room and turned left following everyone else. They led me into a giant feeding hall/cafeteria type thing. I sat down at a table all by myself; I looked at the food but didn't eat any of it._

_Ten o'clock rolled around and I was taken into a visiting chamber/cell and was seated down. A couple of minute later Dimitri walked in but he wasn't alone, Tasha was with him. She was clinging onto his arm; she smiled sadly at me, while Dimitri remained impassive. They sat down across from me, the first thing I noticed was their close proximity and then I noticed the matching wedding bands. I felt like I had been shot._

_I started to hyperventilate, I couldn't seem to get my breathing to go back to normal, black spots danced across my eyes and I knew I was passing out._ With a start I woke up, still hyperventilating. Just like in the dream I could seem to control my breathing, I started to get light headed as I had no oxygen in my body. A sharp stinging pain shot across my left cheek, I breath a deep lung of air in and let it go again repeating this process a couple of times till I felt better again.

I focussed on the person that was sitting on my bed, Dimitri; I looked down at his hand and was relieved to find it empty, no ring. I threw my arms around Dimitri; he stiffened but then relaxed and rubbed the back of my head smoothing out. "Roza, are you feeling better?" I nodded and pushed my face further into his neck, I breathed in loving the way he smelt. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" I shook my head.

He did something that I didn't expect him to do. He stood up, unwrapped my arms from arm around his neck. I looked up at him from my position on the bed, very confused. "Good night Rose." "What, wait where are you going?" "Rose every night I have been here, I hear you screaming and crying every single night. The only way for it to get better is for you talk to about it, it's not going to make them go away but it will make you feel better."

I nodded, "I-I was in a mental hospital and I was scared, yo-you took me to the hospital even though I asked you not to. You came to visit me and you-you were..." I trailed off in my explanation not knowing what to say, "Married and I was just shocked and yea that's it." He was right, when I spoke about it; it did make me feel better. Now that I thought about it, it was silly and trivial and I had no clue why I was so upset about what happened it was just a dream.

He sat down on the bed, smiled at me slightly, "Rose I'm not married and I would take you to a mental hospital, even though sometimes I think you should be admitted to one. I would never do anything that would intentionally hurt you." He leaned across and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Get some sleep Rose. I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that he turned around, walked out and closed my door. My eyelids felt heavy, complying with the tired feeling, I lay back down and fell asleep.

This patterned continued for two weeks, each day I would spend time with whoever was at home and every night I would have nightmares while Dimitri would come into my room and we would talk about what happened in the dream and then he would go back to bed. It was a routine and I liked it, I knew what to expect and what to prepare myself for. The only thing that changed was my dreams every night and I was ok with that slight change.

During those two weeks I only left the house a few times, these minor excursions consisted of my therapy sessions, one or two meetings with Hans and a couple of lunches with Dimitri and Lissa. One of the meeting I had with Hans was to discuss my future, whether I would like to be a guardian again or not. Also I had to go in and sign some paper work, stating the officially I wasn't dead anymore since everyone thought I had died I was given a death certificate.

"Happy Birthday Baby!" I woke up when I heard someone shouting, something about a birthday. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I yawned and stretched out. I heard laughing and squealing coming from the room next to mine. I was so confused, I didn't even know the date so I couldn't work out whose birthday it was, I stumbled out of bed and walked out of my room. I walked towards the source of the noise. I reached the door and looked inside.

Christian was eating breakfast in bed while Lissa sat down in front of him on the bed, there was a present along with a card sitting next to them. I smiled at them, Lissa caught Christian looking up at the door, and she turned around and smiled at me. "Rose we are going out tonight to celebrate Christians birthday." I felt cold, "Ar-are we go-going out of the wards?" I managed to stumble out, fear had constricted my throat.

She seemed to understand why I was so scared, "No since you were taken, we haven't left the wards." I nodded grateful that I wouldn't have to leave the safety of the wards, not that they would protect me against Moroi but here I would have the protection of the guardians. "So where will we be going out tonight?" She replied back, "Fior d'italia resturante." I didn't recognise the name but it sounded expensive.

"What time are we going out?" "The reservation is for six thirty but I am hoping to leave a six so that we have plenty of time to get there." So in other words in case we get lost we have plenty of time to find our way. I let them have private time, walking down stairs where I was met by the smell of pancakes and toast. "Hey comrade." I called out to the chef; he turned around and smiled at me, "Good morning Roza. How did you sleep?"

I knew he was referring to the second part of the night and not the first, "Good and yours?" "Peaceful to say the least." Over the past two weeks we have been getting closer and closer to each other and now we were as close as ever, just like when we dated all those years ago. He placed a plate in front of me, I looked down at it, and on it there was five large pancakes and two slices of toast. The smell drifting up from the plate was heavenly.

I placed a piece of pancake in my mouth and then moaned in approval. "You like?" I heard him ask; because my mouth was full and I couldn't speak I gave him two thumbs up. He chuckled at me and I felt my body almost melt at the sound of it. I swallowed my food, "Dimitri this tastes so good. Where did you learn to cook like this?" He laughed but didn't answer my question, rolling my eyes I continued to eat.

Finally when the love birds came down from their room, Dimitri could sit down and eat breakfast along side of me. The food got compliments all round and I could swear Dimitri was blushing because of all the attention that was focussed on him but of course when I pointed this out he denied it but blushed even deeper than he was. "So Christian you do know that you two shouldn't be doing that kind of thing when she is almost eight months pregnant?"

Lissa blushed while Christian just smiled at me, "Jealous much?" I replied with, "No I don't want to be eight months pregnant and give up this body," I pulled up my shirt and exposed my belly. Dimitri poked and said, "It looks a little podgy maybe you should come and spend some time at the gym." "Hey ok it's not podgy, it just insulation for the winter months." I said while elbowing him in the stomach. I pulled my top down and finished my food.

When we were all done, I went upstairs to change out of my PJ's. I stood in front of the full length mirror that was situated in the bathroom turning sideways to look at my stomach, I had filled out a bit since I got back, but I looked about average size. Maybe I am just saying that because I am used to the way I look, maybe other think I fat. I pulled my top up once again; my stomach looked sort of flat. I faced the mirror and looked at me appearance.

"Rose what are you doing?" I heard Dimitri ask. "I'm not fat am I?" I asked without looking away from the mirror. While chuckling he walked into the bathroom and stood behind me. "No Roza your not. Look," he pointed towards the mirror, "my body is wider than yours." I scowled at his reflection, "Yea but you're a guy. Guys always look better when they have more weight on them." He sighed, "Roza I think you look beautiful. Your hair is growing back and getting its shine again. You smile more everyday and more and more of your old self is coming back and I think it is wonderful!"

He smiled at my reflection, he bent down and kissed the top of my head and left the room. I stood there and looked at my reflection for a little while longer, he was right my hair was now almost past my chin, my face seemed more alive just like it used to be, before the whole kidnapping ordeal. I jumped in the shower and walked over to my bedroom and got dressed. While I was in the shower I thought about what Dimitri had said about getting back in the gym.

I decided to become a guardian again, but that would mean that I was going to have to get my body back into shape and I was planning on asking Dimitri to help me do it. I walked down to where everyone was sitting and before I lost the nerve to do it I blurted out, "I'm signing up for guardianship again." The whole room went quiet; everyone had stopped their conversations and looked at me. In my life there has only been a few times when I have been self-conscious and this was one of those times.

They all seemed to catch on at the same time and they all congratulated me, all but Dimitri he smiled and nodded at me, such a simple gesture yet it made me feel far better than all the hugs and kind words all put together. One simple little smile made my stomach churn and my toes curl. I felt like a school girl all over again. Six o'clock arrived sooner than I thought and we were on our way to the restaurant, we were picked up in a car and driven to the restaurant.

We arrived at about quarter past six and were promptly taken to the back and into a private part of the place. It was quite elegant back here, the walls were a deep royal blue kind of colour and there was dark hard wood floors, a table draped in silver tablecloths and candles. My simple little dress made me feel out of place and cheap. Lissa had bought it for me before I was taken; it was a simple back dress that came to around my knees which I complimented with a pair of black high heels. No make-up, no expensive jewellery because I wasn't that kind of woman.

I felt a warm hand at the base of my back leading me forward, it lead me to a chair. I sat down and folded my hands in my lap. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder and walk away, turning slightly I saw it was Dimitri. "No Dimitri we discussed this. You are not on duty tonight, you are here as a friend. This placed is lined with guardians and it is perfectly safe, that's why we choose it!" Nodding he sat down next to me.

I looked at the menu and discovered much to my dismay, it was all in Italian. I leaned over to Dimitri and asked him what he was having. He opened his menu and said something to me in Italian. I didn't know he spoke Italian, I voiced my thoughts. He replied with a chuckle and showed me that underneath the Italian name there was the English translation. I felt like an idiot, I think in an effort to try and comfort me he told me that he made the same mistake the first time he was here.

I ordered a Mexicana pizza and a margarita to drink, while Dimitri and Christian both ordered carnivore pizzas and beer, while Lissa being the lady she is ordered Gnocchi with a four cheese sauce and a bottle of sparkling water, she can't have alcohol as she is pregnant. We ate and drank, a lot, we each had three of our original drinks and then we switched to vanilla vodka. When the room started spinning I decided I had enough to drink.

We ordered the bill and Lissa, being the only sober one, called the car to come and pick us up. While getting into the car, I tripped and landed on Dimitris lap. "Oh this is comfortable." I said while moving around on his lap. He laughed and put his arms around me. Half way home, I felt small kisses running up and down my neck. I giggled and turned around to face Dimitri and was met by his warm soft lips, I moaned at the feel of them against my own

** M Rated scene **

I was still kissing Dimitri when the car stopped, he stood up with me in his arms and attempted to get out the car, all he did was hit my head, laughing I got off his lap and climbed out of the car. He followed right behind me. Once we got into the house, he grabbed my arm and turned me around. Without hesitation his lips found mine and he picked me up in the classic way with my legs wrapped around his waist.

His hands were messaging my ass, I pulled back to get some air. He said, "You taste of vodka, my Roza!" "And you taste like beer but whose complaining." With that he started the long walk upstairs, which wasn't actually that long but it felt like it. "My place or yours?" he asked while pointing to each of our rooms. I laughed, "Oh baby mine of course!" He attached his lips to mine again, me backed up until his back hit my door.

With his hands to busy groping my ass, I reached around until I felt the doorknob. I opened the door and fell forward, landing on top of Dimitri's rock solid abs. I wanted to see them again; I remembered how they looked when we were together last. I pulled his shirt up but only got it half way as his back was pressed to the ground. I made a sound of protest and he sat up allowing me to pull his short off. I felt his hands sneak under my dress.

"What no thong?" he asked in mock surprise. Leaning forward a kissing him I replied, "If I wanted to walk around all day with my underwear up my ass, I would have pulled my underwear up and not spend any money." He laughed at my explanation. He pulled my underwear off, I prayed to god that I put decent ones on; when I heard his chuckle I knew that I hadn't. I looked down and saw SpongeBob ones in his hands.

"It doesn't matter what the present is wrapped in as long as you get it." I said matter of factly. He laughed at me yet again; I felt his hand began to climb up my thighs. Shaking my head and standing up I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge, "Guardian Belikov you've laughed at me one too many times tonight!" I pointed a finger at him while pushing my lips out. He smirked and stood up walking towards me.

I moved backwards onto the bed until I was basically lying down, he got on the bed and leaned over me, his body pressing against my side. I could feel his erection on my thigh; my hand moved down towards his pants but came up short when I reached the V at the bottom of his abs. He moved back slightly and pulled my dress over my head. He gave me a once over, his eyes reached mine and I could see lust and love in them.

He realised my hand and I moved it up to his face and cupped his cheek bringing him down for a kiss. His tongue pushed past my lips and went straight into my mouth, I moaned. This dominant side of him was turning me on, like seriously turning me on. His hand moved up my thigh and I felt him stroke me. In approval I opened my legs and allowed him more space. With a final peck on my lips he shifted down on the bed.

I watched him as he continued down, he moved past my breasts, completely ignoring them, and down between my thighs. He rested his head against one of them a sighed. "Mmmmh feels like we've been doing this forever." His hand reached up and touched me softly, "So wet and warm. Wonder if you still taste the same?" I moaned at the thought of what he was going to do. His tongue gently touched me.

I gasped and arched my back; he repeated his actions before taking me into his mouth completely. I kept eye contact with him only breaking it when he placed two fingers in me. I closed my eyes and moaned deeply. "Do you like that?" I nodded, "Yes!" I managed to gasp out just before his head went down again. My lips formed the shape of an O. "Roza look at me." It was like my body responded to his every command.

I opened my eyes and caught his; he curled the two fingers that were inside of me causing me to moan the loudest I had tonight. Suddenly everything stopped the pleasure and touch of Dimitri skin. I opened my eyes to see him lying along side of me. His hand moved up and down my body and around my breasts and all I could think of was, god I have a long night ahead of me.

**All right the rest of the lemon will be** **in the next chapter and a few surprise visits. But from who? Now I know it has been two weeks since Rose contacted her parents but that s all a part of the plan.**

**Now I have to admit that this was my first time writing a lemon and I would love it if you gave me some pointers on how to continue it! Please also tell me if I have done anything wrong with it and I will try my best to correct it! **

**Leave a review, thanx!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cuteorama, it is a little bit off both and you find out more about it in this chapter.**

**I am sorry to say this, not really, but no Rose will not fall pregnant in this story. Dhampirs cannot reproduce in Vampire Academy and Richelle Mead has said that time and time again, she emphasised that they could not reproduce together. So since this is just a continuation of LS just with my plot so the same rule apply here as they did in the original story. Thanx **

**M in this chapter, continuation from last time. I have marked its ending. So you can skip it if you want to.**

**So you guys told me I was doing alright with the lemon, so I am going to continue on in the same way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 16

Previously on gone forever?

I gasped and arched my back; he repeated his actions before taking me into his mouth completely. I kept eye contact with him only breaking it when he placed two fingers in me. I closed my eyes and moaned deeply. "Do you like that?" I nodded, "Yes!" I managed to gasp out just before his head went down again. My lips formed the shape of an O. "Roza look at me." It was like my body responded to his every command.

I opened my eyes and caught his; he curled the two fingers that were inside of me causing me to moan the loudest I had tonight. Suddenly everything stopped the pleasure and touch of Dimitri skin. I opened my eyes to see him lying along side of me. His hand moved up and down my body and around my breasts and all I could think of was, god I have a long night ahead of me.

Present...

He trailed kisses up my body, it felt really good. I felt his lips touch mine, I moaned and placed my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. He was still wearing his pants, since earlier he had stopped me from taking them off. I reached down and undid his belt buckle. His hands trailed up and down my sides, leaving Goosebumps in their wake. I smiled against his lips and popped his button on his pants and pulled the zip down. I tried to pull them down but my hand slipped off the top of his jeans. I laughed and tried again but I was met with the same results.

Frowning, I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my legs down; they went down along with his pants. When they got to his ankles he kicked them off. I brought my legs back and rewrapped them around his waist. I kissed him again, my hands now roaming his chest. I felt his hand message my ass yet again, I moaned and motioned my hand down towards his defined V near his groin. His muscle moved under my touch and he pushed his hips down towards mine. I was faintly aware of his lips trailing up and down my neck.

Grabbing his boxers and pulling them down, I felt his erection bounce against my stomach. When I had pulled them down far enough I reach up and held his erection. He stopped kissing me and groaned he rested his head against the side of mine. I looked over at him; he was beautiful with his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed. Leaning forward I placed my lips against his; it was a sweet kiss not like the hot passionate ones from earlier.

His hips moved forward pressing his erection against me; we both groaned and moaned at the same time. I smiled against his lips, removing my hand from him I ran it up his abs and chest until it was cupping his cheek. He pushed forward again until he was fully in me. I breathe in deeply in pleasure, when he pulled out again I groaned at the loss. "Be patient my Roza. I want to move you quickly." I nodded and allowed him to pick me up and shift me into a sort if sitting position.

He placed himself over me and kissed my lips just before pushing back into me. He began to thrust, I cried out in pleasure. "Do you like this?" he asked with a thick Russian accent, "Uh ha. Yea." I moaned out, he pressed his lips against mine and gave me a passionate, hot kiss. I shifted my hips slightly and Dimitri grabbed them and groaned loudly. Resting his head against mine his placed his fingers between my legs and started to rub.

I arched my back, "Yes Dimitri. Oh god yes!" I pressed my body against him, trying to rub up against him. Smirking at me he said, "Roza. Oh Roza you feel so good!" It felt so good, but I wanted more. I dug my nails into the back of his shoulders and said, "Harder. Oh god harder. Dimitri." He complied immediately and thrust into me harder. Before I realised I was on top of him, straddling his hips and I began to move myself up and down on his body.

I felt the pull in the base of my stomach and moved faster and harder on top of him. I cried out as it hit me. I stopped moving over him and enjoyed the feeling of my orgasm. His hands positioned themselves on my hips and moved me up and down on top of him. I felt him shudder and then release inside of me. He groaned and pulled me down to lie beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close until we were cuddled together and my body was against his.

** End of M scene **

He stroked my head, well mainly my hair. "What happened to your beautiful hair?" I was ashamed to tell him, he always loved it and I would have considered cutting it but I did. "I cut it because, because..." he urged me on, "I cut it because Jason told Blake to pull me around by it." Something flashed in his eyes, "Jason? What were you doing with Jason?" This wasn't really the kind of talk I wanted to have after having sex.

"He is the one who kidnapped me." I said softly, I couldn't bring myself to speak louder. He frowned but didn't say anything else after that he pulled me close and closed his eyes and lay still. I continued to watch him, it was only then I realised how hot I was. My whole body was covered in sweat, I looked down at myself, and I was tangled with Dimitri's legs. I smiled, my eyes felt heavy laying my head down on the pillow I fell asleep.

_I was standing outside the house, staring at the forest. My eyes fell upon a tall muscular figure. It looked like Dimitri but I couldn't tell because I could only see an outline of the figure. It was dark; like the moon was covered by cloud I looked up and saw a blank sky, a new moon. The figure in front of me move, I looked down at the man and he was walking away into the forest. I felt this need to follow him but he was walking into the forest._

_I wanted to follow but I also wanted to stay out of the forest, I did not know what to do but I found my feet moving towards him. He started to run and man was he fast, "Hey wait up. You're going too fast. I can't keep up. Wait." I screamed out while running behind him, he didn't listen to me and ran faster. I ran faster to keep up with him, puffing, I pushed my legs to the limit. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I was in a field._

_I looked around, where was I? Where is that guy from earlier? There was a loud crash which was followed by a scream. I turned around and was faced with a totally different scene; it was the car accident I, along with Lissa's family, died in. There was Lissa leaning over me, screaming at me to wake up and to help her and her family. My heart twisted at the site of her, she was so grief stricken. Suddenly there was a blinding white light and she collapsed next to me._

_That light reminded me of when she brought Dimitri back from being a strigoi. I was curious at what was going to happen next but I never found out. I blinked and then opened my eyes again and I was on my back with people standing over me running. I was on a gurney, I focussed in the people's faces above me and I saw Dimitri, Alberta and Dr Olendzki. "Stay aw33ake Rose we are nearly there." I groaned in frustration and closed my eyes again._

_That was until I felt a slap against my face, I opened my eyes slowly and I was lying on a sun chair in a bikini on a beach. I laughed at the site in front of me, Mason and Eddie were trying to surf and epically failing at it. Just when Eddie thought he had it he fell off .I had no recall of this memory so it must have just been something random my mind made up. I smiled at Mason who tried to do the bay watch run but was not doing it well. It was so peaceful here. I was happy and relaxed the first time I had been like this in a while." Mmm" I sighed in happiness._

I was woken up by a loud noise. I sat up in my bed and looked around groggily. My head was killing me and I remembered what happened last night. Omg I had drunken sex with Dimitri last night, with that thought I looked over toward where Dimitri was sitting up rubbing his eyes. What was that noise? I got my answer when I heard a Scottish voice scream, "What the hell is going on here?" Oh shit I looked over towards my door where my mom stood.

"Rose pull up the blanket, your naked." I looked down and saw my breasts were bare. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up, embarrassed. Dimitri had a bigger problem though, because he was naked from our activities last night he didn't have underwear to hide his "morning glory" and my mom could see him in all his, excuse the pun, glory. All three of us blushed and she walked out of ou-my room. I corrected myself, just because we slept together doesn't mean we are together.

I looked over at Dimitri and burst out laughing, for two weeks we didn't hear anything and the only time were are in bed together, naked at that, she decides to show up and walk into my room. He was shocked for a couple of seconds before he too started to laugh with me. My hangover was long forgotten and I couldn't believe what had happened. My mother just saw my ex-boyfriend and me in bed naked and he had an erection.

My life was complicated enough and now I had to deal with this, it was comical. "We should get dressed, I'm sure she would like to talk to us about this," I said while gesturing around us and our situation. He nodded and got up, looking around for his clothes while I put new clean ones on. "Dimitri you can walk across to your room and change it's not like you have to walk across the court, it's just a hallway." He thought about this and nodded, walking over to me he kissed my forehead and then he walked out.

I stood there confused, but then I shrugged this was Dimitri we are talking about and I have never been able to predict him, no matter how hard I tried. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, ignoring Christian's silent laughter and Lissa's curious look. My mom walked into the room and it felt awkward, what do you say to your mother after what she saw earlier? Do you say hi, how are you? Or do you get straight to the point and talk about what happened?

Me always being the procrastinator went for the first one, "Hey mom, how have you been?" She gave me the look that said she knew what I was doing. I smiled and looked down, the tension in the room made my skin crawl. The air was so thick and I saw Christian and Lissa inch out of the room and as I was about to open my mouth to shout at the and beg them to stay, they both bolted out of the room, well more like Christian bolting and Lissa waddling.

If it wasn't for the Scottish dwarf staring me down I would have laughed at Lissa's escape but there was a Scottish Dwarf starring me down and she seemed angry, very angry. "Rose why didn't you call me when, when..." she trailed off not knowing what had happened to me. I think this was the first time in her life she was at a loss for words. "Mom sit down." I motioned towards the chair and continued when we were both seated and facing each other.

"When we went out a few years ago, something happened and a team and I were sent around to check it out. Turns out it was a trap and I was taken. I was kidnapped for three years and a while ago I was let free kind of, I thought I was escaping but the circumstances proved otherwise. Um yea I got back here and I have been trying to pick up the pieces of my life and work my way back into society. I'm going to apply to get back into guardianship."

I was surprised at how calm I sounded, my voice didn't waver, nor did my throat close up about it, maybe those late night talks with Dimitri really did help me. I didn't have a nightmare last night; it was the first time since I got back that I slept right through the night. I was in Dimitri's arms and I felt safe there, he made me feel loved and cared for and all warm and safe and I'm going to stop now. Rolling my eyes at myself I zoned back in.

"- your father and this new contract could really use some help and that's why we took so long to get here and I had to come alone because of what happened and well it's just been very stressful." I nodded pretending to know what my mother was talking about. I didn't ask her if my dad was coming because from what I guard I could deduce that she had given me an excuse and I was too busy talking to myself to hear what she was saying.

"-so what do you think about it?" I caught the last part of what she was saying. Dammit I did it again, going on about listening to her and then I ramble on and not hear her question. "Sorry can you repeat that I did quite catch it?" I asked hoping I didn't sound like an idiot. "Your father's birthday is coming up and I was thinking about flying you out to go and see him as a sort of surprise since he can't get off work and I'm sure he'll love it but what do you think?"

Leave the wards? I thought back to my previous thought about the fact that the wards will do nothing against Moroi. I nodded and said, "That would be cool." She smiled but then dropped it, "Rose are you ok? I mean going through all that kind of stuff does leave its mark on you. It can be quite traumatic." Yea I know it can leave a mark on you because it did in fact leave it on me. I came to the conclusion that the dreams I have been having are a symptom of PTS and that I was only going to solve it by talking to someone and that someone was Dimitri.

"I'm talking to Dimitri about it." I said and then looked down and continued, "Also Lissa hired a trauma counsellor but I don't talk to her because I am not comfortable around her like I am with Dimitri." She gave me a knowing look and said, "Oh I know how comfortable you and Dimitri are. After this morning I know exactly why." OMG did my mom just make an innuendo? Holy shit the world is going to end! I laughed uncomfortably wishing that she hadn't said that.

She looked embarrassed by her comment, "Um ok." Was all I could manage to say? "I have a meeting to attend." She said while getting up and leaving the room. So far my day has been pretty awkward which I think is not a very good start. Christian walked into the kitchen once he was sure that my mom was gone. "Yes Dimitri. Oh god yes!" he said with a smirk, I was extremely, highly and totally confused and shocked plus slightly disgusted by what he had said, then it hit me I said those words last night.

I picked up an apple from the breakfast bar and threw it at him, "You pervert!" I screamed. He laughed at me and said, "How come you can make fun of Lissa and I and I can't make funny of you without been called a pervert?"I was stumped by his question but I would allow him to see that he got me speechless so I told him the first thing that came to my mind, "I'm a girl and we aren't perverts." I pushed past him and walked into the lounge and sat down next to Lissa who was watching some show.

"What you watching?" I asked but she shushed me and told me to wait until the commercials. When the ads came on she told me it was Vampire Diaries. What is it with all these vampire show and movies? Did the world suddenly find out that they existed? When I asked Lissa she laughed at me and told me that it was just a fad/trend thing because of Twilight. "Seriously? I thought after watching Twilight that people would have been turned off of vamps forever." She just elbowed me but concentration the screen when it came back on.

Deciding that she was no fun, I was going to go and talk to Hans about becoming a guardian again. I took a deep breath; do I really want to do this? I loved being a guardian it was my passion and plus it's the only thing I know how to do, career wise. But now I had the option not to work, I tried to imagine myself not as a guardian but something else but I couldn't. My entire life was about protecting Lissa and helping Lissa, looking after Lissa in fact my whole life was about Lissa.

I paused in my walking; I was already halfway to Hans's office. No I have already made up my mind and I'm going to do this. I squared my shoulders and took another deep breath before setting forward again. When the guardian building neared I nearly paused in my steps, turned around and walked home but somehow I continued on forward. Half an hour later I was signing the document that would officially make me a guardian in training for fitness and stuff.

As I walked out of the office I feel so much better, it felt like this weight had been lifted- excuse the cliché. I headed home but stopped halfway when I came across a park. It was quite pretty and with a start I remembered this park, this was the park that Lissa had opened, the park where we first met Adele. I frowned at the memory suddenly I didn't really like this park as much anymore. Walking through the park I watched children run around and parents chase after them.

I came across a memorial plaque but was highly surprised by what I read, it said; _This park was dedicated to Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. Truly one of the greatest. She will be forever remembered. _It then went on to state her date of birth and death. I was outraged; this park was dedicated to guardians and stuff. Not to some snobby ex-queen who nobody really liked. This is probably something to do with royal pompous idiots who believe Moroi are on top!

This annoyed the shit out of me, the only time the royal Moroi decide to honour my kind with something, even if that something is pretty lame, they take it away and give it to a dead old hag. Licking my lips I, once again, headed home but this time I didn't stop. I walked in and sought out Lissa. I found her upstairs in the soon-to-be nursery sorting out clothes for her baby. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

Without looking up she nodded and continued doing whatever she was doing. "Hey you remember that park that you and the council dedicated to us guardians who put our lives up to save you and the rest of the Moroi world?" I layed it on pretty thick just to get my point across. She thought about this but then a guilty look passed over her face, I took this as a yes. "What happened to it?" "The council felt that Tatiana needed a memorial and since she loved the outdoors they said that she should get the park well the guardians could get the gardens by their offices. Most of them agreed to this so I had to let them do it."

I nodded my earlier thought were confirmed, I guess it really didn't matter whether we had a lame-ass park or not, we could all use it so there was no problem. I helped her fold the clothes and pack away some teddy bears. Child wasn't even born yet and she already is spoilt. Wow that sounded a bit jealous, I rolled my eyes at myself. I wonder what someone would think if they could hear me talk to myself like this.

I laughed at the thought, wow I can think of some weird stuff. "So I went and signed the documents with Hans, so I'm officially now a guardian. Again." "Wow Rose that's great. I should go down and request you because you have to be my guardian again." "Whoa Liss, slow down. I only signed a few pages, I still have to do fitness training and get reassessed and then work my way up the ladder all over again. I guess it will make up for me skipping it last time, when I was just assigned to the queen without having to do lower jobs."

She nodded but looked all excited and bouncy; I was now reading a poetry book for kids. It had all the originals like Humpty Dumpty and Twinkle Twinkle and a few crazy ones like, little bow peep and something about a fish and counting to five, it kind of made me glad that my mom didn't read them to me but it also made me sad at the same time she was never around so she couldn't have read them to me even if I wanted her to.

I needed to get rid of these depressing thoughts so I read another poem, about a cow jumping over the moon and a dish running away with a spoon. "Wow rose reading a book, never thought I would see the day." I looked up to see Christian standing in the doorway. I took my shoe off and threw it at him, since I have nothing else to through. "It's a start and everyone needs to start somewhere!" I turned and glared at Lissa who was so not helping my case.

"You're supposed to help me, your best friend not him." I said while pointing to Christian. They both laughed at me but said nothing else on the subject after that. "Oh Rose I was supposed to tell you to go and see Dimitri since he wants to talk to you." Ah shit, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Nodding I stood up and went to go and find Dimitri knowing exactly what this chat was going to be about.

I slowly and quietly walked down the stairs; I rounded the corner and saw him sitting on the couch he patted the seat next to him signalling me to sit. I contemplated running but then I wouldn't get very far, so I sat down next to him. I lowered my gaze to my lap; suddenly my shoes were very interesting. "Rose we need to talk. What happened last night, I'm sorry. We were both intoxicated and I took advantage of you. I apologise for that."

I knew he was going to apologise for something he didn't actually do. "It's not your fault. I didn't stop you from doing it and you didn't stop me. We are both adults and we both made our choices even if those choices were impeded by alcohol." He laughed at me and my explanation. And that was this conversation over it went better than I thought it was going to.

I lay back against the couch and he smiled at me, I stretched and yawned "I'm tired because someone kept me up last night." I said and elbowed him. He took the joke lightly and laughed along with me. "Well it seemed like you enjoyed it." I smiled at him, this was one of the few times he is relaxed around other people. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off.

I only woke up when I felt to arms move around me and shift me and pick me up. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Dimitri, "Sleep Roza everything is ok." I nodded, closed my eyes and lay my head against his chest. He laid me on the bed and pulled my jeans and shoes off. He pulled the blanket over me and rolled over and curled into a ball and falling asleep immediately.

**So sorry for the wait guys I'm sick and I feel like shit, so yea.**

**I have the summary for my new story, which I am going to post once I have a few chapters of Gone forever typed out and ready to post so here is the summary, please tell me what you think.**

When Rose gets transferred to the newly opened maximum security prison, she was not expecting to find a corrupt and unjustified system. What happens when one of the prisoners claims his innocence? Should she believe him? Should she help him? All human.

**I still haven't decided on a heading, so if any one has any ideas please either pm me or leave it in a review and I promised to give you full credit for the title!**

**So leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I got a review saying that dhampirs and Moroi should be in capital letters but I regret to inform you that in the VA books dhampirs are referred to in small letters as a way of showing that dhampirs were being oppressed by the Moroi people. I have studied intense literature analysis so I know how to analyse text but I will try and keep an eye on the Moroi capitalisation. Thanx**

**Ok so Vamp4ever8, I was thinking of around about the same name so when I post the new story I will give you the credit, so well done!**

**Aaw you guys are so awesome, thanx for the well wishes and get better soon I got!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Previously on Gone forever.

I lay back against the couch and he smiled at me, I stretched and yawned "I'm tired because someone kept me up last night." I said and elbowed him. He took the joke lightly and laughed along with me. "Well it seemed like you enjoyed it." I smiled at him, this was one of the few times he is relaxed around other people. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off.

I only woke up when I felt to arms move around me and shift me and pick me up. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Dimitri, "Sleep Roza everything is ok." I nodded, closed my eyes and lay my head against his chest. He laid me on the bed and pulled my jeans and shoes off. He pulled the blanket over me and rolled over and curled into a ball and falling asleep immediately.

Present...

_I looked around the room; this was not what I had expected it to be. When Lissa gave birth I thought that it would be a happy occasion and that we would be celebrating now but no we were sitting in the holding cell visiting Christian. No one knew that he would attack her, no one suspected it. That why it was strange, one day he just attacked her completely out of the blue. It was strange; I knew that Adele had done something to hi. He loved her, yet why had he tried to kill her? I looked down at him, he was sobbing now. I felt a pang in my chest; I couldn't help it he was my friend at one stage._

_But he had attacked the queen, my best friend, three guardians, Dimitri, Mikhail and Hans; they were all in hospital covered in burns and blisters. When I thought about what he did to my man and friends that pang went away and was replaced by pure hatred and anger. "Rose you have to know that it wasn't me that did it. I was being controlled by someone or something and I couldn't stop myself." He said with tears rolling down his face and he couldn't wipe them away because his hands and feet were chained together._

"_Your daughter will become an orphan when you are put to death." I said with no emotion in my voice and a blank expression. This was a personal case but I had to remain professional. He committed high treason and he had to be dealt with as soon as possible. With that I turned and around and left the room, I walked down to the graveyard and sat in front of the monarch tomb, Lissa was in there and it was all Christians fault and I couldn't help myself, I burst into tears. My whole body started to shake when the sobs left it. I collapsed on the ground._

I was jolted awake when I landed on the floor. "Ow" I complained when I moved and found that I had really hurt my arms when I had landed on them. I rolled over onto my back and lay there for a while. My face felt wet, I had being crying in my sleep. I slowly got up and threw myself back onto the bed. I lay still until I heard someone knock at my door. I raised my head and told them to come in and then I dropped my head again. The bed sunk a little and a soft hand touched my shoulder. "Rose, are you ok?"

I nodded, "Why?" I asked. "Well you slept the whole day, so I was just wondering. My head shot up, the whole day it didn't feel like the whole day. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she smiled sheepishly, "I was going to but you looked so peaceful and relaxed." That dream I had wasn't really relaxed and happy, it was quite the opposite. I didn't want to say anything to Lissa as not to worry her, so instead I said, "Thanx for the consideration." I smiled at her to let her know that I was really thankful.

"Are you hungry? Because I made hamburgers and chips." My stomach growled at the thought of food. We both laughed at it I got up and felt a slight breeze on my legs, looking down I noticed that I wasn't wearing any pants. Frowning I couldn't recall what happened last night, all I remembered was falling asleep on the couch and that was it. Dimitri was on the couch with me so maybe he would know what happened.

We had lunch/dinner and it was really nice. I found out that Dimitri had taken me to bed and took off my jeans so that I would be comfortable while I slept. I felt like gushing over the fact he put so much thought into making me feel better, Omg I felt like a school girl again. Everyone was yawning and getting ready for bed, unlike me who was wide awake. What to do? I couldn't go out because everything would be closed.

I could use this time to try and figure out what Jason and Blake were up to. I took a deep breath and wondered where I should start. I caught side of a pile of papers and an idea hit me. I am going to write down everything I know about Jason and Blake. I grabbed some paper and searched for a pen, when I found one I settled down at the dining room table. On one paper I wrote Jason's name and on the other Blake's.

Since I knew more about Jason I started with him:

I wrote down his name, Jason Ivashkov.

His is semi-tall about 6ft 4" and 130lbs.

Green eyes, brown hair.

Married to Britney Ivashkov

Parent Olga and Dmitri Ivashkov

Part of Adrian's family.

Dimitri knows him, but is not related.

Said that he and his Moroi wife had Dhampir kids.-not true.

Said he belonged to the Keepers but he wasn't.

Has an estate in Montana.

Works with Blake, surname unknown.

I was let free, don't know why.

He is a royal.

I couldn't think of anything else at this moment in time. So it turned to the page were Blake names was and came up blank. I knew nothing of Blake other than what I saw.

Big, muscular man.

Brown hair, brown eyes.

Loves to cause pain.

Moroi man.

And that was it, I couldn't think of anything else.

This so didn't help me, I needed to go and report them to the guardians and then maybe we might get somewhere, but it was too late to go anywhere. I still wasn't tired and everyone else was asleep. What could I do? I could go down to the gym and work out. I decided that was what I was going to do. I stood up and went to change into workout clothes. I walked down to the gym and was surprised to see a few guardians still up and training but I was even more surprised to see Mikhail.

I didn't know they were back, Lissa's eye eventually healed by itself so we did need Sonya, I stood there and watched him train for a while he was working some machine with weights that were heavier than me. He must have sensed he was being watched because he stopped and turned around. He froze when he caught sight of me but shook his head and carried on training. Time to show him that I am real, "Hey Mikhail, I didn't know that was how you greeted old friends."

He stiffened and dropped the weights, spun around at an incredible speed and looked at me. "It's me, Rose. Remember the chick that helped you get the love of your life back." I said with a small wave. He moved so quick that I barely caught sight of him moving and a second later I was in his arms with him squeezing the life out of me. I heard my back click, I felt weird. "Ow Mikhail, your squashing me." he dropped me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Rose it can't be you. I was there for the fire and we found your body and the funeral and it's so confusing. I thought you were a figment of my imagination when I saw you earlier." He said, I looked down everyone really thought I was dead didn't they. I didn't say this so instead I replied with, "Yeah it really is me. I'm not dead that body you found wasn't me; it was some other poor soul." HE scrunched his eyebrows together.

"So did you guys did up you-the grave to see who was in it?" He asked trying to clear things up for himself but only ended in confusing me. "Grave? I had a grave? I thought that they cremated me!" "Yes rose you had a grave and no they didn't cremate you." Wow I really they would have cremated me; it was strange they normally do cremate guardians' bodies. "Would you like to see it?" Would I like to see my own grave? Quite a grim topic really!

"Um ok sure?" It came out as a question; this wasn't really a topic that many people speak about. He gestured for me to follow him, this shocked me. "What now?" He smiled but it wasn't a full one, "You ask to many questions." Was all he said before walking away and leaving me standing there. When I caught on, I ran to catch up with him. When I finally caught up we were nearly at the graveyard. "Are we allowed to go in this late?" I asked and he simply just nodded.

He walked in and turned left, then we walked down to the end and turned right and then walked to the end of that pathway and then he just stopped. He stopped so suddenly that I almost walked into him. I walked around to the front of him but stopped when I saw what he was looking at, my grave. It was sort of a humbling experience; I felt this strange feeling wash over me. I could only imagine what my friends and family must have experienced.

They thought I was dead, they planned my funeral, they buried what they thought was me and had tried to live and move on without me and I could blame them for doing that. If I had really died I would have wanted them to. I would have wanted them to be happy again, I would have wanted them to make new friends and be with other people, not just sit around and sob over me and honestly I'm glad they did what they did while I was gone.

At least now I know that if something does happen to me that they can live without me and I shouldn't worry about their well being after I am gone. But if I am going to be honest I have to say that It did hurt know that they could move on and be so happy without me, maybe they were better without me around and that they do better with me gone. I took in a shaky breath, trying to calm myself down. I don't need to worry about that now.

I felt Mikhail sift beside me, I turned my head to look at him, "It was hard you know. I have never seen Belikov like that before. It was like he was a totally different person all together. Honestly it was scary to see some who always has so much control just lose it like that." I nodded, it might be horrible to say this but I felt better knowing that someone was better off with me here. Lissa could just fucking move on like that proves that she really didn't actually care about me.

I had no clue where that thought came from but it had some truth in it. No I can't think like that she has helped so much since I have gotten back she let me stay at her place, even if I was staying there before I was taken but that's not the point, the point is that she could have kicked me out at any time and she didn't but it still hurt me that she could have moved on so easy.

I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked over to Mikhail, "Talk to them Rose. Everything will be better when you talk to them." With that he nodded and walked away, I stood there staring at his retreating figure. What was he some psychic now? Great I so need another person to give me Zen life lessons, note the heavy sarcasm. I threw my hands up in the air and sighed in frustration. Men nowadays honestly, so frustrating.

I looked down at "my" grave, looking at what they had said: Here lies Rosemarie Hathaway, great warrior, loyal friend and hero of the Moroi world. I was so touched by what they had put such loving, true, words. My eyes filled up with tears but I wasn't going to cry it was just some words on a grave that inst even technically mine. I need to find out who is buried in this grave and she/he needs to have their own grave.

But that can wait for now, tomorrow when the offices are open I am going in to report Jason and Blake. I walked out of the graveyard, I yawned suddenly quite tired. I turned the corner, looking down at the pathway. I bumped into someone, looking up I grimaced. It was Jessie Zelkos, oh great just what I bloody hell needed. "Hello Jessie, good to see you but I need to get going." I said and then turned to walk away.

He grabbed my arm; I spun around and ripped my arm from his grip. "Don't touch me. I don't want someone so disgusting touching me." He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise; he knew I was going to react like that that is why he did that. "Come on Rose you still going on about the fat I slept with Mia. Were twenty four, I thought you would have gotten over it." I scoffed at what he said, "I'm not talking about that I'm talking about the fact you allow the strigoi to get into the academy. It's your entire fault that all those people died and/or got turned."

With that I turned and walked away but because I was angry and upset all over again, Jessie just annoys me to no end, I didn't watch where I was going and I got lost. I was in a part of the court that I didn't recognise and I had been walking for quite a while. I spun around in a circle, trying to catch site of where the hell I was. I started to walk back the way I came and tried to remember which corners I turned and which way I turned.

I had wondered around for about an hour but all I had done was get myself even more so lost. I sighed if it was night time I could have looked at the stars and found out which direction I could go. So instead I used the sun it rises in the east and sets in the west, or was it rises in the west and sets in the east. No that doesn't even make sense it is the first on so I looked up towards the sky and the sun was very low on front of me, so it must be late and that must be the west.

I need to head north, which was to my right. So I started walking towards the north and half an hour later I saw a building. I got excited and started running but came up short when I saw that it was a half broken down and abandoned. There was a fence around it which was covered in peeled paint. All the windows were broken and the doors were all cracked or hanging half on their hinges. The wall were charred and covered, like the fence, were covered in peeling paint.

I didn't even know that this place existed; I don't think anyone knew that it was here, I walked through the house. It was really humbling, just like the grave had been earlier; this house had clearly burned down. I wondered if anybody died here. The room's walls had been cut open and they had been placed more like throw onto the ground. What ever happened here was quite violent. By now the sun had completely set and it was almost pitch black.

I sat with my back against one of the walls with my eyes closed. I was extremely bored; I was humming to myself when I thought I heard some voices. I stopped but heard nothing. It was time to try and find my way back to the court, I was cold, tired and hungry and I just wanted to get home. I heard the voices again; I shot up and ran out of the house. I saw two patrolling guardians walking into the forest, "Hey wait. Hey guardians!" this caught their attention.

They spun around and charged at me one of them restrained me while the other contacted someone over the walkie-talkie, "We found someone on the perimeter, should we bring her in?" A gruff voice which I recognised as Hans came through, "Who is this girl?" They looked at me, so I gave them the finger, they want to fucking restrain, no questions asked then I would give them the royal treatment. "She is about five foot four inches, brown hair, medium build, Dhampir and it's too dark to see her eyes."

There was a moment of silence but then he responded, "Hathaway is that you?" "Who the fuck do you think it is?" I replied back haughtily. Honestly I was sick and tired of this, it is like every day I go out and I get arrested. Hey maybe I could win a gold medal or a life time achievement award for how many times I had been accused of something, wrongfully or not. "Let her go but bring her back in towards the court." Hans replied after making us wait a while.

The guy immediately released me and I stepped away from him rubbing my neck and arms, his grip had really hurt me. We then headed back to court, the opposite way I had headed earlier just by the way, and when we got back to the court I was nearly tackled by Lissa. As she ran into me I let out a solid "Oooffff" she was hugging me so tight. "Rose I was so worried about you. I thought something had happened again."

This pissed me off the no avail, "You know what Lissa you should really grow up. I am a grown woman and I can go out with having to tell people where I am going. I have the freedom to do that you know. So I'm so sorry that I didn't wake you up and let you know that I wanted to go out for a flipping walk. I'm sorry for taking advantage of my sudden freedom; you know the one I didn't have for nearly three fucking years. So back off and let me live my fucking life!"

Her face showed complete surprise along with everyone's I guess no one expected a Dhampir to go off at the queen for helping her. Naturally I felt really guilty for what I had said but it had to be said. I had spoken to her about always trying to control or take over my life and she still does it and I want it to stop. "I guess I will see you at home then." She said with a wavering voice, great now she was going to cry, great this is wonderful.

She was either trying to make me feel bad, which she was, or she was really crying but I'm going to go with a little bit of both! "Hathaway can I speak to you quick?" I heard some guys say, great now I'm going to get laid into for telling the queen off. I walked up to the blonde hair guardian and stood expectantly. When he didn't say anything I did, "If you are going to shout at me for the thing I said to queen Vasilisa, you're going to be wasting your and my time."

"What are you talking about? I'm here to give you your schedule for your shifts and training." He said beginning with a confused tone but then he soon switched to the business tone that all guardians have, maybe they programme it into us at birth. I laughed at my thoughts but was met with an odd look from the guy standing in front of me. "Inside joke." I said trying to make myself seem less crazy than I was. I looked up at the guy and was surprised who I saw.

Mason, I could have sworn to god that this guy was Mason. "The names Rose Hathaway and yours?" he frowned at the sound of my name but said, "Alex Ashford." Ashford, this guy is related to my Mason. My Mason where the hell had that come from? Ignoring myself I asked, "As in Mason Ashford?" His face fell at the sound of his name but he replied anyways in a sad tone, "I'm Mason's uncle." I remembered Mason mentioning him.

"The one who works for the Drozdovs?" He nodded, "He spoke about you well told me that you guarded them." He looked down at me and asked, "You knew him?" oh boy did I know him. We dated for a while, we were as good a friend as a boy and a girl could be. He had a major crush on me and I thought he was cute. But I didn't say any of this so instead I nodded and said, "we were very good friends, we even dated for a while just before he was..."

I had trailed off knowing that I didn't need to explain anymore as we both knew what happened. He looked over my shoulder, "You should go, Belikov is hanging around for you but I would love to talk to you more about Mason. I would love to hear some stories from when he was at the Academy." I nodded and turned around and sure enough there was Dimitri. "You know I'm beginning to notice that every single guardian at the court knows your name." I said with a mocking smile on my face.

He laughed at me and said, "Well when you're the best your name gets around." I had never seen Dimitri so smug before but he had every right to be because in my eyes he was the best, but I was kind of biased. I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist. "Aaw did you miss me that much?" I shook my head and suppressed another shiver, "No I fucking cold." He took his jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Where's your duster?" As I was wearing some fleece thing but I wasn't complaining as this smelt equal like him. "Went in for dry cleaning." He answered back simply. He reached down and took the paper from my hand. "What's this?" HE asked while looking at it. "That is my schedule for my guarding shifts and training." He gave me a full smile, "So you are really coming back in?" I nodded. He picked me up and spun me around.

I have never seen him show such outward emotion in public before, I was laughing as he set me down. "I am not as fit as I used to be, so I might need someone to train me and help me get fit again." I said while looking at his face, monitoring his emotions and his reaction. His contemplated my words and when he realised what I said his face lit up and he smiled at me, he smiled so wide that his eyes scrunched up and his teeth showed.

My heart was beating so hard and so fast that it was beginning to hurt. He looked so happy, "Roza I'll train with you." I smiled back at him and said, "It will be just like old times." With that we headed home, laughing and joking the whole way. When we had reached the house I commented on his behaviour tonight, about how he was so outward and open with his feelings and stuff and he said, "We all thought something happened to you, Lissa went downstairs to try and find you and she couldn't so she panicked and woke me up and asked me to call the guardians and see if they knew where you were and-"

The door opened so he stopped talking it was a teary eyed Lissa, oh here we go again. Talking to Dimitri had put me in a good mood but seeing her now brought my sour mood back, I was still angry at the fact she didn't trust me enough to go out on my own and the fact she keeps meddling in my life. What if I wanted to go out and do my own thing, she has no say in that. I am an adult so I have the freedom to go where I want and I just hoped that she now got the point to stop messing with my life.

I zoned back in and Lissa and Dimitri were having a conversation I pushed past and went inside to the kitchen where Christian was. I was about to turn and leave when he called my name, "What do you want now Christian, I'm tired and dirty so I want to go shower and go to bed." He looked down thought about my words and then said, "She's just worried about you and the pregnancy makes her even more so emotional. Everything to a pregnant women is bigger than it seems, all the problems seem bigger to them than to us so yea she didn't mean to freak out about you being gone, she just could help it."

"Christian it's even worse when you apologise for her. Don't do it, she must come down from her high place and apologise to me by herself and not send someone else to do it. I don't care if she freaked out because she is pregnant, honesty I don't, she must just learn to but out of business that has nothing to do with her. I know this may sound harsh but this is my problem so I will choose who I want to help me fix it and she will not be one of those people."

I heard a gasp behind me and then retreating footsteps and I knew that Lissa had heard me and for once in my life I was not guilty about hurting her, she must now feel how it feels to get hurt, she had hurt me by moving on so fast and now I had hurt her by telling her, basically, to fuck off and stay out of my business. I turned to look at Dimitri, and I remembered Mikhail's words, "Talk to them Rose. Everything will be better when you talk to them."

So I was going to talk to Dimitri about how he knows Jason. I looked at Dimitri and gestured for him to follow me. We walked upstairs and went to his room. It was the first time I had seen or been in this room. I looked around it was blue and white it kind of reminded me of the ocean. He gestured to a couch that was in the corners of the room. We both sat down and I turned to look at him, he had become all stoic again.

"Dimitri I need you to tell me how you know Jason. I mean are you related to him or old friends or enemies. Just simply how do you know him?" I asked wanting to just get straight to the point with no beating around the bush. He took a deep breath and opened and closed his mouth a few times it was like he didn't know where to begin. I placed my hand in his shoulder and said, "Dimitri why don't you start where you met him?" he nodded and took a deep breath and began, "It was at St Basil's academy."

**I have a valid excuse for not updating. One of my very close family members died in a car crash and another was seriously injured. I could bring myself to do ordinary day things and I could barley even look at my laptop, let alone to even type. I had to tell my mother, who was vacationing overseas that she had died and it was very hard. So I personally think that I needed some down time and some alone time. The worst thing is I am writing exams so I can't even stay off school.**

**On a lighter note, I have had a couple of requests to do a D pov for when he first saw Rose. So I am going to ask now, would you guys like me to do an outtake on that?**

**As always leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I updated twice in a row, I am on holiday and I wrote this on the plane I was flying in. People kept looking at me weird because I kept bursting into tears.**

**This chapter contains dark themes, rape and torture, M rated chapter. So beware I have marked a little bit of it but that is a twisted lemon kind of thing.**

**So I am on holiday, by the beach, so that I can get my mind off of what happened and I have two chapters waiting to get posted but that will depend on the amount of reviews I get!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Chapter 18

Previously on Gone forever?

"Dimitri I need you to tell me how you know Jason. I mean are you related to him or old friends or enemies. Just simply how do you know him?" I asked wanting to just get straight to the point with no beating around the bush. He took a deep breath and opened and closed his mouth a few times it was like he didn't know where to begin. I placed my hand in his shoulder and said, "Dimitri why don't you start where you met him?" he nodded and took a deep breath and began, "It was at St Basil's academy."

Present...

"It was at St Basil's academy that I met him. He was a year ahead of me but something happened and he was pushed back a grade. All his royal friends left him because he was demoted and he became very arrogant and rude. He went through women like tissues and didn't treat them well. A few times girls left the school and it was rumoured that he left a couple girls pregnant. He didn't treat dhampirs very well but we didn't care because we knew he was an arrogant royal ass."

I nodded along but was surprised when Dimitri swear in English. He continued, "One day when I was walking back form training with Gal-my mentor I came across him with a girl but he was hitting her and kicking her. She was crying and screaming. All I say was red. Rose he reminded me so much of my father and what he used to do. I grabbed him and threw him into the wall and helped the girl get up."

It was odd to hear him mention his old mentor Galina and it must have really hurt him to speak about her when it reminded him of his days as a strigoi. I shifted closer to him and waited for him to continue his story he didn't all he did was lower his head into his hands. I moved my hand to his back, trying to comfort him. "Dimitri you know you can speak to me about anything. I'm always here for you no matter what."

He sat back up and nodded, and then he continued with his story, "he walked up behind me and grabbed me and me being a trained Dhampir and he a moroi I easily incapacitated him and let him go. Over the next few days the girl started to get closer to me and wouldn't leave my side. She told everyone that I had saved her and now we were dating. This annoyed Jason as he had thought I stole his girlfriend, meanwhile Mishka and I weren't even dating."

I couldn't help myself, I flinched when I heard a past girls name. I clinched my fists and straightened my back, I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help myself I didn't know Dimitri then so why should I care about girls that were in his life before. That fact was he did choose me, even if we aren't together now, and not some other little girl. I felt quite smug but when I looked at Dimitri all my smugness dried up. "Dimitri please continue."

"I avoided Mishka and Jason for a long time. Something happened and everyone stared saying things about me and Mishka like we were sleeping with each other and that we were engaged. " He took a deep breath and said, "Galina had heard the rumours and had asked me about them. This was the first time I had hear any of it. I denied them of course but it was Mishka herself who told people the rumours so people believe them, people including Jason and one of his friends Blake."

My eyes widened so he knew Jason and Blake. "He confronted me about them and yet again I denied them but they still didn't believe me. He told me how I stole the love of his life and stuff and he said that one day he was going to get me back for what I did to him by taking Mishka away and that he was going to make me feel pain over my love. I ignored him and didn't think much of it until you told me that Jason kidnapped you."

He struggled to say the last part. I knew how it had hurt him to speak about me being kidnapped. But something really annoyed me. "You mean I was kidnapped because of some stupid person he couldn't get over. He's married for Christ's sake. Why can't he get over one girl from how long ago? How pathetic is he, honestly?" I cried out, completely and utterly pissed off.

Dimitri looked down again, "I'm so sorry Rose that it was my entire fault you were kidnapped and I promise you that I will do anything to make up for it. Name anything and I will do it!" I knew he was going to pin this all on himself, he was that kind of person. He always wanted to carry everyone else's problems and make them his. "Anything?" I asked seeing if he really meant what he said when in fact I already know he meant it.

He nodded, "Anything Roza just name it." I pretended to considered this, placed my finger on my chin and screwing my eyes up to make it seem as if I was deep in thought, "I want two things. Firstly I want a kiss." I said and his eyes snapped to mine. "A kiss?" he asked as if he was trying to confirm what he just heard. I nodded and tapped my lips with the finger that was on my chin.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer. He pressed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth when his hand slipped under my shirt and moved up my back. He pulled away and placed his forehead against mine, both of us were panting. "What was the second thing Roza?" I knew he was going to like it but he said I could have anything.

"I want you not to blame yourself for this. It is not your fault nor is it mine. If you want someone to blame lets blame Jason and Blake. It is their faults so why not blame this on who really did it. Can we both agree to do that?" His face proved my earlier thoughts I knew he wasn't going to like it but he did say I could have anything. He seemed to think about what I said and he just simply nodded.

Before I could say anything else his mouth was back on mine and his hands were yet gain moving up my back. I arched into him and moved when my body pressed against his. He moved me and shifted himself until he was lying over me. We broke the kiss when he pulled my top over my head. We stared kissing again but now we had more passion and heat between us. I tried to take his shift off so he shifted but slipped off the couch dragging me with him.

When I landed on his chest with a thud I knocked the wind out of the both of us. I sat up and rolled off him. We both lay with our backs against the carpet. "Well that was fun." I said with a laugh. "Yea it was." He replied back before standing up and helping me up. I couldn't stop the yawn that escaped my lips. "You're tired come on." He said while pulling me towards his bed and pushing me down onto it. I looked up at him in confusion. Then I realised he wanted me to stay here tonight.

"Must I sleep here tonight?" I asked with a sultry tone. He seemed to pick up on it and looked wary, "Yea you can sleep here tonight if you want." He scratched the back of his head. Laughing I reached forward, grabbed his hand and pulled him down and then said, "I'll only sleep here if you do," knowing that he would offer to sleep on the couch with him being such a gentleman after all. He smiled down at me. As I was still in my gym clothes from earlier I told him that I was going to have a quick shower and that I would be back in no time.

I got out of the shower and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I grimaced when I saw my hair I hated how short it was. It had grown longer but I still wanted it to go back to the length I had it before I was kidnapped. Tears pricked at my eye why the hell couldn't Jason just get a fucking life without bothering others and ruining their lives. If he just wanted to get back at Dimitri, why did he say all that stuff about getting Lissa and asking me to tell them where she was?

It was probably all a part of his elaborate scheme to confuse me in case I got out, which I did. I hated knowing what he did to me, my scars might have been healed but I could still feel everything he did to me all over again. I could feel every punch, every kick, every cut and every welt he had left on my body. All the pain began to hit me at once and I wanted to scream at how horrible it felt. I felt as if someone or something was ripping me apart from the inside out.

I felt light headed and gripped the counter so that I would fall. My vision began to swirl, a massive head ache began and my head throbbed. My knees gave way and I fell but on the way down I hit my head really hard. Something ran down the side of my face, I reached up and touched it, pulled my fingers back and was met by a crimson liquid on my fingers. I looked at it for a couple of minutes but I felt tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. I lay my head down on the bloody tiles beneath me and closed my eyes.

_ M Rated scene _

_There was banging, a lot of banging. I looked over at the door hoping that Blake wouldn't be able to bash through it. The house was empty, dark and silent. I could hear my heart beating erratically. I was going to make it this time no matter what I was going to escape this time. I fled out of the house, he had tried to have sex with me again in his room but I had gotten out just in time. This had been happening a lot lately but not once had we actually done it. Something or someone, most of the time me, had stopped it._

_I looked back to the house but ran into something, I feel on my ass and looked up at was it was-Blake. I screamed and tried to move back but he was too quick. He grabbed me by the shoulders and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me back into the house. Once we had gotten back to his room he locked the door and threw me down on the bed. I bounced a little and tried to get off but he grabbed my feet and tied them to the bed with some rope he had grabbed on our way in._

_I screamed and tried to kick out with my legs but the ropes held when that failed I began to lash out with my hands. Punching him once or twice and causing his nose to bleed. He grabbed his nose when exclaiming, "You little bitch. I think you broke my nose, your gonna have to get extra punishment for that one." He grabbed my hands and put them above my head. I struggled against him and I head butted him, hitting his nose again._

_He shot backwards and shook his head muttering, "That will not do Rosemarie." I sat up when I walked towards his cupboard. When he turned around, I began to untie the ropes on my legs managing to get one untied before he turned around. He looked pissed off, "No Rose that is not how we play this game. I want you and I am going to have you. Tonight!" he reached forward and punched me in the face. I cried out in pain, "Look at me." He shouted and as I looked up I spat in his face._

_He wiped it off and grabbed my hands and tied them to the bed with whatever he had taken out of his closet. I kicked out yet again with my free leg, he grabbed it mid air. I was not going down without a fight. "Why Rose you made my job easier." He pulled my pants off of my free leg and leaving them on my tied leg. I panicked, I didn't want to have sex with him but I wasn't going to beg him to stop as I knew that was what he wanted and that it wouldn't do anything to stop him._

_He ran his hand up my leg and cupped me. It took all of my control not to moan, even if I hated it my body was being pleasured and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried to squeeze my thighs together but he forced them to stay open. As I still had panties on he couldn't see me and I was grateful for that fact but he soon got tired of what he saw and did the same to my panties as he had with my pants._

"_Oh so beautiful." He said just before pushing a finger inside of me. I cried out in pleasure, pain and in anger. I was angry at my body for feeling the way it was .it had been a year since I had last had sex, It had also been a year that I had been here, and I wanted it. I gasped out when another finger was added. Tears pricked my eyes but I did nothing to stop them from flowing down my face. He stopped when he noticed that I was crying. _

_He moved up my body and licked them off of my face; this disgusted me to no end. He pulled his finger out of me and placed them on my lips, I clamped my jaw shut not wanting to actively participate in what was happening here. He grabbed my thigh and squeezed, he squeezed it so hard that I gasped out in pain unlocking my jaw he pushed his fingers inside of my mouth forcing me to taste myself. I wanted to vomit he was so vile that he made my stomach sick._

_He pulled his fingers out of me and pulled his own pants off. His erection bounced as it was let free of the pants. He stared to rub it and message it; he moved his body up and pushed my body down until his crotch was in my face. "Suck it!" he commanded but I turned my face away. He grabbed my head, turned it to his crotch, pushed on the side of my jaw forcing it to open and he shoved himself into my mouth and down my throat, I gagged and dry heaved when he deep throated me._

_He was so far down my throat that I began to gag again but this time I heaved and threw up and on the side of his bed. He stroked my head and said, "Now you won't have to worry about throwing up any more tonight." His statement in itself wanted to make me throw up again. He pushed himself into my mouth again but this time I bit his penis, really hard, he pulled out screaming in pain and I coughed when it left my throat. He grabbed my throat and started to choke me._

"_What the fuck was that huh? Biting me? You could have seriously hurt me bitch." He cried out, letting go off my throat. "Well we wouldn't want that now would we." I said with a sarcastic tone. He grabbed my free leg and pushed himself into me until he was fully sheaved. I screamed when I felt the intrusion into my body. I was not aroused so my body had no lubricated itself enough to warrant a smooth thrust._

_ M rated _

I gasped out and opened my eyes but closed them when bright lights shone into them, even when I opened my eyes slowly the light still burned them. That dream well it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. A memory that I had tried so hard to forget but no matter what I could. I heard voices around me, they were loud. People were shouting at each other, from what I could decipher it was four people .I recognised three of the four voices as, Dimitri, Lissa and my counsellor but the fourth one remained unknown to me. I listened in on what they were saying.

"It can't be true." Dimitri said but his voice was thick with emotion. "I afraid it is. All the sighs she was just showing proves that while she was kidnapped she was raped." My counsellor said. Oh god they knew. I breathed a hastily breathe in. I felt my face scrunch up and my eyes prick with tears. My whole body began to shake because I was holding the sobs in. I felt a familiar warm hand hold mine and a soothing strain of Russian words filled my ears.

They were calming me down; I opened my eyes and was met with the brown ones of my comrade. "Dimitri," I sobbed out and wrapped my arms around his neck but cables and tubes prevent me from wrapping them completely. I reached down and tried to pull them to of my arms because they had begun to sting but large calloused hands grabbed mine after I had pulled one of the needles connected to a tube out.

I tried to pull my hands out of his but he wouldn't let me. I struggled against him but found myself becoming increasingly tired. I started to get scared, what was happening to me? "Dimitri help me." I cried out trying to reach for him at the same time. "What did you do?"I heard Lissa ask and just before I fell asleep I heard the unknown voice say, "It's a mild sedative. She will sleep for a while." My head slumped against the pillow.

_I felt a hand tracing patterns along my stomach and an arm draped across my chest. I opened my eyes and was met by brown ones. They looked almost exactly like Dimitri's but unlike Blake's Dimitri had warm and love in his, I pulled back away from Blake, remembering what had happened last night. I burst into tears, this couldn't be happening. My body was Dimitri's, he was the only one who was allowed to touch it and now I had been violated._

_He pulled me back towards him, stroking my head he said, "Don't cry everything is all right. You blacked out last night so I untied you and brought you back here. This made me cry even harder. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be home with Dimitri and Lissa. I want to be in my comrades arms while he whispered things in Russian to me. I knew I didn't belong there anymore. I was raped and there was nothing I could do about it._

_Yes there was I could have fought harder, or run faster when I had the chance but I didn't and I knew that me being here in this position was all my fault. I needed to stop thinking about it, I know that it wouldn't change what had happened but at least I could try and move on and try to live my life but it is just so hard right now and how do you move on after something like this? I don't know but I am going to try my best and do it._

_I got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I slid down with my back pressed against the counter; I let out a shaky breath just before I began to sob. I was curled up in a ball sobbing for god knows how long before Jason walked into the bathroom. He kneed down in front of me placing a hand on my shoulder, I know he was supposed to be the enemy but I couldn't help but be comforted by this simple gesture._

_He nodded and stood up, "I'm sending someone in to give you clothes and anti-pregnancy pills. I have spoken to Blake about this and I can assure you that it won't happen again." Even though he words sounded comforting his tone wasn't. He was back to the cold Jason that I knew oh so well. But when I began thinking about his words, anti-pregnancy pills. I began to sob yet again but this time even harder. I could fall pregnant because of all this. We didn't actually complete it but he had still penetrated me so there was still a chance of pregnancy._

_The door opened and an older female walked in, "Jasmine, this is Rosemarie. Rosemarie Jasmine." Jason introduced us. I looked over to her she was holding blanket and a packet. She walked up to me and wrapped the blanket around me while chasing Jason out of the room. She had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry darling. I know that I cannot apologise for what he did to you. God I don't know why they are keeping you here. I have asked so many times for them to let you go and if I wasn't so old I would help you." All I could do was nod. I felt so numb, I didn't know what to do or do._

_She helped me stand up and get into the shower where she instructed me to wash myself and get the dirt off of myself. She left the room but not before she said this, "I know I don't know you and you don't know me but I think you need to talk to someone about what happened and I am a old woman and I have been around for a while so I can offer some good advice and maybe a few laughs. I don't expect you to get over it easily; no one does but at least tell someone. It always makes it better."_

Opening my eyes, I was met by my bedroom wall. I had such a headache that it felt like my head was on fire. I thought back to my memory with Jasmine, I had found out that she was a retired nurse who had been forced to work here and tend to the guards wounds and injuries. She had given me the anti-pregnancy pills and explained what would happen to me. She explained that I would get sick, really really sick. Even though I was a Dhampir these pills were made to flush the system.

So I would be throwing up, fainting, having diarrhoea and extreme fevers. She said it would be as if I was dying and it felt the way. I had experienced all of the symptoms and more. I got migraines, the shakes and I bruised very easily. I mean very easy like I had opened the door and my hand bruised. The only upside of those whole two and a half weeks was that I did not receive one visit from neither Jason nor Blake, only Jasmine.

She was so nice to me in those two and a half weeks. The bed shifted and I stiffened, slowly I looked over at the person who lying in my bed. It was Lissa, suddenly I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to tell her everything that had happened to me. She opened her eyes and the moment she saw the tears rolling down my face she hugged me tightly but didn't say anything and for that I was grateful. I opened my mouth and began.

"Lissa I need to talk to you. I need to tell you what happened. I can't keep it in anymore." She nodded and I told her everything that happened from the rape to the tortures and even about JAsomine and how she helped me I even told Lissa why Jason had kidnapped me and why he said he had kidnapped me. By then end of it we were both sobbing, we quietened down after an hour with I was shaking and Lissa was hiccupping.

Lissa put her skinny arms arm me and held me tightly. I wanted to cry again but I couldn't it was as if I had no more tears left but I knew that I was going to cry again soon because it was all to much. I had gotten over the fact that I was raped, I had two years to do it, but it was just the recent bringing up of the memory that had stirred up these feelings. We aly silent for a long time, I knew issa had fallen asleep.

I was also tired but I couldn't bring myself to sleep because if I closed my eyes I would see Blake's face and I couldn't deal with the emotions that it was going to bring up with it. The door opened and Dimitri peeked his head through. I smiled sadly at him but slipped out of bed and followed out of the door. We walked into his room and sat down on his bed. Before he could say anything I threw my arms around him and began to cry yet again.

This time it was different, he held me in his big muscular arms but didn't say anything else. Didn't ask me any questions and didn't even say anything when I soaked his shirt with my tears. The only thing he did was lay me down on the bed cover me with the blanket and held me until I cried myself to sleep. When I closed my eyes I didn't see Blake, I didn't see anything but I felt warm and safe like nothing could get to me just because I was in my comrades arms.

**Hey guys, I'm starting to feel better but as you can see by the above chapter that I am still not in the right state of mind but I am trying to use the pain to right. Sorry for such a dark, short. Chapter but I can't bring myself to write anymore tonight.**

**Please leave a review and make my day a little bit better.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I was too lazy to start a new story so I posted it here and then the new chapter is after this.**

**Many people wanted me to do a Dpov for when he first saw Rose after a few years. So here is it, it is short but the rest of the chapter is after this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Dpov of the reunion...**

I was walking towards the airstrip to go and find Lissa, she had told me many upon many times to call her that and it finally stuck and I began to call her that, but I had no clue why she was at the airstrip. I tried to remember if anyone important was landing today. I couldn't recall anyone but shrugged maybe it was someone who had decided to come in at the last minute. Christian had asked me to come down here and remind Lissa that she is in her last trimester and had to take it easy.

I looked at my watch as I approached the airstrip I was supposed to go out with Adele to lunch and since she had asked me yesterday and since I had 'agreed' to go out with her, I had been coming up with excuses for me not to go. I saw a young female guardian with short brown hair and rolling curvaceous body, she had many Molnija marks. She reminded me of- I shook my head, I'm not thinking about her now.

I had take Lissa to the throne room but she was busy with this lady. I had an internal debate about whether I should wait for her to finish or should I bother with her, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I decided to just get this thing over and done with. I walked up behind then and apologised for the fact that I had to steal Lissa. "Queen, her majesty, Lord Ozera has requested you; he is in the throne room."

I approached them and stood behind the brunette haired woman. "Sorry miss but I need to borrow the queen." I saw the woman's shoulders stiffen and she seemed to suddenly become quite stressed by my presence. She slowly turned around and I stopped breathing. Turns out she didn't remind me of my Roza, she was my Roza. "It's alright Comrade, you can borrow her!" I still hadn't begun breathing yet, I was so shocked by the woman who stood in front of me.

It couldn't have been her, she died. The house, the fire, the body, oh god the body? If it wasn't her then who was it? This made me feel sick but I hadn't to push that thought out of my mind and save that for later. "Rose?" he finally said. "Is that really you?" Without control of my actions I grabbed her and pulled her close to me basically crushing her to my body. "Oh god Rose, I've missed so much. Rose," I cupped her face, "how, how can you be here, you died, the house burned down. You were in it and we buried your body! We had a funeral."

I wasn't doing a very good job over pushing those thoughts away but I needed to know. I wanted to know if she was really standing in front of me and looking into my eyes with her absolutely gorgeous eyes that I could get lost in and stay there forever. How corny did that sound? "Dimitri, Dimitri everything's ok. I'm right here. It's not a trick or anything. I'm really here, just like you and just like Lissa, I'm really here and I'm not going anywhere!"

I stepped back and looked down at her, taking in the sight that was in front of me. the only things that had changed about her was her beautiful hair and the passion that was in her yes, both of these things nearly completely disappeared from her but I still thought she was the most breath taking, stunning, charming, witty, gorgeous, pretty- no beautiful woman I had ever seen. I felt as if I needed to let her know my thoughts.

"God you're beautiful, I've missed you so much! How, what happened. You were at the house I heard you, you were screaming. You sounded like you were in pain, oh god you sounded like you were in so much pain!" More came out than I wanted to, far more than intended to but it still came out. An odd look crossed her face and her shoulders became even more so rigid than they already were and it was as if she was frozen, in a strained voice she asked, "What house, Dimitri." My eyebrows scrunched together.

She continued, "Dimitri, what are you talking about, no house burned down. I was in the same house, same room for all three years. The only time I left the room was when they clean it once a week." It was my turn to be confused. "I heard you screaming, it was you I know your voice!" She looked down and mumbled something softly, seeming quite embarrassed about something. "Sorry Rose can you please speak up I can't hear you?" I asked softly.

"He used record me screaming when Blake tortured me!" She said louder but I wished she hadn't, I didn't want to hear what she had just said. "Jason said that Blake liked to sit and listen to it." I felt sick to my stomach, without thinking I hugged her and picked her up, just like I used to do before she was taken. "Roza, I'm so sorry! I wish" I began before taking a deep breath and attempting to continue. "I wish I could have helped you!" She smiled at me; I heard her stomach growl and laughed slightly.

"You're hungry, would you like to go to lunch with me." I asked hopeful now I really had an excuse not to go to lunch with Adele. She smiled at me but then it faded and was replaced by a sad yet wistful look upon her face. "What about Bell?" "Bell? Who's bell?" She gave me an odd look, "Isn't your girlfriends name Bell?" Realisation hit me and I burst out laughing. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time.

"Oh you mean Adele, she'll be okay. She is going out to lunch with some friends." I said trying to cover myself up, I would call her and tell her I was meeting up with an old friend and couldn't join her but I would still have to see her later. "Well then in that case I would love to join you for lunch!" She said and I smiled at her, happy that she would join me. I went to the cafe that Adele never went to and that I would go to, to avoid Adele.

It was a petite cafe with only a few tables and a couples of waitresses but strangely enough I always got the same one every time I came here, which was every day. I went and sat down at one of the tables hat had only two seats, I pulled Roses chair open and pushed it back in. As I sat down Sandy walked towards me with her usual friendly smile.

"Hello Guardian Belikov, how are you?" She asked me. Looking up at her I replied, "Hello Sandy. I'm good today and you?" I smiled at her friendliness, she was always so kind. "I'm good. Would you like your usual?" She asked me even though she knew the answer already as I had given the same answer for the past year but this time I had someone with me so I had to consider that. "Yes please, Rose what would you like to eat?"

"Uum, can I have a burger and chips, please." I looked at Sandy but she wasn't even looking at Rose while taking her order and this angered me, I had always thought Sandy was a polite waitress so I don't know what is going on with her today. "And anything to drink?" She asked still not looking at Rose. "A Doctor Pepper please."

With one last look she walked off to go and place our orders, when Rose said "Ooh somebody likes you!" I couldn't help myself from blushing, to cover up my embarrassment up I said, "Rose, I don't know what you're talking about!" She laughed at my response; it felt like we were back all those years ago. They were bitter sweet memories for me but now that I had Rose back we could make new memories together.

I voiced my thoughts, "It feels like nothing has changed, that was one of the things I loved about us, comfortable and friendly!" Her face fell she asked me in a strained voice, "Are you happy" I looked up at her and thought about the question my earlier actions came back to me when I was coming up with excuses not to go to lunch.

I knew I wasn't happy but Adele helped me not to think about Rose so much because it used to cause me a lot of heart ache but now Rose was here. "Sometimes I think about it. Sometimes I wonder if I am happy. I find that I satisfied in the relationship," She smirked and crinkled her eyebrow together proving to me that she did in fact have a dirty mind.

"Not like that Rose, is your mind ever not in the gutter?" "Niet," She replied back and I had a tough time trying to control myself when she spoke Russian and she knew that. I was going to tell her off but that drinks arrived and I smiled and thanked Sandy but remembered Roses comment, 'Ooh somebody likes you.' I realised she was telling the truth. I didn't know how I was going to look at Sandy now.

I reached and grabbed my cup of coffee and just as I was about to take a sip someone one touched my forehead and for a second I thought it was Sandy so I looked up to tell her off but saw Rose pull her hand back and drop her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I reached over and placed my hand underneath her chin pulling it up so that she looked at me, "Rose it's okay."

Looking away smiling she turned to face me with a serious look upon her face. "What happened there?" With her hand raised and pointing to my head she asked, "What happened there?" I didn't know what to say so I just said anything, "Well when you or when I thought you were in the house and it caught a light I ran inside to try and save you. But I couldn't find you and the roof collapsed and I hit my head!"

Instantly she replied, "Oh Dimitri, you shouldn't have gone inside the building. You shouldn't have risked your life." I felt like I was five again being shouted at my mom for doing something naughty, she was scolding me. I was going to reply with a sarcastic comment but I knew that was what she wanted so instead I went for a heart-felt one. "Rose, I would do anything for you!"

Just then the food arrived; it was a good distraction for me. I was eating my chicken burger, I had finished my coffee a while ago and I wanted another one so I signalled the waitress and she brought me another cup of coffee. Rose pulled her face up in disgust and I thought it was because of the taste between the doctor pepper and her chips, "How can you drink that stuff it's disgusting."So it wasn't because of the juice and chips but because of the coffee, I choose to tease her instead of answering her, "This coming from the woman who just dipped her fries in her doctor pepper!"

We laughed together, I haven't been this happy in a while. We were having a good time talking about things that didn't matter nor mean anything but still it was nice, easy and comfortable something that never happened with Adele and I. I hadn't noticed that time until they brought us the check and I took my wallet out of my pocket. Rose offered to contribute towards the bill but when I pointed out that she had no money she shrugged and laughed, typical Rose.

"Rose I invited you out and I will pay." I said trying to convince her that I was to pay and not her. "Such a gentlemen hey!" I was going to get her back for her comment about Sandy liking me, "Anything for a pretty woman like yourself." Her face flamed up but she said nothing else. "Dimitri" I stiffened I knew that voice, Adele.

Shit I hadn't told her that I had cancelled today's lunch. Whoops! "Ебать, бог не в этот раз." I said before turning around. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" "I'm sorry Adele I got caught up talking to an old friend." "Really, well what have I told you about speaking to girls that I don't know?" she asked a high pitch voice that I have asked her not to use as it gives me a headache.

"Uum I don't mean to interrupt but we were just talking and I held him up sorry!" Rose said trying to help me but I knew Adele hated it when girls spoke to her; it was kind of like a power trip thing. "Excuse me, I'm not talking to you so don't talk to me!" Roses face turned into a glare and I knew that she was pissed off and a pissed off Rose was something no one wanted.

I had to intervene otherwise one of them was going to end up in the hospital and the other one apologising to me for hurting Adele. I introduced them but Adele just simply ignored me and kept going at Rose, "Don't you know who I am I'm Adele Lazar, royalty and who are you, some low Dhampir?" How dare she say that?

This annoyed me to no end, I had spoken to her about it and she said that I was one of the best guardians out there and she did see me as a low Dhampir. I knew she was just after my body, but what could I do? She had helped me keep my mind off of Rose. I knew Rose so well, that I could expect her to do something now and prove how wrong Adele's judgement was of her. "Hi, I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, the low Dhampir guardian, nice to meet you!" I almost laughed when I saw Adele's whole demeanour change, "Guardian Hathaway, so nice to meet you!"

"Don't bother," She turned to me and gave me a hug that lasted longer than any hug friends should have given but I didn't mind. It felt really nice for someone to hold you because they care for you and not your body. But I knew Rose would want to leave with one last comment "It was so nice to see you again, and she is such a jewel! You're so lucky to have her!"

Adele's eye movements showed me that we had to go and have a chat but I didn't want to have to leave Rose but alas it couldn't have lasted for ever but I was still said to have to let her go. "I have to go; maybe we can catch up again tomorrow!" Adele's face said something else but I didn't care. I am a grown man and I will choose whether I will see her again or not. I guess someone very important was landing her today!

****

**Here is the rest of chapter 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Gone forever chapter 19

Previously on Gone forever?

This time it was different, he held me in his big muscular arms but didn't say anything else. Didn't ask me any questions and didn't even say anything when I soaked his shirt with my tears. The only thing he did was lay me down on the bed cover me with the blanket and held me until I cried myself to sleep. When I closed my eyes I didn't see Blake, I didn't see anything but I felt warm and safe like nothing could get to me just because I was in my comrades arms.

Present...

I was warm and I felt safe, I haven't felt like this in years. Lying in Dimitri's arms made me feel as if I was completely and utterly safe, like there was no evil in the world well now that I considered it when I'm with Dimitri it is like there is no one else in the world, just me and him. he was softly snoring next to me with his hand just above mine and his hands wrapped securely around my waist. I had been lying here awake for the fast hour just staring at him, so vulnerable and unguarded.

It was very rare that I, or anyone, got to see him like this. His face was beautiful and peaceful and magnificent. The scar on his forehead only added to his mysterious bad boy look and making him look even more gorgeous than ever. I had not been this up close to a relaxed Dimitri in such a long time. His breathing rate started to increase and I knew that he had woken up. his eyes opened and he yawned slightly. I smiled at him and said, "Sorry did I wake you?"

He nodded his head and reached up for what I thought was my face but instead touched my hand that was on his cheek. My eyes went wide, I didn't even know that I had moved let alone placed my hand on his cheek. "It's okay. I don't mind, well I did until I saw your beautiful smiling face when I opened my eyes." I rolled my eyes at his corniness but didn't say anything, not even when he began to move forward or when he pressed his lips to mine.

Its felt like we were in one of the rom-com movies with the happy couples kissing in the morning and then they would pull away and smile and tell each other how much they love each other and wants to spend the rest of their lives together-but our morning didn't go so well. His tongue traced my lips so I opened my mouth but was met by morning breath. Both of us with lightning speed pulled apart and scrunched our faces up in disgust, "Morning breath." We both said at the same time, laughing at ourselves.

So like I said earlier, our morning didn't go as well as the mornings in the movies but then again Dimitri and I didn't wake up looking all perfect with make up or our hair perfectly styled like it is in the movies, I think that that should have been our first clue as the fact that this would not end like it does in the movies. I rolled out of his bed and looked in the mirror that was mounted on the wall. My hair was well for lack of better words, fucking wild. It looked as if I had been electrocuted.

It stood up at all possible angles and I don't even know how I got it to do it. I turned to Dimitri and pointed to my hair but due to the fact it was in crazy Mohawk style I knew he couldn't have missed it. He just smiled, "It doesn't look to bad. I remember how it used to look when it was longer." He said with a fair away look on his face as if he was remembering right then and there. I turned around back to the mirror and pushed down my short hair.

When it failed to stay down I told Dimitri I was going for a shower and walked out and next door to the shower. I was singing a song that was the latest I knew, but the newest songs I knew were from before I was kidnapped, so it was latest to other people but to me it was and that was all that counted. I was singing away, knowing that I was not hitting any of the notes nor was I getting the words right but anyways.

I wasn't singing to loud and you could only hear me if your ear was pressed to the door and none of the people who lived here were that perverted because Adrian doesn't live here. Right now I was singing I kissed a girl by some artist who I couldn't remember. I was washing my hair when someone knocked on the door, Christian, and told me that breakfast was ready and that I should hurry up before Dimitri eats it all.

I laughed at the thought; Dimitri would stand there and serve people if he could before eating he was the most selfless person I know. I towel dried my hair and was quite happy to see that it dried in a matter of minutes rather than the overnight drying period I used to have when my hair was long. I got dressed in my guardian work attire and headed downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, there was quite a bit of noise.

I walked in and Dimitri's plate was piled up high with Bilini, a Russian pancake, I remembered Olena making those once or twice and I also remembered them being extremely yummy and I now understood why Christian told me to hurry up. Everyone greeted me when I came down and I smiled back at them as sort of reply. I sat down and grabbed a plate pilling it high with food, I grinned at the comment Christian made when he saw how much food I had placed on my plate.

While munching away I suddenly thought these were really good, much better than all the stuff that Lissa had made, no offense to her, "So what's up with the food?" I asked after swallowing my mouthful. Since Lissa was still chewing and Dimitri was far to engrossed in his meal, Christian answered "Chef is back from her holiday and now we can eat proper food-oof." His comment earned him an elbow in the ribs from Lissa.

He grinned at her and carried on eating not bothering to apologise for what he had said about his girlfriend's food. Girlfriend, was that what she was? Had he asked her to marry him yet, she is carrying his child and old enough to be married without it being suspicious. I just couldn't ask out right now, it might cause thing to be awkward and I didn't want to be the cause of something like that. Lissa sighed and stood up taking her plate with her.

When she left the room I turned to Christian and jerked my head towards Lissa, "What's up?" he smiled sadly at me, opened his mouth, closed it and then spoke. "She is going to go and see Adele today. Ask her why she used all of us like that." All of us? That statement made me highly confused. I know she had used Lissa to bring herself up higher in the Moroi social chain but whom else? The answer hit me like a ton of bricks she had been using Dimitri.

I knew he wouldn't move on that quickly, she was compelling him as well. Exactly like her daughter, Avery. Dimitri was a charming good looking guy, a great guardian and some very nice arm candy. She was probably trying to get some Russian hunk and a great guardian at the same time, ugg bitch. "Who else did she use?"I asked in a strained voice. Dimitri's head snapped up and he seemed angry but it wasn't for anyone else but for himself.

I got it, he was a protector that was his nature and who he was and he didn't protect the people around him, never mind the fact he didn't protect himself (but when has he ever put himself first?) he still felt guilty that he hadn't stopped her even when he was affected by her. This whole revelation happened in a split second showing that our connection hadn't faded and we still knew each other better than anyone else in this world.

I smiled sadly at him but listened in for Christian answer, "She was exactly like Avery compelling everyone that she could so in case something happened she had people on her side that could stand up for her. She is a room in the guardian offices being watched heavily, but Rose you, me and Dimitri are not allowed down there as we are all quite protective of Lissa and Guardian croft knows that we would not remain professional around her."

I scowled at the fact I couldn't go in there and interrogate her, I would love to do the good cop- bad cop routine but I need is to find a person willing to play good cop. Wait maybe I still could if I get Mikhail to let me-a voice broke me out of my mussing, "Roza don't you dare. We have been told to stay out and we are going to stay out of this and let the situation be handled by people who are impartial to the whole situation."

Christian looked at Dimitri shocked, probably because Dimitri had said a really long sentence and he probably wasn't used to hear him talking so much but I wasn't to shocked, I have heard him say whole speeches before so... I looked at him in exasperation as he had guessed my thoughts, damn bloody connection! I glared at him and continued to eat only looking up when Lissa walked in saying good bye. I got up and walked into the kitchen but stopped when I saw this absolutely gorgeous man standing there.

It took me a couple of seconds to react but when I did, it was obviously not the way he expected me to, I pulled both of my shoes off of my feet and threw one at him hitting my target. I held up the second one and before I threw it at him I screamed, "Intruder. Help Dimitri there is an intruder." I heard chairs scrape but the guy in front of me started walking towards me. I threw my other shoe at him and turned to run away but banged into a solid chest that was rumbling with laughter.

I looked up from the floor with a confused face, he was laughing quite hard with Christian who was standing right behind him. There was some incoherent mumbling in a foreign language that sounded suspiciously like French. Wow a French chef, could you get any more cliché? Christian walked towards the guy and spoke in broken French. It sounded as if he was apologising to the guy. Why the hell should he be apologising to the guy when the guy was in the wrong.

Dimitri still laughing explained to me that this was the chef they were talking about earlier. I smiled sheepishly at him, the chef, I apologised myself in English and the guy gave me a charming smile pushed his hand out and said, in a ridiculous French accent, "Se name is Francois mademoiselle." After he spoke I realised he was gay. Wow a gay French chef, could he get anymore stereotypical? Well yea maybe if he does pastries and deserts.

I felt a warm hand touch mine and pull me out of the kitchen. I looked up at Dimitri who said, "Got get dressed in comfortable clothes." I must have a strange look on my face because he went on to tell me that he wanted to take me out to dinner and to have a nice time. I smiled at told him that I would be ready in half an hour. I showered and put on and pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. I looked casual but sexy.

I came downstairs to find Dimitri similarly dressed. I grinned at him when he linked his arm through mine. "Well comrade lead the way." He grinned back at me in a sort of teasing way but I could see and feel the happiness radiating off of him. We walked down to a Cafe we he proceeded to order some take out. He got the pizza and a brown paper bag that I was dying to know what it held inside of it. We walked out of the restaurant and down a dusty path.

"Riddle me this Comrade. Where are we going? And what the hell is inside the bag?" He gave me another one of those teasing grins which was accompanied by, "All in due time my Roza." I loved it when he called me his Roza, it made me feel so special and wanted, not to mention extremely loved. He stopped by a bench and made me sit down next to him. He pointed forward at a statue. "Doesn't she look familiar?"

I looked up at statue and was started by the face it was Lissa. I grabbed a slice of pizza and got up walking towards the statue. I looked back at Dimitris and motioned for him to walk towards me but he shook his head and showed me a slice of pizza indicating to me that he was eating. I turned around and took two more steps but froze when I heard the only voice in the world that I never wanted to hear again, Jason, and then he grabbed me pushing a needle into my neck but not before I screamed out Dimitri's name.

Leave **me a review and let me know what you thought and maybe I might update the next chapter sooner.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have such passionate reviewers, wow you guys surprise me sometimes, and it's cool that you actually like my story that much! Anyways here is a very exciting chapter for you with a surprise at the end!**

**The italics in this chapter are from when Rose was remembering things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously on Gone forever?**

I looked up at statue and was started by the face it was Lissa. I grabbed a slice of pizza and got up walking towards the statue. I looked back at Dimitris and motioned for him to walk towards me but he shook his head and showed me a slice of pizza indicating to me that he was eating. I turned around and took two more steps but froze when I heard the only voice in the world that I never wanted to hear again, Jason, and then he grabbed me pushing a needle into my neck but not before I screamed out Dimitri's name.

**Present...**

I saw blurry faces and moving shapes. I was lying down against the ground it was comfortable but it was cold and damp. My whole body felt numb and I couldn't move. I started hyperventilating because I felt someone's hand on my body. I managed to move my head enough to see someone began to pull my shirt off. I opened my mouth to scream but all the came out was a chocked whimper. I heard a familiar male voice shout something out and then the hands that were on my body were ripped again but the nails left horrible scratch marks against my body which made me scream in pain.

I heard two distinct bangs as if someone had fired a gun but I was to numb to realise what was going on around me. I felt someone slump down next to me and then a warm Russian voice was soothing me. He was saying something about it was over and the guardians were on their way. It didn't matter to me the only thing I wanted was to sleep so I closed my eyes and started to drift off. "I love you Roza," I heard someone say but I didn't know if it was my imagination or reality.

I felt like I was floating and maybe even flying. I felt myself get lifted and placed onto something and it hurt like a bitch. I gasped out and cried when it felt as if I was being burned. Whatever they had put me on was boiling hot and it felt like my skin was burning. I opened my eyes to see what was going on and it was clearer than earlier and I could make out the face of Hans but he looked sad? Why would he be sad?

That confused me he said in a gruff voice, "Get Belikov and Hathaway to the clinic right away. Oh and place a blanket around miss Hathaway she is in shock so anything cold will be hot and anything hot will be cold so just watch out." I started to panic why would Dimitri need to go to the clinic? I vaguely remembered the two gunshots and I started to sob and cry. He was shot trying to protect me; a calloused hand touched my arm in a really bad attempt at trying to calm me down.

"Rose it isn't too bad I'm sure he will survive. He did it to protect you, he saved you." This made me feel even worse I didn't want him to try and die to protect me. Bright lights distracted me from my internal ramblings; I was picked up again and placed on a cool bed. "Can someone get me a rape kit?" I heard someone call out, I sucked in a breath. Oh no not again, I can't go through this again. Oh god why the hell did I have to go through this again?

I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then tiredness. I was so tired but I tried to fight it but it was no use. I lay on the bed, awake but my eyes were closed, I was listening to what the people around me were saying. I knew it had something to do with Dimitri but each time I thought about him there was this pain in my chest it was like I was sad or heartbroken by something that happened around or to him. My heart started to race and I heard people in my room keep quiet. A person walked up to me as I could hear the footsteps and place a hand on my eyes opening them up and shining a light into them.

I tried to squint but the person was holding my eyes open. I shook my head trying to pry it away from the person's hands. They immediately let go of my head, I turned my head sideways and closed my eyes. I had a headache, a really bad one my whole head felt as if it was being ripped open from the inside out and I also felt extremely tired, from past experiences I could tell I had a concussion and a serious one at that.

I felt a couple of slaps on my face and someone jerking my shoulders, trying to wake me. "Mmm go away I'm not sleeping yet." I mumbled trying to convince the person to leave me alone. I opened my eyes when the person continued to annoy. "Fucking hell, leave me alone." I yelled while sitting up and taking a good look at the person sitting in front of me. Turns out it was the doctor which is not as surprising as I would have thought it was going to be.

"Miss Hathaway, you have a severe concussion and I have to tell you to refrain from sleeping as you could fall into a coma." She said while showing me some x ray things on, what I think is my charts, I nodded trying to seem as if I knew what she was talking about. I might have had many past experiences with concussion and from those experiences I knew that they hurt like a bitch and were annoying as hell.

She went on to explain what happened to me, apparently I was injected with a very strong tranquiliser that would have made me lose my memories and would have put me to sleep for a while but the doctor said that I reacted badly to the tranquiliser and I had a severe allergic reaction to it and that is why I didn't pass out but I was drowsy and couldn't seem to comprehend things. I remembered the two shots ringing out and so I asked the doctor about that and she shut down and would not answer me.

"Why won't you answer me? I need to know what happened. Something happened to Dimitri didn't it? Omg he was the one who was shot wasn't he?" I said but my voice became hysterical and I began to panic. The doctor didn't say anything but the look on her face told me all I needed to know. Dimitri got shot and it was all because he tried to save me. Omg he could be really badly hurt or even dead. The latter thought made me burst into uncontrollable sobs.

The doctor, whose name tag said Angelika Badica, stood shocked at first but soon came to my aid and gave me cotton balls and rubbed my back. Through my sobs I managed to choke out, "He's dead isn't he? Oh my god if he is dead I won't know what to do, I think I would die myself; he shouldn't have tried to save me. Agg he can be such an idiot. He should not have tried to save me that idiot! If I ever see him again, ooh I don't even need to finish that sentence."

She shook her head and went on to explain, "No Rose he is in the intensive care unit, he was shot twice once in the arm and once in the chest but no major organs were hit. It was a trough and through hit. He is under an induced coma, as a way of managing him and keeping him pain free." I nodded but I was confused as to why she said manage him but then I remembered something Mikhail said about how crazy he went when I was kidnapped and when he had thought I had died.

He thought I was hurt so he would have gone mad and even if it would have hurt him he would have done anything to stay by my side and protect me, not only me but anyone he loved. I was going to kill him when I saw him next, well not literally but I am seriously going to chew him out and teach him a lesson and then I was going to thank him for saving my life yet again. I smiled at the thought he saved me if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be here.

"Well if you weren't there then he wouldn't be here in the hospital," my annoying voice said, it was quite shocking I hadn't heard from it in a while. But what it had said was true if I wasn't there that night then he wouldn't be in the hospital right now with two bullet holes in his body. That thought saddened me but he saved me, which gave me an enormous warm feeling in my chest the feeling which I soon identified as love, I felt loved.

Then something occurred to me, what happened to Jason? I began to panic yet again, what if he came back to get me and Dimitri? I had to speak to Dimitri as soon as possible and I needed to speak to Hans to place a case of kidnapping and assault against Jason so that if they do see him they can arrest him. "When can I see Dimitri?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster up which was surprisingly calm considering how I was feeling on the inside.

See grimaced and told me that they were planning on keeping him sedated for a while longer due to the pain he would be experiencing if he was awake. I thought that made sense because he would be in a lot of pain and I could wait to talk to him if it meant keeping him pain free for as long as possible. I lay back against the pillows, which weren't very comforting at all, and sighed before asking when I could get out of here which she then told me that she wanted me to stay here for a little while so that they could monitor my concussion.

So I was released two days later with strict commands not to do any exercise or hard work for the next week. I didn't want to leave the hospital because Dimitri was still unconscious, I know it had only been two days but still I really needed to see him awake and speaking or doing anything other than just lie there. I had spent as much time as I could next to his bed, holding his hand telling him how much I loved and missed him.

It might seem desperate that I missed him and it had only been two day but I couldn't help it, I had been without him for a long time and I had just gotten him back just in time for him to be ripped away from me. The only way the doctor had gotten me to leave the hospital was saying tome that I would be the first one she would call if he woke up. Lissa came to pick me up, or she actually had her driver come and pick me up in a golf cart with her sitting behind him.

I rolled my eyes at her but was grateful that I didn't have to walk back to the house as it was very hot outside and I still didn't feel well. She asked me how I was feeling and how Dimitri was and stuff you ask a person when she gets out of hospital after being attacked by her kidnapper. Which reminded me to ask what happened to him? I didn't like the answer, "Rose, apparently Dimitri killed him." my mouth went dry but then I thought about her words.

Apparently? Why would she say apparently? Only one way to find out, "What do you mean by apparently?" I asked with a slight hesitation because I didn't think that I would want to know the answer to her question. She said, "Well there was a lot of blood that wasn't Dimitris and five bullets were shot and only two were accounted for which means that someone else got shot and with the amount of blood on the grass it was assumed that he would have bled out."

I felt my eyes widen and then anger washed through me and before I could stop myself I said, "Well if there is no body then there is no proof that Dimitri did kill him or if he didn't. And if he is dead Dimitri would have done what he could have to defend me and himself." Lissa eyes widened at my outburst but she calmed down once she realised that I was right and that she was wrong about whatever judgement she made about him.

Well not only her but whatever judgement people made about what Dimitri did, I distinctly remember only two shots being fired and I knew that none other were shot. I would testify until my last breathe that Dimitri didn't do it and if they asked me to I would do it in a heartbeat. "Ha ha," I laughed at the thought; I would give my last breath to him if he asked. Now I really sounded desperate but hey I guess that's what love does to you.

By now we had reached home and I got off the cart but not before I said thank you to the driver who I now realised it was the guy who had threaten me by telling me to watch my back after I had punched Lissa. I thought back to that memory, _"I screamed and pulled myself out of the persons arm and then punched them, really hard. It was only when I heard a squeal and then a scream that I realised that the person was Lissa, she was holding her nose while blood ran down her arms and face._

_I raised my hand to my mouth and said, "Oh god Liss! Are you ok? I'm so sorry. Oh god, is it broken?" I said out in a rush. Suddenly I was pushed against the wall with my hands behind my back and then being handcuffed. _

_I realised that the royal guard deemed me a threat to the Queen and had me restrained so that I couldn't harm her anymore. I heard Lissa scream for them to let me go and that it was all a big mistake._

_They asked me if that was true and me nodded and said "Just a big misunderstanding." They asked what had happened and Lissa said, "I was going to the kitchen when I heard a noise from outside. So I walked to the door and as I was about to open the door, Rose, here, did and hit me in the face."_

_I gave her a shocked look, she never lied. They asked me if that was what happened and I nodded. They took Lissa into the kitchen to clean her up but one remained behind to unlock the handcuffs._

_As he undid them he grabbed my shoulder and said, "Awful convenient how she was standing right by the door you think? Also its strange how there is blood on your knuckles, hey? It is almost like you punched her!" _

_I gave him a shocked look, as he walked away he said, "Better watch you're back from now on Hathaway!" I got chills down my spine." I_ zoned out of that memory but was then pulled into another one that I didn't even know was related until I saw who it involved._ "When the door was opened, we were all stopped and then searched, patted down. The guy who was checking me went a little too high up my leg and Dimitri pulled him by his arm and told him to watch where he was putting his hands, the guy laughed it off and told him, "Don't know what she might be hiding up there." _

_He then turned and winked at me, I grabbed Dimitris arm and pulled I'm away telling him to ignore the pervert. As we walked around the corner, the big guardian said to me, "I apologise for James's actions. If you would like, I could report him for you. You're not the first one he has done that to and I'm just itchy for an excuse for him to get fired."Dimitri answered for me, "Yes please Guardian Howell. Touching a woman like that without her consent. Disgusting.'"_

It was he who had touched me inappropriately on the day of Tasha's execution and it was him who threatened me but then I had another memory come back to me._ Today I was quite lucky as Jason had allowed Blake to take me outside for a couple of hours. I was wearing a dress that came down to my knees and was strapless; it was very similar to something that Dimitri had given me to wear while he was a strigoi._

_I found myself a sunny patch on the grass and plonked myself down on it. I lay back against the ground enjoying the feel of the grass beneath me. I heard Blake sit himself next to me on the grass, laughing at me. I had to admit if he didn't hurt me and force me to have sex with him, that I would have thought he was quite a good looking guy in fact he was a very exquisite man. He face was strong along with his jaw and shoulders._

_But he dragged his fingers down my neck line where the dress didn't cover and I squirmed away not wanting him to touch me intimately. He was about to say something but some voice cut him off, people were headed this way I shot up to a sitting position but he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry your here with me so they won't hurt you." I nodded feeling strangely comforted by his words. The men walked past but stopped when they saw us sitting there._

_They recognised Blake and nodded towards him and then they walked off._ I came out of my memory when someone placed their hand on my shoulder and pulled me away, the reason that I had that memory was because one of the men that walked past me and Blake was Lissa's guardian. Shit I cursed what the hell was I going to do? I just acted natural around him but as soon as we got behind closed doors I was going to tell Lissa.

As we walked inside I grabbed her hand and dragged her up to my room, closing the door behind me. "Liss, you know that guardian that drove us here?" She nodded and I continued, "HE had something to do with my kidnapping. He was there at the house while I was and he was one of the guards that surrounded the house." Confusion fell across her face and I would have given anything to have the bond right then so that I could know what she was thinking.

"Guardian Burke? Are you talking about Cody? No he is such a sweet pea and not to mention he is highly qualified, so qualified in fact he doesn't even has enough space to place all his Molnija marks on the back of his neck, that's why he does have any. He prefers to be humble about them. That's also why he shot to the top and become a royal guard even though he's barley been a guardian for a couple of years and you know how hard it is to become a royal guard."

Yes indeed I did, but the only reason I became a royal guard was because of Lissa if she hadn't suggested me and if I hadn't taken the bullet I wouldn't have become a royal guard. He seemed very suspicious to me, I knew a number of guardians had to many marks to place on the back of their necks but they are generally quite old and very experienced but even then they got as many as they could placed on their necks and the rest placed on file and plus two years isn't enough to kill that many strigoi, trust me I know.

"Doesn't that seem at all strange to you? I mean every guardian wants to display their achievements because without them on show, well you can't really get a good charge and plus documents can be falsified easily. Remember we did it, when we busted Victor out and it wasn't that hard and plus you have a soft spot for almost anyone so..."I trailed off as she got the idea of where that thought was going.

She looked offended that I would think that "Cody," if that was even his real name, could be involved in such a thing. "No Rose he is ligament, I promise you he is not lying. He wouldn't do that, he is so sweet. I mean I know he threatened you when you punched me but that s his job, you know to keep me safe." I internally rolled my eyes at her, she was angry but I knew that it was just because of the pregnancy hormones.

I put my hands up in a jester that said, "Okay I have dropped the topic." But I actually hadn't I was going to do some digging around about this Guardian Cody Burke, but behind Lissa's back. She nodded and fixed her hair and pulled her shirt down. Smiling she asked me if I was ready to eat, I had no clue what time of the day it was but I could care less all I knew is that it was time to eat. My stomach rumbled in response to me thinking about food.

We both laughed even though I felt no happiness inside only turmoil and confusion. Francois made us each a cob salad but I took extra of everything excluding the green bits which I left Lissa with. Halfway through lunch Lissa groaned and grabbed her stomach. "Oooo I think my water just broke, Rose." I froze on the spot not knowing what to do as I had never been around a woman who was in labour before. I had only seen stuff in movies so I had no real clue as what to do.

She started to hit telling me to get her to the clinic, I reacted immediately scooping her up into my arms and began to run toward the clinic. Halfway to the clinic I ran out of breath and began to cough and had to stop, my body nor my fitness was what it used to be. "Rose, what the fuck! Get me to the clinic now!" I helped her up not carrying her now but escorting her along well that was until another contraction hit.

Adrenaline pumped through my body and for the second time today I scooped her up and run again this time making it to the clinic. As soon as I stepped through the doors people came rushing towards me and grabbed Lissa from my hands and took her through some doors. I felt really light headed and I began to sway, I fell over towards the right and hit the ground hard groaning when my shoulder hit the ground.

I couldn't breathe and it felt like my breath was being pulled out of my body. Soon people began to swarm around me until my doctor from earlier stood over me with an oxygen mask which she pressed to my face and told me to breathe in slowly. I did and found it much easier to breathe but I still felt like I was deprived of oxygen almost kinda like I was drowning. I tried to focus on what he doctor was saying, "Rose darling please stop hyperventilating. Oxygen masks won't help if you don't let your body breathe properly. Someone bring me ice cold water now." She shouted the last part.

I wondered what that was for until it was dumped on top of me, I gasped as the freezing cold water hit my skin. Much needed oxygen coursed through my body and I felt myself calm down but I wanted to know what happened. I sat up shivering with my arms pull around my body with my hair sticking to my forehead. The doctor scolded me for working my body to hard and because of that I went into a very serious shock and my body needed a distraction to pull me out of it, hence the ice cold water.

I was given a blanket and a heat pack to warm me up while they took me to where Lissa was giving birth. I heard her scream in pain but I was too worried about keeping myself warm to actually think about how hard this was or how much pain she was feeling. They opened the door and pushed me inside, Lissa was lying on a bed with stirrups around her ankles and straps around her hand, on which she was pulling very hard.

"You're Highness, your five inch's dilated and you only have five more to go. Now I am going to ask for the last time do you want to use the drugs or not?" I heard the doctor ask, turning my head to check Lissa who was nodding so fast and wildly I was concerned she would give herself whiplash. The nurses rolled her over and pushed a four inch needle into her spine, I nearly almost fainted again at the sight of the needle.

Just then my doctor burst into the room, grabbing my hand she pulled my out of the room and then told me that Dimitri was awake. I was now at cross- roads, should I stay with Lissa or go see Dimitri? Lissa still had to dilate another five inch's before she could give birth and from what the doctor said it was going to take a couple of hours. My discussion was made when Christian came barrelling around the corner.

I knocked on the door and he looked up at me and smiled. My stomach filled with butterfly's just at the sight of it. I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed grabbing his hand. In a gentle, caring voice I asked how he was feeling. To which he replied tired, dizzy, groggy, disorientated and so much more. He asked how I got here so quick and if I was waiting around for him, to which I smiled and told him the news about Lissa being in labour.

His eyes widened and he smiled, his smile dropped when he saw my blanket and sopping wet clothes. "I went into a serious state of shook when I ran here carrying Lissa while she was screaming at me and using rude words that made my virgin eyes hurt. I collapsed in the lobby of the clinic shaking and convulsing due the state of my body which they then brought me out of by dumping ice cold water on me and that explains why I am wet." I said and took a deep breath afterwards.

His eyes widened and then filled with compassion and worry, "Are you okay Roza?" he asked with a serious tone but I was cut off when I heard the intercom say, "Rosemarie Hathaway please report to room two hundred and twenty one, in the maternity ward, Rosemarie Hathaway to room two hundred and twenty one now please." We both laughed at the fact that they were calling me down. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before promising to visits him straight after the child is born.

I walked into the room I was called down to, which was different to the one she had been in before. The doctor had his head between Lissa's legs and was telling her to push and then breath and then to repeat this process all over again. This continued for over half an hour until we heard the cries of a new born baby. "Congratulations it's a boy!" I was shocked by this as I am sure that they had told me that they were having a girl but was even more shocked when I saw what the baby looked like.

He had brown air and what looked like brown eyes. All I could think was, 'Oh shit!'

**So sorry guys for the wait, I'm sure you want to kill me by now. But I just got back from my holiday and had to go straight back to school, so yea stressful.**

**Leave a review. **

**Also I got another request to do Dimitri's point of view of the night when they were attacked in the last chapter I can't do that now because some part shaven been explained but I will do a kinda of poi change soon of when Dimitri has to retell what happened that night.**

**This chapter is 5001 words, just so you know.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow, you guys always expect the worst of everyone. I had people asking me if Lissa had cheated and if Dimitri had slept with her and if somehow Rose's baby, none of you guys got it right! But it will be explained in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Previously on gone forever...

I walked into the room I was called down to, which was different to the one she had been in before. The doctor had his head between Lissa's legs and was telling her to push and then breath and then to repeat this process all over again. This continued for over half an hour until we heard the cries of a new born baby. "Congratulations it's a boy!" I was shocked by this as I am sure that they had told me that they were having a girl but was even more shocked when I saw what the baby looked like.

He had brown air and what looked like brown eyes. All I could think was, 'Oh shit!'

Present...

If I was shocked, I think Christian was flabbergasted and Lissa looked horrified. Everyone in the room went silent and was waiting for Christian's reaction to what was supposed to be his son. We must have stood there for at least ten minutes not saying anything, and then Christian got up and left the room. I just stood still not knowing what else to do.

"Rose I need you, please Rose I need you to go and get Christian and bring him back. He has to know that I didn't cheat on him. This is his son and he has to know it." I nodded and ran out of room looking for Christian, but I didn't have to look far. At the end of the corridor he sat with his head in his hands, he was shaking and from what it looked like he was crying.

I walked up to him and touched his shoulder, he shot up and pushed me back. "Don't you dare come here and apologise for her. She has to come forward with the truth and tell me what really happened." I shouted angry at me. I stepped back further from him with my hands held up in a surrendering gesture but my words contradicted my actions.

"Whoa calm down there. Lissa asked me to come and get you not apologise for her. Anyways how the hell is she supposed to apologise to you, if she even needs to, without you even being there? How the hell is she going to explain to you when you're not even in the bloody room?" I shouted back at him and pointing a finger every time I referred to him, which was quite a bit.

This whole situation reminded me of the time I accused Lissa of apologising for Dimitri_, 'The door opened and Lissa walked in. I was shocked, I stood up and wiped away the few tears that ad rolled down my face. "Lissa, I thought you were Dimitri." She smiled, "I know, I heard what you said and I know he doesn't think your being childish, he just." _

"_So what did he send you up her to apologise for him?" I said, trying to be a bitch. "No, he didn't. But what he did do was, stand up and walk no stomp out of the house and into the garden. But Rose I came up her to tell you that's his aura was so full of guilt and sadne-"I cut her off. "I don't care. He should have thought about what he was going to say before he said it." I said trying to be nonchalant about the fact Dimitri stormed out of the house but inside I was really worried about him' _

Turns out that both Christian and I were wrong about others coming and apologising for others. I grabbed his shoulder and led him into the room where Lissa and their son were. He smiled sadly at her for whom she returned, she greeted him but he replied back with, "I want a paternity test, just to be sure." Lissa's face scrunched up before she burst into tears.

Oh here we go again, I thought sarcastically. Normally Christian would have rushed forward and hugged her along with apologising profusely for hurting her or upsetting her but not today, she had explaining to do to him and all of us but mostly him. Meanwhile the doctor had already left and come back with a few things, the ones that stood out the most was a white plastic cup and an injection.

He handed the cup to Christian and Christian asked what it was for. I burst out laughing when I heard the answer, "Well Lord Ozera, I will need a sample of your DNA and the best way to get that is through semen, so I will need you to ejaculate into this cup." Christian blushed profusely, I had never seen a Moroi with some much colour in their face before, and this only made me laugh harder.

On the way out of the room Christian bumped into me 'accidently' and apologised, I shot him a sneer back. Once he had left the room the door turned towards me with a grimace on his face. "Miss Hathaway, would you mind holding the baby while I take blood?" I froze, I had never held a baby before and I was scared that I wouldn't hold it right or hurt it.

Before I could answer one of the nurses positioned my arms and thrust the baby into them. I stiffened and stood still trying not to move a muscle, you see if I didn't move I had less chance of dropping the baby. The doctor walked towards me with a needle and stuck it in underneath the babies arm, causing it-I mean him, causing him to squeal and move about in pain.

The doctor pulled out the needle and the baby began to cry and scream allowing liquid to run out of everywhere. I stiffened even more, not knowing what to do but then something hit me. This baby just came out of Lissa's you-know-what and here I was holding it-I mean him, why do I keep calling him it? I extended my arms out and asked them to take the baby.

I got a few weird looks from the people in the room but I paid no attention to them, an older nurse walked up to me and took the baby and then placed him into Lissa's arms. I felt my eyes widened when I heard what the nurse asked Lissa to do. "Queen Dragomir, will you please pull down you gown and expose your breast." Omg they were going to teach her how to breast feed.

Lissa did as she was told and I felt my face heat up when I saw her top half naked. I closed my eyes and told them that I wasn't going to let Dimitri know what happened and then I backed out slowly, with my eyes still closed. Once I was out of the room, I ran down towards Dimitri's room. Once I got there I was out of breath.

With my hands on my knees I tried to get some air back into my lungs, when I finally could breath I told Dimitri what happen, from the birth and disgusting stuff, to how the baby looked and how and what Christian had to do in the cup and the paternity test. When I was finally finished I looked up and realised I had run into the wrong room, there was an old man with his wife sitting next to him instead of Dimitri.

I apologised so much and walked out the room highly embarrassed, I walked into the room next door and there Dimitri sat with a book in his hands. I began my story all over again but this time I included the wrong room incident, which he seemed to think was quite funny the opposite of what I thought it was. He gestured to the bed he was on and he moved over, I walked over and lay next to him.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into him while asking him how he felt. He told me he felt fine and that he didn't even feel any pain thanks to the extremely strong painkillers which they had been pumping into his system over the past few days. I looked at his bandaged up chest and thought back to when I was shot by Tasha, I was going to help Dimitri as he had helped me when I was sore.

I kissed the top of his bandage before moving up his neck and to his lips where he kissed me back. I pulled away and asked him, "Does this mean we are official again?" He answered with a simply nod and kissed me again, it was sweet and caring, he was showing me how he felt inside. When he pulled back I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He laughed at my antics and then leaned back, closing his eyes, I placed my hand on his arm, "Dimitri are you ok? Should I call the doctor or a nurse?" I asked in a soft voice trying not to startle him. He slowly shook his head while mumbling something about being tired and light headed. I moved my hand from his arm to his forehead, which was burning up.

"Dimitri you have a fever, I am going to go and call a doctor." I said while getting up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, not expecting this I lost my balance and fell back onto the bed where Dimitri was lying. I heard him grunt before I felt something warm touch my back and then it began to spread, rolling over I saw the bandages covered with blood and my shirt was as well.

I panicked and ran out of the room and grabbed the first doctor I could find which I then pulled her into the room and towards Dimitri who was now lying back with a hand placed on his forehead and his eyes closed because I knew he so well I could tell he was in a lot of pain. The doctor ran forward and pressed something above Dimitri's head which then set off alarms.

A blur of nurses came running in with pack of bandages and other stuff, they pushed me out of the way before closing the curtain which obstructed my view of what they were doing. All I could her was command being shot out and a lot of bleeding. I felt guilty as if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in this situation at all, my eyes filled up with tears and I looked down.

I sat down on the chair quietly allowing the tears to roll down my face, he was in pain and it was my entire fault. My head snapped up when I heard the curtain open. I hastily wiped the tears from my face and stood up walking towards them. I looked around them and saw Dimitri sleeping silently and I held in the fresh tears that threatened to fall.

"What were you thinking Miss Hathaway, he was in ICU for a while and yet you still decided to get on the bed. You caused him to rupture an artery, you're lucky we were able to close and seal it before there was too much damage." She, the doctor, scolded me. The guilt feelings intensified within me, I found it hard to breathe and my throat felt constricted.

"He pulled me back when I went to go and call you and tell you that he had a fever. I lost my balance and fell back, so I'm sorry he tried to stop me from calling you and I'm sorry that I fell. But I don't think I am the one who should be sorry, I'm not the one who is making false accusations about someone, when you don't even know what happened."

With that I turned and walked off out of the room, I knew he was all right as he was asleep so I went to see what was happening with Lissa. When I walked into the room I wish I hadn't, I quickly managed to duck whatever was thrown at my head when I looked down at the ground I noticed that she threw a cup at me. I looked up with an annoyed look on my face.

"Where the hell were you, I have been sitting here with him crying for the past hour and yet here you walk in like you own the place." She shouted at me, I forced myself to remain calm I knew she was stressed and I couldn't stress her out anymore. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying that whole deep breathing calming thing people talk about.

She continued rambling at me, screaming and shouting about stuff that didn't actually matter at all yet she still shouted at me about them. I pulled my version of a guardian mask on so that she wouldn't see how pissed I was at her for shouting at me for no reason. "Lissa would you shut up."I said when I couldn't take it anymore.

Her eyes went wide and she burst into tears. I had been trying to deny it for as long as I had been back but Lissa and I had drifted apart. In the old days I wouldn't even have considered even raising my voice to Lissa let alone telling her to shut up. "I was just checking on Dimitri, you know the guy the saved mine and your life a couple of times."

I squared my shoulders up when Cody and another guardian walked towards me. I knew I could have taken them on before I was kidnapped but again I wasn't fit enough, this time Lissa didn't call them off. I pointed to them and asked Lissa what she was doing she just sat there not saying anything; they grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the room.

Their grip hurt me, I squirmed and groaned in pain, as I was dragged out of the door I opened my legs as far as they would go stopping them from moving me. "Lissa tell them to let me go. What are you doing?" She waved her hand and they let me go and I fell straight on my ass. I glared up at them and then I kicked Cody in the knee he fell down next to me.

I laughed at him before getting up and walking towards Lissa's bed. I looked back glaring at the other guardians, well mainly at Cody as the other guy was just doing his job. I sat down on the chair next to her bed. "The doctor said that the results should be back soon and then Christian will see that I am telling the truth about him being the father."

I nodded and placed my hand on her arm, trying to calm her down. I wasn't trying to think about how angry I was at her earlier. I didn't say anything about how she overreacted earlier and screamed at me for no reason. All I did was smile and pretend that everything was alright, I was just going smile and bear it because that's what a good guardian does.

It was as they had thought us at school, we (as guardians) were thought to do as the Moroi say and do what they want us to do. We just had to grin or more like have an emotionless stoic face, and bear it as I am doing right now but it's not as easy as they made it seem. She continued on with telling how she couldn't believe that Christian wouldn't believe her that the child was his.

I could see why he thought the child wasn't his, the hair and the eye colour, and I knew that he wasn't the only one who thought the child wasn't his. "Rose, you believe that James is Christian's son." She asked me with a coarse voice, one that let me know that she was close to crying but the question was did I believe her? She was my best friend after all, even she had changed.

Since I hadn't made up my mind I just smiled and nodded at her doing anything just to keep her happy, which was something I had done for a all long time even before I was kidnapped and even before we had run away all those years ago. She was interrupted in whatever she was saying when there was a knock at the door.

The doctor that had delivered the baby, who I now know was named James, she was carrying a pile of papers. She stood at the end of the bed and looked down on us from her height. She began, "Since Queen Dragomir insists that the father's paternal parent is Lord Ozera I did some research and I found something interesting. It is a phenomenon called a lost gene."

I thought about what a lost gene could be and the only thing I could come up with was a gene that was lost. I know I am a genius right? The doctor continued, "It is when and gene can skip a couple of generations, or about ten at the most before it could show up in a child or two. It mainly shows up in large families and ones that haven't been connected before."

I thought back to what I knew about Moroi family history and the Ozera's and Dragomirs families didn't have a lot of history together. I couldn't recall any marriages that I had maybe heard of. Could what this doctor be saying be true? From what I just heard it could be possible, Christian could have a son. And someone had to tell him.

"Doc shouldn't you be saying this in front of Chri-Lord Ozera? I mean we know he is the father but he doesn't so you should go and tell him." She seemed to think about this and then she nodded. "Is there any way that we can contact him and call him to the clinic or anywhere we can meet him to discuss this. Or we can tell him when he comes in to get the results from the test, which should be here any minute now."

Lissa didn't look worried at all and then that was when I decided that I did actually believe that she was telling the truth. If she wasn't she would be extremely nervous right now. I smiled at her and held her hand squeezing it comforting her. "So what's up with the name, James?" I asked in a tight voice trying not to upset her again.

She thought about this and then said, "I'm just trying it out. I was either thinking about James or Luca. Or if you have any other names, I am all ears." She said in a thoughtful yet excited voice. I couldn't think of any names right now but as soon as I did I was going to tell her. We sat and spoke about things' concerning the baby, well that was until she had to feed him.

She pulled out her breast and asked me to hand her him I looked away from her and picked up the baby, oh so carefully, I was so scared that I was going to drop him. I was still looking away when I handed him to her and then I turned my chair to the side that was not facing her and sat down. I heard her laugh and tell me that it was alright to look and that she didn't mind.

I was thinking about names for their son when I considered the name Luca. It was a nice name but something was bothering me about it. It just didn't seem right, I was thinking about the other "variations" of the name Luca. I continued on until I hit one name in particular, Lucas. It didn't matter that Lissa was breast feeding; I spun around in the chair.

"Lissa, you can't use the name Luca. Do you know what the variation of Luca is? It's Lucas. Do you know who else was named Lucas?" I asked she shook her head as a means of saying no. Wow and here I thought that Lissa would actually figure out what I meant by, she couldn't name their son Luca. "Liss, Christian's parents were named Lucas and Moira, or something like that."

When she realised why she couldn't name him Luca she frowned, "But I really liked the name Luca. Such a shame, but I guess that is just the way it is." She shook her head in disappointment but then perked up a bit. "I have a great name what about Jason?" She said really excited and happy, meanwhile I felt my face pale and my heart began to race, not in a good way, at the sound of his name.

"No, no you can't do that. Please just don't do that. Jason," I exhaled and breathed in and continued, "Jason was the name of the man that kidnapped me, Blake as well, not a very good name. They both might be strong names but no please don't name him Jason." I could see by her face she understood and she nodded while placing her hand on my arm.

It occurred to me, why did we do this? I mean putting our hands on people arms to comfort them. It didn't matter now but it still bugged me. I shook the thoughts from my head, and focused back onto what we were doing here. "Rose will you call Christian and ask him to come here and see the results of the test. The doc says that they are printing out now."

I nodded and grabbed Lissa's cell phone and walked out into the hall while the phone was dialling his number. It rung a few times before he answered with, "Lissa I told you not to call me unless it was urgent." He sounded pissed but he wouldn't be for long since it wasn't Lissa on the phone. "Well darling I just couldn't resist calling you, I really missed your voice." I said sarcastically.

I waited for his reply but when it didn't come I said, "Oh come on Honey bunny. Has the cat got your tongue? Ok down to business, the test results are here and we need you to come down here so we can open the envelop so that you know we have tampered or changed the results, not that we would need to, but still you need to get your ass down here. Ok bye."

I hung up and walked back into the room, where Lissa was and the doctor was. The thing that attracted my attention was a manila folder in the doctor's hands it had labels and tape stuck around and all over it. The doctor smiled sadly at me and placed the envelope on the table thingy at the end of Lissa's bed. "Umm Christian is on his way and should be here shortly."

The both nodded simultaneously, it was actually really funny but this was no time to laugh and I had to remain serious. I wondered if Dimitri had woken up yet but I knew that I had to stay here for Lissa. Also the two guardians from earlier had disappeared, so I was the only one here who could protect her, scary hey? I walked over to Lissa and sat down next to her bed.

She handed me the baby, who still had no name even after being alive now for just under twenty four hours. Which was one day but twenty four hours sounded was longer and cooler than one day and plus it sounded more professional. There was a hesitant knock at the door; we all turned our heads towards the door where Christian stood.

The doctor nodded towards the manila envelope on the table. He strolled towards it and picked it up. The doctor turned to him and said, "Please may you check the seal on the envelope. Check it has been tampered with or damaged in any way." He looked down at the envelope with a curious expression upon his face. He turned the package around a few times and then looked up at the doctor and shook his head telling us that the seal was intact.

She pointed to a piece of paper that sat on the table beneath the envelope and asked him sign saying that he had to sign here saying that the package was alright. She then gestured for me to walk forward. Still holding the baby I managed to sign the paper, as a witness to this whole thing, while holding the baby in such a way that he was barley disturbed by my movements.

We all waited while Christian opened the envelope and when we saw who the father was, two of us were surprised by the father's identity...

**Sorry for the long wait, I had barely any time this week to write.**

**As you could tell by the length of the chapters, I didn't have much time now but I still managed to type up two chapters for my stories.**

**Ok, I have had someone ask me why I don't refer Christian to as fire-boy or match-crotch, this is simple. Richelle Mead, or actually Rose doesn't say anything like that in the books. So one person started it and everyone started to copy them and that is why I don't refer to him as one of those names.**

**Anyways please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't you guys just have plagiarisers? I saw a story that I loved being plagiarised, not mentioning names, and I told the author of the original story and the one who was coping. The one who was coping said she had not read the other story but hers was exactly the same as the original but alas it has been fixed! But I still hate plagiarisers!**

**I have to end a chapter on a cliff hanger in order to get you guys to want more, and it seems to be working.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously on gone forever...**

She pointed to a piece of paper that sat on the table beneath the envelope and asked him sign saying that he had to sign here saying that the package was alright. She then gestured for me to walk forward. Still holding the baby I managed to sign the paper, as a witness to this whole thing, while holding the baby in such a way that he was barley disturbed by my movements.

We all waited while Christian opened the envelope and when we saw who the father was, two of us were surprised by the father's identity.

**Present...**

Lissa had that I told-you-so look on her face, I think I might have one on my face as well but I didn't say anything. The doctor and Christian both wore shocked looks as they re-read what the paper says. Lissa gave me a smug look and smiled at me, she was really happy and she had every right to be but she shouldn't be acting like this, this wasn't Lissa.

The real Lissa wouldn't have done this she would have graciously accepted his apology and moved on with her life. No this was Queen Dragomir and boy had she changed from the woman I once knew. Maybe Tatiana wasn't always the stuck-up bitch that I knew, maybe being queen changes you and makes you seem harder and less emotionless.

If this is what being queen makes you, I am sure that I don't want Lissa to be queen anymore. I want my old Liss back, honestly I missed her like crazy and I would do anything to have her back but there is no way and that just sucks ass. I sat next to my best friend, or what used to be, and did what I was supposed to do as a friend and as a guardian, I sat and smiled at everything that was said.

The doctor began to tell Christian what she had told us earlier, she began the same way she did with us, "Since Queen Dragomir insisted that the father's, paternal , parent is, you, Lord Ozera I did some research and I found something interesting. It is a phenomenon called a lost gene. A lost gene is when and gene can skip a couple of generations, or about ten at the most, before it could show up in a child or two. It mainly shows up in large families and ones that haven't been connected before and according to my knowledge the Dragomirs and Ozera's don't have a lot of history together."

He seemed to take in the information the same way we did, he seemed to consider it and then became really happy and excited he then ran to where Lissa was lying down and hugged her to the best of his abilities as she was lying down on a bed with rails on either side. He began apologising and asking for her forgiveness meanwhile the doctor gave me a pointed look, telling me to let them have alone time.

I followed her out of the room silently; the doctor didn't say anything either for which I was glad I could really do with some quiet time right now. I knew for a fact that Lissa would eventually forgive him but I hope she doesn't give in easy or make it to unbearable until she tells him that she has forgiven him. Honestly I hope she made him squirm and then forgives him, he deserves that at least.

Deciding to go and visit Dimitri and see how he is doing and tell him the news about James, Luca or Tristan whichever the one she chooses. I turned and walked down towards his room but stopped after a few steps. I knew how crappy hospital food was and I knew that even Dimitri would be sick of it now, so on my way to his room I made a quick detour.

I snuck into his room feeling like I was in one of the _Mission Impossible,_ being all sneaky and all spy like. I had avoided three doctors and even resorted to putting the food down my shirt so that they couldn't see that I had a packet of stuff Dimitri liked. Seriously if people snuck food into my hospital room and brought me what I had brought for him I would kill them.

I mean who would want an apple and a granola bar snuck into their room? If it was me, I would want donuts, chips and maybe even Mac-Donald's if they could but, no Dimitri doesn't eat that junk, "because it bad for you and your body." I think those were his exact words but I did pick up a chocolate brownie that I was going to share with him whether he liked it or not.

I knocked on his door and his immediately looked up and smiled at me and after all these years his smile still made my stomach do flips. I waved at him and closed the door behind me; cradling the packet of stuff by my stomach I went and sat down on the chair next to him. No way were we going to have a repeat of the earlier incident.

"Raised what do you have underneath your shirt and do not say nothing I can see your hiding something." He said in his mentor voice, which by the way irritated me so much, smiling slyly I pulled the bag from underneath my shirt and spilled the contents on an empty space on the bed in front of me. His eyes lit up when he saw the granola bar.

I felt insulted because he looked more excited to see the bar than to see me. Here I was busting my ass to get him this stuff and he doesn't even seem to be excited about it. Well it wasn't that hard to get the stuff but still he must appreciate what I did and plus it's the thought that counts. I picked up the bar before he could and gave him a pointed look that said, say thank you and be happy I brought you stuff.

He quickly said thanks to me, to which I then replied by opening the bar and folding the paper half way down so he could eat it easily. See and people say I am not a nice person, this proves that I am a nice giving person who thinks of others before she helps herself. Ha ha, even I had to laugh at that because I knew it wasn't true anyways Dimitri seemed to enjoy it until he got down to the packet and couldn't move his other arm to fix the situation.

I reached over and pulled the rest of the paper off of the bar and threw it away in the dustbin next to his bed. I smiled at him when he finished the bar and picked up the brownie, my smile grew when he broke it in half and gave me one of the pieces. "Thanks Dimitri." I said between bites. He smiled at me like he did earlier and my stomach did those flips again.

"Rose I am the one who should be thankful and trust me I am. I am just happy that you are here safe and sound with hardly any injuries." I smiled at him and thought about what he said when an unexpected thought came to me. "Dimitri, Guardian Cody whatever his surname is, is working for Jason and Blake. Well just Jason but still he is working for them.

He asked me if I was sure and I told him what happened, when I was kidnapped._ Today I was quite lucky as Jason had allowed Blake to take me outside for a couple of hours. I was wearing a dress that came down to my knees and was strapless; it was very similar to something that Dimitri had given me to wear while he was a strigoi._

_I found myself a sunny patch on the grass and plonked myself down on it. I lay back against the ground enjoying the feel of the grass beneath me. I heard Blake sit himself next to me on the grass, laughing at me. I had to admit if he didn't hurt me and force me to have sex with him, that I would have thought he was quite a good looking guy in fact he was a very exquisite man. He face was strong along with his jaw and shoulders._

_But he dragged his fingers down my neck line where the dress didn't cover and I squirmed away not wanting him to touch me intimately. He was about to say something but some voice cut him off, people were headed this way I shot up to a sitting position but he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry your here with me so they won't hurt you." I nodded feeling strangely comforted by his words. The men walked past but stopped when they saw us sitting there._

_They recognised Blake and nodded towards him and then they walked off. _I also told him about him touching me and Dimitri calling him out on it._ He then turned and winked at me, I grabbed Dimitris arm and pulled I'm away telling him to ignore the pervert. As we walked around the corner, the big guardian said to me, "I apologise for James's actions. If you would like, I could report him for you. You're not the first one he has done that to and I'm just itchy for an excuse for him to get fired."Dimitri answered for me, "Yes please Guardian Howell. Touching a woman like that without her consent. Disgusting.'"_

Dimitri shook his head, "Rose that was James Howell, not Cody Burke." I thought about this but it was impossible they were the same man, unless I remembered incorrectly. Dimitri turned thoughtful and said, "Now that I think about it, it is the same man. I thought I recognised him but changed my mind when he introduced himself as Guardian Burke and not Guardian Howell."

I got all excited and was happy that we had found a flaw in his plan but then something hit me, Jason was supposedly dead. Dimitri noticed the change in my mood the second after it happened and he also began serious but in a different way than me, he was studying me while I thought about things. I gave Dimitri a panicked look, he had killed a Moroi and not just any Moroi, he killed a royal one.

"Dimitri please tell me that you didn't kill him." I pleaded hoping and praying that he hadn't. He gave me an appalled look that basically said, are you mad. I sighed but I had to know what happened. "Dimitri, what happened? Please tell me because they think you killed him. There was so much blood and there was no body and oh god it's bad."

"Rose, I heard you scream my name and I came running. I saw him stick a needle in your neck and you screamed again. When I ran up, he dropped up and you fell on the ground groaning in pain. I restrained him when Jason came into the picture, he had a gun but I told him he wasn't going to shoot me but he did and it hurt a lot. When you screamed, again, the guardians came and Jason ran away. The end."

Crap I screamed a lot from the sounds of it but at least I alerted the guardians to where we were. "W-was Guardian Burke/Howell there?" Dimitri glared at something before saying, "Yes he was the first on the scene. That bastard was there all along. It makes so much sense now, he asked me what I was doing that night and where was I going with you."

I almost giggled at the thought that he planned our 'date' that night but that wasn't what we were focusing on now. He was working with them and I knew it, well now we both knew it. Now only if Lissa would believe me and fired the bastard, as Dimitri so rightly put it, then everything would work out alright but no he was a great guardian with so many awards that they won't fit on his neck, blah blah blah!

Now I knew I was being a bitch but I couldn't help it, it is the way I am and always have been and always will be. I really wish she would listen to me about this, god dam why does Lissa have to be so accepting of everybody? It really annoying sometimes I have to admit but it also can come in handy when people want to brown-nose her and stuff.

"So they said I might be released within the next couple of days and then I will be on bed rest for a week and then I can start light shifts and light training for a month then I will be as good as new." Dimitri said in an obvious way of trying to change the subject and I appreciated it immensely. I nodded and told him that was good and that he had to listen to the doctors about taking it easy.

He laughed and told me that his name wasn't Rose and that he listened to what people say to him and do what they tell him to do. I laughed at that but it wasn't whole heartedly and he knew it but I still have to give him credit for making me laugh while I was in this mood. He always could make me laugh when he actually tried to be social and nice.

We sat in silence until the nurse popped her head in and told me that visiting hours were up and that I had to leave. Nodding I got up and kissed Dimitri on the forehead and told him that I was going to see him tomorrow. I left and walked home, it was then I realised that I had not slept in over twenty four hours and that I was extremely tired.

I made my way up stairs and stopped in front of Dimitri's room, I really wanted to sleep in there but wouldn't that be creepy? Nah, I decided that I was going to sleep here opening the door I slipped inside and made my way over to the bed. I looked down at my attire and decided I could not sleep in it, grabbing a pair of Dimitri's boxers and one of his sweat shirts I changed and climbed into bed.

Even though I was dog-tired I could not manage to fall asleep. I lay there in the bed, which by the way smelt amazing and made me feel safe and warm; I thought about what the hell could he have planned. He of course being Jason, why would he let me go? Dimitri did say that Jason wanted to make his life a living hell right? So if I thought along the lines of that then I would come up with the answer.

The only logical excuse I could come up with was that if they let me go, I would come back here and I would talk to Dimitri about what happened while I was kidnapped and then that would hurt Dimitri so much and all that kind of stuff. But how would they know we were together? Guardian Howell or Burke or whatever the fuck his name is.

When we went to go and see Tasha that day Dimitri stood up for me when he put his hands a little too high. Dimitri's protectiveness must have been a dead giveaway that he cared for me. Right now I wanted to slap Dimitri for being the way he is but I knew that he couldn't help it, his protective side was a part of who he was, just like his cowboy and western stuff.

Which reminded me that I wanted to bring him one of his western books to read while he was in hospital to give him something to pass the time with and keep him and his mind occupied when I wasn't there or if he was just bored and doing nothing. This is just another example of how I am such a nice person and how I just keep giving.

Yawning I decided to try and make myself sleep. Closing my eyes I began counting, as I heard that this helps you tire out and fall asleep. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight nine, ten..." I continued counting. Rolling over I looked at the clock on the side table and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was close to midnight.

I had fallen asleep, so I guess that counting thing really works. I didn't even realise that I had fallen asleep, let alone slept for almost twelve hours. I stretched my arms out and my legs as well enjoying the feeling of my muscles being stretched, it made me feel all warm and nice. Sighing I got out of the bed and made my way to the shower, washing my hair and shaving my legs while I was in there.

When I got out the shower I felt like a new woman, all clean and fresh. Walking into my room I got dressed for the day in a simple pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. No fancy stuff, no make-up and no high heeled shoes as they were not practical for everyday things like walking to a hospital and back. Reminding myself that I had to go and pick up a novel for Dimitri.

Pulling a pair of old, comfy sneakers on I walked into Dimitri's room and began to hut for a novel that was currently being read. I found one and saw that it was the one I gave to him that night. Grabbing a jacket, I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where I was going to grab a bit to eat but decided against it when I saw who was in the kitchen.

I wanted to check something out quick, "Hey James?" I called out seeing if he reacted to this name, he turned around immediately and said yes. His eyes widened when he saw me standing there. "Sorry Cody, I thought you were Guardian James Howell. My mistake but you guys do look awfully alike; sorry won't let it happen again."

With that I turned and left, knowing that I was going to regret that decision later on. I made it to the hospital in a record time and walked straight to Dimitri's room but stopped when I heard voices inside. "So Guardian Belikov is it true that you were once a strigoi?" Someone asked with an official sounding voice. I froze they were questioning him about what happened the other night.

I missed Dimitri's answer but I knew what it was already, he would have said yes and why would you have wanted it to know? "Guardian Belikov it is like this, all the other candidates that have been transformed back into their original races, have shown violence and anger and some other strigoi characteristics and we would just like to know whether or not this is the case?"

I was angry at what this official guy was saying, and according to him that made me a strigoi as well. Dimitri replied back with a similar thing, "All people feel anger and a lot of people who have never been strigoi do violent things. None of this attributes make a person a strigoi that would be a lack of their soul. Anyways I told you, I did this because my girlfriend was in danger and as a guardian I need to protect people."

My heart swelled at the fact his called me his girlfriend. "And Guardian Belikov, by girlfriend I assume you mean Miss Adele Lazar? Who has been in jail for a while now because of attacking the queen and her friend?" I clenched my fists at the sound of 'her' name but I still didn't say anything as I wanted to hear what he was going to say.

"No, sir, Girlfriend as in Rosemarie Hathaway the queen's friend. Plus Adele and I broke up and that was the end of that. Miss Hathaway didn't haves anything to do with it. In fact she only just got back from, from... From being kidnapped. This is also why what happened the other night ended up the way it did. The man who kidnapped her came for her again and I stopped her from being taken."

I knew it was hard for him to say that I was kidnapped and I knew that it should be hard for me to do but it wasn't. It was because I had a long time to come to grips with it and I had to accept it. I remembered when I was first kidnapped how I used to scream and cry for them to let me go. Also maybe it was easy for me to say because I had been kidnapped so many times before and honestly I was getting sick of it!

People must just leave me the hell alone and let me live my life at least one year without fucking kidnapping me. The official man said goodbye to Dimitri and left the room barely even noticing me. I walked into the room and knocked on the door letting Dimitri know that someone else had arrived. He seemed annoyed but changed when he saw I was at the door.

I walked in and said hey, he smiled softly back at me and asked me if I had just heard what they were talking about. Nodding I told him that I only caught the last part of it and that I didn't mean to pry and that I didn't mean any harm by it. He smiled at me, and I knew that all was forgiven. I pulled my hands out from behind my back and placed the book on his lap.

"Now you won't be bored when my charming and absolutely stunning self am not around to keep you company and make you feel better about yourself and the situation you are in." I said trying to make him feel better and it seemed to work. I knew that he hated it when anybody brought up him being a strigoi but it was a fact of life and there was nothing we could do about it.

He needed to speak about it in order to move on with his life and make better things of himself but fortunately he seemed to have put the past behind him and is moving on into better things. I smiled at him when his eyes lit up at the sight of the book, it was as if I had brought him a ten million dollar winning lottery ticket and this made me laugh.

I spent ninety percent of the day with him; I left when the nurses came in and gave him his pain medication which caused him to fall asleep. I checked on Lissa and the baby, when I walked in she was cooing the baby and rocking him back and forth. I took in the scene in front of me and I could delude myself into thinking I had my old best friend back.

Letting her know that I was in the room, she stopped what she was doing and blushed. She told me to come in and sit down and that we had to discus baby names. 'Ok we can't use Luca, I thought about what you said and realised that you were right if I did that Christian would throw a hissy fit. So I was thinking what about Justin?"

Justin, I thought about the name it was a good strong name and it wasn't that bad to the ear but it just wasn't right for him. He was a Dragomir and an Ozera, two of the strongest families, and he needed a good strong name to suit his surname and his heritage. "Sergei Dragomir-Ozera. No that doesn't sound right, Dominic yea Dominic Dragomir-Ozera." Thought about the names I had just provided and thought that they were stronger and better suited for him.

She thought about the names and said, "Dominic? That I actually a nice name I have to admit. In fact I really like that name, I will speak to Chris about it when I see him next which should be soon. Thanks rule you rock!" I smiled at her enthusiasm and couldn't help but felt excited to, it was very contagious. We sat and talked more about names and their meanings.

There was a knock on the door and a guardian popped his head in and told me that Hans was looking for me. I held my breath, I had totally forgotten about my shift today and the day before and then day before that. I was going to be in a whole lot of shit. I smiled tightly at Lissa and told her that I had to leave, ignoring the questions about why he wanted to see me.

I quickly headed over to his office and knocked on the door. "Ah Guardian Hathaway please come in and take seat." Nodding I did what he asked me to do. "Sorry about the lack of noticed Rose but we need to get your statement in for the other night. Please can you write down what you remember of that night, only what you remember and not what people have told you?"

Nodding I went to work writing what I remembered, from going out, to walking to the statue and then getting injected and the two guns shots that I heard and I knew it was only two gunshots as those fuckers are loud and really hard to miss. This was the answer I gave Hans when he asked me if I was sure that I only heard two gunshots.

He laughed at my answer and agreed with me, this was the first time that I had ever seen Hans so laid back and open and I guessed that I would get another opportunity like this. He stood up and shook my hand thanking me for taking time out to come and do this. As I opened the door he asked me why I had been doing my shifts lately.

This was what I was dreading, but I think better under pressure I couldn't think of anything so I decided just to tell him the truth. "Well, ever since that night, I had to get out of hospital and then Lissa gave birth and then Dimitri woke up and it was just one thing pilling up on another and I was very stressed and I just forgot to, I am sorry and I promise you that it won't happen again." He nodded at me and I went on my way.

**Since you requested I did not end on a cliff-hanger!**

**So guy's question times, what name shall the baby have? Should it be Justin, Tristan or Dominic? What about Sergei and Luca? All up to you guys.**

**To help you guys here is the meanings: **

**Dominic- of the lord**

**Sergei-Sergeant **

**Tristan-impulsive or riot (personally not a good choice.)**

**And Justin- Just or True**

**Oh and while researching names I found this, Dimitri means lover of the earth and isn't a rose part of the earth? Ha ha that's just me being creepy! **

**Anyways guys please review and let me know about the names.**

**Love Ash**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so Dominic was the winner, I have always loved that name and I hope to name my son that one day. Ok so someone suggested Dominic Tristan and I kinda liked it so yea, thanks to nammie for the suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

**Previously on gone forever...**

He laughed at my answer and agreed with me, this was the first time that I had ever seen Hans so laid back and open and I guessed that I would get another opportunity like this. He stood up and shook my hand thanking me for taking time out to come and do this. As I opened the door he asked me why I had been doing my shifts lately.

This was what I was dreading, but I think better under pressure I couldn't think of anything so I decided just to tell him the truth. "Well, ever since that night, I had to get out of hospital and then Lissa gave birth and then Dimitri woke up and it was just one thing pilling up on another and I was very stressed and I just forgot to, I am sorry and I promise you that it won't happen again." He nodded at me and I went on my way.

**Present...**

I walked home as I assumed that visiting hours were over at the hospital/clinic thing. I walked into the house expecting quiet and peace but was met by the sounds of a crying baby. I wondered if this was what my life was going to be like now. No more peace and quiet, no more sleeping in. Sighing I realised that life was going to change from here out on.

I trudged up stairs and my feet felt heavy and I felt as if I was going to collapse on these stairs any second now. I heard Lissa call my name and ask if it was me. Without replying I walked into her and Christian's room and was surprised to see Lissa painting her nails while the baby, who lay right next to her, was balling his eyes out.

"Liss the baby he's crying. Why don't you do something about him?" I asked in shock. Without looking at me she replied, "He has been crying for the past hour and he won't stop so I figured that he would stop when he felt like it. I tried to feed him but he wasn't hungry so I don't know what is wrong." I could not believe what I was hearing; Lissa the most caring person in the world was acting like a typical royal bitch.

Walking over to them I picked up the baby and walked into the nursery, which was pink by the way, and lay him down in the changing table. Luckily Lissa had instructions on how to change a nappy next to the changing station; it was conveniently stuck on the wall. I studied it for a little while and began to work; I picked up the baby by his les and stripped off the nappy.

I wanted to throw up at the sight that was before me, now I have killed things before and I have seen a few exploded carcases (thanks to Natalie and Victor.) but that was nothing compared to what I see now in front of me. I turned my face away and took a big gulp of fresh air before I grabbed a handful of wet wipes and began the job of cleaning.

I began talking to baby and I have no clue why but I just did. "Yes I would also have been crying if my nappy was filled and messed up as yours was. Except I don't wear nappies but I did when I was your age and I'm pretty sure that I cried more than you did. Now that you are all fresh and clean we can bath you and make you smell al nice like a baby should."

I wrapped a small blanket around him and layed him across my chest with his head by my shoulder. When I had taken his nappy off he had stopped crying and began to look at me with those big brown eyes. His head was layed on my shoulder and when we got to the bathroom I filled he sink up with slightly warm water and placed the special thermometer in the water to make sure it was just right and it was.

I did what I saw in the movies you hold the baby's head and gentle wipe with the soap and a soft sponge. When I took him out of the water he yawned and his eyes began to droop. I dried him by softly patting him down with one is the hand towels that were next to the sink. Walking back into the nursery, I choose the least girlish pyjama set and put it on him.

I rocked him back and forth until he fell asleep and then I gently placed him I his crib. See and people say TV is bad for you and here it taught me how to bath and make a child sleep. I was proud of myself and my achievements within the past hour only now my arms hurt and I was tired. On the way to my room I stuck my head into Lissa's and told her that I changed his nappy and bathed him and then put him to sleep.

She said thank you to me and goodnight. Closing the door behind me I decided not to say anything as I knew she had just got home from the hospital and was tired, so I was going to let her rest and let myself go to bed. I stopped outside my room and wondered if I should sleep in here or Dimitri's room? I was too lazy to walk all the way over the hall to his room, so I was going to sleep in mine.

I know that was really lazy of me but I was tired and my room was right here so why not? Falling into bed I hoped that Dimitri would get released tomorrow, so that I wouldn't have to go back to the hospital. Closing my eyes, I felt myself drift off.

_I was lying in an uncomfortable bed but I was happy. No I was ecstatic, over-joy, but why was I in a hospital? I looked up into Dimitri's eyes that were filled with love, joy, pride and a tiny bit of pain. I felt something shift in my arms and saw a baby. A baby with my hair and Dimitris eyes, it was a little girl. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and she was my daughter._

_I looked up at Dimitri with tears in my eyes, I had done it no we had done it. They had said it was impossible but here she was, a baby from two Dhampirs. They had all said I was going to miscarriage, or that one of us was going to die during the birth but no we were both here, both in perfect health. My little girl with ten fingers and ten toes and everything else in equal perfection._

_The scene faded and came back into focus with a toddler in the picture now; she was standing on shaky legs with Dimitri holding her hands. When she began to walk he let go of her hands but she fell on her bum and began to cry softly. Dimitri chuckled and helped her up again, "Come on you can do it," he encouraged. "Come on Rina, you can do it. Come to papa."_

_Dimitri used the nickname Rina, for her real name which was Katarina. I smiled when I saw her take her first step when Dimitri let her hand go, if I hadn't been holding the camera I would have rushed forward and picked up my little girl. Dimitri did enough praise for the both of us, she smiled up at me when Dimitri pointed towards me._

_She pointed her hand towards me and made grabbing gestures with her hands. I squatted and positioned the camera on the lounge table and opened my arms for her to walk into. Grabbing onto Dimitris hands she took a few shaky steps forwards before releasing his hands and walked forward until she could grab mine and then she threw herself forward into my arms where I picked her up and spun her around showing her how I happy and proud I was of her._

_She giggled and placed her hands on my face, I kissed her right hand and then her left hand and she giggled again. Dimitri hugged me from behind and gave each of us a kiss while saying something about his two favourite girls. Rina stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked it signalling to us that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep._

_I was now sitting at a kitchen table with Rina and Dimitri, eating breakfast. "Mama." I heard a voice say and I stopped eating and looked over at my beautiful daughter who had just said her first proper word. Normally she just called me 'mmm' when she wanted my attention and called Dimitri 'p' when she wanted his attention instead of mine, which was more often than not._

_Scooting my chairs closer to her I asked her to say mama again but she came out with a, "mma." Dimitri not wanting to miss out on the action asked if she could say 'papa.' Pointing to Dimitri she said, "Papa." I felt my eyes prick with tears; my little baby had just done her first steps and now has said her first word. Soon I will be shipping her off to school and then who knows what else._

_Dimitri caught my eye and I smiled at him, I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. She smiled at me and I had to laugh at her two toothed smile. Our doctor said that she was a healthy baby and we didn't need to worry about her teeth coming in and that they would come when they were ready to. Rina ignored our gushing over her and continued to play with her baby goo that was supposed to be breakfast. _

_I knew that when she grew up she was going to be a daddy's girl and that Dimitri would be wrapped around her finger. He had always wanted children and now he had a beautiful girl to call his and boy was he proud of her. Whenever he could he would show her off, when we went to parents evening the teachers would always tell us what a well behaved child we have and we both knew that was Dimitri's personality coming through._

_I was excited about what we had to go through with her, like her first hair cut. Yes she was one and a half and we hadn't cut her hair, Dimitri wouldn't allow it as she had my hair and it had to be as long as it could be. Also we had to go through the first crush, the first boyfriend, the first break-up and then the first serious fight with her new boyfriend. Oh my word they grow up fast._

_She began to cry but she was crying like a baby which she hadn't done in years. The crying got louder and I shot forward to comfort her but in fact I sat up in bed._

I woke up from my dream, it felt so real. Now all I wanted was to have a real baby of my own, a perfect little girl named Katarina. I wanted to be there for everything that I had mentioned in my dream, the first steps, words and hair cut along with the first crush, the first boyfriend, the first break-up and then the first serious fight with her new boyfriend.

But I knew that would never happen and it killed me inside. Dimitri really wanted children even though he had given up on that when he decided to be with me but there was still ways to work around it, like adoption or even a surrogate mother then at least Dimitri would be able to have a child of his own but I knew that this wasn't the right environment to bring a child up in, well at least right now it wasn't.

When this whole Jason/Blake and Adele thing was cleared up, I would speak to him about it. That is if we are still together but there is no doubt we will be. Smiling I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but that crying from my dream was still going on. I realised that it was Lissa's baby, jumping out of bed I walked to the nursery and picked him up from within his crib.

Waling to Lissa's room I saw Christian and her sleeping soundly. I woke Lissa up gently while holding her son, her eyes fluttered open and she moaned tiredly. "Rose what's wrong? It's very early."I gestured towards her son and she seemed to be wide awake, getting out of bed she followed me into the nursery, where she took her son from me and sat in the rocking chair while pulling her breast out to feed him.

"Dominic Tristan Dragomir-Ozera." She said out of the blue, I forgot momentarily that she was breast feeding and snapped my head around to face her but returned to my original position when I remembered what she was doing. "What do you mean by Dominic Tristan Dragomir-Ozera?" I asked confused but I caught on when I thought about it.

It was his name, the name I had suggested. It was a good strong name that fit the Ozera's and the Dragomirs perfectly. I nodded in agreement with my thoughts, it was a good strong name but I was just happy that I could help with the choosing of the names. Lissa went on to tell me that she had spoken to Christian about it and he loved the name.

I smiled at the thought, in fact I was a little bit smug about the fact I gave such a good name that they loved it and named their child it. It reminded me of my dream I just had and I wanted to tell Lissa about it. "Liss can I talk to you and tell you something but you have to promise me that you won't tell him, I mean Dimitri about it until I talk to him."

She looked up from her son and nodded at me, "Well I had a dream that Dimitri and I had a baby girl. Her name was Katarina and she had my hair but everything else's of Dimitri, like her eyes, personality and height. Well I just dreamed about her and us as a family and her growing up and her first steps to her first words and it made me think. Well it made me think about having or wanting a child."

I looked up at her without moving my head trying to gauge her reaction but when it came I was not expecting what happened. She burst out laughing and I dropped my gaze in embarrassment, here I was opening up to her telling her something straight from the heart and she was laughing at me. "Sorry Rose but you know that Dhampirs can't reproduce together. Ha ha what a stupid idea, no offense Rose but you and Dimitri will never have a child."

My throat constricted and my eyes pricked with tears which I didn't even try to stop. I knew that I couldn't give him children and that was one of my biggest insecurities about our relationship and she knew it and yet here she is throwing it back into my face and laughing about it none the less. I could stay here because if I did I was going to say something that I was seriously going to regret, so instead I stood up and said, "Yes Vasilisa that's why it is called a dream."

With that I walked out of the door and ran into my room closing the door behind me, I curled up on my bed and cried until I feel asleep. I couldn't believe that Lissa had acted that way when I poured my heart out to her. When I woke up the next morning I had a head ache from the rollercoaster of emotions I felt the night before.

I went for a shower and got dressed, I then walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Christian sat by himself with Francois in the kitchen. Francois saw me and began cooking food for me; I sat down across from Christian looking down until he spoke. "Lissa told me about your dream last night and I have one thing to say about it."

I didn't want to hear he sarcastic comment or his endless laughing all I wanted to do right now was curl up into a ball and die but as Lissa had surprised me with her reaction last night Christian surprised me with his. "Rose, I think you should fight for your dream. There are ways for Dhampirs to have kids and I think you and Dimitri should consider them, like adoption and you can have artificial insemination or a surrogate."

I looked up at Christian to see whether or not he was being sarcastic or serious. He was being serious but before I could reply he said, "Lissa was wrong last night to laugh at you. I told her last night when she told me what happened and I also told her that she shouldn't have told me as you probably told her in hopes that she would keep it a secret but Rose fight for your dreams and they will come true."

I got up and walked around to where Christian sat and gave him a great big bear hug, he was right when he said that I had told Lissa this stuff in confidentiality but I was glad she told him so that I could actually get some support in this little adventure that I wanted to do. I asked Christian not to say anything to Dimitri until I spoke to him and that was an only going to be after the whole Jason thing had been sorted out.

He said, "Rose your secret is safe with me. I heard that Mister Hunk of a Russian will be getting out of hospital today, so you must be excited." I heard to laugh at him when he said 'Mister Hunk of a Russian' in a girly voice. His change of subject worked and if I was not mistaken I could have sworn I had just had a normal conversation with Christian without swearing at him.

The rest of breakfast was fun, we talked about random things and threw a little bit of food at each other and in fact it was just like old times. When nine o'clock rolled around I got up from the table announcing that I was going to go and see what was happening with Dimitri and when he was going to be released. I walked out of the door and towards the hospital.

I walked in and went straight to Dimitri's room and was pleasantly surprised to see that half of the machines he was hocked up to were gone. I smiled when I saw him awake and ran up and kissed him. I surprised myself with my actions but he seemed to like them. The usual greetings were exchanged and I sat down on the edge of his bed.

We talked about rubbish until he asked one very dangerous question. "So how was your night?" The look he gave me told me that he already knew. I also already knew that it was Lissa who told him. I felt utterly betrayed and very embarrassed, I was going to talk about this to him in my own way and when we were both ready for it.

He placed his hand under my chin when I began to quiver. "I asked her not to say anything to you especially and that I wanted to talk to you about it and not her. Now the whole thing is ruined, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. We should just forget that this ever happened and just continue on with our lives." I said in a thick voice as I felt like crying just before I turned my head away from him to hide my embarrassment.

"Hey, hey Roza, please don't feel embarrassed. All women dream of having children and most men can provide that for their woman and I would understand if you wanted to be with someone who can provide that for you because you know I can't." He said in an equal thick voice for he was chocked up with emotion as I was but his were of rejection and mine were of embarrassment.

I shook my head desperately and said, "Omg Dimitri no I would rather be with you than have children but maybe no forget it..." I trailed off while getting off the bed to sit on the chair that was next to his bed but he grabbed my hand and forced me to look at him. The look he gave me told me that he wanted me to go on with my earlier thoughts.

"Well maybe I was thinking we could adopt or I don't know have a surrogate mother or something." I said in a small voice and inside I was hoping and praying that he wouldn't laugh at me. I couldn't take any more rejection or embarrassment about this subject and I knew then I should have waited until the whole situation was over before I told anyone about it.

"That's actually a good idea; I don't know why I haven't thought about it before. Adoption I mean, there are so many possibilities and things we can choose from. But whatever we decide we should do when there isn't a kidnapper coming after you." I shot up and kissed him again, I should have known that Dimitri wouldn't laugh at me because that is just the way he is.

It felt a whole lot better that I would be able to give Dimitri what he has always wanted even if it wasn't from me directly I could still, I mean we could still have a semi-normal family life that he has always wanted. We sat and laugh about stuff he and his family used to do and I teased him about letting his sister dress him up and marry him off.

"So I'm the other woman to your other woman to your wife. This feels so scandalous." I joked with him, "Do you even remember all their names? Mister I have been married far too many times or as Christian puts it Mister Hunk of a Russian, you have some explaining to do." Dimitri looked at me in surprise and I explained to him what happened this morning with the whole fight for your dreams speech from Christian.

He agreed with Christian that I should fight for what I wanted but now that I thought of it the whole reason I had that dream was because I looked after Dominic when Lissa was too busy painting her nails. I had fun and I enjoyed looking after him but would I enjoy it day after day after day? Was it fun because it was only a onetime thing?

Those are things I had to think about before we made a big decision like wanting a child but there still was a part of me that craved for me to have a baby and for me to look after something that was living and that depended on me. I think maybe it was because I never had any pets growing up, not that the animals would have liked me or anything.

There was a knock on the door and a couple of nurses came in along with the doctor that shouted at me the other day. I glared at her but she was playing nice in front of Dimitri and I knew this because whenever he looked the other way she would glare at me. She liked Dimitri, not that I blame her or anything, but at least now I could piss her off.

Grabbing Dimitri's hand I kissed it and squeezed it, he turned and looked at me with a smile on his face. He was obviously very happy that he could get out of here finally. I laughed at his school boy enthusiasm; one of the nurses began talking to him so he looked away from me and at her. I looked down at his calloused hands and played with his long fingers.

My actions reminded me of when I busted up my hands in the gym one day and he helped me and cleaned them up. I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back further reminding me. I studied his fingers, remembering what I had said about his fingers, "His hands were large and warm, with long and graceful fingers. Fingers that might have played the piano in another life."

They turned off the machine that monitored the heart rate and pulled out the rest of the IVs that were still in his arm. They put a pink Mickey and Minnie Mouse plaster over it apologising as that was the only one they had. I had to laugh at what I saw, a big muscular Russian dude with a pink Mickey and Minnie Mouse plaster on his arm.

I teased him about it when the nurses left and he was filling out the paper work to leave, I had to sign as a witness saying that I thought he looked alright and sounded alright enough to go home. Once that was all done the nurses brought in a wheelchair but Dimitri refused saying that he was fine and did not need a wheelchair.

Alas it was the policy of the hospital/clinic thing to make their patients leave the premises in a wheelchair. Me being me asked if that counted with people that came in with a broken hand or something and if they also had to leave in a wheelchair or got to walk out of this place. The nurses politely ignored my question by asking me to push him to the doors and that I could leave the wheelchair by the door.

Bending I asked Dimitri in a poor attempt at a Russian accent, "So Comrade my friend, are you ready?" I even added a mad scientist laugh at the end. Grabbing a hold of the handles I began to push him faster and faster till I was running and pushing him. He kept saying, "Rose stop, Rose stop. Rose god Dammit stop!" and only when I saw the front doors did I began to slow down.

We stopped just before the door and Dimitri's hands were gripping the arm rests to the point where his knuckles had turned white. In a pompous English accent I said, "Mr Belikov sir, you have reached your destination. Please exit the wheelchair to your left and don't forget to tip the helper." I bowed down with my hair in front of me.

He just slapped it when he stood up. He didn't seem to find it as funny as I had and this only made me laugh harder. He had already walked out of the door and down the road so I ran up behind him and jumped on his back, he barely even stumbled when I hit him and just continued walking. I kissed him on the side of the neck.

He finally laughed at me, he could be serious all the time and he knew it. We were about half way home when the official voice from yesterday called Dimitri's name. I slide down off of his back and turned to face the man from yesterday, he had two big men but not as big as Dimitri next to him. That wasn't what held me attention, the fact that one of them was holding a pair of handcuffs did.

I looked up in panic at Dimitri but he nodded and told me not to make a scene. The official man stepped forward and said, "Dimitri Belikov I need you to come with us. This can either be handcuffed or not, your choice."

**Ha ha, serious shit is about to go down.**

**The next couple of chapters are going to have some serious action in it.**

**So what did you guys think of what Lissa did, not nice hey? Don't worry this is all going according to plan.**

**So review and tell me if I had made any mistakes or what you thought of this chapter.**

**Love Ash.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Vampire Academy as my own, Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead. I Ashleigh Wood claim this plot as mine and no one may copy any ideas from this story without my written permission.**

Previously on gone forever...

He finally laughed at me, he could be serious all the time and he knew it. We were about half way home when the official voice from yesterday called Dimitri's name. I slide down off of his back and turned to face the man from yesterday, he had two big men but not as big as Dimitri next to him. That wasn't what held me attention, the fact that one of them was holding a pair of handcuffs did.

I looked up in panic at Dimitri but he nodded and told me not to make a scene. The official man stepped forward and said, "Dimitri Belikov I need you to come with us. This can either be handcuffed or not, your choice."

Present...

Dimitri's shoulders slumped down and without a single word he walked forward and stood next to him but I was having none of it. "What are the charges?" I shouted out hoping to seem all professional and mature, almost the complete opposite of how I felt inside. All I wanted to do was break down right here, while sitting on my knees holding the officials leg begging him not to take him away.

With a roll of the eyes the official said, "The royals are making a big fuss over how he had supposedly killed a royal or at least injured him really badly. So we are taking him in just to shut the royals up and when we found out what really happened we will let him know. In the meanwhile I suggest you contact a lawyer to oversee all of Belikov's legal stuff."

With that he grabbed Dimitris arm and pulled him away, Dimitri gave me a kiss and nodded at me. I knew what I had to do, turning and running the rest of the way home. Barging in and giving the guardians all heart attacks I rushed upstairs into Lissa's room. When I began to speak I realised that I was crying, Lissa had asked me what was wrong and I began to tell her while the tears ran down my face.

"They came and took him away; they took Dimitri away because they think he killed Jason. I have to call a lawyer and ask them to come down and take care of Dimitri's legal rights and stuff. Please I need to use your phone to call Abe so he can come and see to Dimitri." It was only now that I noticed Christian holding Dominic in the doorway, I had thrown myself on the bed.

Lissa passed me her phone and I typed in the number that I needed. After a few rings, he answered and said something in Turkish but it was too fast for me to catch. I told him that he had to come down to the court and it was urgent, for the desired affect I even added a couple of, 'daddy pleases' and 'daddy I need you to help me.'

When he agreed and told me that he would see me by tomorrow morning, I almost jumped out of my skin because I was happy that someone as scheming and conniving as Abe, but not as good as me, was going to help Dimitri. This emotion roller coaster was so taking its toll on me and I felt ready to pass out any second now and it was only halfway through the night.

Lissa chased Christian out of the room and she held me while I lay there like a vegetable not saying or doing anything other than the occasional words or yawn. I closed my eyes after a while and drifted off into a peaceful sleep not waking up until Lissa told me that Abe was here and worried at why I had called him so urgently yesterday.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of my guardian uniform as Abe said it would make me look professional and remind them of who I was and what I was capable of. I did my hair in a bun and made sure that I looked smart and presentable, again not how I was feeling inside. There was a knock at my door and my mom stuck her head inside.

I took one look at her and was ready to breakdown again, this whole situation was getting out of control and I just wanted it to end. She hugged me and told me that it would all work out in the end and I knew it would but it just didn't feel like it was going to right now. We all said a few words to each other and we then made our way to the guardian's headquarters.

Once we go there, a little secretary got up and ran into the back when she caught sight of us and a little while later Hans and a couple of other people came through and escorted us through the building and down to the holding cells which I knew all too well. As we all stepped through Hans grabbed my mom's arm and told her that she could not go through as she had no connection to the prisoner.

I shot him a dirty look when he said prisoner but he didn't see it as he was leading my mom away. My dad called my name and I turned to face him and he moved his head showing me to move. I followed him but when I saw Dimitri I ran forward and hugged him through the bars. This was how it should have gone after he turned back from a strigoi.

I explained that Abe was going to be his lawyer and that Abe was going to plead his case, even if he was innocent he would still a lawyer if this went to court. I sat there with him as long as we could but the visiting hours and Hans eventually spilt us up. Once Abe and I had gotten back to Lissa's house, I told Abe that I knew where I was held, the house in Montana.

He nodded and got straight onto the phone with someone and then he hung up telling me that we were flying to the academy. I was surprised that, that was done so fast but this was Abe we were talking about. He could get things done because of his name and money. Ten minutes later we were getting onto a plane that was going to land in Saint Vlad's.

This was all happening so fast but we needed to get the information for Dimitri as soon as possible. Once the plane was in the air, my dad and I sat down and I told him everything I knew about Jason and Blake, everything from his wife whose name is Britney, to him trying to ruin Dimitri's life. My dad gave me a look that basically said I-told-you-that-he-was-bad-news, even if he didn't say anything like that.

I ignored him and continued writing down everything I knew about them. Abe looked down and smiled at what he saw. "What's wrong?" I looked down at what I had written to see if I had written something that was wrong or sounded stupid but I found nothing at fault. Looking up he gave me a knowing smile, which creped the hell out of me.

"Not only did you get my hair, my skin, my eyes but you also inherited my wonderful handwriting." He said while still smiling, I laughed at him. Only he would think of something like that and that was something else I had inherited.

My dad read what I had written and pointed something out, "here you said that they had gone to school together and a girl left him for Belikov. Well that to me seems like a real breakthrough. We can play on the fact that Jason had motive to target one of Dimitri's future girlfriends."

To me it didn't seem like such a big thing but I guess it's different for a guy, or maybe just Jason but I guess people can be mad about one person, even if they are married now to someone else, that they would do something this drastic to get back at them.

My dad told me to stay here while he went out to go and check on stuff and do stuff that Abe Mazur needs to do, which is generally illegal. As soon as he told me to stay here I knew that I wasn't going to, whenever people say that something always happens that makes them leave or go against something someone has said.

I was going to do my best to try and listen to him but I knew my rebellious side was going to come out and I was going to have the sudden urge to go out and do something. My dad gave me a knowing look and told me he was going to go and check something and that I should take his phone as he needed to contact me depending on what he finds.

Once my dad left I settled down and tried to watch TV but I couldn't get into it. I wondered where Lissa was as she was supposed to be on maternity leave but a nanny was upstairs watching the baby. I know my dad told me to stay here, and I knew that I should have respected Lissa's privacy but this could mean life or death to Lissa, her baby and who knows who else.

I was going to the jail, guardian head quarters, and was going to confront Adele about everything. I walked out of the house and down to where my destination was, nodding to the guards at the front desk I head over to where I could go in and sees a prisoner, I signed in saying I was going to visit Dimitri but I wasn't visiting him.

I walked down the stairs quietly as I could, I walked past Dimitri's cell silently waving and signalling for him to be quiet, without any questions he complied by nodding his head.

I walked around the corner to where Adele's cell was but stopped when I heard voices. They belonged to Adele and Lissa. Adele was speaking in a slow coxing voice and when I felt myself become lulled by it I shook it off and realised she was using compulsion.

Turning around I signalled for one of the guards to come here quietly and he did, I met him halfway, coincidently in front of Dimitri's cell he came forward to hear what we were saying. I told the guard what was happening around the corner.

He suggested that we go and get Lissa, he call her Queen, and take her out of here as soon as possible. We agreed but we had to keep her somewhere form which she cannot leave until it is safe. Dimitri told us of the bunker that was under the royal residence in case of emergencies. It had one exit and entrance that could easily be guarded.

On three the guard and I were going to run around the corner and grab Lissa. He counted down, "One, two three, go!" we sprinted around the corner, I went for Lissa and he went for Adele grabbing her face and pushing her backwards. Lissa screamed in fright and only after me dragging her around the corner did she snap out of the compulsion, but as Adele had not finished the job she remembered everything that Adele said and I knew this by the look on her face.

She burst into tears and threw herself at me, sobbing and streaming tears. I continued to pull her out of the basement and through the Lobby, with a harem of anxious guards following us. When we reached a park a safe distance away from the jail, far away from where Adele could reach her I sat her down on a bench.

With the other guards listening she told us what Adele wanted her to do and it was gruesome. She spoke of killing people with her bare hands, staving her child, ignoring it and hurting it. She said Adele asked her to kill me with a magic overload or at least drive me mad so that I would have to stay in a mental hospital.

I now understood why she had ignored her son last night; it was all coming clear now. Everything that Lissa had said to me that made me sad, upset, angry, confused and even hurt was all because of Adele.

I remembered things she said to me, _"Rose" she scolded, "she was here for us when you weren't. When you were gone she helped us get through everything." She stopped when she saw me pale or when she realised what she had said._

And even the thing she had said the other day, _"Rose you should just get over yourself, you are not the first and certainly not the last person to ever get kidnapped and raped. Just be happy you survived and are not pregnant. You're so selfish and only ever think about yourself, no one around Rosemarie matters."_

_I had just brushed it off and tried to ignore it but it hurt me, it hurt me because she didn't know what happened, I had vaguely mentioned something about the raping but not in detail. I smiled at her and went and sat outside on the deck where Dimitri followed me and sat down quietly knowing that I just needed time with my thoughts._

_I had stopped having bad dreams but that didn't mean that I still wasn't haunted by the memories, yes I had a long time to accept the fact that I had been raped but it didn't mean that I liked the memory and not by a long shot. I shivered both from the memories and the cold and felt Dimitri put his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder and just thought about everything neither of us saying anything, the peace and quiet along with each other's presences said more than any words could._

I wanted to bitch slap myself in the face, I sounded like one of the horrible Romantic stories that I had complained to Dimitri about and he I was sounding like a Mills and Boons story. The only thing that would have made it sound any worse was if we had made love under the moonlight and stars and expressed our love for each other, in fact that doesn't actually seem like a bad idea now but I could do without the whole romantic, endless undying love commentary that came with it.

Shaking my head I scolded myself for thing about that now, it was very irrelevant at this moment in time with my sobbing friend who had calmed down quite a bit but still had a long way to go. I told her that we were to sort this out, I asked her for her phone and called the only person I knew who would be able to handle a situation like this. Sonya Karp or Tanner, I didn't know if they were married or not.

She answered her phone on the first ring, "Hello Sonya Tanner speaking, how may I help you?" I smiled at the sound of my ex-teachers voice, "Hey Son, can I ask a huge favour. Umm Lissa has just be compelled by a freaky spirit wielding crazy ass bitch and she was told to do horrible gruesome and nasty stuff and I need you, do to your knowledge and experience with spirit to come and help her. Oh and by the way the is Rose speaking." I added my name at the end in case she was confused.

She wasn't and told me to take her somewhere, where she can be easily guarded and even subdued and I told her we were taking her to the bunker where she could be looked in. I gave Lissa a sad smile when I said this because she began to sob.

I heard a phone start to ring and my pocket began to vibrate. It was the phone Abe gave to me, I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear, my dad began to speak before I could, and he said "Rose I have some news for you. Jason is very much alive and is here at the court."

**So guys, if I have any readers left, I have sorted out my problems and am now able to update again.**

**Someone asked me what problems I had that have taken me so long to update; first of all my aunt died a little while ago this is the same aunt I lived my mom and I lived with, secondly we had to tell everyone what had happened every single one of her 729 contacts on her phone and not to mention the 73 contacts on bbm. Then we had to clean out the house, and throw away some her stuff.**

**I also have emotional stress from this ordeal considering I had to call my mom who was in England, my aunt's mother and my aunts ex husband and thirteen year old son and tell them what happened. **

**So that is why I took so long to update and without sounding horrible I think I deserved the time off.**

**Anyways to everyone else thanx for waiting for me to update I really appreciate it.**

**Love Ash**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, so so so sorry for the wait but I do have a valid reason. My house was broken into and my laptop was stolen! But no worries, for my birthday I got a new laptop. I have to rewrite all my chapters, so this is just a small chapter so that I don't keep you guys waiting any longer. **

**Deliciouse, you said you didn't know if a spirit user could compel another spirit user, I would think that they could because in Blood Promise Avery compelled Lissa and Adrian. So yea…**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on gone forever…**

She wasn't and told me to take her somewhere, where she can be guarded and even subdued and I told her we were taking her to the bunker where she could be locked in. I gave Lissa a sad smile when I said this because she began to sob.

I heard a phone begin to ring and felt my pocket begin to vibrate. It was the phone Abe had given me, I flipped it open and pressed to my ear, my dad began to speak before I could, and he said, "Rose I have some news for you. Jason is very much alive and here at the court."

**Present…**

My stomach dropped when I heard the news, but I kept it together and well I hoped I remain professional. It has been a couple of hours since I heard the news, right now I was just finishing up with Lissa and in the bunker.

This bunker was actually quite awesome. If I had to be locked away to be kept safe, this would be the first place on my list. The bunker had about four bedrooms each with its own on suite bathroom, two dining rooms, a huge kitchen and an entertainment area that serve as a lounge.

The entertainment area had one giant flat screen, every type of game console that you can think of and some that I didn't know even existed. There were big cinema chairs in front of the TV which looked as if you would sink and be very comfortable in.

That was beside the point, I had something to focus on but as soon as I was finished with this whole Jason deal, I'm going to lock myself in this bunker for a couple of weeks just to relax and wind down. Soon I was going to be on my way to meet my dad at the landing strip because he felt that he needed to be here because that asshole was here.

I would have been on my way already but Lissa was begging me not to go. I heard a familiar voice that had a Scottish accent, "Your majesty, please allow me to look after you well Rose here goes and sorts out some things with her father."

My mother and her formal titles, and if she was dishing then out why doesn't she ever use mine? I mean would it kill her to call me Guardian Hathaway? Anyways, wow my mind can wonder off the topic in record time and plus I think I am ADD.

Nodding at my mom, Lissa and a couple of the other guardians I left the room but my mom walk out behind me and called my name, "Rose your father is by the east facing tulip garden. He told me to tell you to meet him there."

If I could have lifted one eyebrow I would have because I had no clue where the east facing tulip garden was let alone what the hell a tulip looked like! The look on my face must have said it all because my mother sighed and put her hands on her hips, trying to make herself seem taller and stronger.

"You know the statues that your father blew up when he helped you escape from prison? The one of King Stovanich Tarus that used to be there was replaced by the tulip garden." My mom said in an exasperated tone.

I didn't even know that we had a King Stovanich Tarus, so i just nodded and walked off knowing that as soon as I rounded the corner I was going to call Abe and tell him to meet me at the old library. I don't know why we call it that when the library is less than fifty years old.

I called him and as it turns out he had a visual on Jason, so he just told me directions on how to get to where he was. I walked to where he said and realised the Abe was right on the other side of the garden than me and that Jason and his cronies were between us.

The park had only two entrances and Abe was covering one while I was the other. I immediately knew that Abe was going to ambush them and corner them, but there were only two of us and five of them.

My dad made a look signal and then pointed up; in the trees were a couple of men with really big guns, on the ground and in the bushes surrounding them were lots more. Ok so there are more than two of us but still this is going to be hard.

Abe began to count down from three but as he reached one I felt a cool blade against my neck, causing me to squeak in surprise. The cool blade press up slightly letting me know that must stand up.

Pressing the dial button on my phone, so that my dad could hear what he was going to say. A chilling voice spoke ad his lips touched my cheek, "Rosemarie you are looking lovelier than ever, your body has filled out more, your hair is longer and you are practically glowing."

It was Blake, how ironic he had a blade and he was called Blake. "You wanna hear a funny story. So imagine me at seven years old. Young, innocent, I would run around in my family garden, play with the animals and stuff that kids do, you know. Or well you don't because you didn't really have a childhood or at least one that you would like to remember."

This caused me to flinch because he was right; it wasn't one that I wanted to remember. "You see I grew up in a small quint town in the middle of Russia, it went by then name of Durbent. Quick fact about Durbent, it's the oldest town in the entire of Russia; it is about 5000 years old."

Wow that was old, why am I listening to him? He spoke again and I found myself listening again. I have to say for a deranged sick person he is, he sure is charismatic but from some of the crime shows I watched on TV they say that serial killers and people like that are some of the most charming people around.

"My mom said that I must not play near this or do that with the dog, my father was never around always working here and there and sending us money but I wasn't stupid at the age of seven I knew my father slept around. So when a young woman came to our house, heavily pregnant my mom knew exactly what happened my father Nicholas had an affair with another dhampir woman. Do you know what his woman's name was? Her name was Olena Belikova."

**This is not how the original chapter was but I like this one way better.**

**So should I let Rose be kidnapped again to save daddy dearest or should I let them play hero? You decide and tell me what I should do!**

**Love Ash**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I have spell check on my laptop so that check my spelling, and just by the way it is not spelled becoz it is spelt because. Get your facts straight before you try and correct me. I do advanced English classes and I know what I am doing.**

**Secondly you don't have to have a line break after every character speaks, it's not a rule. It's just something that some authors do. Personally I find it harder to read a story when there are too many breaks.**

**Who else is sick of people saying bad stuff about your story without logging in, it's really annoying and they are just scared to tell me straight. Next time I would really appreciate it if you at least had the balls to log in so that I could contact you.**

**Anyways to every one lese thank you so much for the reviews, I noticed that some of you guys are quite dark and like a bit of suspense.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on Gone forever…**

This caused me to flinch because he was right; it wasn't one that I wanted to remember. "You see I grew up in a small quint town in the middle of Russia, it went by then name of Durbent. Quick fact about Durbent, it's the oldest town in the entire of Russia; it is about 5000 years old."

Wow that was old, why am I listening to him? He spoke again and I found myself listening again. I have to say for a deranged sick person he is, he sure is charismatic but from some of the crime shows I watched on TV they say that serial killers and people like that are some of the most charming people around.

"My mom said that I must not play near this or do that with the dog, my father was never around always working here and there and sending us money but I wasn't stupid at the age of seven I knew my father slept around. So when a young woman came to our house, heavily pregnant my mom knew exactly what happened my father Nicholas had an affair with another dhampir woman. Do you know what his woman's name was? Her name was Olena Belikova."

**Present…**

I was so shocked that I could barely breathe, I was stuck in my throat unable to come out. He seemed to like my reaction to what he had just said as a smirk found its way upon his face, the bastard really enjoyed seeing others suffer or others powerless against him. While I was kidnapped I had been both of those and I knew that I would never be them again.

I was not going to be kidnapped again, even if I die trying, I was so not going down that road again. I kept up the act of the helpless maiden, or the damsel in distress if you will.

"God she was such a whore, that Olena. She drove my family apart, my dad was so good to her and then she repaid him by falling pregnant and ripping my mother's heart out when she came to tell him of the disgusting unborn child she carried."

This struck a nerve, this was Dimitri's mother and sister we were talking about. Without really thinking I lunged for ward and socked him in the face, really hard as I had thrown my body weight behind it. When my fist hit his face, a set of cracks could be heard just before I felt the pain.

I retracted my hand, gasping as the pain intensified as I moved it. I looked down at my hand, and could clearly see my knuckles burst beneath the skin. There was no blood yet but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch.

I heard a solid thud, looking down I saw he had fallen to the ground. Crap, had I really hit him that hard? Walking over to survey the damage, I saw a neat bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead. Looking around, I saw him holding a gun.

Running towards him with tears in my eyes, I threw my arms around him. He put his arms around me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and sobbed into his neck, I didn't know why I was crying maybe because the man who had taunted me was now dead or maybe it's the fact that he was holding me in his arms right now, but all I knew was that loved the fact that Dimitri had shot and killed Blake. He had saved me yet again.

He slowly let me go and put me back on my feet. Looking up at him I saw he had a haunted look in his eyes. I was going to ask him what was wrong but I knew immediately that he had heard what Blake had said about his mother. Some sick smug part of me, acknowledged that he had also saw that I defended his family and that earned me brownie points.

"Dimitri, it doesn't matter what some sick bastard said about Olena. We know the truth and it's nowhere near what he had said." I said while stroking the side of his face, he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes. I felt a cool breathe against my arm, the hand that was on his cheek moved around, grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him down. I placed a quick kiss on his lips, hopefully letting him know that everything was going to be alright.

I felt his arms encircle me and pull me against him, he wanted more than a peck on the lips and he got what he wanted. I pulled away first remembering where we were, pulling Dimitri out of the garden and around the corner.

I looked up at him and smiled, my gaze followed him as he slid down the wall of the building we were standing by. I went and sat next to him, but as I sat down he put his head in my lap. Threading my hands into his hair, and just sat there staring forward until he spoke.

"Rose, he was right. After my mom went and told that royal bastard she was pregnant. His wife, Sasha, killed herself. He didn't even care, he just came back to my mom and did what he wanted with no regard to what lives he may affect and no care at all for the pain he caused. Rose his blood flows through my veins, and it scares me."

I was shocked by this confession, but somewhere deep down I knew all along the he thought he was going to be just like he father and that's why I knew exactly what to say, taking a deep breath before my speech, almost readying myself.

"Dimitri, you say you have your father's blood? Well doesn't that mean you also have your mother's blood to? I think you are more like your mother than you give your self-credit for. You are so kind, gentle, caring, thoughtful, loving, smart, dedicated and loyal. Those are just some of the reason why I love you, even though you might have some of your fathers blood in you doesn't mean you are your father. Look at me, am a short, red haired Scottish woman?" He shook his head and said something about me being short.

Ignoring that quip I continued. "Or am I a mob boss, who wears flamboyant suits twenty four seven and a hundred pieces of pirate jewellery no matter the weather?" He said no, and asked where I was going with this?

"Well if I'm not my parents then you are either. We all make mistakes and have to live with them but then Dimitri you have to think what are mistake as opposed to miracles in disguise." I said felling like fucking Shakespeare.

Scrunching his face up, he looked at me in surprise and I began removing one of the hands from his hair. I pushing his face down, counter acting my action he playfully bit and then like my hand that covered his mouth. I ran my hand down his cheek, pretending to wipe my hand. He laughed at my antics, stretching out he lay on his back still with his head in my hands.

A thought occurred to me, "How the hell did you get out of jail?" I asked in a huffy tone.

He smiled, "Well, Mikhail was watching the monitors and saw Jason on it, alive and well. So clearly I had not killed him, so they let me go." He said while looking forward.

"Just like that? Are you sure they didn't give you warning or anything." I asked in disbelief. He shook his head and looked up at me.

I smiled, bending down to kiss him. I don't know what we were waiting for but we just sat there until Dimitri's phone rang. He sat up but looked very stiff, stretching I heard his back click. Grimacing at the sounds of his joints clicking back into place as I reminded me of when I punched Blake. Reminding me of my hand, I looked down and I was purple and swollen. The purple actually looked black, it was more painful than it looked.

Dimitri saw me examining my hand, helping me up he lead me to the hospital to get it fixed. After it was cleaned and dressed I was given strict instructions not to punch or exert my hand in any way or I was going to break it.

I had asked Dimitri who had called and he shook his head telling me that it was no one. Was suspicious but didn't say anything about it, until he took me to lunch. The same place where we had lunch on the day I came back, but this time Sandy didn't come running forward, instead some old woman who looked like she could have lived when Anna and Vladimir were alive gave us each a menu.

We ordered our food, and then just sat at the table in silence. It was very comfortable and easy, I didn't feel the need to talk and well Dimitri hardly ever talks to he clearly did feel the need to fill in the quietness with chit chat.

It felt nice to just sit there and not worry for once, just to chill and relax. I smiled a sat back enjoying the juice that Yolanda, the waitress had just brought to us.

**Ok there we go guys. No cliff hanger today but next time wow you guys are going to want to kill me, I can guarantee it!**

**So guys please review, it will make me upload faster.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, so if you recall I hated on twilight a while back. So recently I got a review about it from a person named Gam xxx Edward or some shit like that. Telling me that I was someone with no life and all that stuff and then telling me that they wouldn't read my story anymore because I hated on twilight. Then they continued to read my story and reviewed again in a later chapter. **

**So at the end of the chapter, I have something that made me laugh, not only because it is ironic, it is actually hilarious. So yea enjoy reading it as much as I did.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on gone forever…**

I had asked Dimitri who had called and he shook his head telling me that it was no one. Was suspicious but didn't say anything about it, until he took me to lunch. The same place where we had lunch on the day I came back, but this time Sandy didn't come running forward, instead some old woman who looked like she could have lived when Anna and Vladimir were alive gave us each a menu.

We ordered our food, and then just sat at the table in silence. It was very comfortable and easy, I didn't feel the need to talk and well Dimitri hardly ever talks to he clearly did feel the need to fill in the quietness with chit chat.

It felt nice to just sit there and not worry for once, just to chill and relax. I smiled a sat back enjoying the juice that Yolanda, the waitress had just brought to us.

**Present…**

Thinking about the call earlier I decided to ask Dimitri who it was that called him. He tried to avoid the question, I gave him the look that said cut the crap Dimitri. He looked down and took another sip of his juice.

"It was one of Abes guardians letting me know what happened after we left and where they dumped the bodies. Plus um they also said that they couldn't find him."

Turning my head slightly sideways, I cautiously asked "Who can't they find." I was just hoping that I didn't hear Jason's name leave Dimitri's lips but I was so caught up in preparing myself for his name that I was not prepared for the name that did in fact leave Dimitri s lips.

"They can't find Abe, rose they can't find your father. Jason also went missing but apparently they have some sort of lead saying that there is an old abandoned house that caught fire a while ago. The same house that we thought you died in." I sat up the mention of that house, I asked him where the house was situated and it was exactly where I had got lost that time.

Then it hit me, my dad was missing. I looked at Dimitri and then I hit him. He looked shocked at my actions, "Why the hell am I not out there looking for my father. If I were out there then maybe we would have found them by now."

The look in his eyes told me that I didn't know the whole story. "What is it Dimitri?" He looked down and ignored my question, I repeated it but this time I put more force into the question.

Looking up he said, "There was a message, written in blood. It said Rose for Abe." He looked down at the table at the end of his sentence. The blood drained from my face and I felt as if I was going to faint, my dad was missing because of me.

Our food came and I didn't know if I was able to eat it but after seeing Dimitri eating his food I began to eat my burger and chips. Once I finished, Dimitri paid for the bill and we left. We went out and travelled to where Lissa was being kept.

Christian was in there with her as well as their son. I was happy to see her holding him and actually paying attention to him. I smiled at them playing happy family, I looked at Dimitri who was staring at me with a strange look on his face.

I walked up and put my arms him, and put my head against his chest. He put his arms around me and put his head against the top of was a peaceful moment, and I revelled in the feeling of the safety his arms provided. Right now I felt as if nothing in this world could hurt me right now.

As always the world came crashing down around me and I knew that we had worked to do but I was not happy. I looked at Dimitri and he nodded, walking slightly away and pulling out his phone and calling someone speaking with them on the phone for quite a while. When Dimitri was done with the call, he called Christian over and told him our plan.

"Ok we are going to go to the house, there will be two teams. One will go around the back while we will go around the front. Mikhail, Mia, Gareth and Frank will go around the back, while Rose, Hans you and I will go around the front down low. I nodded and walked out with Dimitri while Christian went to go see and say goodbye to Lissa, who hadn't even noticed Dimitri and I, and then he joined us.

We walked off and Hans along with the rest of the people joined us, I was extremely surprised when Hans handed me a gun. I looked up at him, it was a simple hand gun. Hans told Dimitri to give me a quick crash course just to remind me how to use the gun and the best way to handle the gun.

Dimitri stood there and told me to shoot at the rough, impromptu target I front of me. I fired three shots and did not hit the target, in fact I didn't get anywhere near the target. Dimitri sighed and told me practice session was over and then handed me a new magazine filled with bullets and told me to keep it in my pocket. Nodding I did exactly what he said.

We walked and walked and walked until finally we reached the last line of trees before the house. We could hear raised voices and lots of shuffling around. I occurred to me that half the house was burnt down so how the hell were we supposed to sneak up but I'm pretty sure they would have planned for that, wouldn't they?

So we, as the first team, began to leopard crawl along the ground and me, like the girl I am wondered if this was going to either damage or stain my clothes, but I sucked it up and continued trying to as stealthy as possible.

We got to the wall of the house, turning around and putting my back against the wall. I saw Dimitri in front of me with a huge smirk on his face. I realised that while I was leopard crawling he must have been behind me, so in other words he saw me moves my ass back and forward.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he silently chuckled. We all looked at each other, all checking to see if the others were ready. Dimitri pointed to a couple of us and showed us that we must go around to the front door, while the others to go around and enter through the window frame that was a part of the old kitchen.

We went around to the front, someone saw us and a huge fight broke out. I ran forward and united my dad while everyone else was shooting at everyone else. I got my dad free but saw he had a massive cut on his leg, I told him to go and wait by the tree line and wait for someone to take him to the clinic.

I watched him go until I could not see him anymore, I turned around but as I turned I felt something hit my head and I went down. Looking up from my position, which was lying down on the ground, I saw a blurry figure holding what I thought to be a spade. Groaning I closed my eyes.

Upon opening them I noticed I was in a totally different part of the house, this one had a roof but was still charred from the fire. My hands and legs were roped to the bed, so tight in fact I couldn't move my wrists to untie them. I could hear shouting, it sounded a lot like Dimitri's. I screamed for help, in case they were looking for me, so that they would know where I was. A guy, big and bulky walked out from a dark corner of the room and put duct tape over my mouth telling me to shut up in the process, I kind of listened to him because he had a big gun Dragonov if I recall correctly.

I began to slowly remove the duct tape with my tongue cringing when the flavour of glue hit my tongue. I was released to see Dimitri burst through the door, but I remembered the man in the corner with the big gun.

I began to scream but it wasn't very clear, because of the duct tape. Dimitri rushed over and began removing the ties around my hands, I began to thrash once I saw the man in the corner begin to move again. Dimitri looked up and removed the duct tape from my lips in a single pull. Let me tell you it hurt like a bitch, I thought I actually felt blood run down my chin.

I couldn't worry about that now, I shouted at Dimitri to look out, he turned around just in time to soot his gun. I stopped struggling when I saw the mysterious man go down but began to freak out when Dimitri fell down as well. Since he had begun to remove the binds, I could move my wrist and pulled myself loose, doing the same to the three other binds and spring off the bed.

I landed by Dimitri's side and was shocked to find a bullet wound in his chest. His was still alive, but barely so. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes but I couldn't help myself from smacking him and chastising him for not looking in all the corners before helping me. He gave me an empty laugh, telling me that I was the only one he knew who would shout at someone when they are about to die.

That sobered me up, tears began to run down my face. He picked up his hand and pulled me down by my neck, effectively pushing my lips against his. I kissed him but then moved to cradle his head, putting it in my lap. Just like earlier but I would have done anything to be back there than be here.

I felt Dimitri stop moving and I looked down, my tears now free flowing. Praying, I put my fingers on his neck and could not find a pulse.

**So are you guys ready to kill me or what?**

**After such a sad ending here's a little something to lighten the mood.**

**This is exactly how the review was sent, " ur story has a crap story line .it too redictable .some of ur spellings a wrong and most of all how dare u make fun u twilight .u bitch .u suck .get a life .crap story soooo boring I would rather watch paint dry …tellu wat i go do that right nowinstead of reading this this crap shit STOP WRITING cuz ots crap.**

**Can I just say, please go back to grade one. You know where they teach you how to use full stops, or periods in America, and also how to teach you to not only to spell but to word your sentences correct.**

**Anyways, hope you guys laughed as hard as me.**

**Please review, otherwise we may never see poor Dimitri again.**

**Thanks Ash.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I got a review saying that maybe I should take into account what people are saying to me. I have to say that you are right, and a few people tell me things about my right that I don't notice and as long as you tell me in the correct way and don't be contradictive about it, like the person in the last chapter telling me I couldn't spell yet they spelled worse than my four year old niece is not the way to do things. But thank you anyways for your review.**

**Thank all of you for your reviews, I got chills and sometimes fit of laughter, because some of you are funny as hell, and you honestly make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on Gone forever…**

I landed by Dimitri's side and was shocked to find a bullet wound in his chest. His was still alive, but barely so. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes but I couldn't help myself from smacking him and chastising him for not looking in all the corners before helping me. He gave me an empty laugh, telling me that I was the only one he knew who would shout at someone when they are about to die.

That sobered me up; tears began to run down my face. He picked up his hand and pulled me down by my neck, effectively pushing my lips against his. I kissed him but then moved to cradle his head, putting it in my lap. Just like earlier but I would have done anything to be back there than be here.

I felt Dimitri stop moving and I looked down, my tears now free flowing. Praying, I put my fingers on his neck and could not find a pulse.

**Present…**

I started pumping his chest, just over his heart, and continued doing so while screaming for help. Every now and again I would blow air in his mouth. After ten minutes of doing this I finally got his heart going again. I burst into another round of tears, but this time from happiness, but alas it was short lived. His breathing stopped again, and I began pumping his chest again.

They had taught us basic first aid in school, and along with that came CPR, but this was a lot different than practising on a dummy. I pushed harder and screamed louder for help but no one came. I carried on pushing his chest for a while longer before I started his heart again. Quickly feeling through his jacket I found his cell phone.

I dialled the only person who I thought could help, Lissa. Frantically I explained that I needed her and a whole bunch of guardians to come to the burnt house and they had to be here quickly. Hanging up, I moved Dimitri's hair away from his face and noticed that his skin was cold. I could not have him surviving a gun shot and then freeze to death.

"Dimitri, don't worry I will keep you warm." I said while lying next to him and putting my arms and legs around him, practically curling my body around his. A nasty voice in the back of my mind told me that his body was cold because he was dead but I knew it couldn't be true because I got his heart started again. Didn't I?

I put my fingers against his neck and felt no pulse. My stomach dropped, he couldn't be gone. Not him, not after all the fight and gusto he had shown throughout the time I had known him and no doubt before I had even met him.

Looking at his handsome face, I wiped the blood off of his cheek and fixed his hair. Putting my fingers over his eyes and closing them, I felt as if it had been my heart that had been shot instead of his. Pure pain ripped through my chest, my throat began to close up and my eyes stung. I knew I was about to cry but it seemed as if it were stuck, I wished that I was still shadow kissed right now so that I could see him again, even if it were for the last time.

A horrible, strangled noise left my lips as I burst into tears for what felt the hundredth time today. Looking at him again, I felt my stomach drop even further and I would have been surprised if it was down by my knees by now because it certainly felt that way.

I heard footsteps moving about in the other room and a wave of protectiveness washed over me. This protectiveness was ten times as powerful as the time when Mason died; this was about the man I loved and not some high school hook up or very good friend.

I pulled Dimitri to the side of the room where I was tied up earlier and stood in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Don't worry Dimitri no one is going to hurt you any more, they will have to go through me first and I will tell you that I will die before I let anyone near you." My voice sounded strange, it did not sound like my own but like a stranger but one that was terrified out of her wits.

The door opened and I focused on whom or what came through that door, they began walking towards me and Dimitri and I knew they wanted to hurt him. Lunging forward I caught the first one by surprise with a punch straight to the face. They went down, but before I could get any more punches in I was restrained.

I could feel myself screeching like a banshee but could not hear it. Looking at the person in front of me, they seemed familiar, their moth was moving but I could hear no sounds. Out of the middle of nowhere a sharp stinging pain shot up and away from my cheek and the world seemed to come into focus and I recognised the person in front of me as Mikhail but this time I could hear what he was saying.

"Janine hit her again, I don't think she is out of shock yet." I heard him say but it was in slow motion. I saw the hand just before it connected with my cheek and another round of pain shot up. The world seemed back to normal and I stopped screeching and struggling against whom ever as holding me.

I slumped down; my reason to live was gone. Even when I had been kidnapped, and could not seem him or the rest of the gang I still knew that they were alive, now it seemed worse. I would give it all to go back to that horrid house in the middle of nowhere just for him to be alive. Even if he was with that old, manipulating bitch Adele.

I wanted to cry but it seemed as if I couldn't do anything. The face in front of me was replaced by a handsome Moroi one, Adrian. When he spoke to me I felt myself obeying his every command, his voice was a lullaby.

"Go to sleep Little Dhampir. You are very tired and you need to sleep close your eyes." I closed my eyes and did what I was told to do only faintly aware that he was compelling me.

I woke in up a… hospital, again. But this time I wasn't strapped to machines with a million different tubes connected to me. Nope I was just lying on a bed, in a hospital gown and bandages covering my arms and what felt like my head.

I sat for a while longer, kind of wishing that I was in a movie, you know where they wake up and two seconds later a cute doctor would walk in and check you out and then maybe do a medical examination on you but no. I did not live in a movie; otherwise mine would have been a horror/drama.

Deciding that need to go for a pee, I got up and took a step only to fall down when the most hot, searing pain shot up through my leg. Landing on the floor with a thud I groaned and more pain, from the impact hit me, looking down at my heavy ankle I noticed that it was bandaged but it felt so fucking incredibly sore.

My groaning and moaning must have carried out of the room, because a nurse ran in but stopped o scold me about getting out of bed. I promptly replied with a zap sign, which she chose to, ignore. Helping me up, I got back into bed but cried out when she moved my bandaged ankle. Stopping and frowning, she pressed a button attached to my finger and soon a doctor came in but he was by no means cute.

He looked as if he came out of retirement ten years ago; he had the thickest pair of glasses on that I have ever seen. The little wisps of hair he had left were so white I could barely see them. He introduces himself as Doctor Hunt, Dylan Hunt. Yep he said it exactly like that, and wicked at me at the end. Got I'm being flirted at by a hundred year old guy, forcing my guardian mask on my face as not to cringe and show my disgust.

He tried to twist and move my ankle but it would budge I cried out in pain though. Nodding his head and saying, "Yep definitely broken. I'm going to need an x-ray done, book her in for surgery just in case we need to operate and get me a casting kit for afterwards.

I shook my head telling him not to worry as I had to super nifty spirit users that could help me and I just needed to get a hold of them. He nodded and got me a phone to call, deciding I didn't want Lissa to us her magic especially with little Dominic I called Adrian plus I knew the number off by heart.

Dialling, I heard the phone ring, and he picked it up sounding very tired. I spoke in a quiet voice and asked him to come down to the hospital. Sounding confused he asked me who was on the phone. I was quite offended and almost screamed my name down the phone but I held myself back and politely told him it was me, he responded by telling me they were going to be right there and in less than five minutes they were.

Adrian walked in first, and smiled at me before giving me a strong hug, in which he squeezed me so hard, groaning in pain yet again. He looked down at me and tsked before laying his hand over my leg and healing doing the same for my chest and head. A headache I hadn't known I had until now was gone and I felt instant relief.

Looking behind him I saw someone step into the room that I thought I would never ever see again, and I could not help but wonder how?

**And I'm going to leave you guys hanging but I know you guys can guess who it is. I'll give you a hint; it's not Santa or the ester bunny!**

**Ha ha, please leave a review and let me know what ya thought of it!**

**Thanks Ash…**


	30. Chapter 30

Tears welled in my eyes and I looked at her lying on the hospital bed, the sacrifice she had made for me, well for Dimitri and I. she had a child and yet she still risked herself to save him, even though I was truly grateful for it I still felt this need to scold her.

I stroked her hand, which was ice cold, and allowed the silent, happy, tears roll down my face. How many times are we all going to cheat death, well more Dimitri and I not the rest of the gang. A nurse waked in and told me I had to get back to my room. They wanted to keep me in overnight, again, just for observations.

Walking back to my room, in my own set of pyjamas, not the horrible hospitals gowns that show off your ass and not in a good way. I crawled back into my bed and thought about everything. I went over what happened yesterday in my head.

_I don't think anyone, not even myself, could have anticipated what happened next. Launching myself out of the bed and into Dimitri's arms, I began to sob and sob almost as if I was a child all over again. He pulled the hospital gown closed and pulled me even closer to him. We stood like that for a while, just holding each other, enjoying the feeling of the closeness._

_Dimitri picked me up and walked me over to my bed, laying me down gently and sitting down by my feet. I looked at him and saw the dark circles under his eyes, the muck and grime covering his clothes and skin especially his hands. Studying his hands closely, it looked all most as if he had been digging. Sensing my question he said, "We had to bury the bodies so that questions wouldn't be asked."_

_I nodded, looking around the room I saw that Adrian had left as well as a bag by the door, I frowned at it, and Dimitri sighed and went to fetch the bag. Playfully shoving my feet he put the bag on the bed and pulled out my favourite pair of pyjamas, a couple of gossip magazines and my toothbrush and hairbrush. _

_I got up and began to change into my pj's while Dimitri began to close the curtain around my bed allowing me privacy. He stood just inside the curtain and flinched when I took the gown off. Wondering what he was looking at I looked down and saw my ribs bandage and a large dark bruise covering my stomach. _

_Feeling the warmth of his fingers as he carefully and lightly ran them across my belly gave me Goosebumps and my whole body feel tingly. Dimitri laughed at the sight of my Goosebumps and all I could do was pull my tongue out at him. I did not expect him to lean down and gently nip my tongue before giving me a hard, quick yet passionate kiss which left me even lighter headed than I was before._

_He helped me put my shirt on, and then my pants and personally I think he enjoyed that a lot. After I had brushed my teeth and hair I went and lay down on my bed, patting the space next to me so that Dimitri knew that I wanted him to come and lie next to me. He shook his head and told me that his clothes were dirty and he didn't want to dirty the sheets or my clean clothes._

_I pulled a sour face but he just chuckled and kisses my lips telling me that tomorrow night he would sleep in the same bed as me. I smiled at the thought but quickly frowned again when a pretty little Moroi nurse stuck her face through the curtain and said that visiting hours were over._

_Dimitri told me that he would be back here tomorrow as soon as he could; he then kissed me and told me he loved me. Later that night I had a panic attack when I dreamt that Dimitri had yet again been killed._

Coming back to the present I just sat there and stared at the roof, Dimitri had not been in to see me yet and when he did eventually come I would have to tell him that I have to stay in for a little while longer because I was having the dream or nightmare panic attacks again.

Laying down my eyes felt heavy; closing them I slowly fell asleep. Hearing someone call my name then warm hands shaking me awake. Opening my eyes slowly, I first saw Dimitri and then I saw a sliver of blonde behind him, shooting up and trying to ignore the protests off my stiff muscles I hugged Dimitri tightly, looking over his shoulder only to be disappointed when I saw that the blonde, obviously fake and dyed wasn't Lissa but some little nurse.

I found out that I was getting out today and not tomorrow as I was originally told. A question dawned on me. What happened to my father? I voice my question to Dimitri and he told me that he flew back to Turkey and would be back as soon as he could. I dreaded what he was doing there knowing very well that it was by no means legal.

I smiled at Dimitri as he gave me more clothes but quickly frowned when I saw what he had given me to wear. An orange top with a pair of jeans and green pumps, Dimitri clearly had no concept of colour co-ordination at all. Elbowed him and joked around, it felt nice for once to not have something big looming over us. I knew that Dimitri and I were going to have to talk about what happened and I was going to have to teach him some methods to manage the bond.

I giggled at the thought that when Lissa and Chrissie get it on, Dimitri I s going to get a first class seat, right in the middle of all he action.

**Sorry that it is so short but I have just started Matric, final year of high school, and we have been piled up high with work.**

**So I was actually threatened by P.M that if I didn't put more Rose and Dimitri fluff that they were going to hunt me down and "Do stuff that is horrible and painful." Ha, ha I love my passionate reviewers; hope there was enough fluff in here for you.**

**On a sad note this story will probably only have two or three chapters left so…**

**Yea any ideas for the ending just send me a message or leave a review.**

**Thanks Ash**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on Gone forever…**

I found out that I was getting out today and not tomorrow as I was originally told. A question dawned on me. What happened to my father? I voice my question to Dimitri and he told me that he flew back to Turkey and would be back as soon as he could. I dreaded what he was doing there knowing very well that it was by no means legal.

I smiled at Dimitri as he gave me more clothes but quickly frowned when I saw what he had given me to wear. An orange top with a pair of jeans and green pumps, Dimitri clearly had no concept of colour co-ordination at all. Elbowed him and joked around, it felt nice for once to not have something big looming over us. I knew that Dimitri and I were going to have to talk about what happened and I was going to have to teach him some methods to manage the bond.

I giggled at the thought that when Lissa and Chrissie get it on, Dimitri I s going to get a first class seat, right in the middle of all he action.

**Present…**

I sat and watched his blank face only now realising how creepy it was, it reminded me of the saying the lights are on but no one is home. Dimitri and I were in the middle of a conversation. Thinking back, I also realised that this was probably the first time he had been in someone else's head. I remembered the first time I had been in someone else's head.

_I was sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed watching Lissa as she slept. There was an odd feeling, almost as if I was the one on the pain killers and not Lissa. It was amazing my clothes were burned, torn and in some places it seemed as if they had burned to my skin but my skin was flawless, free from scars I mean._

_Suddenly Lissa jolted away, she looked around and saw me. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back but I felt myself grimace. She looked at me with a shocked expression wondering why I wasn't smiling. I opened my mouth to tell her but the nurse walked in and gave me a dirty look probably because I hadn't went to go call her._

_I was in the process of telling her off when Lissa interrupted me. The nurse did the normal thing asking the normal questions just before leaving. I turned back to Lissa; I knew I had to tell her the news. I didn't want to be the one who broke this horrible news to her but I knew that I was the best one to tell her._

_I opened my mouth but closed it again but this time I had no clue how to start. "I'm so sorry but I have some bad news, yourfamilyddntmakeit." I said in all in one go. She looked at me, not hearing or more likely not understanding what I just said._

_She asked me to repeat what I just said but slowly. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and began to repeat what I just said. "I have some bad news Liss, the accident. The accident was worse than we thought. An-andre had to go to surgery but his injuries were too serious and uh he didn't make it." She let out a strangled sob as she heard what I said, but knew it was going to get worse. She was very close to her mother and I was going to save that for last. "Your father is in surgery right now. He has severe damage to his head. Liss, your mom died upon impact. They said she felt no pain, it was instantaneous." She cried out in what I assumed to be agony. _

_Suddenly my heart felt broken, it seemed as if my world was ending. I felt pain rip through my body, as I looked up I saw me? Saw there with a blank expression on my face. "Oh god Rose, not you too. Oh god you must have sustained some hidden injures to your head. I didn't even ask you if you are alright." Suddenly my body slumped down and hit the rail of the bed. _

_Pain exploded through my skull as I hit the ground. I lay on the ground wondering what the fuck just happened maybe I had hit my head and there was some sort of hidden damage. As I lay on the floor and Lissa called for the doctors, I had absolutely no energy so I just lay there. _

_I lay still as a doctor picked me up off the floor and lay me on the bed and put a needle in my arm._

Coming out of my memory when I saw movement and as I opened my eyes I saw Dimitri fall back and land on the floor. I rushed forward and caught his head just before it hit the floor. I sat above him and looked into his dazzled eyes. "So tell me comrade what did you see?" he grunted and closed his eyes. I laughed at him and pulled him up to lean against the couch.

"Come on Dimitri let's get you to the bed." I pulled his arm over my neck and pulled him up. I hadn't really known how heavy Dimitri was until now. Most of his weight was on me, he was dragging his feet across the ground. Even though this was quite stressful situation for Dimitri I could help but laugh at him. He was all dopey and lanky, quite a contrast to his normal self. The only thing that ruined this moment was a little green monster, and I found it sick that I was jealous of the fact Dimitri had a bind and I didn't.

**Oo will this cause turbulence in their relationship or will Rose rise above and fight the little green monster we call jealousy? **

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Reading through my stories on fanfiction I thought, holy cow I spell a lot of words wrong and I have pathetic grammar. I then went back to the chapters saved on my laptop and saw that in fact I had typed and spelt the word correctly and worded my sentence correctly but fanfiction changed it.**

**Has any other authors had this problem?**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on gone forever…**

Coming out of my memory when I saw movement and as I opened my eyes I saw Dimitri fall back and land on the floor. I rushed forward and caught his head just before it hit the floor. I sat above him and looked into his dazzled eyes. "So tell me comrade what did you see?" he grunted and closed his eyes. I laughed at him and pulled him up to lean against the couch.

"Come on Dimitri let's get you to the bed." I pulled his arm over my neck and pulled him up. I hadn't really known how heavy Dimitri was until now. Most of his weight was on me, he was dragging his feet across the ground. Even though this was quite stressful situation for Dimitri I could help but laugh at him. He was all dopey and lanky, quite a contrast to his normal self. The only thing that ruined this moment was a little green monster, and I found it sick that I was jealous of the fact Dimitri had a bond and I didn't.

**Present…**

I didn't cuddle up to him like I would have normally done but how could I? I was jealous of something that no one could have prevented or changed. I could feel Dimitri trying to pull me to him but I keep moving out of the way. There was only so much space on a double bed and right now I had run out of it, laying right now the edge.

I sighed when I felt him roll next to me, he was till fast asleep. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him. I lay in his arms just staring at the ceiling, it was mid-day and I still hadn't had a single wink of sleep. Now was the best time if ever to sleep, closing my eyes and found that I felt hyper and restless I kept tossing and turning before I had to force myself to lie still.

Eventually I fell asleep but it seemed too soon when I awoke again. Rolling over I found the bed empty and shot up in surprise. I soon calmed down when I knew he would be down stairs doing stuff that Dimitri's do.

Getting up and pulling a top, Dimitri's, over my tank top and shorts. Walking down stairs I saw Dimitri sitting on an armchair reading a novel. I decided to mess around with him, in a really bad impersonation of an Australian accent I said, "Here we see the wild Dimitri in his natural habitat but ladies and gentlemen don't be fooled this calm outer appearance, his whole demeanour can go from calm to savage animal in a matter of seconds. His natural, mmm natural actions include reading weird novels, wearing a duster and sitting quietly observing others."

Dimitri shook his head at me, but still laughed at my mess up. He patted his lap and I went over and sat but him. Cuddling up to my man, he began to read again, from the angle he held the book I could see the page he was reading and started to read it as well.

He would always turn the page just before I would get to the end; I was convinced he was doing that just to annoy me. So when he turned the page the next time, I concentrated and read as fast as I could. Finally I reached the end of the page without him turning, I turned my head to boast that I could read faster than him but I found him looking at me.

I blushed and asked him what he was doing, turning his head sideways. "You look so amazingly cute when you concentrate like that. So determined and focused, if I knew that's all it took for you to concentrate I would have done this years ago." I laughed and pushed his chest. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, this was the perfect moment until I heard a cough, the kind of the cough that means stop whatever you are doing and look at me.

I turned my head, causing Dimitri's lips to slide along my check where he gave one final peck on the check before he too faced our interrupter. As usual it was Christian; I turned my head sideways and looked at him like what. He apologised and walked out of the room. That was strange; I turned back to Dimitri with the question on my tongue.

He answered before I could even ask the question, "Lissa had a chat with him this morning. I was pulled in so I know what it was about. She told him not to do anything to upset you, and if you and I were sitting together and talking to each other he is not allowed to bother us."

When I heard the first part, my stomach churned but I got angry when I heard the last part. She is treating us like we are breakable as if we are fragile but then I recognised that she was helping us. I smiled at that, my anger from just now had completely faded.

Sighing I lay back against my man, I sighed. It felt nice just to relax and not worry about someone trying to kill me. We had no clue where Jason ended up, but since my dad had recently gone to Turkey I had a feeling he was close on Jason's trail. I looked up at his face, smiling at him because he had a look of concentration while he was reading his book. I kissed his cheek and then got up to go and grab something to eat.

"Comrade would you like anything to eat, I was thinking of running down to the café and grabbing a couple of donuts. I can get you your coffee that you like, or even those jam filled bagels, which by the way are both utterly disgusting, but I will still get you one." I asked him.

"Nah I will have a bite of one of your donuts." He said with a smirk, "Oh hell no, I will buy you half a dozen just for you. You aint going nowhere near my donuts." I said in a fake southern drawl accent.

He laughed but said nothing else. I slowly made my way down to the café, enjoying the walk. The moon was high in the sky; I looked at it and remembered the night I escaped. That moon I saw was a symbol of hope to me and now it was a symbol of freedom. I was no longer running from an enemy.

The café came into view and I began to walk faster. I walked in and was greeted by Sandy, the lady that first served Dmitri and I, when we had lunch the day I got back. I wondered if she remembered me, once she looked at my face she curled her lips back and sneered at me. Yep she definitely remembered me; I decided to be a bitch. "Hey, Dimitri would like half a dozen chocolate glazed with chocolate drops on it. As well as another half a dozen vanilla glazed and hundreds and thousands covering it. Plus that coffee you know he likes." I said with a cocky tone.

Her face fell, as she nodded, and walked off. I prayed to god she didn't spit in the coffee or on the donuts. Once she came back, she rang it up and it came to fifteen dollars. I gave her twenty and told her to keep the change, I wasn't going to that horrible and not tip her. She handed over the packet and I made my way home.

The house sounded to quiet, I called out for Dimitri but no answer only a slight shuffling noise upstairs. I wondered what was going on; I walked over and put the donuts and the coffee on the counter. I grabbed the big chef knife, and slowly made my way upstairs, the sound was coming from the guest room that Dimitri had moved out of. I gripped the door handle and slowly turned it. I rushed in with the knife poised to attack.

I stopped when I saw Dimitri standing there with his hands up. I lay the knife down on the dresser and looked at him. The pillows on the bed were messed up and the tables draws were pulled out and the cupboards were open and emptied.

"Is everything alright Dimitri?" I asked, curious to what was happening. "Rose my gun is gone."

I felt my stomach drop and I then I remembered that I had put our guns in the safe while he was in the hospital. I smiled at him, "Silly I told you that I had put it in the safe because you were in the hospital."

He looked extremely relieved, and a little embarrassed. I walked up and began kissing him. Leaning him back we ended up on the bed. He rolled us over so that he was on top. I laughed and leaned up again kissing him even harder. He began to lift up to my shirt, and I moved with his hands. I looked at him and decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I woke up, wondering where I was, all I knew was that I was warm and naked? Then I remembered what had happened earlier. Dimitri and I had made love, it was wonderful. I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world and it was always that way with him.

What we had done earlier made me remember my dream with our baby. I want one, I just decided that. I didn't know how to ask him though, but I knew that he wanted kids. I still didn't know how to ask him.

I wondered if this was the right decision…

**So should they have children or not**

**I will not make Rose have Dimitri's baby as in the main plot line of Vampire Academy does not allow this.**

**So it will either be artificial insemination or adoption, your guy's choice.**

**Please leave me a review telling me what you want! **


	33. Chapter 33

**I would just like to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed this story; you guys are the reason why this story got as far as it did. Thank you for the motivation, and occasional laugh!**

**Last chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I, Ashleigh Wood, do not own or claim the Vampire Academy series as my own. Richelle Mead owns it. I, Ashleigh Wood, claim this plot as mine and no one may copy it or use any ideas without my written permission. **

**Previously on gone forever…**

I woke up, wondering where I was, all I knew was that I was warm and naked? Then I remembered what had happened earlier. Dimitri and I had made love, it was wonderful. I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world and it was always that way with him.

What we had done earlier made me remember my dream with our baby. I want one, I just decided that. I didn't know how to ask him though, but I knew that he wanted kids. I still didn't know how to ask him.

I wondered if this was the right decision…

**Present…**

I couldn't believe as we sat there waiting, waiting for our future. "Mr and Mrs Belikov, would you please follow me." Dimitri snapped up at the sound of his name and I blushed slightly in embarrassment, not for myself but for the poor lady who had thought we were married.

Sure, it's not like we hadn't talked about it because we had, a lot. I stood by my decision that I would only marry Dimitri once all Guardians could marry who they wanted and not be discriminated against. Dimitri of course stood by my decision but I could see that he was unhappy about it; it's not that I don't want to marry Dimitri but what difference would a piece of paper make? I would understand divorce papers or even a death certificate but a marriage certificate means nothing to me except a title.

Anyways we were lead into an office, a strict looking old lady sat behind the desk. She smiled when she saw us but I knew that was a fake smile on that she had forced onto her face in order to look friendly. Nothing could dampen my mood today, because hopefully today a new phase of our lives started soon.

She was given documents, and read over them. "Declined' she said in a heavy Russian accent. I felt my stomach drop; I thought I was going to up chuck. "Почему наша заявка сократилась, мы заполнили все, и мы отвечать минимальным требованиям.' Dimitri said in a strange voice, it sounded as if he were very upset almost as if he wanted to cry.

The hard Russian woman said, "Мы не требуем, будущие родители должны быть женаты, но мы предпочитаем его." She closed our file and dismissed us, Dimitri shot up and walked out, he entire body screamed anger. I slowly got up and followed him out, once we had left the building. I touched his shoulder.

That was a bad move; he spun around at an amazing speed. "Don't you dare touch me Rose, it is your entire fault we can take her home now. All because you don't want to marry me! Is living with me so horrible that you can stand the thought of marrying me because then you would have to spend the rest of your life with me?"

I was flabbergasted at his outburst; I have honestly no idea what he was talking about. It then hit, the lady must have rejected us because we weren't married. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him around to face me. I looked him dead in the eyes and said; "Where is the nearest court house?"

He looked at me strange but took me to the court house; I walked over to the lady and in very basic Russian asked her for judge to marry us. She nodded and gave me forms but since I had no cooking clue how to write in Cyrillic I left that up to Dimitri, only helping when Dimitri asked for my I.D and passport number.

While he filled it out it thought over our decision, so it turns out we were going to get married, a lot sooner that I had thought. I didn't mind though, a little while later after they had found a judge who had spoken English, even though he spoke it worse than I spoke Russian, he would have to do.

He spoke in Russian to Dimitri and Dimitri replied back in his native tongue. He spoke to me in English and after the ceremony was done I was given the little paper that said, "Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are now married, or well I assume it said something along those lines because firstly I couldn't read Cyrillic and secondly I didn't know what they wrote on marriage certificates. An hour ago, I thought that I wasn't going to be married, but here I am now and not to mention the fact that I had gotten married in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt, Lissa would have a conniption! We would have to have a big, family dinner once we got back, I could wear a simple dress.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him back towards the original building we had come out of earlier. I headed in and walked right past the sectary and into the woman's office and slapped down the little piece of paper that would be the deciding factor for the next part of our lives. This was it would we be able to adopt Czarina or not. She read over the paper, pulled our file over opened it and stamped over the declined stamp, a big green tick. I jumped up into Dimitri's arms and gave him a big wet kiss on the lips.

We were going to have a daughter; we are finally going to be able to take my precious Czarina home. She motioned for us to follow her through a door that was situated behind her desk. I grabbed Dimitri's hand and stood next to him; I looked up at him and saw him smiling from ear to ear. One of his real smiles, those ones that made my day.

We walked into the infant room, we they kept all the baby orphans, it was painted nice friendly colours like, blue, pink, green, yellow and orange. I walked over to the cot and look down, once I had laid eyes upon our baby girl I couldn't help but remember the first time I saw her.

_Lissa had recently told me about this orphanage in Russia for Moroi and Dhampir babies. Dimitri and I saw it as the perfect opportunity to adopt the next generation of the Belikov guardian. We had booked the flight as soon as possible, using our savings because airplane tickets were expensive but now that we were both royal guards, as Christian and Lissa had married a moth prior, we had almost double the salary._

_We sat in the lobby of the orphanage; it looked more like the waiting room for a prison. I heard Dimitri's name being called and he took my hand leading me through a door to the left. We came upon a pay room full of kids, but we wanted a baby. One that we could raise as our own, Dimitri said something to the young lady, she blushed and ran off._

_I elbowed him, "Stop flirting with all the pretty lady's." he blushed at my words but didn't say anything else. Another woman came in and led us through another door; this one contained many cots as well as the cry of a baby. I walked over to the cot and saw the smallest baby I had ever seen. But boy, could she let out some noise. She was absolutely tiny; barley even looked a month old._

_I looked up at the older lady, with a questioning face. "She was found this morning, in a box outside the Bolshoi theatre, one of the ballerina's brought her in. no one knows how she got there, who put her there. All we know is that she is here with us now."_

_I reached down and touched her baby hands which were curled up in a ball; her face was almost purple from all the crying. When my hand held hers, she stopped crying opening her eyes to reveal dark blue eyes. I reached down and picked her up being careful to cradle her neck and head knowing how sensitive they are. Looking up at Dimitri I knew that I had found the baby I wanted._

I walked back to wear Dimitri stood watching the children playing in the next room. I wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling between him and his duster. I was surrounded by the smell of his aftershave. "Just think, in a few years our baby girl will be playing and running around just like those kids. The only difference is that she will be at our home, in a loving family. Our family will be complete." He grabbed my face and pulled me so that I could look into his eyes. His entire face shown with pride and happiness, he looked absolutely breath taking. The lady spoke to Dimitri in Russian but I didn't bother to listen to what she was saying.

I walked over to the cot and looked inside, she was fast asleep. I looked at my new daughter, I felt pride when I said that, and compared her to when she had first come in. She had gained quite a bit of weight and was now a healthy size baby; it is amazing what a couple months of good treatment to a baby can do.

"I will go and pack stuff hers," the Old Russian lady said in very disjointed English. Dimitri touched my shoulder and I turned around and hugged him. Pacing my head on his chest, remembering that night a year ago when he was shot and killed by one of Jason's Hench men.

Speaking of Jason, they had found his body beaten to a pulp and found in an alley way in Saint Petersburg but I knew for a fact my dad had nothing to do with it because when we were told they had found him, my dad became really angry and demanded to know who had done this.

It was quite strange because when Jason was found dead, Dimitri had to attend a conference meeting in Saint Petersburg. Please note the sarcasm, I didn't say anything to Dimitri about it and he had said nothing to me but I knew he knew that I knew he was behind this but he had covered his tracks well, so well in fact he still hadn't been caught.

I looked down when Czarina began to stir, she opened her eyes and when she saw us she smiled and reached her hands up as if she wanted to be picked up. We visited her whenever we could mostly when we were flying in and out or business but now we could take her home but first we were going to take a family trip to Dimitri's family's house to introduce them to the newest Belikova family member, Czarina Belikov…

Ok so there is the end of Gone forever…

Wow thirty three chapters, or a year later and Rose and Dimitri are finally happy and have their own family.

Translations; (these are going to be rough translations as my Russian is very basic but hey I can at least have a conversation with someone!)

Почему наша заявка сократилась, мы заполнили все, и мы отвечать минимальным **требованиям****-Why is our application rejected? We meet the minimum requirements.**

**Мы не требуем, будущие родители должны быть женаты, но мы предпочитаем его****-We don't require the future parents to be married but we prefer it.**

**Please just leave me one last review and I might make it worth your while, maybe if you guys request I can do some one shots of some scenes you want to see in another characters POV.**

**Thanks Ash…**


End file.
